The Red sea of The Past
by Dark-Silver96
Summary: A once happy family was torn to shreds three sisters learn of an old legend but what will they do with this power destroy what stands in their way or will they fight to protect what is truly worth fighting for? Rewrite of my old Story The Red Captains
1. AN:

Attention everyone who has any interest in this story

Over the time I have been writing my Strike Witches story Friends in War and Peace I went back to the story The Red Captains a few times only to see how many problems the story had in every chapter and how mediocre and sometimes bad the writing was overall.

So with this announcement and the help of Killroy122496 that also helped me a lot with Friends in War and Peace I will be starting a complete rewrite of that story some elements of the old story will of course return however there is a lot that is going to change hopefully for the better.

As for those of you that know that I have been planning a Girls und Panzer story I have to push the start of that one back quite a bit to say the least the reason being that not only do I need to change almost the entire plan I had so far for the first few chapters and also research a lot more other stuff to make it work in the first place so I can´t say how sorry I am about that but know that it will come in the future however I can´t tell you when.

I do hope that until then you can wait but until then.

Dark-Silver96 Signing out.

This message will be posted as the first chapter while the rest of the chapters will be deleted and the message will stay up until I have completed the rewrite of course if you wish to help me and Killroy122496 with the rewrite send a pm to me or him once we have rewritten the first chapter and we can see if you can help us in some way or another alright ;).

See yaa on the high seas Captains.


	2. The destroyed family

**Hello and welcome back I guessfor those of you who read the original story  
**

 **Since I started writting here I went back to my first story a few times well that one is gone now.**

 **However with the help of my trusted editior Killroy122496 I will be rewriting the entire story from the ground up**

 **I do hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did when I was writing it**

 **Back to the sea for there is no peace where we are**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The destroyed family**

In a night with a full moon a happy family of five young children and two parents enjoyed their holiday time onboard a Luxus cruise liner they had been onboard the ship for about a week by now after it had left port.

However now the parents where nowhere to be found as were the three young girls of the family as no matter where you looked you could only find screaming and panicking adults that tried to reach the life rafts as the two boys of the family watched from the water and safety of a life boat.

The ship had been attacked by pirates but they didn´t want money or take the ship as hostage no they wanted nothing more than kill anyone that they could find.

Akeno Misaki and her two younger sisters Mitsuko and Kishiko were running away from some scary people as fast as their small legs were able to carry them until five men wearing green combat uniforms blocked their way.

"We found the three you have asked us to find we will withdraw while keeping them save" the men with a beard spoke while holding the side of his head as the other four looked at Akeno and her two sisters.

Akeno didn´t trust this at all as two of them approached her and her two sisters but just as they were about to speak again in that moment a group of five pirates ran around the corner behind them "there they are get em" one of them yelled before firing his pistol towards them.

Akeno only had a moment to register that someone grabbed her shoulder before pushing her to the side causing her and her two sisters to hit the ground before the sound of four automatic rifles joined by a shotgun started up above them.

Only seconds later it was completely silent once more but for some reason Akenos vision was getting a bit blurry "Sarge one of them got hit!" one of the men in green that was holding a machine gun yelled.

Akeno barely noticed that someone told her to keep her eyes open as well as the scarred voices of her two younger sisters at some point one of the men in green uniform picked her up before the group of five men and three young girls started to run towards the bow of the Luxus liner where an American torpedo boat was waiting for them.

As soon as the five men and three girls were onboard the torpedo boat started to move away from the burning and now sinking Luxus liner before picking up speed as the burning ship disappeared in the distance.

Akeno was feeling a searing pain from the side of her shoulder as the same man in green hovered over her after laying her down on a simple bunk bed as he started to cut apart her shirt on her shoulder before looking at something closely before he injected something into her arm before bandaging her shoulder.

At that point Akenos eyes closed as she couldn´t keep her eyes open any longer even as her two sisters screamed at her in worry to stay with them.

Preston Marlowe thought this was going to be an easy job as he leaned against the door to the small crew cabin where they had left the three girls after Nomad patched one of them up it sounded simple enough just get onboard a ship find three girls before withdrawing but of course everything went wrong the instant they found the ship.

Pirates attacked the ship they did find the three girls onboard rather easily as they literally ran into them only to deal with a group of about ten pirates that were following them and after one of the pirates fired on them they engaged them only after the small firefight was over did they notice that one of the girls had been hit by one of the stray bullets the pirates fired at them.

Luckily the bullet hat pierced right through the girls shoulder without damaging any of her muscels or bones but still it was a dangerous wound for a girl her age to receive she had only lost a little bit of blood before they were able to bandage the wound onboard the torpedo boat the client had prepared for them.

"Marlowe how is the wounded girl doing after Nomad is done with her?" Sarge asked over the radio with his usual gruff voice.

"She is sleeping right now thanks to the painkillers Nomad gave her the other two girls we brought with us Sarge are asleep as well" Marlowe replied a few seconds later after he stepped out into the next room pulling the hatch closed behind himself.

"Well I already spoke with the client he ain´t to happy that one of them was wounded during this but he also told me to make sure nothing else happens to them until we meet with him" Sarge answered as Marlowe walked out on deck to see that the sun was rising once more on the horizon.

"Who is this guy anyway I mean we never heard of him and just suddenly he has a job for us?" Sweetwater asked suspicious of the whole thing "that's the only thing you can really do complain about every little thing can´t you Sweetwater" Haggard replied over the radio causing Preston to laugh with him for a moment before Sarge cut back in.

"Quit you blabbering after the army threw us out this was our best option so better get to know the three girls once they wake up again and Sweetwater just shut up" this caused all five of the men to start laughing again for a while until they turned off the radios to get some sleep while Sarge stayed on the bridge with Sweetwater staying in the radio room to keep an eye on the radar to avoid any patrols of the blue mermaids they might encounter.

The next morning Preston checked on the three girls only to find that two of them were awake while sitting on the bed of the injured girl that was still asleep with their heads hanging down.

"Hey you girls want something to eat?" Haggard asked as he walked up from behind Marlowe however the two girls seemed to not respond at all for a moment until their bellies responded for them causing the two girls to blush while the third groaned something as her eyes opened partly.

"Onee-Chan are you okay" the two girls yelled in worry as the third girl with short brown hair slowly sat up "Hags get Nomad in here to check on her while I watch em" Marlowe whispered to Haggard who started running down the hall.

Marlowe watched the three girls and offered a glass of water to all three of them which they reluctantly accepted although one of the girls had to help the injured one by holding the glass to her lips to allow her to drink as she was still pretty weak.

Only a few minutes later Haggard returned with Sweetwater and Nomad walking right behind him "hello there you three my name is Cheveyo Miyamoto just call me Nomad though. Could you show me your wound for a sec?" Nomad asked softly as the silver and dark brown haired girl scotched back on the bed as the wounded girl showed her shoulder to Nomad.

Cheveyo is a Japanese Native American male with short brown hair in a ponytail and amber-red eyes. He wears am old green military officers jacket while underneath is a white and black naval undershirt, black Kevlar combat gloves and a vest, black Kevlar naval jeans, and black padded naval boots.

"Thank you for that you just need to keep the bandages clean thankfully the bleeding has already stopped but if you feel any pain let me know immediately ok?" Nomad gave a small smile and the light brown orange girl returned it.

"So our little princess decided to finally wake up?" Redford asked as he entered the cabin but only got a nod from Sweetwater as answer "good well time to introduce ourselves my name is Redford or as these three idiots still call me Sarge" Redford started "names Sweetwater I´m the radio guy in our squad" Sweetwater simply said as Haggard was fumbling around with something on his tactical vest.

"My name is Marlowe the sniper on occasion as well as the driver or pilot when it comes to any kind of vehicle as those two can´t seem to get us anywhere without us blowing up" Marlowe simply introduced himself while he pointed towards Sweetwater and Haggard as Haggard got up from his seat.

"Names Haggard Explosives expert of this ragtag group of no good sons of guns" Haggard almost yelled causing the three girls to look at him as if he was crazy "already told you my name but my role is the squads field medic and I also know my way around almost any kind of large scale weapon system" Nomad added still giving the three girls a warm smile.

"From what my sisters told me you already know our names and probably a lot more so let me ask you where are you taking us?" Akeno the injured girl asked while looking at Redford with suspicion in her eyes.

Redford sat down on the chair that Haggard had used before pulling a brown cigar from his chest pocket "we have been contracted to bring you to our contact and nothing more" Redford replied as he cut one end of his cigar with a combat knife that he returned to a holster on his leg.

"Bring us back to our parents!" Mitsuko yelled immediately but Akeno placed her left hand on her shoulder to calm her down "sorry we can´t really do that since your parents didn´t survive the attack of the pirates on the ship" Sweetwater's words caused all three girls to look at him in disbelieve before they all started crying.

"Well done Sweets" Haggard mumbled as Marlowe tried to comfort the girls with Nomad while Sweetwater slowly left the room in silence before pulling the door shut behind him as the three Misaki sisters continued to cry their hearts out.

Haggard and Nomad brought some food Marlowe made to the girls room a few hours later but only Akeno who was still injured thanked him as the other two girls were starring at the wall of the room while lying on two of the beds.

"Have you heard anything about our brothers?" Akeno asked her voice barely above a whisper but Haggard only shook his head as answer before Akeno went back into the room before closing the door behind her.

"You really fucked up this time Sweetwater and not in a good way so you better pray that those girls don´t get any stupid ideas otherwise I will make sure you sleep with the fishes you got me?" Redford yelled and even though the door to the radio room was shut it was pretty loud so Haggard, Nomad and Marlowe simply waited until Sarge came out of the radio room before following him to the bridge in silence.

"Listen you three I want one of you to stay with the girls at all times until we arrive at the meeting point you got me?" Redford mumbled as he lit a cigarette before breathing a thick cloud of gray smoke into the air.

"You got it Sarge but what are we going to do once we are done with this job?" Nomad asked as Marlowe sat down on a chest that stood by the wall of the bridge as Haggard leaned against the wall beside him.

"The guy who is paying us to make this delivery also wants to extend the time we are spending in his service of course with quite a good payment but I don´t have the details of what exactly we are going to do" Redford replied catching a can of beer that Haggard threw to him before throwing one to Nomad and Marlowe.

"Sounds fishy if you ask me even if he is willing to pay" Marlowe mumbled as he took a sip of his beer and Haggard agreed with him "I say we demand the details from him before we hand over the girls to him" Nomad added as he downed the rest of his beer in one go.

"Yeah let´s do that so keep your eyes open in case he wants to pull a fast one on us" Redford ended the conversation as they toasted to each other with a new round of beer from the freezer.

The torpedo boat continued its journey for the next five days but no matter what Haggard, Marlowe, Redford or Nomad tried only Akeno who was still injured talked with them while Mitsuko and Kishiko stayed completely silent and unresponsive unless it was Akeno who talked with them.

They did eat everything Haggard or Sweetwater cooked for them without complaining once even if only Akeno thanked them for the food they brought to the small cabin three times per day.

On the sixth day the torpedo boat started to approach a small Island chain that had a black modern frigate anchored close to the shore in a bay the torpedo boat slowed down before coming to a stop right behind the frigate "you guys know what we are here for if it looks like he wants to pull a fast one on us grab the girls and run back to the boat understood?" Redford asked getting the conformation from his four squad mates over the radio.

Marlowe and Nomad went to get the three girls while Sweetwater, Haggard and Redford waited on deck for their contact to arrive and a few minutes later a girl jumped down from the now open cargo bay of the Frigate "did you complete the mission we gave you?" the girl asked looking directly at Redford.

The girl was wearing a grey and red naval sailor girl uniform shirt, grey naval skirt with two naval anchors on both sides of her skirt, a white and golden lily flower on her ponytail, red stockings on her legs, and grey padded naval boots.

At that moment Nomad and Marlowe came on deck followed by the three girls with one of the girls helping the injured one to walk "we did however one of them was injured due to pirates attacking the ship before we got onboard we patched her up and she will be fine with a few weeks of her taking it easy" Redford replied and the girl simply nodded at that.

"Pretty well done my captain would like to speak with you about another job if you are interested" the girl handed a gray steel case over to Redford who checked the content before nodding "might as well you kept your part of the deal so we will hear what your captain has to offer us" Redford replied before following the girl with his squad and the three Misaki sisters.

The girl in uniform showed them to a small conference room before leaving with the three girls down another hallway "well we got paid as we were supposed to so any idea about what this second job we are supposed to do might be?" Sweetwater asked getting no reply from the other four as they waited.

Akeno, Kishiko and Mitsuko followed the girl in uniform until they arrived in a room with three walls that were lined with computers and other equipment and in the middle of the room stood a chair from which someone stood up from "thank you for bringing them here Shirayuri please wait outside until we are finished" the man in white uniform spoke his voice sounding more like a command than a request.

The girl named Shirayuri simply nodded before leaving the room closing the bulkhead behind her leaving the three sisters alone with the unknown man "hello there you three you are probably wondering why I wanted to speak with you" the man in white uniform spoke his voice sounding a lot more like a caring father now, Akeno simply nodded as she was still being supported by Kishiko holding her right arm over her shoulder.

The man nodded before walking over to a small long box on a table "for now you can call me Tosa Takanaka Tosa. The reason I wanted to speak with you is that I wanted to confirm if you are part of an old family clan that has become a legend over the years or not" Takanaka explained taking something from the small box before approaching the three girls.

"What kind of legend are you talking about mister Tosa?" Akeno asked her voice holding simple curiosity as Takanaka laid down three small rather long packages on the chair in the middle of the room before he turned towards the three girls again "the legend tells of a clan that protected the seas against all kinds of danger along with a kingdom that disappeared as soon as the clan was lost due to war but who attacked who is unknown as no one that could tell survived the war. With the protectors of the sea gone the blue Mermaids were created to continue in their stead" Takanaka explained.

Akeno, Kishiko and Mitsuko sat down on the ground as their legs got tired but continued to listen to Takanaka talk about the clan that protected the sea before the blue mermaids were created for several more minutes before Kishiko spoke up "and how exactly are you going to confirm if we are part of this old clan?"

Takanaka stopped talking as he picked up the three packages from the chair again handing one to each of the girls "unwrap them once you are in your quarters and get some rest for now" Takanaka simply answered before Shirayuri entered the room again.

"Shirayuri please show them to their room so they can get some rest alright?" Takanaka asked and Shirayuri gave a salute before guiding the three girls down the hallway before walking around a corner and opening a door on the right "this will be your room until further notice make yourself comfortable dinner will arrive for you in a few minutes" Shirayuri explained before the three girls entered the room.

There wasn´t much three normal beds stood by the wall with a wooden desk on the opposite wall and a book shelf behind the desk Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko sat down on one of the beds each before Shirayuri left the room again "now let´s see what this is all about" Akeno mumbled as she started to unwrap the package Takanaka gave her so Mitsuko and Kishiko did the same.

After the cloth fell away all three girls were holding some sort of curved wooden thing in their hands but before they could question what they were supposed to do with them their eyes got very heavy and all three of them slumped over with a symbol on each of the wooden objects glowing a crimson red before fading away again.

Takanaka made his way down a few ladders before he entered a conference room in which five men in green uniforms were sitting "good evening gentlemen I am the one who hired you to get those three girls but seeing as you are still here you wish to know about the second job I have for you correct?" Takanaka asked as he sat down in an empty chair.

Redford was the one to speak up first "yeah we would so what would this job be exactly?" he asked and in response Takanaka turned on a big screen behind him "then please listen until I´m finished and once I am you may ask as many questions as you want" Takanaka spoke before he got up and started to explain that he wanted the five men squad to train and protect the three girls for about a year before he would contact them again and give them a new location to move the training to he also explained almost everything he knew about the clan of legends.

"You seem to have big plans for those three girls but for now the only thing we want to know is how much are you paying us for doing this and for how long are we supposed to train those girls and in what exactly?" Nomad asked as he looked at the pictures of a modern mansion that was located at a beach on a private Island "you may name your price as for how long I want you to train them and what I want you to train them in. I want you to teach them the knowledge around everything you did before the army decided to get rid of you all and I want you to teach them for as long as you think it is necessary of course should any of you five require something to train one of the girls I will provide it along with food and other essentials that you will need to live with the girls as you train them" Takanaka answered causing the room to fall dead silent.

For several minutes the room stayed silent until Nomad spoke up again his voice hard and ice cold leaving no room to argue "why do you want us to train three girls that are barely old enough to be called teenagers to be soldiers?" Nomad asked and his four squad mates agreed with him "I hope to give them all they need to survive as they continue on their own path in the future" Takanaka replied as Redford pulled out a cigarette from his left breast pocket.

"So far you gave us a few good reasons why we should take this job but have you asked those girls if they want this and if you did not we will decide after they tell us about their decision" Redford replied before getting up "we will be waiting on our boat until they tell us of their decision until then" Marlowe, Sweetwater, Nomad and Haggard got up as well before following Redford back to the torpedo boat.

Takanaka checked on the girls only to find Shirayuri standing before the room with a frown on her face "so what is going on?" Takanaka asked and Shirayuri sighed "I went to the kitchen to get them something to eat but once I returned to the room all three of them are fast asleep I tried to wake them up but they are sleeping like the dead" Shirayuri replied with her hand going through her long auburn brown hair that she wears in a pony tail "then let them sleep just inform me once they wake up" Takanaka then left to get some sleep so Shirayuri did the same.

Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko had no idea where they were after they opened their eyes again they found themselves lying on black sand of an Island that was surrounded by a crimson red sea add to that that the sky was purple and you had the whole picture "where are we?" Mitsuko asked looking around "I have no idea but what I´m wondering more about are these" Kishiko mumbled pointing at the clothes she was wearing.

The only thing all three girls were currently wearing were two piece swimsuits in black and red with a black belt that was holding the three wooden objects Takanaka had given to them "whatever you desire to wear just think about it and it shall appear to suit your tastes" a voice that sounded very far away and yet very close by at the same time said frightening the three girls a bit.

Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko looked around trying to find the one who had spoken to them but there was nothing no matter where they looked "well might as well try this then" Akeno mumbled before closing her eyes imagining herself wearing a simple black school uniform with gray knee socks and shoes.

Akeno opened her eyes only to see Kishiko and Mitsuko staring at her before she looked at herself ´well this actually worked´ Akeno thought as she was now wearing the same school uniform except that the black belt with the wooden object was still there around her waist and a few moments later Kishiko and Mitsuko were wearing the same uniforms except that Kishikos was in gray while Mitsuko kept hers in a dark silver.

"The longer you train the more things you will be able to do once you learned how to" the same voice spoke but this time the three girls could actually see the person who spoke a man in a mostly black red uniform that was standing onboard a ship that was now right beside the small Island.

"You have questions and I shall answer them along the way for now come onboard and to answer where we are? We are currently in a space that is only able to be entered by those that are part of the Akai senchō" the man in uniform explained as a ramp was lowered from the ship.

Akeno, Kishiko and Mitsuko walked up the ramp and once they were onboard the ship the ramp disappeared and the ship started to move but except for the man in black red uniform there seemed to be no one else around "I will show the three of you where you need to go in order for you to truly believe the story I´m about to tell you so please listen closely. About five hundred years ago there was a kingdom that had vast knowledge about just anything you could imagine along with the skills to create things that seemed like magic to the people at the time. This Kingdom however had one problem they were defenseless against anyone who wanted to invade but in their time of need a clan that had existed even before the Kingdom that stayed in the shadows until then revealed themselves and after that a pact was made between the clan and the countries rulers" the man in uniform looked towards the horizon as the ship started to change its course "however about two hundred years after they made the pact a war broke out and once the war was over the clan with its power was completly destroyed and the country that they had been protecting until that point disappeared as well".

The man in uniform watched as several small Islands passed by the ship before he continued his tale "the clan that had protected the seas of the world was destroyed but with their backs against a wall the last members of the clan created a way to preserve their knowledge so that once someone with the true blood of the clan was found. That they could learn about what power they hold but leaving the choice what to with that power with them no matter for what they use this power" he spoke as the ship started to slow down as it went into a massive cloud of fog and after they pass through on the other side the three girls could see the remains of buildings that stood at the beach of the various Islands that seemed to stretch beyond the horizon.

The ship came to a complete stop at a pier that was overgrown with various plants "if you wish to learn everything find this place once you leave my ship you will know how you can come here" the man in black red uniform explained as the ramp appeared at the side of the ship again "before we leave please tell us your name" Akeno simply said as she got up from the deck of the ship with Kishiko and Mitsuko.

The man in uniform nodded at that "the name I was given is Fukushui for now remember what I told you and decide what it is you wish to do in the future" Fukushui answered before the fog started to come closer and closer so Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko left the ship but as their feet landed on the pier their eyes closed before they disappeared in the fog.

"May your choice reveal the truth in the future" Fukushui whispered into the fog as his ship moved on the surface of the crimson red sea with the purple sky above him away from the Island where he left the three girls.


	3. The Lost Clan

**Got nothing to say here so just enjoy chapter 2 for now ;)**

 **May the stars guide our way on these seas**

* * *

 **Chapter** **2: The Lost Clan**

Akeno and her two sisters woke up once more finding themselves in the same room Shirayuri had shown them when they arrived on this ship but now they knew where they wanted to go seeing as they learned where they could learn about what Fukushui had shown them.

Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko ate the food someone left for the on the table that stood by the bookshelf and once they were done with that they started exploring the ship it was a lot bigger than the small torpedo boat Redford and his squad had used and after a while they found who they were looking for walking down one of the hallways.

"Hey Mister Tosa we want to talk with you" Kishiko yelled down the hallway getting the attention of not only Takanaka but also his adjutant that was following him.

Takanaka only nodded while the girl that actually was Shirayuri behind him seemed to fume in rage but Takanaka went with the group of four girls into a room around the corner of the hallway and after he closed the door he sat down on an empty chair Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko doing the same right after.

"What is it you three?" Takanaka asked his chin resting on his folded hands as he looked at them with a raised eyebrow "we have somewhere we want to go can you take us there?" Akeno asked getting right to the point but leaving out a lot of details.

Takanaka whispered something to Shirayuri who turned on a monitor mounted on the wall before displaying a map of the world "where is it you wish to go?" Takanaka asked as Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko looked at the map but the thing only they could see was the form of a blood red anchor that was right between America and the Island chain of Japan.

Akeno pointed out the location for Takanaka but his adjutant seemed to be the only one confused by this "very well then I already arranged for B-company to head to the location of your training camp that is located here" Takanaka pointed at an Island that was right in the middle of the infamous golden triangle "this is the best place to hide the kind of training you three need in order to survive in the future" Takanaka simply added before getting up from his seat.

After that little meeting Shirayuri showed them the way back to their room after a small detour to the ships cafeteria even as the modern stealth frigate started to change its heading to head towards the location Akeno and her sisters had given to Takanaka.

After three and a half days B-company returned via helicopter and one the morning of the next day they arrived at the location Akeno and her sisters had wanted to go to what had always been a mystery about this place was the fact that it was always shrouded in a thick field of fog at this point Akeno and her sisters had joined Takanaka and B-company on the bridge of the modern stealth frigate.

"Now what we arrived where you wanted us to go Captain but there is nothing here" one of the crewmembers reported but for some reason they all suddenly felt some sort of power emitting of off the three girls that had lost their parents during a pirate attack.

Akeno was the first they looked at but gone was the innocent wounded child in her place stood a girl with one thing on her mind the same thing as her two younger sisters and that was all they could see.

"There is something here however it has been hidden" Kishiko mumbled as Akenos eyes changed colors from her natural light blue to a deep crimson blood red Kishikos and Mitsukos eyes changed as well from the natural colors to a similar crimson red the difference being that Akenos hair also changed from her light usual brown to a light ruby red that almost looked as if her hair had become a transparent red curtain.

Without another word from the three they started to move as one and before anyone could stop them they were out of the door and were running down the hallways and down several stairs until they arrived at the small bay of the ship where several smaller crafts were hanging from chains or rested on launch units.

Akeno pointed at two black silver water skippers that were ready to launch and without anyone noticing them Kishiko and Mitsuko boarded the first skipper while Akeno sneaked over to a control panel and after pushing a few keys and pulling down a lever the bay doors opened but that caused several lamps to start blinking along with a blaring alarm.

That was also the moment Akeno had to start running as several crewmen tried to get her but thanks to her small body she easily made it back to her two sisters boarding the other skipper and with the howling sound of the skippers engine the three sisters left the stealth frigates bay several crewmen yelling at them to come back but they didn´t listen as they continued to almost fly over the water of the ocean that felt so familiar to them.

Takanaka was informed about what the three sisters had done and a few minutes later he B-company and two other men had boarded the torpedo boat and started to follow the three runaways but what confused them was that the three sisters had stopped the skippers right at the edge of the fog that seemed to stretch everywhere over the ocean as far as they could see.

But before they could call out to them the three sisters started to move into the fog but still not fast enough for the torpedo boat to lose sight of them so they followed them into the fog.

But once inside the fog it seemed as if the fog was forming a sort of road that the three sisters followed so the torpedo boat did the same by following them even thought the passage seemed to disappear behind them.

Then it happened they only heard a surprised scream accompanied by the grinding of metal on metal as they had to watch as Akeno seemed to fly through the air and land in the water as her skipper seemed to have hit something so they slowed down but once they saw what the skipper had hit they started to feel very uneasy as there partly submerged in the ocean and the sand of a beach were the remains of a warship of what seemed to be German design.

Akeno went to the beach her clothes completely drenched as her sisters made landfall as well with their skipper while the one Akeno used was slowly moving towards the shore as well without a word between the three of them they started to walk into the forest even as Takanaka and B-company yelled at them to wait for them without success.

Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko continued to walk into the dense forest with Takanaka and B-Company following them until all three girls just stopped looking around before collapsing to the ground worried Takanaka and the five men of B-Company started running but just as they reached the girls they realized why the girls reacted like this.

They were on a small but what they could see in the valley was not encouraging no matter where you looked you could see the remains of burned down buildings even thought the plants had started to camouflage them but that was not the reason they all were shocked.

No the reason for that was the path between the destroyed buildings was littered with what seemed to be human bones but even they had been covered by plant life making it hard to see them clearly.

"What the hell is this place its giving me the creeps" Haggard mumbled as everyone looked around but that was the moment Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko started to get up and started walking down another path that did not lead to the bone filled village and with no other choice Takanaka and B-company followed them.

A few minutes later Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko stopped before an old rusty iron door that was built into what looked like the entrance to an underground bunker but in the next moment Nomad, Marlow and Takanaka had to catch Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko as they started falling but after a quick check they realized the girls were merely asleep.

"We make camp here for the night keep an eye out for any wildlife or other nasty things that might be out there. Nomad you take care of the three girls" Redford simply said as he looked at his watch.

Takanaka, Sweetwater and Haggard left their bag packs on the ground near the bunker door and went back to the torpedo boat only to return with a few boxes of food and other stuff only to find seven green camouflage tents that stood in a circle around a small fire pit that Nomad was busy with digging.

A few hours later the sky turned completely black and by then the six men were sitting around a burning fire while the three girls were asleep in one of the tents "hey Takanaka you got any idea what´s up with this Island or that graveyard we saw back there?" Sweetwater asked.

Takanaka sighed at that looking into the sky for a moment "all I know is that there is not supposed to be any kind of Island here but the fact is that this area is similar to the Bermuda triangle except that no ships or planes disappear here but instead there are supposedly ghost fleets that drive away anyone not wanted" Takanaka explained.

"Well that sounds like the kind of tale some old pirate would usually tell his crew over a bottle of rum" Marlowe added and after the six men glanced at each other they burst out laughing "true enough but why could the three of them find this place then?" Nomad asked after they calmed down enough.

Takanaka sighed at that once more "I already have told you about the legend of the Akai senchō I believe that the three of them are descendants of this clan and will be able to reveal what has actually happened to both the clan and the country that the clan swore alliance to" he explained.

It was getting rather late but one of them stood guard outside keeping the fire alive and every four hours they would switch with someone else until the sun started to rise on the horizon again turning the sky a cloudy white once more.

Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko woke up by the time Haggard and Sweetwater returned to the camp from scouting the surrounding area and like that they all ate breakfast "ok you three we are on this island and whatever you are looking for is in there do I see that correct?" Takanaka asked.

"We know what it is we are looking for however we do not know how long we have to search for it" Akeno answered for her sisters as Nomad seemed to rummage through his bag pack "alright then we will be helping you find whatever you are looking for" Redford added throwing the remains of a cigarette into the fire.

Nomad handed Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko a holster with a black combat knife in it and after the three strapped them to their belts beside the three wooden scabbards the group of nine entered the bunker through the old iron door.

Behind the door they found a concrete hallway with several destroyed doors but wherever they lit up with their flashlights they saw several scratches all over the walls as well as old rusty bullet casing lying everywhere you looked.

They looked into each room they could access as a few had collapsed due to something but after they went through a pair of double doors they found themselves in a massive cafeteria with a massive destroyed glass front instead of a wall at one side of the room.

Nomad always made sure Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko were with him but as they looked out of the destroyed glass front they could only see what looked like massive railway tracks on the ground with chains hanging from the ceiling from some sort of crane that was under the ceiling but the size of the hall was similar to a massive cathedral.

What confused them was the fact that the massive tunnel was very long and that several other tunnels were connected to the first one with massive machines standing in each tunnel along with of what looked like partly assembled ship artillery turrets and other parts in other tunnels that looked like superstructure of ships.

After they went down a concrete staircase they were standing beside the massive railway tracks but further down the tracks they could see a ship hull that was resting on several flat bed trailers.

"Well you three got any idea where you need to go?" Nomad asked only to find that the three girls were already walking down one of the side tunnels until the light of their flashlight disappeared around a corner.

"Well we better follow them if we don´t want to get lost in here" Marlowe mumbled as they walked up to the corner but the tunnel they now stood in was completely empty except for several massive machines that were covered in rust and dust.

"Where did they go?" Haggard asked confused but no one could answer him that as they were all a bit lost until they decided to start looking around for the girls.

Akeno, Kishiko and Mitsuko had walked down a staircase that was leading down but right as they took the last step the floor of the tunnel started to move sealing the entrance but for some reason it felt so familiar to them as if they had been here before.

With no way to get back to the others the three decided to go on but at some point the hallway they were in was lit up by something that was glowing inside the walls and ceiling casting a strange blue light everywhere.

Akeno turned off the flashlight as they could clearly see the way ahead of them by now but without any of them noticing it they went three separate ways as the hallway split off however all three of them did notice once they all stood before a simple stone pedestal with a sun carved into the top of it that stood in the middle of an otherwise empty room.

But once they looked at the badly damaged flags that were hanging on the walls they knew what it was they had to do all three of them took hold of the knife Nomad had given to them placing the blade with the sharp edge on two of their fingers.

With a shallow cut several drops of crimson red blood dropped into the rising sun and a moment later the entire symbol lit up with crimson light together with several more red lines that lead to the wall ahead of them where the same red rising sun appeared.

A moment later the sun split into two revealing a hidden compartment and on two blood red Wooden stands was a pitch black Katana with a red hand guard and a red string that was criss crossing over the handle of the blade.

The blade was a beauty to see and all three sisters had the same reaction they slowly approached the blade before grabbing it with their right hand after returning the combat knife to its holster at their sides.

They held the blades into the air to look at them from all sides but for some reason their eyes got very heavy and they had to sit down as the entire room started spinning before they all were lying on the ground unconscious with the three blades in their hands glowing a soft red but in Akenos case the blade was glowing in a sinister green.

Mitsuko was the first to find herself floating above an underground port but for some reason she felt drawn towards one of the three cruisers that were simply sitting in the dry docks at the other side of the port.

Mitsuko landed on the concrete pier of the harbor before walking towards one of the three cruisers that had three turrets with three guns per turret at the front and two at the rear with the same gun set up with two quad torpedo launchers at either side of the ship with a very familiar Japanese super structure with a lot of different types of anti aircraft guns.

Mitsuko got into the air once more to get onboard the cruiser but as soon as she landed the ship started to glow in an purple black light and before Mitsuko was able to do anything she found both of her legs and arms wrapped in chains that moved her upwards until she was kneeling on top of the cruiser bridge and only now did Mitsuko notice that the other two ships were glowing in the same dark purple light.

On the ship to her right that looked exactly the same as the one Mitsuko was on she could clearly see her sister Kishiko her arms and legs wrapped in chains and on her left she could see her older sister Akeno onboard a cruiser that had only two guns per turret but with the same amount of turrets and very similar hull and super structure design to the other two ships.

Before any of the three knew what was going on they felt as the chains forced them to stand up once more with their arms at their sides and that was the moment all three sisters found themselves standing in the ruby red sea but this time no matter where they looked they could only see destroyed wrecks of ships but what had them worried were the human shaped shadows that were moving around the shipwrecks turning the water a dark purple wherever they set foot.

"What is this place it just feels so wrong" Kishiko whispered in order to not alert any of the shadows as the three of them moved behind one of the smaller shipwrecks "no idea but its true this place is giving me the chills as well" Mitsuko whispered but for some reason Akeno had an idea what they had to do.

Akeno tapped both Mitsuko and Kishiko on the shoulder before pointing down and once they looked down they were surprised it looked as if they were flying above the Island they also could see the frigate that brought them here.

Akeno had already seen what she wanted of course Mitsuko and Kishiko were confused why she suddenly grabbed them and pulled them by their arms causing them to fall "Onee what are you" Kishiko started to ask but the words died in her throat as Akeno had drawn her blade to block the attack of one of the shadows that had tried to attack them from behind.

"I have a pretty good idea what we have to do here" Akeno growled as she pushed the arm of the shadow away before stabbing it right through the chest and a few seconds later the shadow was nothing more than black mist that was dissolving on the ground until it disappeared together with the purple liquid underneath it.

Mitsuko and Kishiko slowly got up drawing their own blades as they had been surrounded by shadows at this point but Akeno was not seeing any of that as she was standing in the middle of a completely white field but right ahead of her was a cloud of gray white smoke.

"Hm it would seem someone has once more taken hold of this blade. Tell me girl what is it you wish to accomplish with this power?" a female voice asked from the cloud of smoke.

Instead of answering Akeno raised her blade but instead of one blade she now had two in her hands the one she had found in the secret room with its black blade and red edge but the other was a mix between a black blade and a green edge that went to about the middle of the blade.

This confused her greatly but before she could do anything she looked up only to come face to face with the cloud of shadows that seemed to be glaring at her with two white eyes "you seem lost child but for what reason I wonder" the cloud mumbled but as Akeno tried to back away she felt her body being pierced by several spear like shadows.

Akeno gasped in pain as the spears felt as if they were burning her alive "so much hate and rage but yet you try to hide it all but for who?" the cloud asked once more but Akeno only glared at it "for now you can use my power but remember there will always be a price to pay in the future" the voice said again as the spears dissipated allowing Akeno to drop to her knees just before everything went dark Akeno was able to see the figure of a young girl that was clad in a purple robe.

A moment later Akeno found herself back with her sisters on the red sea "lets deal with them before anything else alright" Akeno asked and Mitsuko and Kishiko agreed with her and like that all three of them started to fight against the shadows that attacked as well.

It was the strangest thing for Akeno all of the shadows seemed to be moving so slow that she was always able to redirect their attacks away from her before they could do anything else Akeno stabbed them or sliced off their heads and arms.

Mitsuko and Kishiko had a bit more trouble with fighting the shadows but they somehow managed to do it regardless and about five minutes later the three sisters were the only thing besides the shipwrecks that was on the red sea.

Mitsuko and Kishiko were breathing hard but Akeno barely felt tired for some reason after they had been able to defeat the last of the shadows but then they felt something approach from the right and there on the open sea were the silhouettes of three ships to be more precise the exact same three cruisers they found in the dry docks except that they were now glowing with red symbols on the entire length of the hull and were flying a flag of the blood red rising sun from the main mast.

Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko approached the three cruisers and before they knew it they were back in the underground port with the chains around their arms and legs shattering but for some reason they felt something else on their heads and for some reason the scabbards Takanaka had given to them had changed color and length to match the blades they found in the secret room.

But before they could say anything else they heard the annoyed voices of Redford and his squad as well as Takanaka so they decided to head down to the pier of the dry dock and started to move towards the group of six men that was obviously searching for them.

"I swear how did they just disappear on us like that?" Sweetwater asked for the hundreds time only getting a groan from the other five "Sweetwater that's the reason we are looking for them and from now on just shut up Sweetwater" Redford added getting a few laughs from the rest of his squad but for some reason Nomad stopped them from walking any further.

"This place looks like a harbor if you ask me" Nomad mumbled as he moved his flashlight around to illuminate a few of the cranes that stood around on the piers as well as the smaller railways that were in the ground with a few small railway cars standing around but that was the moment Nomad saw something light up for just a moment before six orbs of light started to move towards them.

Two were a deep crimson red while the other two orbs of light were of different colors one pair had the top half being a deep oceanic blue and the bottom half being a fiery red it has a certain glow due to low lighting the port and the orb of light had the top half being a bright white and the bottom half being pink that was covered by a strand of hair.

The last pair of orbs was a light ruby red that almost seemed to be made out of glass and all six of those glowing orbs were moving towards the group of six men but as soon as they were able to see what those glowing orbs were they were stunned.

Before them stood the three girls they had been searching for each one of them wearing almost the same outfit with the exception being the colors of their clothes but the most notable thing were the three appendages each girl now had.

Including the two fox ears they had on their heads all three girls had a fox tail in the same colors of their hair showing from the gap between their shirt and the rather short skirts on their backs near their waist.

"Hey there you guys sorry about disappearing for a bit" Akeno gave them a sheepish smile while scratching the back of her neck but after none of them responded she looked at them confused "something wrong?" Akeno asked curious until Nomad took a step towards her and started ruffling her hair but for some reason it felt strange almost if there was something that was not supposed to be there.

"Yep they are real but I have no clue how they got them" Nomad said after a moment of ruffling Akenos hair and only now did Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko look at each other only to notice the fox ears and the tails that had appeared on them without them noticing anything.


	4. Back to the sea

**Well this is the last of the first three chapters of this story that I had prepared for you.  
**

 **Well let me know what you think once you are done with this one alright ;)**

 **Where does the future lead the only thing I can see is darkness**

* * *

 **Chapter** **3: Back to the sea**

Redford and his squad of four had seen a lot of things over the time in the military and even things that seemed like fantasy once they started working as mercenaries right now they were in what seemed to be an absolute massive underground shipyard with several ship bunkers that were massive rooms with about twenty five dry docks in them.

Depending on which type of ship were supposed to be stored in the shipyard the water road leading back to the main port was either rather massive or very small in total there were five of those ship bunkers as well as two other tunnels that seemed to have been used in the past to construct parts of ships that were then assembled in the dry docks at the main harbor.

Right now Redford his squad and the man who hired them Takanaka Tosa were looking at three young girls but all three of them had both the ears and the tail of what seemed to be a fox but after a moment of silence the three girls split up and started to walk into different directions of the harbor.

"Ok then Nomad Marlowe take Haggard and Sweets to look after Kishiko and Mitsuko you´re with me Takanaka" Redford simply ordered and like that his squad did as he told them and a short walk later Akeno went through a door before climbing up a concrete staircase with Redford and Takanaka following her.

Redford was still thinking about how the three girls had changed so much especially Akeno seeing as even though their eyes were no longer glowing but her eyes were still a deep crimson red with her hair being a lighter ruby red.

Akeno went into one room that had a faded yellow triangle on the door and as soon as Redford entered the room he knew what the room was meant for as there down a metal staircase were massive generators and on the upper level where they stood was a massive control center and Akeno was busy with flipping several levers and switches.

Before either Redford or Takanaka could do anything they heard a groaning sound of metal that stood still for god knows how long at first it was a scream of protest to even move but only seconds after Akeno pushed a massive red button the groaning got quieter until there was only a simple deep humming that filled the entire room.

Akeno was already at another table that was full of red and yellow lights Redford and Takanaka approached but by the time they could take a closer look Akeno was already busy with running around the table and one by one the yellow lamps turned green.

Akeno seemed satisfied with whatever she had been doing but for some reason she simply touched the right side of her head with two fingers closing her right eye as well but what she was doing neither Takanaka nor Redford knew.

"Ok thanks sis we better head out then once we made sure they are seaworthy" Akeno mumbled before heading back to the pier but halfway to the ships the walls started shaking and an old rusty alarm started blaring from somewhere.

"What the hell is going on" Redford yelled as he tried to remain standing but despite what seemed to be an earthquake Akeno simply smiled as she looked into the darkness or what had been darkness a moment ago.

There in the distance a small line of sunlight was slowly getting larger and larger illuminating the darkness revealing the massive port once what seemed to be a massive gate had fully opened revealing the blue sea outside as fresh sea air and water rushed into the massive cave.

The water in the basin was changing colors from the ugly dark green and rusty red to a clear almost crystal clear blue until the water level in the port was the same as the sea outside a moment later Takanaka and Redford were able to get back up again however by then the rest of B-company had joined them with Kishiko and Mitsuko standing on both sides of Akeno and all three of them were looking towards the open sea.

All three girls had the same look in their eyes it almost seemed to be longing as they started taking deep breaths of the fresh sea air with small tears in their eyes but the reason why they were having a look of longing on their faces was unknown to the six men that came to the Island with them.

Akeno exchanged a look with her two little sisters before all three girls drew their blades from the scabbards that were now on their backs and as one all three blades were raised towards the open sea "to return to where we belong" Mitsuko started just barely above a whisper "for there are those who need us" Kishiko continued a bit louder "for we are the protectors of the sea!" Akeno yelled the last part as all three blades glowed with crimson red light as did the three cruisers in the dry docks.

The six men could only watch with their jaws hanging open in amazement as the dry docks opened their gates and with black fog rising from the smokestacks all three ships started moving towards the concrete pier that was a bit higher than the water of the harbor with Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko moving towards the pier as well.

Akeno had her blade resting across both of her shoulders while Mitsuko and Kishiko were holding them to the side of their bodies that is until the three cruisers came to a complete stop at the pier and all three girls split up walking towards one of the ships each.

All three ships looked similar from the superstructure and hulls but the difference was that the cruiser Akeno was standing before had only two guns per turret unlike the cruisers of Mitsuko and Kishiko that had three guns per turret but all three ships were equipped with four quad torpedo launchers at the rear right before the two aft turrets.

Without a word Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko jumped onboard their cruisers and all three ships glowed with red lines that went along the entire length of the hull of the three ships only a moment later the light to disappear once more leaving nothing behind but right after that all three girls had to sit down to avoid crashing to the ground as all three girl felt as if they had been running around for several days as their muscles were burning and their breathing was very fast and short.

By the time Takanaka, Redford and his squad arrived at the pier all three girls were fast asleep with their blades once more resting in the scabbards on their backs.

"Well that was something what now Takanaka we just wait here for them to wake up again?" Nomad asked after they checked on the three girls "at this point in time that is the only thing we can do" Takanaka replied and like that they started the waiting game once more at least this time they didn´t have to run around searching for the three girls.

Mitsuko and Kishiko were simply asleep however Akenos body was the only thing that was asleep as she was once more standing in the white world with the girl with purple hair in her black white garments that had very pointed ears together with her reptile like red eyes and the fangs in her mouth Akeno had only found one word to describe this being, a devil or more commonly revered to as demons.

"It seems you already know of my kind Misaki Akeno" the girl spoke her voice sounding as if they were in a large cave "my name is Asuramaru we meet briefly when you found your first blade" the girl named Asuramaru simply explained "you have questions and I will answer some of them for now know that yes I am a demon that was created due to the remaining hatred and regrets of the dead that were living at that Island before you arrived there" she continued.

"Then why am I speaking with you like this I already know what my sisters and I are and we accepted that fact. Our parents and brothers are dead but for now I want to find out what happened to my clan and hunt down those responsible" neither Asuramaru nor Akeno said another word.

"That is a good thing now then" Asuramaru suddenly was holding a copy of Akenos blade in her right hand what was different was that Asuramarus blade had a sinister green glow to the blade with a golden black handle and hand guard "show me what you are capable of" Asuramaru grinned before attacking Akeno who responded by drawing her own blade barely blocking Asuramarus attack but the force Asuramaru put into the strike was enough to throw Akeno to the ground.

"You seem to have met with someone of my kind before but that won´t mean a thing" Asuramaru grinned as she attacked Akeno yet again what Akeno didn´t notice as she fought with Asuramaru was that the white world slowly changed until they both stood in the garden of an old Japanese style mansion.

Akenos breathing was very fast but for some reason Asuramaru turned the blade in her hand around holding it in a way that Akeno could grab it by the hilt.

"What are you planning?" Akeno mumbled as she kept her blade ready to attack or defend "you have proven to me that you are able to use my power reliably therefore this blade is now your own" Asuramaru answered with her eyes closed.

Akeno blinked at that in confusion but a few moments later she started to slowly head towards Asuramaru but as she took hold of the black green blade she started screaming in pain as it felt as if something was burning away the skin on her back between her shoulder blades.

Akeno had no idea how long the pain lasted or for how long she screamed but by the time her eyes adjusted to the light in the room she found herself in one of the rooms of the Japanese style mansion.

"You are the only one who was able to immediately allow my power to change your body at least somewhat. Due to this I decided to give you a warning Misaki Akeno" Asuramaru spoke sitting on her knee beside Akeno.

"Be careful to trust those that try to get close with you Akeno for there will be those to try and use you and your sisters" Asuramaru spoke again but right after Akeno closed her eyes again allowing sleep to take her once more without noticing the two bat like wing markings that were now on her back going down until the tips of the wings were just above her butt.

"Those three sure look peaceful" Haggard mumbled as he and the rest of Redford's squad played a game of cards as they were sitting on the bow of one of the three cruisers "true enough but how the hell did these three ships just start moving like that we checked all three ships from top to bottom and we found no one" Sweetwater mumbled as he lost yet another round against Nomad and Redford.

"True enough Sweets but we can only wait for them to wake up even though I have to question what Takanaka actually wants to do with those three once we trained them" Nomad mumbled as he collected all of the cards to mix them.

"That's something I don´t understand they are not even teenagers and yet we are supposed to train them to become soldiers leaves a bad taste in my mouth to be honest" Marlowe added as Redford lit one of his cigars.

"Only one of them is nine years old and the other two are eight they lost not only both of their parents but they also believe that their two older brothers have died during the attack on the Luxus liner" Takanaka spoke as he leaned against the railing of the cruiser looking towards the setting sun on the horizon.

"You know anything about those two brothers?" Nomad asked but Takanaka only shock his head in response getting a sigh from the other five men "they lost their family and yet they truly are the last descendants of the Akai senchō" Takanaka added as he turned back towards the setting sun on the horizon.

"Takanaka how were these three ships able to set sail so fast and then just stop right where those three were waiting for them?" Sweetwater asked while checking his sidearm.

Takanaka didn´t answer immediately until he looked towards where Akeno and her two sisters were sleeping "they are the ones who are able to command any kind of ship with just their mind and a blood bond to a blade that has been forged from the very same ship. I wish I knew more than that but that is all I am able to tell you" Takanaka explained.

It was a few hours after dark that Redford and his squad decided to get some shuteye as well with Takanaka taking the first watch of the night.

But a few hours later after Takanaka was sure they were all asleep he went to the roof of the bridge of the cruiser and pulled out a satellite phone from his bag pack dialing a number and seconds later someone picked up on the other end "this is a surprise what is it you want this time?" a voice with a heavy Russian accent asked from the other end.

"Several days from now a group of three cruisers will be passing the golden triangle I want you to send someone to attack them however the group of attackers should be those you wish to get rid of" Takanaka answered a cruel smirk on his lips.

"That can be arranged I really hate you and your colleges but your timing is just too perfect sometimes" the Russian replied with a slight growling "we will have them ready to greet those three cruisers but this is the last time I want to hear anything from you" with that the Russian hung up.

"You have no idea what you are sending those fools into" Takanaka mumbled before he started laughing like a mad man but he stopped a moment later and returned to watching over the three girls for the rest of the night until Nomad took over for him.

In the early morning the sun started to rise again but Akeno was already awake and standing at the bow of her ship watching the rising sun "the days to come will be a challenge for all three of us" Akeno mumbled.

"So you woke up again what are you going to do now?" Redford asked but he did notice that Akeno now had two blades resting on her back but the second blade that had a golden handle and Black Hand guard was resting in a black scabbard that had a green dragon coiling around its entire length.

While the first blade with a red handle was resting in a black scabbard with a red dragon instead of a green one "I will go with my sisters to train for what we need to do in the future and right now it would seem that the offer Takanaka made is our best option" Akeno answered not even turning around to look at Redford.

"You better make sure you survive then" Redford replied before walking away from her and a few minutes later Akeno started exploring her ship to her surprise the ship was very spacious unlike the frigate Takanaka was commanding the hallways were rather wide and the few rooms that she found were also pretty big but very dusty.

Towards the back of the ship Akeno got very confused as she walked into what seemed to be a small prison with several cells with open doors but none of the cells had a window the only thing that was inside the cells was a metal bed that was mounted into the wall and a metal toilet with a metal basin that was mounted on the wall.

"Strange I wonder if the other two ships are the same as this" Akeno mumbled as she continued to explore the rest of the ship but other than the magazines of the turrets and several storage areas that were mostly empty but once she started searching one of the quarters she found two metal cases under the bed.

But both of them were locked but one of the cases had badly rusted and with the combat knife Akeno was able to break the lock and inside the case Akeno found an old black leather holster and wrapped in white cloth were two pistols however the paint on them was more than just faded.

But despite the faded paint Akeno took of her two blades and her jacket before she took the leather holster and a moment later the two pistols were hidden underneath her jacket with her blades resting over her back once more.

By the time Akeno got back on deck the sun was already high in the sky and breakfast was also ready once they all had eaten Takanaka showed them the location of the training camp but for some reason Redford and his squad looked really uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"It would seem you already know something about this place don't you?" Takanaka asked as he looked towards Redford and his squad "yeah we were there a few years ago was a bloody mess with some cartel using it as an outpost" Haggard answered seeing as none of his squad mates were going to say anything on that matter.

"Anyway we liberated that place a while ago and now it has been rebuilt into a secluded training camp for special op units" Takanaka explained to reassure Redford and his squad "from where we are I will escort you to meet up with a supply convoy to load up on fuel and some other supplies in order for you to reach this Island. But once you meet up with the convoy you are on your own from there on."

"What kind of fuel would we even need I mean are you going to send us to this Island with that dingy torpedo boat or what are you planning to use?" Sweetwater asked getting only a look of disbelieve from Takanaka and the others.

"If you haven´t noticed Sweets we actually are on one of the ships that will be heading to this Island so that their captains can be trained by us there" Redford explained causing the rest of the squad to start laughing at the face Sweetwater was making as he realized what he meant.

After that Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko went to the bridge of their own cruisers with two members of B-Company joining them with Nomad and Haggard getting onboard with Mitsuko while Sweetwater and Marlowe got onboard with Kishiko.

Akeno wasn´t too happy to have Redford and Takanaka onboard her cruiser but she had no other choice and one after the other the three cruisers left the cave harbor and once they picked up the torpedo boat and the two skippers from the beach they headed into the fog that once more parted before them allowing them to easily pass through it.

Once the three ships were through the fog they soon after spotted Takanakas frigate and only a few minutes later did Takanaka leave with the torpedo boat while the two skippers stayed onboard Akenos cruiser.

They also loaded a few crates of equipment onboard Kishikos cruiser as it turns out it was some of the stuff B-company brought with them just in case they might need it.

Once everything was transferred onboard their respective ships Takanakas frigate started moving and following it were the three cruisers that spread out in a single line and like that the small fleet continued on its way.

Redford had noticed that Akeno had been hiding something from them and once the day turned to night he decided to ask her about it during dinner that they were eating on the deck just above the torpedo tubes.

"Listen I know you have been hiding something from us your choice if you tell me what it is" Redford mumbled as he and Akeno were eating some canned food that they simply warmed up before eating it.

Akeno stopped eating for a moment before she put down her meal "yeah I found something in one of the rooms" Akeno replied pulling out one of the pistols showing it to Redford who had a confused look on his face before Akeno handed the pistol over to him.

"Seems this one is a heavily modified M1911 pistol but what I can´t figure out is why they have this strange rail right under the barrel" Redford said as he inspected the pistol from all sides while Akeno had the other one lying in her lap.

"There is another case that I found together with the one that these two were in but it didn´t rust as bad as that one so I don´t know what might be in there" Akeno admitted as Redford handed her the pistol again after he checked the magazine.

"Well they are in pretty good condition for how old they are might have to clean them though before you try to use them so wait until we got that done" Akeno simply nodded after Redford told her that as she put the two pistols back into her holsters.

Akeno and Redford continued to eat their meal in silence and once they were done they went back into the ship with Akeno sleeping on a field bed that was on the bridge and Redford sleeping down the hallway in one of the rooms.

On the other two ships you would see a similar picture with Mitsuko and Kishiko sleeping on the bridge of their ships and the four members of B-company sleeping in one of the rooms closest to the bridge.

Through the night the three cruisers and one frigate continued on their way even though they passed several other ships none of them tried to approach them one or two radioed Takanakas frigate to learn of their intentions but none of them tried to do anything.

For three days and nights the four ships continued on their way Redford and Akeno managed to clean up the two pistols Akeno found and in the second case they found two bayonets that Akeno could mount under her pistols she also learned basics of gun maintenance from Redford to keep the pistols in good shape all in all it was rather boring until on the seventh day in the evening they encountered a group of three liberty transport ships and three tankers.

Takanaka only told them to slow down and a while later each cruiser had one of the liberty ships on one side and one of the tankers on the other after that it was what looked like complete chaos to Akeno and her two sisters as the deck of their cruisers were full with people loading crates into the storage areas while another crew of men was filling up the fuel bunkers of the ship that were rather large.

Over five hours went by before everything started to die down from the previous commotion and only ten minutes later the cargo ships and tankers started to turn away from the three cruisers and one frigate.

After that Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko started to learn how to handle most types of firearms from the members of B-company Akeno turned out to have excellent marksmanship while Mitsuko displayed the same ability to hit a target she was more comfortable with bolt action rifles while Akeno used either her two pistols.

Kishiko was the odd one out as she was more comfortable by having something that could take out several targets in rapid succession but she also got very fond of automatic rifles.

Akeno started training with her two pistols together with those two guns she also tried using several types of assault and battle rifles but none of them quite fit her that is until Redford handed her a rather compact rifle with a curved magazine and collapsible stock.

Akeno learned that it was a Russian gun Redford picked up at some point but the thing Akeno noticed was that the rifle had a red star with a golden hammer crossed with a sickle at the side of the rifle.

Mitsuko learned how to use most of the bolt action rifles Marlowe had with him while also learning from Sweetwater about how to use submachine guns and pistols.

Kishiko learned how to use semi automatic rifles as well as any other semi or fully automatic rifle Haggard and Nomad had for her the girls had been somewhat afraid of learning how to use these kinds of weapons since their parents told them that guns only exist to kill someone.

It was a weird sight for the five ex-members of B- Company to see three young girls handling firearms that were almost as tall as them with relative ease even if they did have some problems to control the recoil on most of the automatic rifles but with time and training that would pass.

Another five days passed before Takanakas Frigate turned away but instead of following it the three cruisers continued on their own towards the Training Island but the real reason Takanaka had turned around was that they had just entered what was commonly known as the golden triangle.


	5. The ugly side of this world

**Hey there everyone Darksilver96 here with the next chapter**

 **thanks for the support so far from everyone but there was one review from a guest that I have to answer in this AN.**

 **The reason for me not using specific names for the guns of the girls is that I was undecided which ones to use at the time but with this chapter that will be fixed doesn´t mean they won´t use something else in the future though**

 **anyway thats not what you are here for enjoy the chapter everyone ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The ugly side of this world **

Three cruisers of similar design were making their way through the mostly open sea with a few small wild Islands here and there but nothing that would cause them any trouble.

At the front was Akenos cruiser that was armed with ten double barreled two hundred and three millimeter guns as well as sixteen torpedo tubes mounted at the rear just before the two rear turrets.

Right behind her followed Mitsukos cruiser and then Kishikos they both were armed with twelve one hundred and fifty five millimeter guns in five turrets same as Akenos they also had sixteen torpedo tubes mounted at the rear before the two rear turrets.

Even though the sea was calm and it was rather warm outside Akeno felt uneasy as her shoulder started to ache a bit once more that was the reason she had been checking over her pistols and her assault rifle almost constantly.

Redford didn´t say anything about it about five days had passed since Takanaka had gone on his own way and since then all three girls had chosen two rifles of different types as well as some pistols to go with them however at the moment they couldn´t carry them all at the same time so Akeno had her two modified M1911 pistols as well as an AK-74 with a collapsible stock, Mitsuko was carrying a CheyTac Intervention sniper rifle as well as a browning high power pistol and Kishiko was moving around with a Dragunov marksman rifle and a mini Uzi that was hanging from her belt.

All in all it was a strange sight to see three young girls armed like soldiers but by now Redford and his squad learned one thing Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko had a thing to learn things rather quickly so once Takanaka was gone they had immediately started to train the girls mainly by running around the length of their ships as well as some light weight lifting to build up on some muscle mass.

Akenos hair was still a light ruby red but her eyes were the one thing Redford was confused about he had seen her several times practice with her first blade but whenever she drew the second one from its black scabbard with the green dragon her eyes were looking almost like the eyes of a cat but he decided against asking her about it.

By now it was just around one in the afternoon but for some reason Akeno started looking around with her binoculars but once she stopped she grabbed her radio that Redford and his squad gave to them to communicate.

"Attention we have around twenty small fast crafts approaching us from two O´clock we still have about two minutes before we can actually see them though" Akeno called keeping her gaze towards the horizon.

"Might be pirates these waters are literally infected by them" Sweetwater answered over the radio "next time mention something like that a bit earlier would you sweets" Haggard groaned.

"Well anyway I can already see them and I can confirm that they are armed to the teeth and not here for a friendly chat" Redford added as he was standing on the bridge of Kishikos cruiser with his binoculars.

"Then we better deal with them before they get to close" just as Kishiko said that both the turrets on her cruiser and the turrets on Mitsukos cruiser started to turn as all three ships turned slightly to port.

"Good idea let's see if these old boats still got some fight in em" Akeno added as the turrets of her own cruiser started to turn towards the approaching crafts.

"Wait you actually want to fire these old guns what if they explode?" Sweetwater yelled over the radio fear clear in his voice to hear.

"Then it happens" Akeno replied as the turrets stopped moving and the guns started to elevate for a moment before stopping as well "targets are sighted ready to fire" Mitsuko called "same here ready to fire" Kishiko added.

"All turrets open fire!" Akenos yelling being drowned out in a cascade of explosions as all three cruisers were engulfed in black smoke as all cannons fired sending a massive volley of high explosives towards the group of pirate ships.

Massive columns of water were thrown into the air as the shells impacted the water surface however several of the shells hit some of the pirate boats that disintegrated in a small fireball as the boats were almost completely obliterated and the shrapnel of the hit ships hit the other boats around the destroyed ones causing massive damage to both the boats and their crews.

"That was a good salvo but we still have around ten more boats to take out" Redford called over radio as he watched the pirates through his binoculars as they continued to move towards the three cruisers.

"They will regret ever having messed with us" Akeno seethed in rage as the turrets started aiming at the pirate ships again before firing another full salvo.

Of the ten remaining pirate ships only two barely survived the second bombardment but at this point they started to turn away from the three cruisers "as if I would let you go" Akeno yelled hatred clear to hear in her voice as she started to chase the two remaining boats.

"Slow down don´t chase them it might be a trap" Redford yelled but Akeno was barely listening she continued to fire at the two small pirate boats but they continued to dodge her fire so she slightly turned to starboard and opened fire with her anti aircraft guns.

Only one boat was still afloat after Akeno stopped firing she continued to chase the last one but as they passed an island a group of three more small boats came from behind the island and before Akeno noticed anything they were already onboard.

Akeno finally managed to sink the last pirate boat but as she slowed down her cruiser she spotted the three small inflatable boats that were tied to her cruisers railing with grappling hooks.

"Shit Redford was right after all" Akeno cursed as the hatch of the bridge roof was flung open with force and a group of twelve pirates climbed up.

Akeno was paralyzed in fear for just a moment to long as one of the pirates managed to get close and punch her hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of her.

"Dam we lost our entire fleet but I think the boss will thank us if we bring you to him" a young man with dirty yellow black teeth laughed as he grabbed Akeno by her hair pulling her up.

"Tie her up and get out of here I´m pretty sure that those other two ships will be he" before he could continue to say anything the rather silent air was ripped apart by a thundering noise similar to thunder.

All of the pirates looked around franticly as three of them dropped to the ground after a bullet hit them right in the chest "get down" a younger boy armed with an AK yelled only to meet the same fate as the first three.

The remaining eight grabbed Akeno and started to move but as they were climbing down another two were killed as they didn´t move fast enough.

"Shit what now?" the pirate that was holding Akeno asked but his grip on her was rather lose so Akeno waited for a moment longer as the remaining six started discussing what to do.

The man´s grip was almost too easy to break out of and before the pirates knew what was going on Akeno was already running down the hallways.

"Shit get her don´t let her go" one of the pirates yelled but even as Akeno heard the sound of running feet behind her she continued to run until she reached her room.

Without closing the door Akeno ran into the room and to a green steel chest that was right beside her bed, after she opened it she pulled out her AK-74 and two magazines loading one into the rifle.

As Akeno turned around one of the pirates was standing in the door with his head turned towards the hallway not looking at Akeno who had already finished loading her riffle.

"Bratatata"

With the sound of an automatic rifle firing you could also hear the sound of a now dead body dropping to the ground her body now high on adrenalin Akeno stood up and walked to the door only to see the stunned group of four other pirates standing in the hallway.

At this moment Redford´s training took over and without thinking twice Akeno raised her rifle and started firing at the four pirates who were too caught off guard to do anything.

"Bratatata"

Akeno emptied the entire magazine and by then there were five corpses on the ground Akeno ducked into the cover of her room as the last pirate started shooting at her from the corner of another hallway only being able to hit the wall.

Akeno reloaded her rifle with practiced ease but she didn´t look out into the hallway no she waited until she heard the footsteps of the last pirate moving towards her.

With her right shoulder leaning against the wall of the room Akeno looked into the hallway through the door her rifle ready to fire and as soon as the pirate came into view she opened fire the first two bullets hit the pirate in the leg while five more hit his torso.

As the pirate dropped to the ground Akeno stopped firing before getting up while still aiming at the last pirate as she slowly moved towards him.

"What the hell are you?" the pirate asked his mouth covered by his own blood as Akeno stood above him "who hired you to attack us?" Akeno replied with a question of her own.

"No clue we were just supposed to attack whatever ship came through here guess this was a setup" the pirate coughed violently before he lay still.

Akeno sighed as she looked around herself but as she was coming down from her adrenaline high she threw up emptying her entire stomach on the ground as she started crying violently her rifle hitting the ground a moment after she did.

Redford, Nomad and Haggard got onboard Akenos cruiser and started moving as one towards the bridge where they found six dead pirates they had killed with the help of Kishiko and Mitsuko firing at the pirates from their ships.

"Nothing here check her room" Redford simply ordered as they started to move down the hallways that is until they heard the distinctive sound of someone crying that only caused the three of them to move even faster but as they walked around a corner they stopped dead in their tracks.

Before them lay the bodies of the remaining six pirates and leaning against the wall covered in blood with her rifle lying beside her was Akeno her eyes unfocused staring at nothing.

"Nomad check on the girl and get her out of here for me Haggard you help me check if they are really dead" Redford whispered and Haggard and Nomad did just that.

Nomad slowly moved towards Akeno who didn´t react in the slightest until he placed his hand on her shoulder "let´s get you away from here" Nomad spoke softly picking up Akeno together with her rifle and moving down the hallway towards the showers.

"I have to admit I never thought they would be able to kill someone just like that" Haggard mumbled once Akeno and Nomad were out of earshot "same here I knew there would come a point where they had to kill someone but not this soon" Redford sighed as he looked down at the dead pirates.

Nomad stayed with Akeno as she was showering however he stayed outside sitting with his back turned towards the shower room but even over the sound of the running water Nomad was easily able to hear Akeno crying her heart out.

´Just why did they attack us´ Nomad thought as he turned on his radio "Redford could you get me a change of clothes for the little lady from her room?" he asked.

"Sure thing how is she doing by the way?" Redford replied but Nomad simply sighed at that "honestly she is a wreck I wish they didn´t have to ever do something like this" he added as he looked sadly towards the showers.

"I feel ya mah man but the truth of this world is that in order to defend something or someone you love you will have to kill at some point" Sweetwater added making Nomad snort.

"If that is what you believe then why aren´t we in some warzone right now?" Haggard asked getting no reply from any of his squad mates as they fell into silence.

"If there is nothing worth defending then why should someone fight in the first place you mean?" the weak voice of Akeno asked from the other side of the shower room door getting the attention of both Nomad and everyone else that could hear her through Nomads radio.

"It is rather simple you fight so that there are those who never have to experience the horrors of war and death" Akeno added just as Redford entered the changing room with a few clothes in his hands.

Redford left the clothes with Nomad before walking out of the door back on deck he watched as the three cruisers moved through the waves right now Kishiko was in the lead with Akeno following her and Mitsuko watching the rear.

"Fighting to protect something even if it is just the innocence of someone huh" Redford mumbled lighting a cigarette from his pocket as he continued to look towards the seemingly burning horizon as the sun started to go down.

Akeno thanked Nomad for staying with her but Nomad was worried Akeno and her two sisters seemed way to calm for someone who had just a few hours ago killed a human being for the first time.

Sure they cried for a while at what they had done but all three girls now were just sleeping peacefully in their own room at least that is what it looked like to Nomad and the other four men of B-company.

In reality Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko were once again sailing on the red sea with the purple sky in search of the one person who could answer their questions.

For the three of them it seemed as if several days passed by but once they returned to the waters of the Island where they found their ships they spotted who they were looking for.

"I see the three of you have found what I have shown you and yet it would seem you also did something that you are now confused about" Fukushuis soft voice spoke as all four cruisers stopped side by side.

Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko got onboard Fukushuis cruiser where he offered them a cup of tea "the three of you have to tell me nothing I can already guess what it is that has befallen you" Fukushui spoke after taking a sip of his tea.

"How are we supposed to handle this we killed them without mercy" Akeno yelled but Fukushui simply showed her to sit down once more "there is no way for you to ever forget any of what you have done. But even so you must always remember the reason you truly fight in order to not lose yourself to the madness of the abyss" Fukushui explained.

The three sisters thinking was interrupted by something landing behind them on the ship and once they turned towards what had made the noise they saw three young girls that looked just like them except that their hair was a raven black and their eyes were completely blood red without anything else being there.

In the next moment the three sisters had drawn their blades and in response the three clones did the same except that their blades seemed to be extending right out of their arms.

"If you manage to defeat them you will know the truth" Fukushui whispered before he disappeared into his ship leaving the six girls alone to glare at each other with their blades ready to strike at each other.

Mitsuko and Kishiko were the first ones to attack their counterparts doing the same their blades meeting several times with sparks flying all over the place as their blades meet again and again.

Akeno looked at the exact copy of herself "we shall know the truth" Akeno scoffed "there is only one thing that I see as truth that you are the thing I do not want to become simple as that" Akeno spoke to herself but her copy seemed to slightly flinch at that.

"Then the answer on how to defeat you is rather simple isn´t it?" Akeno mumbled returning her own blade to its scabbard as the blade of her double disappeared as well "just like I thought we don´t defeat you with weapons but with the actions we take in the future" Akeno grinned as the double seemed to disappear right in front of her.

"Now where did those two run of to?" Akeno mumbled as she followed the sound of battle until she found one of her two little sisters still trying to defeat their dark selves.

After a moment Akeno jumped down just as Mitsuko was about to strike her opponent but her blade was stopped by Akeno just before it was able to cut down the dark clone "Onee why?" Mitsuko gasped for air as sweat was running down her forehead "we do not fight them for that is a losing battle we mustn't show that kind of weakness we defeat them by proving them wrong taking the right actions in the future" Akeno answered as Mitsuko seemed to slowly get what her older sister meant.

"You will figure it out in a bit take care Imouto I will see if I can find Kishiko" with that said Akeno started walking towards where she thought Kishiko was leaving Mitsuko alone with the dark version of herself once again.

Akeno walked through the fields filled with black shipwrecks but so far she had no luck with finding her other little sister that is until she looked down only to see Kishiko not fighting with her darker self but instead she was doing the same Akeno had done putting away her weapon.

With the knowledge that her sisters were safe Akeno returned to her own cruiser but even though she was back onboard she still felt a bit uneasy at what she had done but as she looked into the purple sky she saw several red stars seven in total in two groups of three and four stars peer group.

But both groups were very far away from each other but still Akeno wondered what they were supposed to be but as she was thinking about it her eyes got heavy and before she knew it sleep had taken her into its embrace.

To Mitsuko and Kishiko it looked like their older sister was fast asleep but Akeno was once more in the white plane talking with Asuramaru well talking wasn´t the right word for it seeing as both Akeno and Asuramaru were fighting against each other with their blades clashing every few seconds but as the fight went on the both of them seemed only to get faster and faster without any sign of either of them slowing down at all.

The reason for that was that Asuramaru was training Akeno to use her demonic powers in order to not get overwhelmed once she truly might need them in the future to fight someone.

"You have improved I will give you that but" with that simple sentence Asuramaru knocked both of Akenos blades out of her hands crossing her own blades right in front of Akenos throat "you still have a long way to go before you are anywhere near where I need you to be" Asuramaru grinned as Akeno collapsed to the ground in exhaustion after she removed her blades.

"Well for entertaining me for this long I guess I can do you a favor and take care of those" Asuramaru mumbled to herself as she made sure that none of the three sisters would be plagued by nightmares but Akeno didn´t hear the demon say anything as she had already passed out.

Redford and his squad were still worried about the three girls as no matter what they tried to wake them it only ended with the three girls staying asleep even though the three cruisers continued on their way sailing through the open sea once more after leaving the golden triangle.

It was now the morning of the third day that the girls were still asleep but as Redford was drinking a fresh cup of coffee at the bow of Akenos cruiser he heard the sound of three pairs of running feet.

It couldn´t be any of his squad mates seeing as the sound was to faint to belong to any of the veteran soldiers so it could only be three others that were onboard with them and true enough after he waited a few more minutes he saw Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko doing their usual morning run.

"Those three really are something else" Redford mumbled as he turned back around to look at the open sea that was alight with the rays of the morning sun.

Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko went back to their shared room onboard Akenos cruiser after their morning run to pick up some fresh clothes before they went to the shower room to take a quick shower.

After they were done with showering washing away their stiffness in their muscles and their sweat Akeno had an idea instead of getting dressed she instead only put on her underwear and the two piece swimsuit before closing her eyes.

Mitsuko and Kishiko were wondering what she was doing but a few minutes later Akenos eyes opened again her mouth hanging open as she gasped for air.

"Seems we can´t really change our clothing at will yet" Akeno mumbled surprising Mitsuko and Kishiko a bit but after Akeno got dressed all three sisters went to the kitchen.

Breakfast was a strange affair for the men of B-company seeing the three girls eating more than any of them ever thought possible and to their question how they could it this much they simply answered with "we are hungry that's how" before continuing to eat even more.

After breakfast Redford informed the girls that there would be no training today seeing as they had just woken up again from a long sleep and eaten more than a group of five grown men could eat put together.

By the time it was time for lunch all three sisters were in Akenos room working on their own weapons each girl was sitting on a simple piece of green plastic their rifles and pistols lying before them completely disassembled.

Akeno hadn´t noticed it earlier but now that she was taking apart her rifle she saw that some of the blood of those she had killed somehow got inside of the weapon.

With a heavy sigh she continued to take apart the rifle placing each part down before taking a simple brush and starting to get to work on cleaning her weapon thoroughly making sure none of the dried blood remained behind once she was finished with her rifle she started on putting it back together.

Now done with their various rifles the three sisters checked on their pistols and machine pistol Akeno checking and cleaning her two modified M1911s, Mitsuko cleaning her browning high power and Kishiko was checking her mini Uzi.

They did all of this in almost complete silence just concentrating on their current task at hand but once they were done with reassembling all of their pistols and machine pistol they stayed in the room with their guns lying in front of them that is until Nomad came into the room to get them seeing as dinner was ready.


	6. The meaning of Power

**Good day everyone or night depending on the time you read this will answer another question that was left with a review**

 **Eventualy we will see other charachters both from the show as well as some others that were created to help the story along and who knows where the sea and wind will guide us ;)  
**

 **Well anyway you are here for the chapter so enjoy chapter 5 ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The meaning of Power  
**

It had been now three days since the pirate attacked their small fleet of three cruisers during those three days all three sisters concentrated fully on their training be it their weapons training or CQC (Close Quarter Combat).

All three of them displayed how they barely knew anything about fighting unarmed but by the time the three ships approached a small Island they were at least able to block a few punches and using basic moves exploiting the openings provided to counter attack.

Although Redford and his squad had been at the island during their time with the US army it didn´t look anything like the cartel base they had destroyed back then.

Aside from a massive ship bunker that was hidden by the wild jungle of the Island there were massive beaches and on top of a small mountain stood a massive mansion that was only visible thanks to its massive glass fronts.

What Marlowe spotted was that attached to the mansion there was a small helipad together with a small runway and hangar but with nothing else to do Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko steered their three cruisers towards the ship bunker slowing down as they did.

The bunker had enough room for five ships in total but nothing larger than a cruiser would be able to move inside so the three girls did just that they performed a turn to port so that their aft was facing towards the bunker before they started to slowly move backwards.

It took over three hours for all three ships to finally stop once they were inside the ship bunker they all started securing the ships to the pier before they did anything else they gathered their gear meaning that Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko went back to their rooms.

All three girls got dressed in similar outfits mainly a green shirt with a green jacket over it and green combat pants once they had those they proceeded to tie their black combat boots to their feet.

Akeno and Mitsuko also had their holsters for their pistols underneath their jackets but instead of their normal weapons all three girls grabbed a simple MP 5K with a collapsible stock that they could easily carry without much trouble.

After they grabbed their earpieces for their radios the three of them went back on deck and meet up with Redford and his squad at what seemed to be the only entrance and exit to the ship bunker.

"You three watch our six as we move up don´t know what might be waiting for us here" Redford mumbled but everyone could easily hear him over the radio and with Redford and Haggard going up the stairs first Nomad, Marlow and Sweetwater followed them with Akeno; Mitsuko and Kishiko staying close to them.

The group moved up the stairs but what bothered them was the fact that the lights on the ceiling were turned on as they moved through several corridors they checked each room but they found some freight elevators and several locked containers.

"I don´t like this at all" Redford mumbled as they checked yet another empty room "yeah its way to quiet here" Sweetwater agreed as he looked down another hallway to make sure it was clear.

"Someone is here" Mitsuko whispered over radio but everyone heard her "where?" Redford asked and Mitsuko closed her eyes for a moment before answering "it´s only one person who is waiting for us at the exit to this underground tunnel system" Mitsuko finally answered after opening her eyes again.

"Alright let´s move then and see who is waiting for us" Redford said before they started to move again until they reached a staircase that was alight by the sun from outside.

Redford held up his left hand in a fist and everyone stopped after that Redford pointed at Sweetwater and Marlowe before pointing two fingers forward as Nomad and Haggard stayed where they were with the three girls.

Redford, Marlowe and Sweetwater started looking around the area outside only for Marlowe to spot someone leaning against a tree down the path ahead of them.

"Uhm Sarge that's the girl that was always with that Takanaka guy" Marlowe whispered in order to not alert the girl of their presence "well only one way to find out why she is here at least we know she ain´t hostile" Redford replied and once Nomad and Haggard joined them with the three girls they started casually walking towards Shirayuri.

Shirayuri noticed the group almost immediately once they stepped out of the bunker doors "good to see all of you here" Shirayuri spoke but as she got a good look at Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko her eyes narrowed.

"Why are you here missy?" Haggard asked bluntly as always causing Shirayuri to sigh together with Akeno "first of all I have a name its Shirayuri as for why I´m here I am your contact person should you need anything in order to train any of the girls" Shirayuri simply replied.

"I see well this place sure changed since we were last here so I guess that will be where we are staying?" Redford asked as he pointed at the massive mansion that was sitting at the side of the mountain.

"Yes this will be your place of residence for as long as you may see fit let me show you to your rooms as well as the various training facilities this place has to offer but before that I have a question" Shirayuri looked at Akeno and her two younger sisters.

"How far has their training progressed?" Redford wasn´t all that surprised by that question to be honest "we already got them started on basic hand to hand combat as well as weapons training I do hope we can use the entire Island as a training ground correct?" Redford answered with a small grin on his bearded face.

"Yes as long as it is to train the three of them you may use any part of the Island as you see fit we also arranged for several ground and aerial vehicles to be available at another hangar if you so wish to teach them how to handle them" Shirayuri added before she started walking down the path and a moment later Redford and the rest of his group followed her.

Shirayuri showed them their rooms in the mansion where Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko stayed to explore the rest of the building while Redford and his squad followed Shirayuri outside to inspect the various training facilities.

First was the small airfield and inside the hangar they found three helicopters one was an all too familiar UH-60 Black Hawk, the second one was what looked like a very modern version of the old MI-24 Hind and the third helicopter was the absolutely massive Pave low transport helicopter.

"Hey Shirayuri quick question for you before we move on. What models are the hind and that pave low?" Marlowe asked as he pointed at the two helicopters "the pave low is a MH-53J/M version the latest model that was available armed with three 12.7mm Vulcan Gatling guns and as for the Hind it is a Mi-24 Super Hind version with a 25mm chain cannon and a wide array of missiles for you to chose from" Shirayuri replied after she took a quick look at her tablet.

Aside from the three helicopters they also had two small transport aircraft that stood beside the hangar under some camouflage nets after the hangar they paid a visit to the shooting range and armory that had enough guns and ammunition to start a war if you had the people.

After the armory and shooting range Shirayuri showed them several training courses that could be changed if they had to all in all it looked as if some rich guy had built an army boot camp right next to his mansion into the jungle on a private Island.

The last thing they took a look at was the motor pool that was right next to a driving course for military vehicles and they would need it aside from the usual civilian cars and trucks you had military IFVs (Infantry Fighting Vehicles) both tracked and wheeled ones as well as some MBTs (Main battle Tanks) from different countries.

"So I guess you will be staying with us in the mansion since we might need you right?" Redford asked as the rest of his squad was busy with checking out the various vehicles that were parked in a massive garage that was more like a hangar with a low roof.

"You are right about that my orders are to assist you with anything you might require in order to train the three Misaki sisters" Shirayuri replied checking something on her tablet.

"Well the next few days we will get settled in at this place believe it or not but those three will train on their own even if we don´t tell them to" Redford said as he started to walk back towards the mansion.

Shirayuri looked after Redford as he walked away she send a simple email message over a secure line to Takanaka before making her way back to the hangar.

Ever since Shirayuri had meet Akeno and her two sisters she had been feeling strange as if she was drawn to them for some reason but that was just weird she was just an orphan with no memories of her early childhood before the orphanage that was lucky enough to get adopted by Takanaka Tosa.

She had been unsuccessfully busting her head about why having Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko around felt so familiar to her almost as if she knew them from somewhere.

With a sigh Shirayuri went back to the mansion once she picked up a bag from the hangar keeping mostly silent until Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko passed her as they walked in the other direction.

Shirayuri had no idea why but seeing the three girls carrying around guns even if it were just a few pistols and sub machine guns made her feel strange she wouldn´t call it envy no it felt more like anger or at least something similar to it.

Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko had explored the entire mansion they found that the mansion had a pool that was both indoors and outdoors as well as an outside hot spring of Japanese design.

The kitchen and dining room were massive as was the library and the fitness center they found on one of the lower floors with a perfect view of the open ocean and right next to the gym was a small but well equipped infirmary for the time they might need it.

They also found several workshops that had a lot of different machines standing around but what did confuse them was the fact that on the third and fourth level that was under the mansion they found what looked like a prison and an area that was split into several rooms by simple wooden boards with some target dummies lying on the ground.

After they returned to their rooms they found that all three rooms were connected by a hidden door behind a mirror mounted on the wall inside the walk in changing room.

What did worry them was that although there weren´t that many things different about the rooms the clothes that were inside the walk in changing rooms as well as the various shoes were mostly to their licking and then there was the other side of the changing room that was filled with nothing but track suits and gym uniforms with short shorts and shirts.

They knew they would need this kind of clothing but why so much was beyond them for now Akeno picked up a baseball cap before the three of them went back outside to explore the rest of the Island of course not without their guns it was strange for them but since the pirate attack they felt a lot calmer if they had their guns with them.

On the way to the small airfield they passed by Shirayuri who continued to walk towards the mansion seemingly paying the three girls no mind at all.

They found Redford and Marlowe inside the hangar doing something on one of the helicopters with Redford mostly watching as Marlowe sat in the cockpit with the doors open on both sides of the cabin of the massive transport helicopter.

They weren´t that interested in those helicopters or the planes so they continued to explore they found Haggard and Sweetwater in a building that had massive steel doors that needed to be closed by machines and the reason for that was apparent to them as soon as they saw what was stored inside the building.

Rows upon rows of shelves that were groaning under the tons of ammunition stored on them stretched before them and in the room right next to it you had weapon lockers all over the walls with a few standing open as Sweetwater and Haggard seemed to write down what kinds of weapons they had at their disposal.

After they talked a bit with Sweetwater and Haggard about what they were doing the three girls left to find where Nomad had gone to only to find him in a hangar with a small roof that was full of different kinds of vehicles.

Nomad was doing the same Haggard and Sweetwater had been doing writing down what types of vehicles they had at their disposal and how many it didn´t take him all that long since he was almost done once the three girls entered the garage.

But now with nothing better to do Nomad, Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko started to pick out several vehicles that the girls wanted to learn to drive.

Nomad was a bit surprised that Akeno simply grabbed the keys to one of the civilian sport cars and before he could say anything she was already driving down the training course.

"Ok you two is there anything you might want to tell me?" Nomad asked with a sigh and his hand over his right eye "well our family is rather well off everything considered and a passion of our older sister was competitive car racing since she was young" Kishiko explained.

"At first it was just racing games but for her eighth birthday our brothers took her to a cart race track and let´s just say that she defeated them without effort. Of course having a grandfather that had a private race track right next to his mansion and was building race cars for most of his life didn´t help all that much either" Mitsuko added as Akeno took the car around the track for another round a lot faster than the first round.

"Well seems we have to wait a while with you two then since you are barely able to see over the steering wheel" Nomad mumbled as he continued to watch Akeno taking the car through its paces on the track.

It was over two hours before Akeno returned the car back to the garage but aside from the car needing some fuel it didn´t even have a scratch aside from the now a bit worn down tires as Akeno hadn´t been taking it easy on the tires at all.

"Seems we can save some time on teaching you how to drive if you are already this good with a car" Nomad called over to Akeno who was leaning against the car door clearly exhausted but with a massive smile on her face.

In the end Nomad carried Akeno back to the mansion with Mitsuko and Kishiko informing Redford and the others that dinner would be ready in about an hour Shirayuri did give Nomad a weird look when he arrived with Akeno in his arms at the mansion but let him pass regardless.

With Akeno sleeping in her room Nomad went into the kitchen and got started on preparing dinner a few minutes later Mitsuko and Kishiko entered the room and without Nomad saying anything they started setting the dinner table before they helped him in the kitchen.

While this was going on Akeno was once more fighting with Asuramaru in the white plain with the old Japanese mansion behind them although Akeno managed to stop several of Asuramarus strikes in the end she was the one lying defeated on the ground with a blade by her neck.

"You did manage to control my power a bit more this time but you still need to get much stronger otherwise your body won´t be able to handle the strain my full power puts on your body" Asuramaru simply told Akeno as they were relaxing on the terrace of the mansion.

"Asuramaru what exactly is it your power will do to my body?" Akeno asked barely above a whisper as she was a bit afraid of the answer but Asuramaru simply gave her a sideway glance at that question before getting up looking into the pitch black sky above them.

"Many will call the power I´m having you learn a one way ticket to hell. But should you be able to truly learn and use my power for what you think is right then and only then will they truly call you what you will become in the future" Asuramaru spoke her voice alone enough to hold Akenos full attention.

"To be precise they will call you the same thing you thought I was when we first met" Asuramaru grinned showing her silver white fangs.

Akeno nodded slowly at that but before either of them could say another word Akenos eyes closed before she disappeared from the terrace of the mansion leaving Asuramaru alone in the white world with the black sky.

Akeno noticed that somebody was shaking her by the shoulder while saying something to her that she was barely able to understand but as she opened her eyes she saw the face of her younger sister Mitsuko who was trying to wake her up.

"What is it Mitsu I´m really tired" Akeno grumbled as she sat up in her bed but instead of answering Mitsuko simply set a tray with food down on Akenos bed with a small grin.

"Thanks Mitsu" Akeno spoke ruffling her sisters hair a bit before she started eating as Akeno was eating Mitsuko told her about Redford's plan for the next few days they would be settling in before any of them started on any kind of serious training.

Akeno was fine with that and once she was done with eating she decided to take a walk by the time she got outside the sun was already going down turning the sky a beautiful fiery orange glow.

As she was walking around the forest Akeno had a strange feeling almost as if someone who she had known was nearby but just as fast as it had appeared did the feeling disappear again.

With a shrug of her shoulders Akeno continued her evening walk that turned from a simple walk into a short run from the vehicle garage back to the mansion but halfway there she spotted Marlowe standing on a cliff facing the open ocean.

Akeno stopped her run and slowly approached Marlowe who seemed lost in thought as he was looking at a picture in his hands after a few more steps closer Akeno could see a group of seven men on the picture aside from Marlowe, Redford, Haggard, Sweetwater and Nomad there were two others that Akeno didn´t know.

The first was a younger man probably a Caucasian male with short black hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a black skull ski mask over his face and an advanced black combat helmet with a white skull on the left side along with the letters WAR under the skull on his head, a dark black combat hoodie was over his shoulder and connected by a black buckle is a white and black cavalier shoulder cape while underneath is a white undershirt, over the white shirt he was wearing a black Kevlar vest, black Kevlar gloves on his hands, black Kevlar cargo pants, and black combat boots.

Right beside him was a bit older man that seemed to be the same age as Redford but he was wearing a simple Camouflage pants, a blue T-Shirt, a leather jacket and sunglasses together with a simple green scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Hey there Kid what is it?" Marlowe asked his voice sounding a bit tired "just doing a bit of running when I saw you watching the sea at the cliff" Akeno replied getting a nod from Marlowe.

"So who are the other two guys in the photo if you don´t mind telling me that is" Akeno added as she looked out over the ocean "maybe another time kid but not is not it alright get going I will be right behind you in a bit" Marlowe replied with a sigh before Akeno continued her run leaving Marlowe alone at the cliff.

Akeno now sweaty from her run went back to her room to change into a swimsuit and after she took her bathrobe she went down to the pool only to find both Mitsuko and Kishiko already floating around the crystal clear water.

A moment later Akeno was also in the water but she got a big surprise instead of the usual chlorine smell she was greeted by the smell of fresh fallen snow but despite that the water was rather warm perfect for relaxing sore muscles.

"This place really is a bit too perfect for us don´t you think Onee?" Kishiko asked as she swam over to her older sister Mitsuko joining them a moment later.

"That might be so but there really is not much else we can do at this point we decided to take this path even though we are unsure where it will lead us in the future" Akeno replied before she allowed herself to relax into the warm water until she was simply floating around.

The three of them stayed for a while in the water but at some point they got out and went over to the showers and after they got cleaned up they entered the hot spring almost falling asleep due to the soothing warm water.

After their relaxing bath all three girls went back to their rooms to get some sleep but during their long bath both Mitsuko and Kishiko saw the bat like wings that were on Akenos back but they didn´t say anything about it as they seemed to disappear the moment they looked at them.

A while later Nomad checked on the sleeping girls before he joined the rest of his squad on the terrace that had a fire pit around several comfortable couches.

"All three are asleep after whatever they were doing in the bath" Nomad simply answered the questioning gaze of Marlowe and Redford before he sat down catching a can of beer out of midair from Haggard.

"So how much material do we have here to work with?" Redford asked after a few minutes of silence the only sound being the cracking of the burning wood of the fire.

"Honestly Sarge we have enough guns and ammunition to supply and army of around seven thousand men" Haggard replied before Nomad spoke up "add to that we have around twenty MBTs and fifteen other military vehicles as well as around fifty other civilian vehicles that can easily be used as transports for covert missions and the like" Nomad added.

"Well Sarge and me checked on those three hellos and two planes and let´s just say that the hellos are fully combat ready as for the two planes we can easily fit four vehicles into the bigger one while the smaller one was clearly modified to airdrop MBTs or other combat vehicles" Marlowe explained the situation with their small aerial fleet.

"So overall we have everything we might need should we ever want to do some jobs from this place but considering that we already are on a job a well paid one at that I can´t figure out just what we are supposed to do with all of this stuff once those three no longer need us" Redford added his piece to the conversation not noticing how Shirayuri walked up to them from behind.

"That´s something I can tell you mister Redford although you are to train the three of them there is something else I am supposed to only tell you and your men" Shirayuri spoke up getting the attention of the five men.

"Once the three of them do what they think is right they will need someone to look after this place seeing as they already own it" Shirayuri explained getting nothing but confused stares from the five men.

Shirayuri sighed at that "for gods sake this island is owned by the three Misaki sisters once they become of age until that time the five of you" Shirayuri pointed at Redford and his men "are registered as the custodians of this places" Shirayuri added bluntly before walking back into the mansion.

Redford and his squad needed a few minutes to process what Shirayuri told them about but in the end they continued to grill some meat over the open fire while drinking some more beer until the fire burned low and with heavy footsteps the five men of B-company walked back into the mansion towards their rooms promptly falling asleep once their bodies hit the mattress.

The mansion was completely silent and dark with the only thing you could hear the soft voice of the wind blowing through the trees outside of the windows as the silver moon watched the Island from above.


	7. The Hell we walked into

**Hey there everyone Darksilver96 with the next chapter for you might be able to get another one out in a few days if nothing goes wrong well enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think wiht a review ;)**

 **Big thank you goes out to Killroy122496 for both helping me with this story and beta reading**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Hell we walked into**

After four days of getting settled and exploring the training Island Redford and his squad started to train Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko and one thing that all three girls had to agree on was that it was pure hell for them.

The three of them were split apart from each other meaning that Akeno was mainly training with Redford and Sweetwater while Mitsuko was trained by Nomad and Haggard and Mitsuko was busy training with Marlowe.

By the end of the first day all three girls could feel every single of their muscles in their bodies screaming at them in protest and in the following days it didn´t get any better, they got woken up by the men of B-company even before the sun was up and without breakfast they had to start to run not only had they been running for several hours but they also had to go through several of the obstacle courses.

They had been climbing up walls with ropes, crawled through mud under barbed wire and so many other things before they even got to the shooting range.

On the range they had to hit a certain amount of targets in a set time and if they failed they had to do it again and again until they managed to do it in time.

While one girl was training at the shooting range the other two were busy with their own training Redford had Akeno go through a fire team exercise that he set up in the jungle for her with the main difference being that if Akeno didn´t manage to shot a target in time she was hit by paintball guns that fired at her.

Kishiko was also busy with Nomad and Haggard explaining to her what types of explosives to use for what kind of job and target before they moved on to train her in hand to hand combat two against one.

Shirayuri watched as the three girls went through their training a few times they did cry and complained but that only earned them more and more training until they learned to suck it up going through each training exercise without a word the only silver lining during the first few days was that they could relax as much as they were able to in the pool or the hot spring of the mansion once they were done for the day.

It didn´t take too much time maybe around two months before all three girls were able to do any of their training daily without even breaking a sweat but that was the time Shirayuri reminded Redford about a different topic mainly the education of the three girls.

And before Akeno, Mitsuko or Kishiko knew what was happening they were having classes with Nomad as the teacher it wasn´t all that boring seeing as he mainly taught them how to survive and adapt to certain situations in different countries and climates.

Aside from the usual things Nomad also taught them how to survive in the wild but one week of theory later they had to do the same in praxis one morning the three girls woke up in the middle of the forest with just the most basic of equipment to survive.

It wasn´t easy that was for sure but a month later Redford and Nomad found the three girls living in a small tree house complete with hammocks to sleep in and everything else you might need to survive in the wild.

Redford and Nomad were impressed and gave the girls two days to rest but despite that all three girls kept up with their physical training as well as their shooting practice on the various firing ranges Redford and his squad had built over the time the girls had been in the jungle.

Like that fifteen months went by but now they faced a bit of a problem during the time they had been busy with training they barely noticed just how much ammunition, fuel and food they consumed but now their supply situation looked grim to say the least.

Shirayuri contacted Takanaka who gave them the location of a port where they would be able to get new supplies but getting them meant for Redford and his squad as well as Shirayuri to travel there by plane.

Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko learned about this about a week later and Mitsuko and Kishiko agreed to help out by escorting the supply ships through the golden triangle while Akeno wanted to stay on the Island to continue her training but unknown to Akeno that was exactly what Marlowe had hoped for.

In the evening hours on the day before they would leave the Island Marlowe was standing on the roof of the mansion looking at the night sky before he pulled a satellite phone from his pocket dialing a number and waiting for it to connect him to the one person he knew that would be able to continue training the three girls seeing as they had all but mastered everything else that he and his squad taught them over the last three years.

The phone rang only three times before someone picked up "Hello there Marlowe what is it that has you calling me this early?" the voice of a woman asked making Marlowe smile a bit "Now now Claire how about I tell you that I have a job for you?" Marlowe replied waiting for a moment.

"What would I have to do?" the woman called Claire asked a few seconds of silence later making Marlowe grin "Well you see me and my squad are on a job we are busy with training a group of three girls the thing is we taught them everything we know and despite that they still are far from able to handle any kind of situation" Marlowe answered getting only silence in return.

"Why are you training three girls to be soldiers?" Claire´s voice was ice cold and Marlowe had to swallow at that "the three of them lost both their parents and two brothers about three years ago during a pirate attack on their Luxus cruise liner. If we hadn´t been tasked with getting the three of them they would have faced a fate worse than death and the decision to learn how to fight and survive came from them not from us or our employer" Marlowe explained.

Claire sighed at that "so what is it you want me to do?" Claire asked getting a small sigh of relieve from Marlowe "I already arranged a transport with some gear near your location once you arrive I want you to train one of the girls in what you were during your active duty seeing as the other two will be busy with getting a lot of supplies for us" Marlowe explained.

"What are my limits and how much can I expect for doing this?" Claire asked as Marlowe heard some shuffling on the other end "You can name your price our employer is rather generous when it comes to that also the only thing I don´t want you to do is almost killing the girl during your training despite what you look like you are scary as hell when you get serious Claire" Marlowe replied getting a bit of laughter from the other end.

"Alright I got whatcha mean how long will it take me to arrive wherever I need to go?" Claire asked "You will arrive in roughly ten hours by then the girl will be the only one on the Island if she isn´t in the mansion check the vehicle garage or the hangar she is a car nut and also learned how to fly a Blackhawk" Marlowe explained.

"Good I just got the location of that aircraft that's waiting for me good thing I got most of my stuff already in the car when will you and the other six get back?" Marlowe had to sigh at that "honestly maybe around two or three months depending on how much stuff we can move at once" Marlowe replied.

"Well seeing as you have been helping me out by looking for those two I think I can do this for you but remember if I get started there is no way to stop me" after that Marlowe had another question for Claire before he hung up "by the way Claire how is Corvina doing?" but after that question over a minute went by in silence.

"I have no idea how she is doing seeing as she ran away when she barely turned ten" Claire finally answered her voice trying to hide her pain "I guess she started looking for her dad on her own after she was done dealing with me just giving her excuses" Claire sighed before hanging up.

Marlowe needed a moment to understand what Claire told him as he watched the night sky that was slowly getting covered by dark black clouds as thunder roared in the distance.

On the morning of the next day Akeno said goodbye to Marlowe and the rest of B-company that boarded the two transport aircraft before flying away and a few hours later both Mitsuko and Kishiko left with their cruisers over the course of their training all three girls had become strong enough to not only carry two rifles but also a pistol and some other combat gear aside from their blades.

Akeno was wearing a green brown and black camouflage shirt with matching jacket and trousers over the jacket she was wearing a tactical rig with ammo pouches with magazines for her two rifles as well as magazines for her pistols on her head she had a cowboy hat in the same colors as the rest of her outfit and on her back she had a bag pack that held some tools and spare ammo as well as her two blades that were strapped to the left side.

On the right side of the bag pack hung Akenos Ak-74 that now had an under barrel grenade launcher as well as a tactical magazine that made it easier to reload it.

On either side of her belt Akeno had her two modified M1911s and in her hands she was holding a Spas-12 shotgun during their survival training in the forest the wildlife of the Island became very active and even to this day it wasn´t uncommon for them to run into wild and dangerous animals from time to time.

Akeno didn´t enjoy killing animals but if she had to kill to survive she would do so without hesitation Kishiko was still armed with her Dragunov but instead of the mini Uzi she now used an AKU-74 as well as a modified M-9 berretta.

Mitsuko also stuck with her CheyTac Intervention sniper rifle as well as her browning high power pistol but now she also had a CZ-805 sub machine gun with her in case she needed it.

Over the three years the three of them also learned how to utilize some of the powers of the Akai senchō and now they could easily change into any outfit as long as they had worn it once before.

Akeno also had continued her training with Asuramaru gaining a better understanding how she would be able to use those powers as well as getting a lot better with her sword fighting surprising Nomad a bit as he had been teaching the girls how to fight with their blades.

Akeno watched the two cruisers of her younger sisters until they disappeared beyond the horizon after that she went back to the mansion and after breakfast she went to the garage to check on a few cars seeing as Nomad and Marlowe had trained her to keep any vehicle they had in top shape while also being able to effectively use any vehicle she came across.

The years of training showed on Akenos now thirteen year old body not only had she barely any fat on her bones but her muscles were well defined and she had grown a bit as well managing to reach Marlowes chest with her head by now.

Without delay Akeno got to work after she left her gear by one of the IFVs after that she started on changing the tires on one of the civilian vans they used for several weeks in a training exercise the goal had been for Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko to kill a target in a civilian area before withdrawing under fire.

Akeno had to sigh at that the entire vehicle was still a mix of various colors as Redford and his squad had played the part of police officers armed with pain ball guns that tried to stop them from getting away.

Akeno continued with her work her only focusing on that until she noticed that the sun started to go down "better get started on dinner before I take a bath" Akeno mumbled putting on the rest of her gear again before picking up her shotgun and walking back to the mansion.

Unknown to Akeno just above the Island in the sky was a completely black transport aircraft that dropped a person as well as two crates that started falling with the person until three parachutes opened from the crates while the person continued to fall.

Akeno was done by now with dinner and was just relaxing in the bath after she ate something she had trained for a while in the gym just enough to warm up her muscles before she went into the bath.

The water always was a way for Akeno and her two sisters to relax after a long day of training but before Akeno could remember more of the last three years the sky above the mansion turned a pitch black before lightning and thunder roared as the wind picked up and it started to rain.

Akeno loved the rain as well as thunderstorms but for some reason she felt uneasy and as she got out of the bath and started on getting dressed her right shoulder started aching a bit without a reason.

Akeno had learned one thing and that was to trust her instincts any time her shoulder started to ache it was a clear sign that trouble was coming her way, this time was no different as she took both of her M1911s and put them into her belt holster after she got dressed in a casual outfit of a red t-shirt with black jeans and a black hoodie.

From the bath Akeno made her way back to her room to read for a while and maybe train with Fukushui or Asuramaru during the night but unknown to Akeno someone was watching her the entire time from the cover provided by the trees and the bad weather the only thing Akeno might have seen was a few strands of long curly auburn-red hair and a pair of sapphire blue eyes.

Akeno went to bed a few hours later right after she made sure that all of the lights in the mansion were off as well as the windows and doors locked but even with all of that Akeno always slept with some of her guns in hands reach incase she might need them.

Five days went by and each day no matter where she went Akeno always felt as if someone was watching her every move no matter if she was training her accuracy on the firing range or simply keeping her body occupied by doing some of the obstacle courses.

It was during the night of the sixth day that a massive thunder storm engulfed the entire island again making it impossible for Akeno to go outside so instead she continued training in the gym of the mansion and checking over some of their training guns that needed some repairs.

But once she was done with all that there wasn´t all that much to do even though they had a massive TV in the living room right next to the library Akeno had no interest in any TV series or something like that.

So instead Akeno started reading a book Nomad had given to her and her sisters as they were training with Fukushui to use the powers of the Akai senchō the book was called the art of war by a guy that had been a great general during the old days of the Samurai.

Akeno was completely absorbed with her reading until her eyes started to get a bit heavy and before she fell asleep in the library again she decided to lie down on one of the couches in the living room after she took a blanket from the fireplace in the library.

As Akeno settled in to get some sleep someone else was getting ready as well the woman had long curly auburn-red hair and sapphire blue eyes she was wearing a red and black jacket while underneath was a naval blue undershirt, a silver eagle buckle on the middle of her brown cargo pants, and black mountain boots on her feet.

"Let´s get started on your special training" the woman giggled as she started approaching the mansion with a black bag pack over her shoulders and in her hands she had a simple Glock 18 with a silencer and an extended magazine.

The woman reached the mansion without causing the slightest sound from one of the trees that stood close to the mansion she easily landed on the roof and from there she only had to pick the lock of the door that lead to a staircase.

The woman grinned as she pulled a black balaclava over her face leaving only her eyes to be seen as she continued to sneak her way down the stairs without making the slightest sound she made her way swiftly to the room where she knew the girl was sleeping only to find the door ajar and nobody lying in the bed.

After a moment of thinking the woman changed her route and went downstairs through the kitchen and dining room she looked around the gym and the other lower levels but she just couldn´t find the girl even as she sneaked around the library.

But that was when she saw the girl lying on a couch before a massive TV what did surprise the woman was that the girl seemed asleep but the posture of the girl told a different story.

The woman slowly raised her pistol aiming at the midsection of the girl´s body but just as she was pulling the trigger the girl threw the blanket into the air and in the next instant the woman had to dodge a barrage of buckshot that ripped right through the blanket.

The woman hid behind one of the bookshelves as she heard the distinct sound of someone reloading a shotgun until everything fell silent again.

The woman didn´t know that Akeno had gone up a small staircase that lead to the second level of the library Akeno had her shotgun ready to fire as soon as she spotted the figure that wasn´t supposed to be here.

Akeno slowly moved to the railing of the second floor only to see the figure leaning against a bookshelf right underneath her so Akeno raised her shotgun aiming right for the person chest.

"Throw away your gun and you may live" Akeno yelled turning on her laser sight but that was a mistake on her part as the woman not only looked directly at Akeno but moved faster than Akeno could blink.

Prrrrrrrt

Was the muffled sound as the woman fired her weapon at Akeno who dodged the incoming fire by rolling away using the recoil of her shotgun to move faster.

Both the woman and Akeno just barely missed each other but Akeno had one advantage she knew her way around the mansion but as she started running down towards another door Akeno felt something brush against her leg for a moment before she heard something metallic fall to the ground in front of her but due to the darkness she didn´t see what it was until her entire vision turned white and her ears were assaulted by a deafening ringing noise.

Unknown to Akeno the woman had prepared a flash bang wire trap and Akeno had run straight into it making the woman´s job a lot easier to disarm Akeno and pin her to the ground with the woman´s pistol pressed against Akenos neck.

"I have to give you credit for getting the drop on me like that but this is the end of the road for you little one" the woman spoke directly to Akeno who tried in vain to throw the woman off of her back.

But in the next instant Akeno felt something press against her throat and neck and it became hard to breathe as Akeno realized that the woman was trying to choke her to death with some kind of wire.

It was a few seconds later that Akenos head dropped and her muscles went limp but the woman waited another five seconds before she let go of the fiber wire she used to knock the girl out.

"Let´s see what I can learn from asking you a few questions" the woman grinned as she secured Akenos hands behind her back with a pair of handcuffs doing the same for Akenos ankles before the woman blindfolded the girl and gagged her before picking the girl up and carrying her down to the lowest basement level.

With the girl cuffed to a chair in one of the cells and the door locked the woman pulled off the black balaclava and started getting her gear into the mansion she was thankful that a truck was parked right next to the mansion meaning she only had to make one trip to where she had hidden everything after it landed.

The rain started to let up by the time the woman arrived at her little hideout and without further ado she started moving mostly green steel boxes and a few other things that she would need at some point and once she had everything on the back of the truck she started to drive back to the mansion.

Once at the mansion she stopped the truck before a simple garage door from the back of the truck she took a few things from one of the metal boxes this one mainly contained several small glass bottles and a few other things that were in three small black bags.

"She should be awake in a bit, better let her get a grip on what happened to her" the woman mumbled as she made herself something to eat in the kitchen leaving the few black bags lying on the dining table.

It was about thirty minutes later before the woman picked up the black bags and started heading downstairs to the cell where she had left the girl but as she was taking a look into the hallway she found the cell door was open so she cautiously continued to move towards it with her pistol in hand after she dropped her bags on the ground.

The only thing in the cell she found was the chair with the handcuffs lying on the ground "this little bitch just how did she" before the woman was able to utter another word she felt the sharp cold edge of a blade settle against the side of her neck.

"Drop it" Akeno hissed holding one of her blades against the woman´s throat while aiming her 1911 at the woman´s head with her other hand "you better think fast girl don´t want someone close to you to die do you?" the woman asked only for Akeno to press her blade harder against the woman´s neck.

"Who send you?" Akeno hissed pulling the hammer back on her pistol "not gonna answer that one only thing you need to worry about is" the woman didn´t move or at least it looked like that to Akeno.

But in the next instant Akeno was on the ground once more the hand with her pistol pointed towards the ceiling of the hallway while her blade was lying on the ground nearby "that you entertain me for as long as you can" with that the woman placed her hand on Akenos shoulder before twisting Akenos wrist that was still holding her gun.

The pain was too much for Akeno to handle as she dropped the pistol that clattered to the ground before the woman twisted Akenos arm so that it was on her back in a police grip before the woman pulled Akeno to her feet.

"You have some skill but you are no match for me" the woman whispered into Akenos ear before Akeno felt something pierce her skin near her neck and her vision was getting blurry very fast before she blacked out again.


	8. The face of a Demom

**Well almost everything went smothly while writing this so here is another chapter for you guys ;)**

 **Big thank you goes out to Killroy122496 for his help with this chapter and the story in general**

 **To the sea we take to fight for freedom**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The face of a Demon **

Akeno had no idea how much time had passed but when she was able to open her eyes again she could only see darkness but that was when she felt that something was covering her eyes.

So she tried to move her right hand to remove whatever was blocking her sight but for some reason she couldn´t move her hand the same could be said about her other hand and her feet and whatever she was lying on was pretty dam cold as well.

"Well seems like you are awake" Akeno heard the voice of the one person she didn´t want to hear so Akeno started struggling even more but no matter which limb she tried to move her body didn´t move an inch.

"You won´t be going anywhere unless I want you to" and in the next moment Akenos vision went white as whatever was blocking her vision was removed by the woman "well seeing as you are awake we can get started on getting a few things straight right now. First you will only speak if I tell you to and if you disobey me I will punish you" the woman spoke as Akeno needed a bit longer for her vision to clear up.

"Second you will answer any question I might have and if I feel like you are lying to me you will get punished" by now Akeno could finally see where she was it was an underground room with simple gray walls and an overhead white lamp.

"And third you will do anything I tell you to otherwise you now the deal by now" the woman entered Akenos field of vision again but as Akeno tried to speak only muffled noises came out as something was keeping her tongue and mouth from moving.

"Now then I want to ask you something and you will answer me with the truth" the woman whispered into Akenos ear before one of her hands moved behind Akenos head and a moment later whatever had been blocking Akenos mouth was removed.

"Now then what is the name of the man that wanted you and your two sisters?" the woman asked looking directly at Akeno with ice cold eyes.

"I don Ahhh" Akeno screamed as her entire body was wracked by pain that seemed to be everywhere only for the pain to disappear a moment later leaving Akeno panting for air.

"I don´t believe you" the woman spoke while her left hand hovering over her right wrist and some kind of device she was wearing "now let´s try this again shall we? What is the name of that man?" the woman asked again.

Akeno gulped at that "he only told me his last name" Akeno replied and the woman nodded as if telling her to continue "he simply called himself Tosa I don´t know anything else" Akeno continued and the woman seemed to think about something for a moment.

"Where is Redford and the rest of his squad?" the woman asked a moment of silence later "I have no idea" Akeno replied only for the woman to reach over to her right wrist and a moment later Akeno was screaming in pain for several seconds until the woman let go of her right wrist.

Akeno could barely breathe as she started to feel very tired but in the next instant the woman grabbed Akenos chin almost hard enough to draw blood before glaring down at Akeno "you seem to be forgetting something here" the woman hissed before letting Akenos chin go and walking away.

Akeno couldn´t see what the woman was doing but she did hear how something was opened and several glass objects were set down on a metal surface "now this should do the trick" the woman mumbled as she approached Akeno again and a moment later Akeno felt something pierce her flesh right by her right wrist as something was injected.

"Now I will leave you for a bit to fetch myself something to drink" the woman added before placing the gag back into Akenos mouth and securing it behind her head and a moment after the door closed the overhead light turned off as well leaving Akeno in total darkness once more.

Akeno closed her eyes there was simply no way for her to escape whatever prison this woman had put her in but for some reason she started to feel very warm as if she was lying in the sun at the beach but with every moment that passed she could feel how it got warmer and warmer until she felt as if her entire body was burning.

Akeno had no idea how much time passed before the door opened again but by now she felt as if her entire body was on fire "seems its working already now then" the woman moved away for a moment only for her to place a blindfold over Akenos eyes again.

A moment of darkness later Akeno was able to see again but what she saw had Akeno scream into her gag in fear the woman was standing over her the two pieces of the cut apart blindfold in one hand and in the other she was holding a black combat knife that seemed to glow a dark blue at the edge.

"Seems this thing didn´t get dull at all now then" the woman placed another blindfold over Akenos eyes and a moment later Akeno felt the cold metal of the blade resting on her chest.

Akeno barely noticed that the gag was removed from her mouth again until the woman spoke again "where are Redford and the rest of his squad?" the woman whispered slowly moving the cold blade up towards Akenos neck.

"Th…they are getting supplies from Midway" Akeno stuttered out as the blade continued to slowly move around on her skin "Hm where are you keeping the ammo for the tanks?" the woman asked stopping the blade right over Akenos left thigh.

Akeno couldn´t answer but a moment later she felt the knife press harder against her skin until she felt something warm and wet running down her the side of her leg as her mind and body felt nothing but pain "Better answer quickly before I start moving again" the woman´s voice cut into Akenos sea of pain and terror.

"We keep it near the vehicle depot in an underground bunker" Akeno answered with haste as the woman lifted the knife away from her skin but the feeling of her own blood running down her thigh was still there.

"Good girl I will bandage that for you before we continue" the woman whispered into Akenos ear before gagging her again and a moment later Akeno felt as something was wrapped around her thigh and the feeling of her blood running down her thigh disappeared a moment later.

"Oh would you look at the time I better get something to eat this kind of work makes me always hungry" the woman spoke more to herself as Akeno barely understood a word the woman said until she felt as her entire body seemed to move upwards as whatever Akeno was lying on was moved under her.

Akeno could also see a moment later only for her to gasp in fear at what she saw before her was a massive mirror and in it she could see herself only wearing her underwear standing before a metal board with her wrists, ankles, neck, head and thighs secured by leather belts to the metal board.

Aside from that Akeno could see three metal tables that stood around her on the one to her right were a few bandages as well as the now bloody combat knife that was in a water basin on the table right in front of her she could see several glass ampoules with at least two syringes lying before each ampoule that were filled with clear liquids.

And on the table to Akenos right she could see some kind of black box with two dials on it and several cables that disappeared behind Akenos back.

"Well I will see you in a bit" the woman grinned as Akeno stared at her fear clear in her eyes as she left the room but this time the light was not turned off.

Akeno looked closely at the reflection of her restraints in the mirror but one thing became very clear to her no matter what she did she wouldn´t be able to get out of them even if she tried.

By now her body didn´t feel like it was on fire anymore and the cut on her thigh was only slightly felt but that was the moment she heard approaching footsteps as well as the distinct sound of something being dragged on the floor until the door opened and the woman seemed to drop something behind Akeno.

"I already know almost everything I need to know so I think I will just have some fun with you until you break" the woman mumbled more to herself than to Akeno.

Akenos eyes went wide in fear as the woman pushed up another metal cart but this one was covered by a black cloth "I will make sure to make you feel good" the woman whispered into Akenos ear as she sliced apart Akenos underwear the last thing Akeno saw was the woman blindfolding her again before her mind was lost in a sea of pain and pleasure.

Former Major Chief Petty Officer Claire Marlowe was normally a very quiet and shy person especially about her personal life but when she got serious about something she would see it through to the end no matter what.

Over the first two weeks she had almost completely broken the girl that she now knew as Akeno Misaki both Akenos mind and body were tortured in various ways by Claire not all of them causing pain but by now Claire was sure Akeno could resist almost every kind of torture without breaking and had moved on to physically training the girl after she had explained who she was and what she would be doing on the Island.

To say that Claire was impressed was an understatement Akeno went through any training exercise she came up with and during a mock battle with paintball guns Akeno almost managed to get the drop on Claire several times but one thing was obvious Akeno didn´t hate Claire no she hated what Claire had done to her.

But after the first month of Claires training Akeno finally accepted that Claire had to do it but only after Claire sat down with Akeno over a few beers and had talked about a few things that were a bit embarrassing for Akeno to talk about but Claire explained everything to Akeno no matter what Akeno asked her unless it came to Claires private life before she came to the Island to train Akeno.

The second month started with Claire having Akeno trying to observe Claire living in the mansion without getting spotted by Claire and the general idea of stealth combat this was a lot harder for Akeno to get good at and every time Claire noticed her she would shoot at Akeno with rubber bullets and by now Akeno had more than just a few dark spots on her skin.

It took the entire month for Akeno to get decent at stealth before Claire felt comfortable with moving on even though Akeno had no idea what was going to happen.

Only for Akeno to wake up in complete darkness with her arms restrained behind her back and her mouth covered by a simple cloth Akeno didn´t panic and after a while she started testing the limits of her movement and a moment later she found some sharp object that was near her so she rolled over and picked up the metal piece before she got to work on cutting apart the rope around her wrists.

By the time Akeno finally managed to get her arms free she was sweating like a cow as the place she woke up in turned out to be the trunk of a car that stood in the middle of a beach with the sun glaring from above.

It was easy for Akeno to get out of the trunk but she was greeted by Claire lying on a beach in a black two piece swimsuit with an umbrella covering her from the sun "you sure took your time with escaping" Claire grinned as Akeno scowled at her "well take a break and change your clothes I can smell you from a mile away after that we will continue" Claire added before she laid back down so Akeno stomped her way back to the mansion.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes Akeno was walking back to the beach but Claire called her back to the garage and there she started to explain to Akeno how to get out of any kind of handcuffs and different kinds of rope restraints by showing her pictures of tied up women and explaining how to undo the ropes as quick as possible.

Akeno didn´t notice it but for some reason her face turned bright red as she looked at the pictures of the tied up women and after Claire asked her something she found herself in her room of the mansion a few moments later with Claire walking out of the room.

A few minutes later Claire returned with two duffel bags with one containing nothing but ropes in various colors and size while the other bag had some kind of measuring equipment in it that Akeno had no idea what to do with.

"I know you are a smart cookie Akeno but now that you know the theory you will have to practice" Claires smile looked as innocent as it could be but in the next moment Akeno found herself on the ground completely tied up with both of her feet tied to her thighs and her arms tied to her midsection.

"Have fun getting out of that, once you are free again find me and I will see what else I need to teach you to get out of" Claire giggled as Akeno silently fumed in frustration for letting her guard down with Claire around.

Akeno needed over an hour to get out of the ropes restraining her but just as she was about to walk out of her room Claire came back and this time Claire handcuffed Akenos hands to the bedposts while her legs were tied with ropes to the other two bedposts but this time Claire put a simple locking watch around Akenos wrist before explaining how to use the hidden lock pick.

After Akeno managed to get the handcuffs open several times Claire tied up Akenos legs with several simple ropes before turning Akenos hands on her back and handcuffing her again and with a rope that went around Akenos neck she pulled the handcuffs between Akenos shoulder blades.

This time it took a lot longer for Akeno to get the handcuffs open but every time she managed to open them Claire would come back and change something this kind of training went on for over two weeks and by the end of it there was no kind of restraints that Akeno couldn´t bust out of but it also meant that her outfit changed a bit.

Akeno now had two hairpins in her hair that showed a brown eagle as well as two wristbands that looked pretty ordinary but with them she could easily get out of anything that might be there to restrain her she also had several escape tools hidden in her shoes.

With Claires escape training now mostly over the two relaxed a bit but every time Akeno let her guard down to much she would find herself in some kind of predicament with most of her escape tools gone one until it was the evening before Redford and the others would return.

Claire got Akeno completely wasted with alcohol but like that the two of them started talking about almost everything especially their past with Claire revealing that she was the mother of a ten year old child that had run away from home to look for her father and uncle.

Akeno also revealed a few embarrassing things to Claire who cleared up a few things for her mainly why it felt good for Akeno to get tied up in certain ways and Claire also promised to help her out with that if Akeno wanted to know more about it.

Akeno was surprised to learn that Preston Marlowe was actually Claires brother in law seeing as Claire had married Sebastian Marlowe Preston's younger brother along with having another brother at the same age by the name of Leon S. Redfield and former older brother by the name of Chris Redfield but at some point Sebastian and Claires older brother had disappeared and with Leon leaving to go find his best friend and older brother and by now Claire had no idea where any of them were so Claire was looking for them to this day with the help of Preston.

It was the dawn of a new day but by then the two of them had drunken enough to completely black out Akeno was wearing just her swimsuit and Claire had her jacket and pants unbuttoned showing to the world her black underwear as they both were in the living room with empty beer cans and bottles strewn everywhere together with a few remains of some pizza.

Redford and his squad were glad to be finally be back on the island not too long ago they had flown over a convoy of five transport ships escorted by two very familiar cruisers the two planes landed a few minutes later and parked near the hangar "Marlowe, Nomad you two had any luck with contacting Akeno?" Redford asked over radio.

"No dice Sarge no matter what I tried I didn´t get anything" Marlowe replied with Nomad practically telling him the same thing "Keep your eyes open we might have a problem here" Redford mumbled loading his M-416 assault rifle with Marlowe and the rest of the squad doing the same with their guns before they started to approach the mansion.

For some reason several of the civilian vehicles stood outside of the mansion but with a quick look and finding nothing they headed into the mansion they checked Akenos room first before they went from the kitchen to the dining room and from there to the library.

But that was when they found Akeno and a young woman in the living room with the entire room looking like a mess "you can relax guys looks like Claire got a bit to excited and decided to have a drink with the girl" Marlowe whispered.

After the squad pulled the curtains of the living room closed they left the room and Marlowe had to explain who the young woman was and what she was doing in the mansion with Akeno and both of them completely wasted.

"Well on one hand I have to give you credit for getting that women here on the other why didn´t you tell us?" Nomad asked as he looked at Marlowe with the rest of the squad.

"To be honest I wanted to tell you guys but then we got caught up in organizing the resupply and I kind of forgot all about it" Marlowe admitted scratching the back of his neck with one hand.

"Ugh anyway Haggard, Sweetwater and Nomad you three will be helping me on getting stuff organized with the supply fleet while Marlowe keeps an eye on our two sleeping beauties" Redford announced after they were done with eating something and like that the group of five split up again with Marlowe waiting in the library for Claire and Akeno to wake up while Redford and the others started on getting the two planes unloaded before they had to deal with the rest of the supplies that would be arriving by ship in a few hours.

Preston had managed to get some of the trash out of the living room without waking either Akeno or Claire if the empty cans and bottles were any indication the two of them would be out for several more hours.

"Just what did they have to celebrate?" Marlowe mumbled as he threw the trash bag into a hatch in the wall in the kitchen that lead down to a container full of trash that was underneath the mansion.

Marlowe decided to check over his assault rifle so he unloaded the magazine and made sure the chamber was empty before he started on completely stripping it apart and cleaning every part of any dirt or dust he could find.

The gun had been with him since he had been transferred to B-Company and became part of Redford´s squad Haggard may be your stereotypical hillbilly that wanted to blow everything up but he was a good guy you could rely on in case you needed something blown into a million pieces.

Sweetwater was the voice of reason but most of the time he was ignored by the rest of the squad and told to shut up because he talked about completely useless crap that no one cared about but he was still a good guy.

Then there was Nomad he had been a rather new addition to their squad shortly before the army decided to show them the door Nomad cared deeply about children seeing as he had a rough childhood but of everyone from the squad Nomad was the guy to go to if you wanted to know how to use a ballistic missile truck or something of similar size.

And then there was Redford the man that always told them "after this mission I can finally retire and go fishing on my boat" but that never really happened sure they had been fishing once only for Haggard to throw explosives into the water and get them their food that much faster as he told them.

Since then they didn´t really try something like that seeing as they had been bored out of their minds after just two weeks of the army throwing them out sure they did have some fun here and there but no matter what they tried to do they always got bored with it pretty fast.

So one day Redford had picked all of them up and asked if they wanted to become mercenaries he had to clear a few things up of course but at the end everyone was onboard with the idea and now they found themselves on a private Island with three young girls and one young woman well one thing Marlowe was sure about things would not get quiet any time soon not with Claire having to train Mitsuko and Kishiko.

Speaking of Claire and her training Marlowe wondered just how much Claire had been able to train Akeno before they returned but if Marlowe knew one thing it was that Akeno was a fast learner.

With that thought Marlowe reassembled his assault rifle and loaded it through before he put in the magazine and turned on the safety before he slung it over his shoulder and continued to wait for Claire or Akeno to wake up.

Redford knew one thing for sure he hated paperwork, in just the last two hours he had to go through so much paperwork to check the contents of the shipments that were being unloaded from the four transport ships that he wanted to just burn every single page he was holding in his hands.

Nomad, Haggard and Sweetwater were busy with directing the unloading of the various containers and boxes that went on the freight elevators and disappeared into the ceiling with the unloading crews before they came back down again for the next load.

Shirayuri was thankfully helping Redford with the paperwork since she arrived with one of the freighters while Mitsuko and Kishiko were still waiting outside of the ship bunker with their cruisers and the last ship that was a tanker to fill up the fuel bunkers they had in the harbor.

During the journey Mitsuko and Kishiko had kept up with their training as much as they could and during the time they had been escorting the convoy they didn´t encounter any trouble along the way.

Both girls were excited to finally see their older sister again but it took several more hours for the transport ships to be completely unloaded and for the four ships to move out of the underground ship bunker.

By now the three cruisers and one tanker were the only ships left with several men watching over the transfer of the fuel into the fuel bunkers of the Island.

By the time the tanker was done it was evening once more but with everyone exhausted as they were they ate something simple and went to bed without anyone noticing how no one was in the living room anymore.


	9. Wings of Hell

**Well had some time on my hands and managed to finish this for you guys well tell me what you think**

 **Due to the contents of the following chapters I might have to change the rating to Mature but we will have to see how that goes**

 **We will see who can guess which plane I´m using in this chapter ;)**

 **Big thank you goes out to Killroy122496 for his help with this chapter and the story in general ;)**

 **There is no good and evil there are just the actions you take that matter**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Wings of Hell**

Mitsuko and Kishiko woke up on the morning of the next day only to remember that they wanted to see their older sister but after they searched the entire building the two of them didn´t find her.

During breakfast a young woman joined them introducing herself as Preston´s sister in law they ate with small chat here and there from everyone and once they were done eating Claire snatched Mitsuko and Kishiko to get started on their advanced training.

The entire time Claire was training Mitsuko and Kishiko someone was watching the three of them the entire time staying out of sight without making the slightest sound.

Mitsuko and Kishiko though it was going to be a normal day on the training course but by the end of the day the two girls could barely stand as their clothes were completely drenched as well as covered in paint courtesy of Akeno using her own paintball gun on the various shooting ranges.

Kishiko and Mitsuko needed a lot longer to get a grip on most of the stuff Claire was having them learn this caused a bit of a delay meaning that about five months went by before they had most of the basics down but in those months Akeno learned how to fly any of the helicopters they had at their disposal as well as keeping up with her usual routine.

But with Claire still busy training both Mitsuko and Kishiko no one noticed how Akeno left during the night onboard her cruiser and by the time someone did notice that the ship was missing she was long gone.

Akenos cruiser moved through the waves of the ocean so far she hadn´t encountered any other ships but for some reason she felt as if something was calling out to her she sailed for over a week towards the north until the water´s surface became covered by ice.

Akeno continued heading into the ice covered seas until she spotted a rather large iceberg but the only thing she was able to see was the massive red anchor that had a black eagle sitting on top of it.

Akeno continued towards the iceberg until she noticed what looked like a barely visible entrance at the side of the iceberg so she stopped her cruiser as close to the entrance as she could before she jumped down onto the ice and started heading towards the small entrance.

What Akeno barely noticed was that her outfit changed over the time she had been sailing towards the north she still wore a simple t-shirt and jacket but now they were in winter camouflage as well as the rest of her outfit even her guns had changed to match her outfit however that was possible.

Akeno turned on her tactical flashlight on her shotgun before she continued to move into the ice cave the deeper she went the more familiar the place felt to her and the reason for that became apparent to her as soon as she entered a massive ice cave.

There held in place by the ice was a ship of a design Akeno had never seen before but that was the moment she saw the exact same ship sailing through a storm while firing at an opponent in the distance that did not follow the ship into the storm.

"Tsukuba" Akeno whispered only to find herself on the red sea with the purple sky and the black shipwrecks everywhere "you found what I left behind take the wings of hell to soar through the sky once again" Akeno heard the voice of an old man speak and before she knew what was happening she stood onboard the strange ship that was still encased in ice.

Not only was Akeno onboard the ship but she also saw something else there on her right arm from her shoulder down to her elbow was the same black eagle that she saw sitting on top of the red anchor that guided her here.

Akeno started to explore the unknown vessel without delay on the bow of the ship were two turrets one double and one triple barreled but the double barreled one was a much larger caliber than even Akenos heavy cruiser along the sides of the ship Akeno found several secondary batteries with double barreled 127mm cannons along with a large array of anti aircraft guns.

At the rear of the ship Akeno found the same turret setup as on the bow of the ship with the double barreled turret under the triple barreled one "now let´s see how I can get you out of here" Akeno mumbled looking at the ice that held the ship in place.

Only for the entire ship to glow a fire orange red that Akeno couldn´t look at but only a moment later the light was gone and so was the ice that held the ship in place "I know what I have to do from here" Akeno whispered as she slowly went inside the ship.

What was weird about the ship was that instead of an aircraft catapult there was only a large box like structure behind the smokestack and inside this structure Akeno found what she was looking for a black blade with a dark orange edge and handle that was resting on a flag Akeno had never seen before.

But right as Akeno looked up she saw something else inside what must be a hangar on a strange metal structure rested an aircraft but it was unlike any aircraft Akeno had ever seen before the wings were swept forward forming the shape of a W behind the cockpit and right next to the cockpit on either side were another pair of smaller wings that were slanted upwards at the tips.

For now Akeno took hold of the black orange blade only to find herself sitting in the strange aircraft as it flew through the sky however Akeno was not the one in control as she watched how the unknown aircraft attacked entire armadas of fighter aircraft destroying them all without getting hit even once.

The scene changed from there to the Aircraft attacking an unknown fleet of modern destroyers and cruisers that were trying to protect several aircraft carriers only for the plane to decimate the entire fleet in a few minutes.

The next scene was the strangest for Akeno she was standing onboard the ship she now knew as the Tsukuba with the strange aircraft resting in the hangar on its launch module "I have made a name of fear with this ship and aircraft remember that as you use them in the future" Akeno heard the same voice from before speak to her before she found herself lying before the strange aircraft on the ground but what she felt immediately was the fact that the ship was moving.

Akeno wasted no time and ran on deck only to find that the Tsukuba and her cruiser were back on the sea already mostly clear of the icebergs.

Akeno had to smile at that as she sat down leaning against one of the anti aircraft gun mounts "I should contact Redford and the others I did kind of leave without saying anything" mumbled Akeno as she went back onboard her cruiser and used the radio but for some reason she couldn´t get a connection to Redford and the others.

Every few hours Akeno tried again and again to contact Redford and the others over radio but only got interference for her efforts and by now the sun was going down as well so she went down to the kitchen and got herself something to eat.

The two ships continued on through the night without stopping for anything that is until a group of three destroyers spotted the two ships in the early morning hours of the next day.

Akeno kept up with her training even though she was on a ship she continued her daily training as if she was back on the Island but a few hours after sunrise Akeno spotted something just at the edge of her ships radar.

There were three no four contacts with three rather small contacts and one that was a bit larger with no idea what the unknown contacts might be Akeno increased her speed and changed course only for the four contacts to do the same.

Akeno had enough by now the four contacts were still following her so she started thinking about how to take a look at what was following her without alerting them.

Only for Akenos outfit to change to a skintight gray orange flight suit complete with helmet that hung around her neck "I guess I can give it a try" Akeno whispered as she walked towards the hangar of the Tsukuba.

The cockpit of the plane was long enough to fit two pilots but the second seat was already full with some kind of ball like device with several cameras on it so Akeno sat down in the front seat only for the hangar to open on its own with the engines of the aircraft slowly humming to life.

Akeno flipped several switches inside the cockpit before putting on the flight helmet and the oxygen mask and right after she strapped herself in with the seatbelts the cockpit closed above her as the launch crane moved with the aircraft until it pointed to the side of the ship into the sky.

"Well let´s go" whispered Akeno with excitement as the plane´s engine roared in anger the only warning Akeno got was a massive bang underneath her before she was pressed into the seat as the plane shot into the sky like an arrow.

A few moments later Akeno could move her body again only to notice that the wings had folded themselves now forming a simple delta wing behind the cockpit.

Akeno turned the aircraft around and started flying towards where she knew the four unknown radar contacts to be only for her to notice another contact on the radar of her plane "well whatever it is I better stay out of sight" mumbled Akeno as she climbed into the clouds.

Three training destroyers of the German navy were on a standard patrol when they spotted two unknown ships that did not respond to their radio calls and after informing HQ they were ordered to shadow the unknown ships.

In the early morning the three student destroyers were joined by a modern missile cruiser of the German Defense forces that send up a helicopter a few minutes ago only for the alarms on all four ships to start blaring.

Every single one of the students and soldiers was at their stations a minute later as a report of the helicopter came in over radio "we have spotted the two unknown ships we have identified the first one as a heavy cruiser of the Ibuki-class but the other ships is a complete foreign design to us and we found nothing that looks even a bit similar to this thing" the helicopter crew reported.

"Understood continue your observation for as long as you can" the captain of the missile cruiser ordered only for the radio to come alive again "this is sky eye zero one the turrets on the unknown ship are tuning just what are they planning?" asked the helicopter pilot only for all radios to broadcast the sound of several explosions.

"This is Sky eye zero one the unknown ships just barely missed our hello with anti aircraft shrapnel rounds we are not sticking around with this kind of firepower" the helicopter reported a few seconds later.

But before the captain of the missile cruiser was able to give new orders he got a report from the radar room ´we have spotted one fast moving contact heading directly towards us estimated speed is over mach 3´ read the captain on his computer and a moment later something flew right over the fleet before it started circling them.

Akeno knew that the helicopter was safe and heading back to the missile cruiser but for some reason she felt uneasy almost as if something was going to happen even as she circled the fleet of three destroyers and one modern cruiser.

But that was the moment she intercepted a radio transmission "we have spotted a lone student ship seems they got some trouble after that storm should be easy pickings" Akenos blood ran cold but in the next moment she was already broadcasting the radio frequency on the open channel.

Captain Christoph Barkhorn captain of the missile cruiser Nurnberg had no idea what was going on anymore a few minutes ago the unknown aircraft started transmitting a radio transmission over the open channel but after he listened to the message he had one simple order for his crew "find the students ship by any means necessary" he even tried contacting the unknown aircraft for help and was successful.

Only for a voice of a young girl to speak over the radio "if you swear to me to not pursue my fleet any longer I will assist in the search and rescue of the student ship" was the simple message so Christoph agreed and a moment later the plane turned away and flew away.

Akeno was worried there had been no other radio transmission about the student ship but a few minutes later she found what she was looking for there just on the horizon was a black smoke cloud that rose into the sky.

And not even a minute later Akeno saw what was causing the smoke cloud there below here was a ship about the size of a cruiser but with only two turrets one at the front and one on the back but the smoke was coming from the badly damaged small crafts that surrounded the cruiser.

"This is sky hawk I spotted the student ship do you copy?" Akeno called over radio and a moment later the missile cruiser responded "Sky hawk we see your position on radar how is the situation over" at that Akeno slowed down and took a closer look with her guidance camera.

"This is sky hawk the student ship is dead in the water and surrounded by several small crafts of unknown identity it would seem like the student ship is under attack over" Akeno radioed in as the ships underneath her tried to get close to the cruiser.

"Sky hawk if the situation requires it engage the unknown contacts I will take full responsibility for it" Akeno heard what must be the captain of the missile cruiser respond to her so Akeno continued to watch the unknown ships and every time they got to close Akeno would attack them with her guns only.

Even with Akeno attacking the small crafts she was unable to stop several of the figures from boarding the ship "this is Sky hawk the ship has been boarded there are no other vessels on radar or in sight over" called Akeno but instead of the missile cruisers captain Akeno heard what must be the leader of the pirates.

"This is a warning to the fuckers who think they rule the world we got a few girls with us so unless you want to see how they look once we are done with them you better call of that aircraft of yours" the pirate called and a moment later the missile cruiser called in.

"Sky hawk please retreat we will find a way to save those students" the captain of the missile cruiser called but Akeno had other plans "roger that Nurnberg I will gain some distance and watch from afar" Akeno replied before she programmed the auto pilot of the aircraft.

And with that done the plane flew on its own after it dropped Akeno into the water from low altitude Akeno continued towards the student ship without getting spotted by anyone.

With Akeno now onboard the ship she drew both of her pistols before equipping them with silencers and moving into the ship while hiding in the shadows on the way she evaded several pirates that were busy with ransacking the cabins and other compartments.

"So what should we do with them?" Akeno heard the voice of a man ask from behind a bulkhead but a moment later the bulkhead opened with nowhere to hide Akeno hid her pistols under her jacket before she changed into a simple black gray school uniform.

"Well would you look at that seems we overlooked one of you" a man with white skin and black eyes grinned at Akeno while aiming what looked like a beaten up M4 assault rifle at her.

Akeno slowly raised her hands while showing fear on her face making the pirate grin as he turned his head around "hey boys I found another one hiding out here" he yelled back into the room and a moment later two other younger men joined the first.

"Well you are a cute one aren´t ya now hands behind your head and down on the ground and nothing will happen to you" the first man barked while aiming a rusty shotgun of some kind at Akeno while the other slung his gun on his back before he approached Akeno.

Akenos hands were tied behind her back and another rope was tied around her ankles limiting her movement before they started pushing Akeno down the hall and up a few stairs before they reached what must have been the radio room of the bridge.

"Get her over there to the other two I´m informing the boss" the man with the beat up M4 said before leaving the room and the other two grabbed Akeno by the shoulders before having her sit on her knees and a moment later her hands were tied to her feet with another rope before they blindfolded Akeno and stepped away.

Before they blindfolded her Akeno had been able to see two other girls roughly her age tied up in two chairs but they had been gagged and blindfolded like that a few minutes went by in almost complete silence with the only sound being the muffled conversation of the two pirates outside of the door to the radio room.

Akeno waited patiently until the door behind her was opened again and someone grabbed her chin before removing the blindfold "well you didn´t lie this one will fetch a high price" the man wearing a dirty black coat over a simple jeans and white shirt mumbled and Akeno had to gag at the smell of alcohol that assaulted her with every breath the man was taking.

The man released Akeno before speaking to someone over radio but Akeno couldn´t understand a word as he spoke in a language she never heard before "Wir haben drei erwischt habt ihr sonst noch wenn gefunden?" [We captured three did you find anyone else?] he asked getting some bad news seeing as his face twisted into a scowl.

"Wir verschwinden stellt aber sicher das sie niemanden erreichen können"[We are leaving make sure they are unable to contact anyone] he said before nodding to the two guys standing by the door before he picked up Akeno and slung her over his shoulder while the other two girls were untied from the chairs and picked up as well by the other two men.

The three men went on deck before they handed the three girls over to someone else that brought them onboard what seemed to be an old Luxus yacht and after the three men boarded an engine roared to life and the yacht started moving but for some reason the man in the dirty coat grabbed Akeno as one of the men tried to move her under deck.

"Dat Mädel bleibt bei mir" [this girl stays with me] he said and Akeno was guided by him to another door that lead into what must be the captains quarters but before Akeno could look around for even a moment the man behind her pushed her over to a bed and a moment later Akenos wrists were chained to the ceiling of the room with her barely standing on her toes.

"Well then if your school cooperates you might leave her unharmed as long as you don´t cause trouble for me that is" the men spoke as Akeno saw him rummaging through a few drawers before he seemed to find what he was looking for which was a simple brown package with some black clothing inside of it Akeno guessed by the black fabric hanging out of the box on one side.

The man set the box down near another door of the room before he pulled out a gun from his holster under his coat the gun was an old Luger P08 and he aimed it directly at Akenos head "but for now you will entertain me for a bit" the grin he made was absolutely disgusting to look at.

But a moment later the man had undone the chain holding Akenos arms above her head "you will go in there and get changed into one of those before returning to this room" the man simply said as he pointed at the brown box on the ground.

Akeno nodded as the pistol was still aimed right at her head so she slowly moved towards the door and picked up the brown box and moved into the room only for the door to lock behind her trapping her inside.

The room was the bath and a clean one as well but the moment Akeno opened the brown box she felt absolute disgust for these pirates and she almost threw up for there in the brown box were a few outfits in plastic bags.

But calling the garments anything else than sexy lingerie wouldn´t even do them any justice as they were the skimpiest things Akeno had ever seen in her life but with a defeated sigh Akeno started looking through the costumes until she found a black bikini with a black mini skirt that would barely cover anything.

But that wasn´t all there was to this outfit in addition to black latex leggings and gloves there was a headband with cat ears and a tail that Akeno had no idea of how to attach seeing as it had no strings that she could tie around her waist instead the tail had five small blue balls that seemed to be made out of some kind of plastic.

Akeno reluctantly started to undress and even had to take off her underwear to put on the black bikini that barely covered her nipples and didn´t cover her ass cheeks at all the only fabric covering her bottom being a small black triangle in the front and small string going to the back.

The skirt didn´t make it any less embarrassing as it only covered half off Akenos butt the most annoying part were the latex gloves and leggings to put on but a few minutes later Akeno was done with putting them on as well.

But in the next moment the door to the bathroom opened and the man in the dirty coat looked inside with the same disgusting grin on his face as before when he looked at Akeno "You seems to have forgotten the tail girly" he mumbled as he grabbed the mentioned object showing it to Akeno.

"Well you probably don´t know how to put it on so I will let it slide for today now put on these and lets go" he mumbled throwing a pair of black shoes and a black collar to Akeno who put on the shoes before starring in disbelieve at the collar.

"Either wear that or get raped by my crew your choice" the man mumbled heading back out of the bathroom so with a defeated sigh Akeno put the collar around her neck but as she was leaving the bath the man grabbed her by the collar almost causing her to fall.

The man attached something to the collar before he let her go again "now then you will follow me everywhere I go for now" the man mumbled holding a red leash in his right hand that was attached to the collar around Akenos neck and a moment later the man was walking towards the door dragging Akeno with him for a moment before she followed him.

The man moved around the ship for over two hours with Akeno following him not that she had much of a choice in the matter along the way they also visited what seemed to be a small prison and in two of the cells were the other two students that had been captured along with Akeno.

After Akeno and the captain had been almost everywhere on the ship they returned to the room from before but right after the door closed the man had his pistol aimed at her "Sit down over there and don´t you dare move" he growled as he moved to a wall and started opening drawers.

Akeno slowly moved over to the corner of the room that had several cushions on the floor and sat down and a moment later the man stood over her holding something in his right hand while still holding his gun in his left.

"Put these on" the man simply mumbled throwing the object that turned out to be two pairs of leather cuffs into Akenos lap but before Akeno could even try and start moving the man already grabbed her wrists and cuffed them together locking them with two padlocks before doing the same with her ankles.

After he was done with that he took a chain that was mounted on the wall and locked it to the collar around Akenos neck before he went to his own bed and turned off the light in the room and without any other choice Akeno laid down and tried to get some sleep.


	10. The Saint

**WARNING!**

 **With this chapter I have to change the stories rating to Mature seeing as there is some content in the next several chapters that would get my story and myself banned from the site if I left the rating at T**

 **Anyway I have two chapters for all of you this time hope you enjoy**

 **I have to thank Killroy122496 for his help with ideas and beta reading both chapters**

 **Tell me what you think about the chapter with a review**

 **The worst monsters in this world are those born in human skin**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Saint **

The small group of five pirate ships and one old Luxus yacht had been moving as silently as possible on the ocean for the last three weeks but the radio operator on the Luxus yacht had a message to send which was send via morse code ´Wir haben zwei Gänse und eine rote krähe erwischt freut euch auf ein festmal´ [We caught two geese and a red crow look forward to a feast].

Only those that worked with the pirates before knew what the message really meant and one such person was shadowing the group of pirate ships from far away the ship was a menacing black and gray color with two red stars on the sides of the bow.

And on its bridge stood a Caucasian female Russian girl with very long chocolate brown hair braided down the middle with red, white, black, and pink lotus flowers in her hair with blood red eyes.

She was wearing a snow white cloak combined with a black hood and black scarf while underneath is a black and white naval undershirt, dark grey military jacket, black combat gloves, dark grey trousers, bandages wrapped on both sides of her arms and black combat boots.

"У нас есть два гусей и красная ворона поймали с нетерпением жду праздника"[Wir haben zwei Gänse und eine rote krähe erwischt freut euch auf ein festmal] mumbled the girl to herself before she got off of the radio she looked over to a drawer on her right.

"Might as well give them a head start but this is the last time I´m giving them a freebie" muttered the girl as she picked up a satellite phone from the drawer and started dialing a number and after a few seconds someone picked up on the other end.

"Asahina trading company south East Asia branch how may I help you?" came the voice from the other end making the girl on the ship grin a bit "hello there this is Madam Saint I have an appointment with mister Apollyon" the girl simply said and without another word she was connected.

"This is Apollyon it has been a while Saint" a deep male voice answered from the other end making the girl giggle a bit "Anyway I know that whenever you call me there is something you think you can sell to us so what is it?" the male asked without delay.

"I caught wind of a pirate attack on a German student ship and it would seem three students were captured but you are probably only interested in one of them" explained the girl called Saint "go on I´m listening" the male replied making Saint grin a bit.

"The message I intercepted read as follows. We captured two geese and one red crow look forward to a feast" Saint heard something crash on the other end before the voice of a young girl was heard "Are you absolutely sure that is the message they sent?" the girl asked anger in her voice.

"Seems like it I also have a report of a German maritime defense force missile cruiser that pursued two ships of unknown affiliation that disappeared without a trace even I wasn´t able to find them again" Saint explained getting a sigh from the other girl "I thank you for this and how much do we owe you for the information?" the girl asked a moment later.

"Well consider this info a freebie but the information about the pirates hideout will cost you" Saint giggled as she heard a groan from the other end "fine we will pay you send the info to the usual address" mumbled the other girl before hanging up.

"You never change do you Riya?" Saint sighed before she turned on a computer and send several files to the girl she had just talked to before she continued to shadow the small group of pirate ships.

Over a hundred kilometers away was a fleet of six ships in a diamond formation moved through the rough seas in the lead was battleship H44 Dönitz on the left and right were two German battleships of the Bismarck class the Bismarck and the Tirpitz.

In the middle of the formation was a massive aircraft carrier that had the hull of a Yamato class battleship but had a flight deck this was the Shinano and behind the Shinano were two more battleships one was a Yamato class battleship the Yamamoto while the other was a Montana class battleship.

But the one thing all ships had in common was the flag on their masts it was a white skull that was wrapped in chains on a black background and all six ships were commanded by a group of four girls.

Right now all four girls were onboard the H-class battleship Dönitz at the front of the fleet the first girl has long snowy white hair in a loose French braid and heterochromia iridium with her left eye being a bright ruby red with a black tint and her right eye being an amethyst purple with a white tint.

She wears a black Kitsune style kabuki mask with a white metal mouth guard piece and red lines across the mask, a silver white and midnight black robe with a hood plus a golden belt like obi around the waist while underneath is a golden white sailor girl naval uniform shirt with a red tie.

Aside from that she also was wearing a black Kevlar vest with extra pouches, black Kevlar gloves, and a midnight black naval skirt with a blood red dragon decal going around the skirt, silver white stockings on her legs, and black padded Kriegsmarine naval Kevlar boots.

Beside her stood a female Caucasian girl that was half German and half Japanese.

She has long golden blonde hair and snowy white eyes.

She wears a midnight black eagle kabuki mask with a white metal mouth guard piece and golden yellow lines across the mask, a snowy arctic robe with a hood plus a silver grey belt like obi around the waist while underneath is a silver white sailor girl uniform naval shirt.

Just like the first girl she also wears a black Kevlar vest, black Kevlar gloves, a dark blue naval skirt, but unlike the first girl she was wearing golden white stockings on her legs, and silver grey padded naval Kevlar boots.

The third girl was a female Japanese Caucasian with long midnight black hair in a loose side braid and sapphire blue eyes.

She wears a blood red Oni kabuki mask with a golden yellow metal mouth guard piece and black lines going across the mask, a blood red and midnight black robe with a hood plus a midnight black belt like obi around the waist while underneath is a red and black naval sailor girl uniform shirt.

Like the first two she also is wearing a dark black Kevlar vest, black Kevlar gloves, midnight black naval skirt, has blood red stockings on her legs, and black padded Kevlar boots.

And the last of the group of four is a Caucasian Japanese-American female with long curly chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes.

She wears a silver grey dragon kabuki mask with a blood red metal mouth guard piece and silver white lines across the mask, a silver grey robe with a hood plus a silver white belt like obi around the waist while underneath is a silver grey naval sailor girl uniform shirt.

She to wears a black Kevlar vest over her clothes, black Kevlar gloves, dark naval blue skirt with silver grey stockings on her legs and brown padded combat boots.

These four girls are called by many names but those that knew them before wouldn´t recognize them anymore the first girl is simply called Riya Nomura by her friends and those that don´t know her personally only know her as Apollyon captain of the battleships Dönitz and Bismarck.

The second girl was the younger sister of Riya Nomura by the name Aria Nomura but to their enemies she was simply known as Vortiger captain of the battleship Tirpitz.

The third girl was known to her friends as Shirone Nomura once an aspiring captain trainee of the blue mermaids but now she was known to her enemies as Shōgun as she commanded the aircraft carrier Shinano and the battleship Yamamoto.

The last of the group of four was known to them as Ava Nomura or as her enemies knew her as Sigurd captain of the Montana class battleship.

They all came from different parts of the world but one thing has brought them together they all were Akai senchō or that is what they believed seeing as they had not found many clues about why they were able to command massive ships on their own with just the help of four Katanas they found at some point in their lives.

"Why did we change course Riya?" asked Ava with a small grin that was hidden by her mask "I got a call from our dear old friend Saint" Riya grinned as the other three were paying attention.

"She intercepted a radio message and gave me a location in exchange for a bit of cash" Riya explained as the three others nodded their heads "What was the message?" asked Shirone with a raised eyebrow.

"The message told this. We captured two geese and one red crow look forward to a feast" Riya answered her eyes narrowing as did the eyes of the other three girls.

"How long until we arrive?" asked Aria with an ice cold tone in her voice before Riya placed a map on the deck of the ship "we need about two and a half days to get to the base those pirates use and hope that the kidnapped girls are still alive I already informed War and the others about our plan and they gave me free hand" Riya explained.

The other three girls nodded at that and discussed a few other things before they all headed back to their own ships to get some sleep and prepare for what was to come in the next days.

Back on the Island Mitsuko and Kishiko were making good progress even though they were worried about their older sister that just disappeared without saying a word or leaving a note.

Claire showed them no mercy in their training just like she had done with Akeno but both Mitsuko and Kishiko were very adept at escape training and shadowing people without their target noticing them.

The overall state of the girls training was just about done as Claire had taught them everything of course with their training nearly complete Claire and B-company started planning on how to continue training the girls.

For now they would wait another week before they started actively searching for Akeno if she didn´t return in that timeframe of course questions of where she went soon sprang up when Shirayuri returned to the island due to what she called a bad feeling.

Of course the fact that Akeno was gone was kept secret from her as long as they could but by now Shirayuri knew that Akeno was gone and had started looking into finding out where she had sailed to.

This gave Mitsuko and Kishiko some peace of mind and used the time to get done with their training faster in order to help their older sister but there was one member of B-company that had been gone even longer than them.

Nomad had taken some time to organize a few things with Takanaka and oversaw the reconstruction of the massive underground naval base that was still hidden by fog banks but they allowed the ships that Nomad was onboard to pass and unload their machines and other stuff the repair crews needed to fix the base.

But one day he was talking with Shirayuri over radio and found out that Akeno had gone missing and together with Shirayuri and Takanakas help he started searching for where Akeno might have gone.

But in the morning of the next day two ships arrived at the underground naval base one was Akenos Ibuki-class heavy cruiser but the much larger ship set sail once again after the Ibuki was tied to a pier in the harbor and the reason for that became apparent the heavy cruiser barely had any fuel left.

Takanaka started tracking the ship over satellites but that was everything he could do while Nomad went back to the training Island to pick up everyone else but instead of meeting with everyone else on the Island Nomad meet with them on the sea with Mitsuko and Kishiko having enough of their excuses and with no other choice everyone else got onboard with them and started to follow the unknown ship with Shirayuri guiding them.

An hour before the radio message was send from the Pirate ship:

Akeno hated her captors even more by now as on the third day of their journey the captain had given her the choice either she puts on the tail that was part of the outfit or he would chose what she would be wearing during her stay at the hideout.

To Akenos played horror the tail was actually a butt plug and made it difficult at first to even walk but other than that she was eating regularly and was able to get some sleep of course that meant that when she was sleeping she had to train in her dream world as she would need her full strength to break out anyone that might be imprisoned with her.

It was the middle of the day right now and the captain had left her chained to the wall of the room with the leather cuffs around her ankles while leaving her hands free for some reason.

But for some reason the electric light turned on and the reason for that became apparent as Akeno could only see darkness through a small porthole that was on one side of the room.

Akeno heard the door open so she pretended to be taking a nap but a moment later she heard the captain mutter something about a pain in the ass or something "ugh Get up kitty Cat I have to show you to my boss and decide what to do with you" he yelled.

Akeno jumped into the air a bit before rubbing her eyes that seemed to annoy the man a lot as he grabbed Akeno by the collar and dragged her to her feet.

"Better make sure you can´t say a word knowing you girls you will just cause trouble" he mumbled as he unlocked the chain from Akenos collar and dragged her over to a wall mounted cabinet that he started to search through until he found what he was looking for before he turned towards Akeno again.

"Turn around and hold up your hair unless you want it to get caught" he simply said and Akeno obeyed and turned around holding up her hair as the man put something into her mouth that prevented her from speaking before he secured it behind her head.

After he was done with that he pushed her down to her knees and secured her wrists behind her back but this time he also fixed a small leather belt to her collar before pulling her wrists up until they rested just under her shoulder blades.

Akeno couldn´t place the look in the pirate's eyes as he looked at her face after unlocking the ankle restraints from each other but leaving them on Akenos ankles and then he secured the all too familiar leash to her collar and pulled her after him out of the room.

Akeno was lead on deck where she finally got a good look at where they had arrived at least what she was able to see seeing as the cave they were in wasn´t completely lit but the areas that were painted a very dark picture.

There were two piers one that looked like a rich yacht club with a restaurant overlooking everything and expensive very new looking Luxus ships everywhere and then there was the second pier.

The entire pier looked as if it had been built out of metal but several places had rusted at this point and had been painted over with a black color and at that pier were several smaller boats with cages on them that were empty but Akeno knew what they were used for.

Aside from the small transfer ships there was also a caged in part on the pier that followed deeper into the cave along another path that was left open, it took a bit longer before the old Luxus yacht had stopped at the pier and a gangway was moved from the pier.

That was the moment Akeno realized the caged in part of the pier was a transport band that had several carts on rails and on those carts were cages full of bound gagged and partly blindfolded young girls but no more than two girls per cage.

The sight made Akeno sick to her stomach but before she could look around anymore she was pulled by the leash on her collar so she avoided the fall by following the captain of the pirates and two others joined them and they were also pulling two girls behind them and Akeno realized that those girls were the two students that had been captured with her.

Except unlike her their entire bodies were encased in a black bodysuit of a material that Akeno didn´t know but it was skintight making sure to show off their bodies, both of their faces were covered as well their arms were tied on their backs and they were gagged the only thing that was visible were the two pairs of eyes that looked around frantically in panic.

The captain simply waved a hand to the two men who seemed to know what to do and connected the leashes of the two girls to each other before one was connected to Akenos collar and like that the captain pulled them off the ship and down the pier until they entered a tunnel.

The tunnel wasn´t very long and a moment later they were waiting before a simple black door that was hidden in the darkness of the tunnel the captain simply waved something at the door that he got from his pocket before it opened with a hissing sound of hydraulics.

The captain pulled all three girls into the room and a moment later they were inside what must be an elevator of some sort as they had entered a smaller room that had started moving upwards after the captain said something to the wall.

It took quite a while until the elevator doors opened again but that was also the moment the girls were blinded by the bright sunlight but after their eyes got use to the light they saw a well furnished room with a fireplace surrounded by several couches and on the other side of the room was a massive half round glass front with a massive desk before it.

And behind this desk was a big chair but the back of the chair was facing them right now with what looked like a butler holding a tablet with an old phone upon it but that was the moment the captain pulled the girls forward again and they had to follow unless they wanted to fall to the ground.

The captain lead all three girls over to the fireplace with the couches but a moment later all three girls were sitting on the knees on either side of the open fire as he disconnected their leashes one by one before wrapping them around several metal rings that were hidden in the carpet.

Akeno was kneeling on the right side while the two students were kneeling on the other and the captain took a seat on one of the couches as a maid arrived and brought him a glass of something that he simply set down on the table after taking a sip.

A few minutes went by until the butler bowed to whoever was sitting in the chair behind the desk and walked out of the room before returning without the telephone but still holding the small metal plate that was now tucked to his side under his shoulder.

And right after the butler stopped besides the chair the chair turned around only to reveal a very young boy or to be more exact someone that looked barely out of his teenage years but the look he gave the three bound girls by the fireplace could only be described as hunger.

The young man stood up and slowly walked over to the couches with the butler following him until the young man sat down on the other side of the table and now the young man and the butler were facing the pirate captain.

"Mister Hanin you surprise me when I heard that you were bringing two geese and a red crow I didn´t imagine the red crow to be this obedient already?" the young man´s voice was smooth as silk but it hid some curiosity.

"Well that was something that surprised me a bit as well the other two put up quite a fight but this one" he waved his hand at Akeno "seemed to simply obey every command I gave her not to mention that she is pretty strong for that matter" the captain called Hanin explained getting a raised eyebrow from what must be his boss.

"You did good Hanin now then take the two geese and introduce them to mister Bureka would you I will be taking care of the crow myself" the young man added before getting up so captain Hanin did the same.

"Will do boss" Hanin replied downing the rest of his drink before moving over to the two students and dragging them to their feet and leaving the room through a different door with the butler closing the door behind Hanin leaving Akeno alone in the room with the old butler and the young man.

The young man walked over to Akeno before grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him but what he saw must have make him happy seeing as he now was smiling "Kenri move her to my dress up room and make sure she can´t escape and call Angel there as well I will deal with her after dinner" the young man simply said before letting Akenos chin go.

"Certainly Master Ikushuka" the butler replied before moving over to Akeno and taking her leash from the metal ring "that Hanin sure has a good eye" the old butler mumbled as he waited patiently until Akeno got up on her own and without pulling the leash taught he lead Akeno out of the room.

The butler lead her down several hallways but Akeno kept note of where they went and where everything was but for some reason the old butler stopped walking as they arrived at a terrace that overlooked what looked like a massive farm complex.

"I don´t know your name but know this the young master loves those that obey him and they are rather well treated as well keep that in mind" the butler whispered into Akenos ear before he started walking again and Akeno followed him without causing trouble.

A few minutes later they arrived before a simple door that was covered by red Leather that was held to the door by what looked like golden nails or something like that but before they could enter the room a girl that looked a bit older than Akeno that had bright golden hair and ocean blue eyes walked up to them.

Akeno noticed the completely white dress the girl was wearing as well as the simple blue collar around her neck "ah miss Angel good to see you so soon again" the old butler spoke not showing the slightest reaction on his face.

"Tell me does the young cat here have something to do with why Master Ikushuka called for me at this time?" the girl called Angel asked.

"Yes Mister Hanin brought her to Master Ikushuka and he wanted the two of you to wait in the dressing room while he eats" the old butler answered holding out the leash and without hesitation Angel took hold of it as the old butler unlocked the doors and opened them for them.

Angel seemed a bit too excited as she pulled violently on the leash almost causing Akeno to fall but a moment later Akeno found herself in a room that looked exactly what they had said it was.

Every single wall of the massive room was lined with shelves upon shelves that had all kinds of garments on them with a massive bed in the middle of it all "I will bring the two of you something small to eat" the butler simply said but just as he was about to leave the room he looked at the girl called Angel from the door.

"And Angel you are to keep her immobile until the young master arrives" with that the butler left Akeno alone with the girl in the white dress called Angel who sighed before looking at Akeno.

"Sorry but if Master Ikushuka ordered it I can´t help it" Angel mumbled before leading Akeno over to the bed and a moment later she had undone the leather cuffs from Akenos wrists and ankles as well as whatever had kept her arms connected to her collar.

And without further ado she dropped them to the floor before pushing Akeno down so that she was sitting on the bed "stay there and don´t cause any trouble" Angel growled before getting down on her knees and pulling out a black chest from under the bed.

Angel took something out of the chest before pushing it back under the bed and stood up "hold out your hands unless you want to cause trouble" Angel simply said as she laid down a small black bag on the bed.

Akeno obeyed offering her arms to angel who secured another pair of cuffs around them with the difference being that they were almost the exact same red color as Akenos hair and a moment later the same cuff were around Akenos upper arms, thighs and ankles.

"Lie down" Angel ordered and Akeno obeyed and crawled onto the bed before lying down and a moment later Angel was pulling a red rope through the rings on the cuffs on Akenos body that forced her arms and legs to be pulled towards the bedposts until she was lying spread eagle on the bed without any way to move.

"You seem to be pretty obedient well we will see how long Master Ikushuka keeps you as his pet" Angel mumbled before placing something over Akenos head and ears that robbed her of any way of hearing anything before Angel covered her eyes with a leather blindfold.


	11. Gates of Shikei

**And chapter ten for you guys tell me how I did with this one with a review if you have the time ;)**

 **Loyalty achived through fear and volence is a road to destruction at the hands of your subjects**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Gates of Shikei **

Akeno had absolutely no clue how much time had passed since angel had robbed her of the ability to see and hear anything however long it had been at some point Akeno felt a warm hand touch her check making her jump a little.

And a moment later Akeno was able to hear and see again only to be greeted by the face of the young man called Ikushuka right above her own with Angel standing beside the bed but for some reason Akeno felt as if she had seen him somewhere before.

"You did well Angel you already prepared everything in her size I presume?" Ikushuka asked and Angel nodded pointing with her right hand towards a long table that had several clothes in various colors lying on it.

"Good release her and I will pick out a few outfits for her in the meantime" Ikushuka ordered and got off of the bed and walked over to the table with the clothes as Angel turned towards Akeno.

Angel opened all eight restraints on Akenos body but left them lying on the bed before she helped Akeno sit up "Master do you wish for me to remove the gag as well?" Angel asked barely above a whisper but she was heard.

"I will think about it for now leave it where it is" Ikushuka replied before returning his attention to the clothing in front of him and a few minutes later he had picked out several outfits a few of them rather tame in contrast to what Akeno was wearing right now.

There was a maid outfit, a bunny suit with fishnet stockings and several others "Take these and have her show me every single one and remove the gag" Ikushuka ordered handing the outfits over to Angel who bowed her head once before dragging Akeno behind a curtain.

Angel placed the clothes on a small shelf before turning towards Akeno again "hold still" Angel whispered and a moment later the gag was removed allowing Akeno to move her jaw again.

"I will help you dress up in each of those and once you got one on you will show master Ikushuka and remember only come back here once he gives you the order to" Angel whispered the last part as she picked up the first outfit.

Angel really helped with the whole dress up thing as some of the outfits were just weird to put on as they had several parts that had to be put over each other in a certain way.

Most of the outfits Akeno wore seemed to earn the approval of Ikushuka but two got Akeno a face of disgust letting Angel know that she was to put them aside which she did once Akeno got changed into another outfit.

It took them over three hours to go through each outfit Ikushuka had picked out but that was the moment Ikushuka walked over to the bed again right now Akeno was behind the curtain only wearing a very small two piece bikini and Angel was waiting for her next orders from Ikushuka.

Ikushuka seemed to mumble something to himself as he looked through a completely silver metal chest until he found what he was looking for as he pulled a gray duffel bag out of the chest before walking towards Angel and handed the bag over to her.

"Get her ready in this and have her wait in this room until Kenri arrives to guide her to my room understood?" Ikushuka ordered and Angel bowed signaling without words that she understood her orders as Ikushuka left the room.

Angel went behind the curtain with the bag and opened it on the table inside of the bag she found a pair of cat ears and a tail but the difference was they were both in a light ruby red.

The same went for the rest of the outfit that consisted of a pair of underwear that was a pretty normal black swimsuit except that the bottom had a hole in the back and simple red sports shirt and shorts the shorts had the same hole as the swimsuit bottom and both shirt and shorts were made out of the same material as the body suits the other two students had worn when Akeno last saw them except that it was a dark shade of red.

But that wasn´t everything there was in the bag as Angel handed a pair of gloves and thighs to Akeno in the same light ruby red as her hair.

Angel simply handed each piece of clothing to Akeno who didn´t protest in the slightest and put on one piece after the other but once she had everything on it became apparent just how much the outfit seemed to be glued to Akenos skin as it did a very good job of showing off her trained body as even Angel had a slight blush on her face.

The last thing Akeno had to put on was the tail that was the same as the first as it was a butt plug but for some reason it was a lot heavier than the first it took her a few minutes to get used to it as the shape was very different from the first.

"Alright just put this on and then wait here Kenri brought you something to eat its waiting for you over there and for both of our sakes try not to anger master Ikushuka" Angel said holding out the cat ears and the collar that had a red fake ruby handing at the front and Akeno put both on without protest.

"One other thing I should tell you Master Ikushuka chose that outfit for a reason so you are to act like what you are dressed as" Angel added before she started cleaning up the various clothes that were lying everywhere in the room.

Akeno had to think about that one for a moment as she slowly walked over to the small table where two plates stood with one plate standing on the table and the other standing on the floor the one on the floor having some food on it while the other was empty so Akeno got down on all four and started eating without using her hands.

Angel continued to clean up in the room dumping the outfits Ikushuka had liked on one pile while she folded those he didn´t like and returned them to their shelf but as Angel turned around to leave the room she saw Akeno lying on the bed curled into a ball like a cat.

"Seems like it´s already working" Angel grinned as she left the room closing and locking the door behind her but as soon as she was alone in the room Akeno opened her eyes again.

´This guy deserves a fate worse than death´ Akeno thought as she started to look around the room but other than the red leather door there was no visible exit but that didn´t mean there was not something useful in the room.

What Akeno had immediately seen was that every single room and even the hallways had been watched by cameras and most of the doors were guarded or locked making an escape difficult but not impossible as long as you knew what you had to do.

"For now I won´t do anything but having to act like a cat bothers me a bit" Akeno mumbled as she lay down on the bed again and looked at the ceiling for a few minutes but with nothing better to do Akeno closed her eyes to take a short nap as she was really sleepy for some reason not noticing how her right arm and left leg got caught in the rope angel had used to tie her to the bed.

Akeno had no idea how long her nap had been but at some point she was startled awake by the door getting flung open hitting the wall with a loud crash and in her half awake state Akeno got tangled in the rope and crashed to the floor as she tried to get up.

Kenri stood in the door with two guards dressed in black suits but what they saw in the dressing room had them surprised a bit, the girl Hanin had brought to them was wearing the clothes Ikushuka had picked out that was not something new for them.

What was new was just how much the young girl was acting like a real cat as she wildly flailed her arms and legs around that were caught in a red rope that must have been lying on the bed before.

The three men stared for a full minute until they remembered why they were here as Kenri clapped his hands together "now now hold still so we can get you out of that" he simply said as he approached Akeno who slowly stopped flailing her limbs around.

"That Angel always cleans everything up but forgets the most basic things after using them" the old butler mumbled as he started to untangle the rope from Akeno until she was free again.

What did surprise the old butler was how Akeno stayed on all four and started rubbing her head on his side all while the girl was slightly purring just like a real cat.

"The two of you keep an eye on her I need to check something" Kenri growled as he attached a leash to Akenos collar and handed it over to one of the men in black suits before walking over to the two empty plates.

Kenri took something from his breast pocket and did something with both plates before he turned towards Akeno and the two guards with an absolute livid expression on his face but the girl didn´t even react as she just tilted her head to the side.

"Inform the young master that his new pet needed to be taken to the infirmary for a checkup and will join him later tonight" Kenri simply said but that was the moment they heard a simple "thump" like noise and as they looked at the girl she was lying on the floor causing the old butler to crouch down and put his hand on the girls neck.

"Take her to the infirmary immediately I will inform the young master myself" Kenri ordered and the guards obeyed as one picked up Akeno in his arms while the other opened the door and a moment after they left Kenri left as well.

Kenri went straight to the dining room but before he entered he adjusted his tie and composed himself as he entered the room no one paid him any mind only when he approached Ikushuka did someone notice him.

"What is it?" Ikushuka asked taking a sip from a wine glass as the old butler bowed down to whisper something in his ear "your new pet needed to be taken to the infirmary as she seemed rather sick" Kenri whispered causing Ikushuka to set his glass down on the table.

"Is it the same thing that has happened before?" Ikushuka asked his voice holding barely restrained anger "Yes but this time I managed to find prove that something was mixed into the food that I brought to the room and I checked it before doing so and the new pet had nothing on her person I made sure of that" Kenri explained as Ikushukas face twisted into an angry snarl.

Get Angel to the infirmary and have her meet me there" Ikushuka simply said as he got up and stormed out of the room leaving behind confused guards and maids as the old butler walked out anther door.

Oleg Ikushuka was normally a very patient and cunning young man but right now he was blinded by rage as he ran down the hallways of his mansion until he reached the doors to the infirmary and without waiting a fraction of a second he threw the double doors open.

A few of the people inside looked at him startled but they did not interest him no he was only interested in the group of three people that stood around a curtain talking with each other so he made his way over to him.

One of the doctors noticed his approach and stepped in his way "I´m sorry Mister Ikushuka but the girl needs her rest right now" "No worries there doctor I only wanted to learn how she is doing?" Oleg simply replied as he stopped walking just short of reaching the curtain around the bed.

The young doctor sighed as he took a clipboard from one of his colleagues "We had to cool down her rather high fever and flush out the drug from her system but once she wakes up she should be able to receive your training as long as she gets enough rest tonight" the doctor explained.

"Thank you doctor is there anything else?" Oleg asked but the doctor simply shook his head just as two other people entered the infirmary causing Oleg to look and his face to turn into a frown of pure fury.

Kenri stood behind Angel as Oleg approached them but everyone else started backing away from the two as Oleg stopped right before Angel.

The sound of a slap and a scream of pain were heard as Angel crashed to the floor after Oleg hit her cheek with his hand but Oleg grabbed Angel by the hair and pulled her face up despite her pleading for him to stop so that she was looking right in his eyes.

"You seem to have forgotten just what it means to follow my orders" Oleg hissed dropping Angel to the floor before getting up and addressing his butler "have someone take her to Miss Jujin tell her that she is to stay for another week" Oleg simply ordered getting a bow from his butler.

"Master why?" Angel asked her voice quivering "what is so special about that girl you are willing to" but before Angel could say another word Oleg grabbed her by the hair again causing her to yelp in pain.

"That is none of your business now enjoy your lessons" Oleg hissed in anger and a moment later Angel had her hands restrained behind her back as she was lead out of the infirmary by two guards that grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Kenri stay with the new girl at all times and bring her to my room as soon as she can be moved safely" Oleg ordered and the old butler did as he was told while Oleg left the Infirmary as the cries of mercy of Angel still echoed down the hallways until they suddenly cut off.

Oleg made his way back to his room and once he was inside he leaned against the door and allowed his body to slide down until he was sitting on the ground "just why does this girl look so much like her" Oleg mumbled as he took a black metallic pocket watch on a chain from the inside pocket of his suits jacket.

Oleg looked at the watch for a moment before opening it and inside the lid of the watch was a picture of him and a girl with short brown hair and ocean blue eyes as they both stood onboard a mighty warship.

"You were supposed to be mine once you became of age but you and your entire family disappeared without leaving the slightest clue" Oleg whispered as tears started to fall from his eyes until he put the watch away again.

"And then that old fuck just had to have this kind of joint that he forced on me just so he can have all the time and money in the world" Oleg hissed in anger as he remember how his mother married another man but died a few years later leaving his stepfather in charge of him.

They had only married so that her mother could get more political influence with her company and Oleg's stepfather to have access to the massive fortune his mother owned but he was more interested in several private Islands his mother owned and on one such Island Oleg was trapped together with what was known to the officials and government as a high class breeder for large animals but behind the scenes it was an illegal slave market that offered anything for the right price.

Oleg balled his fists punching the ground several times in anger before he got up and got undressed before entering the shower in his bathroom to wash away the painful memories or at least numb them enough as nothing would heal those scars.

Kenri watched over the young girl for several hours but just as it neared midnight the girl stirred awake causing the doctors to ask her some questions but the girl only answered by nodding or shaking her head in response.

"Well the girl is healthy and the drug is out of her system but she needs some rest but as we both know that the young masters orders are absolute please remind him about this" the doctor said as the girl was getting redressed in her cat outfit behind the curtain.

"I will remind Master Ikushuka about her condition once we reach his room" the old butler assured the doctor just as the girl walked out from behind the curtain and Kenri took hold of her leash and lead her out of the room.

The old butler lead Akeno down several hallways until they arrived before a black wooden double door that had two lions carved into both doors and a moment later the old butler softly knocked on the door.

A moment later one of the doors opened and Ikushuka looked at his butler questioningly but in response Kenri held up the leash that was still connected to Akenos collar.

Ikushuka took hold of the leash with a smile before looking at his butler again "please remember young master the girl needs absolute rest tonight" Kenri added before he bowed and went down the hallway again.

Without a word Ikushuka tugged on the leash and Akeno slowly walked into the room and Ikushuka closed the door behind her and locked it while Akeno looked around the room.

Aside from a massive bed that stood against a wall with two book shelves on either side of the bed there were three other doors with one probably leading to the bathroom?

The floor was a simple fluffy red carpet but around the bed was what looked like a circle and under the bed was something as well but before Akeno could look at the room anymore she was pushed to the ground.

"I don´t think Angel told you but you are a cat right now depending on your outfit you are to act also add Nyaa to the end of your sentences understood?" Ikushuka asked as Akeno looked at him a bit surprised.

"Yes Master Nyaa" Ikushuka seems happy with that as Akeno followed him to the bed on her hands and knees "you will sleep over there tonight I already prepared a small bed for you" Ikushuka simply said pointing towards the end of the bed where an oversized cat cushion was on the ground with a simple blanket.

Akeno laid down on the cushion only to find that it was rather soft and the blanket was just thick enough to keep her warm not that it was all that cold in the room "sleep well tonight" Ikushuka added before getting into bed as well.

"By the way what´s your name?" Ikushuka asked right after he extinguished the lights in the room "I…I do not remember Master Nyaa" Akeno replied sadness clear to hear in her voice "I do remember arriving here and meeting you but it hurts if I try to remember anything else Nyaa" Akeno added curling into a ball and covering herself with the blanket.

"Get some rest tomorrow evening I have to start to train you" Ikushuka mumbled lying back down and with nothing better to do Akeno did the same but both of them were thinking if they had meet somewhere before until they fell into a dreamless sleep.

A group of four ships was making its way through the south pacific one was the HMS Vanguard British fast battleship another was the French Battleship Richelieu and the last was an all too familiar Japanese Yamato going by the name of Hiroshima and one American aircraft carrier the U.S.S Enterprise.

These four ships are the current homes of three girls but right now they had to use their ships to escort the aircraft carrier as it was loaded with supplies for their base.

On the first turret of the Hiroshima sat a female Japanese Caucasian with long midnight black hair and sapphire blue eyes.

She had a full grey samurai demon mask lying beside her she was wearing a silver grey robe with a hood, a grey belt like obi, her right arm being a black robotic arm prosthetic and half of her right leg up towards her kneecap being a black robotic leg prosthetic as well.

While underneath her robe is a black naval uniform undershirt, black Kevlar vest, and black Kevlar gloves on her hands, grey naval cargo pants, and black combat boots.

This girl was known to her friends as Taylor Toshiba and those of her enemies that knew of her existence called her Nemesis to the right of the Hiroshima was the Vanguard.

And on the bridge of the British warship sat a Caucasian British-American female with long midnight black hair on the left side of her head and auburn-red hair on the right side with golden blonde hair in the middle and emerald green eyes.

She wears a dark blue demon kabuki mask with silver grey metal mouth guard piece and silver blue lines throughout the mask, a brown and grey cloak with hood plus a silver blue belt like obi around her waist while underneath is a grey undershirt, brown and black Kevlar vest, black Kevlar gloves, dark grey cargo pants, and brown combat boots.

This girl was known to her friends as Elizabeth Nomura but her real family knows her as Corvina Marlowe and her enemies at least those that begged enough for their lives to be spared know her as Tyrant.

And onboard the battleship Richelieu was a Caucasian Arabic female with violet and silver white hair with golden yellow streaks on the left side of her hair and silver grey streaks on the right side of her hair and silver grey eyes.

She wears a Mengu-style metal mask with a black headdress, a golden white burka with a silver belt like obi around the waist, a pair of white angelic wings decal with a golden crown in the center on the forehead of the headdress, and two blood red dragons with sapphire blue eyes on the sleeves of the burka while underneath is a white naval undershirt, black kelvar vest with extra pouches, grey kelvar combat gloves, naval blue trousers, and brown kelvar combat boots.

This girl was simply known to her friends as Rena Izayoi and the very few enemies that survived her wrath call her Archangel the four ships were simply cruising around but for some reason they felt as if someone they had known for years was nearby.

The three girls paid it no mind as they continued their journey back home for several hours but that was when they spotted something as the night sky gave way to dawn.

There ahead of them were two cruisers of Japanese design and one ship that was a lot larger but that wasn´t why they were interested in these ships no it was because both cruisers and whatever the third ship was had the same flag as the Hiroshima except that their flags looked brand new for some reason.

Taylor decided to call out to the group of three ships via radio after Elizabeth and Aria got on the same frequency to listen in Taylor had to hail the two cruisers a second time before the voice of a girl or rather young woman answered them.

"To the unknown group of battleships what is your reason for hailing us?" was the simple question and Taylor responded "We wish to know the reason your ships have the same flag as our flagship flying from their masts".

It took a few seconds before the young woman answered "the flag is the only symbol of our clan that has survived to this day unfortunately we do not have the time right now to explain anything to you seeing as one of our own is missing" the soft voice of another girl explained.

"We understand is there a way we might be able to speak with you in the future?" Taylor asked and a moment later she got the number of a satellite phone and right after that the two groups of ships changed direction and started heading away from each other none of them realizing that their questions would stay unanswered for a long time to come.

Onboard a modern stealth frigate that was painted completely black a young girl with auburn brown hair in a ponytail and auburn brown eyes was having a dream she was flying above the world but the sky was a sinister purple and the water of the ocean was a ruby red.

In several places the girl saw what looked like the remains of destroyed ships but their color was a pitch black and for some reason the young girl felt drawn towards a simple looking Japanese heavy cruiser except that this one was standing still on the red ocean.

Shirayuri landed on the deck of the unknown cruiser "just where am I?" Shirayuri whispered to herself but what she didn´t hear were the footsteps that approached her.

"Young Shirayuri it is time that you learn of the truth that was lost to you in your younger years of life" Fukushui spoke startling Shirayuri quite a bit as the heavy cruiser started moving on the red ocean with the purple sky.


	12. Garments of Hell

**Alright for now I will be concentrating on one group at a time and everything that happens around them depending on that I might show short parts of what other groups are doing if the story requires it**

 **Thanks for the help of Killroy122496 for betareading and other help with the story**

 **That is all I got to say so enjoy the chapter everyone ;)**

 **A sea of peace only hides the danger lurcking beneath**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Garments of Hell**

Akenos slept peacefully through the night but as soon as she started to wake up she noticed just how terrible she was feeling as her belly was growling and she just felt completely sick.

"Seems you feel as bad as you look" Ikushuka mumbled as he looked down at Akeno who only nodded weakly with her head "you can rest for the entire day just make sure you don´t get the carpet dirty if you do happen to throw up" Ikushuka added as he started on getting dressed.

"Yes Master Nyaa" Akeno groaned as she closed her eyes again and laid back down as Ikushuka left the room closing the door behind himself that did leave Akeno with a few options to explore the room but her body would have none of that.

Akeno slept for most of the day and by the early evening she felt pretty well again as she could move again without feeling like she had to throw up.

"Seems he had this brought here for me" Akeno mumbled as she looked at a plate with some sandwiches on it that stood on the ground before the oversized cat bed with a bottle of water beside an empty bowl.

Right under the plate was a small note so Akeno picked up the note and started reading [This meal is for you once you are done eating take a shower before putting on the outfit prepared for you] the note simply said so Akeno put it to the side and started eating the sandwiches.

With her meal now done Akeno looked towards the three other doors aside from the massive double doors that lead back into the mansion the first door revealed a simple study room, the second one was locked and the third revealed a massive bathroom.

In the bathroom was a bathtub large enough to be called a pool with the entire room being one giant shower with various plants growing on one side of the room that had a large glass window that allowed the evening sun to shine through.

To Akenos surprise there was a small changing area off to the side of the massive bath so she headed there first after she got out of the cat costume she noticed just how bad she was reeking of sweat as the material didn´t breathe at all.

Without hesitation she dropped it into a basket with a lid before looking around the room and in one of the open baskets she found the new outfit she was supposed to wear but she left it alone for now.

After a long warm shower Akeno got into the water of the swimming pool sized bathtub the warm water allowing her muscles to relax completely as she leaned back until only the top of her head was visible.

Even though it seemed as if Akeno was simply relaxing to those that have the training it seemed as if Akeno was simply lying in wait ready to strike when the opportunity presented itself but after about twenty minutes Akeno got out of the water again.

What Akeno did notice was that she had been watched the entire time since she had started to move around in the bath but that didn´t worry her to much right now as she pulled the new outfit from the basket.

But that was as far as she got as she looked at the new outfit it was a simple black shirt with black shorts with simple sports underwear on top of that there was a short black skirt with black leggings and simple gray boots.

All in all it was a simple outfit that allowed for very easy movement for whoever was wearing it and for some reason it reminded Akeno of one of her training outfits.

With a shrug of her shoulders she got dressed in the outfit and left the bathroom only to find Kenri and Ikushuka talking in the study with each other about something but a moment later Ikushuka noticed her.

"You are ready that's good, that will be all for now Kenri I will let you know how she did once we are done" Ikushuka simply said as he looked towards the old butler who gave a small bow before he left the room.

Akenos combat instincts told her she should move but she was just a bit to slow as something wrapped around her throat and before she could do anything she was lying on the ground with Ikushuka approaching her with something in his hands.

"Your reaction is a bit to slow but I´m sure I can fix that. Get up" Ikushuka ordered as he unraveled the whip he had used to ensnare Akenos throat before taking a step back.

Akeno got up without saying a word looking towards Ikushuka "now then there is one thing I have to do with you before we can leave" Ikushuka simply said as he moved over to the bed and took something from a simple looking black box.

"Turn around and hold up your hair don´t want to damage it" Ikushuka simply ordered as he approached Akeno again with something hidden in his hands behind his back.

Akeno obeyed for now and did as she was told but when she felt Ikushuka touch her neck she flinched a bit at how cold his hands were but before she could say anything about it she felt as a simple black metal collar being secured around her throat.

At the front of the collar was a simple fake red diamond that hung from a chain and at her questioning look Ikushuka sighed "it's a symbol to show who owns you and also a way for me to punish you should you disobey me" Ikushuka explained before motioning for Akeno to follow him which she did.

Ikushuka went down a few hallways until they were outside of the mansion in the middle of a forest that alone was enough to warn Akeno as something wasn´t right Ikushuka told her he would start training her this evening but so far he did no such thing.

Ikushuka walked down a stone road until they arrived at what must be some kind of security complex or training grounds as Akeno easily spotted the shooting range and other training ranges.

Ikushuka looked around for a moment before he approached the shooting range where a group of four men in black uniforms stood as they were busy with preparing something that is until one of them noticed Ikushuka walking towards them.

All four men greeted Ikushuka but he waved it off as usual "What can we help you with Mister Ikushuka?" the oldest man asked with a small smile until he looked at Akeno.

"Something to do with your new pet?" he asked and Ikushuka simply nodded at that "I want to test something although she cannot remember her own name Kenri saw something that I wish to confirm for myself before doing anything" Ikushuka explained.

"So what are we supposed to do then we prepared the gear mister Kenri told us about but for what?" the same man asked as Ikushuka held his head with one arm as if he had a headache or something.

"You four are to gear up and start a breakout simulation with her" he pointed at Akeno with one hand "as the target that you are to capture in the next two hours" that caused all four men to look at Ikushuka as if he was nuts or something.

"So this isn´t your normal type of pet then?" the oldest man asked and Ikushuka nodded in response as the three other men started picking up one of the rifles from the table and a pistol along with several magazines that were loaded with rubber bullets.

"Well should be some good exercise what do we get if we capture her under the time limit?" one of the younger men asked with a grin that was matched by the other four as the old man took his own weapons from the table.

"Then you may have her for the rest of the night to do with as you please before I train her to not fail again in the morning" Ikushukas answer causing Akeno to glare at him as the four men grinned even wider.

"That's fine then so when do we start?" the men asked only for Akeno to start running away from them surprising the four men a bit until they looked at Ikushuka "what are you waiting for? A flying pig or something get her" Ikushuka hollered as the four men started running after Akeno.

"Absolute morons" Oleg mumbled as he slowly went back to the mansion only to enter a room where Kenri was busy with watching a massive wall mounted monitor with four different scenes being shown with two showing Akeno that was hiding on top of the roof of a building and the other two showed the security squad that was still running around the forest trying to find their target.

"How is she doing so far?" Oleg asked as Kenri continued to observe how Akeno kept an eye on the security squad without being seen by them until he turned towards Oleg "the girl shows promise whoever trained her knew what he was doing. The four men you sent to capture her have been unable to spot her at all and during the entire time the girl has kept an eye on them without being seen by them" Kenri explained as Oleg sat down on a couch.

"Coming from you that is pretty high praise" Oleg replied with a small grin "we shall see how well she does. She still has to run and hide for about one and a half hours" Oleg added as he and Kenri continued to watch the security squad making utter fools out of themselves as Akeno avoided them without problems.

Akeno had fun as she continued to avoid the four men that were still trying to find her that is until only thirty minutes were left on the clock but that was the moment one of the four men pulled some kind of tablet from his back before he fired his rifle directly at where Akeno had been hiding a second ago.

Akeno had moved the second she saw the man raise his rifle but that in turn caused the other three men to look at where she was as she had to roll out of the bushes and into the open "Get her" one of them yelled but by then Akeno was already running.

What Akeno didn´t know was that the collar around her neck had a built in tracking device that could be located by anyone that knew the right frequency and had a tracking device.

No matter where Akeno tried to hide the four men always found her but so far they only proved how bad they all were at shooting straight as they hit everything but Akeno as they continued to chase after her without success.

With only ten minutes left Akeno had enough of running away as she ran into what must be a garage by the various vehicles parked inside and hid on top of one of the larger transport vans and only seconds later the four men entered the garage as well.

They did close the garage doors and even turned the lights off but that actually left them at an disadvantage even though they had NVGS (Night Vision Goggles) Akeno was able to see just as well in the pitch darkness of the night as if it was bright daylight thanks to Asuramarus powers.

The four men split up and started searching the garage Akeno waited until one of them was right behind the van she was on and without making a sound she dropped behind him and with a trained grip tried to snap his neck that is until Akeno felt a searing pain all over her body that caused her muscles to clamp up and have her cry out in pain.

The man spun around and fired several shots at Akeno hitting her three times in the chest and two times in the belly but Akeno barely felt that as the searing pain continued for several more seconds until she dropped to her hands and knees gasping for air.

Akeno noticed that the man tried to grab her but instead Akeno was faster as she pulled his arm further forward before sinking her knee into his gut before she started running again a bit unstable at first but the longer she moved the better she could do so.

Only for the searing pain to return with a vengeance as Akeno cried out again she crashed into the side of one of the vehicles and as she collapsed to the ground the pain stopped but this time Akeno couldn´t move anymore as she was knocked out cold due to the impact against the car and the hard floor right afterwards.

By the time Akenos awareness returned she heard the voice of Ikushuka "You did your best but you failed and if I hadn´t stepped in one of you would be in a body bag right now you realize this right?" Ikushuka asked.

"Yeah that girl is dangerous not only could she evade our shots like crazy but being able to keep an eye on us for most of the time without us noticing anything only proves that Kenri was right as usual" the old man from the shooting range replied as Akeno felt someone place a hand on her face.

"Master it seems the girl is awake" Kenri spoke a moment after the hand left Akenos face again with her being found out Akeno slowly opened her eyes but had to close them again due to the bright light in the room.

"Seems you woke up Red" Ikushukas voice held barely suppressed curiosity as Akenos eyes got used to the light in the room only to find the four men in black uniform on one side of the bed she was lying in and on the other side stood Kenri and Ikushuka.

"Seems I failed huh" Akeno mumbled with a sad smile but the way Ikushuka looked at her told her something different "No Red you actually exceeded my expectations not only would you have escaped but you would have easily killed one of my guards if I hadn´t stepped in to stop you" Ikushuka replied as Kenri handed the black metal collar to him.

"This collar is a tracking device and has a built in stun gun that allows me to disable the wearer if I need to" Ikushuka explained "And despite that you still managed to knock the wind out of one of the guards and get away even though he shot you five times" Kenri added.

Ikushuka nodded to the four men in black uniforms and they left with a simple nod of their heads pulling the doors closed behind them "Now then Miss Red I can safely say you fill the position as undercover personal bodyguard quite well" Kenri continued "However you will have to continue to wear this until I can be sure you can be trusted" Ikushuka added as he placed the black metal collar around Akenos neck again.

Akeno could only nod in stunned silence as Ikushuka was about to leave the room he turned back around "Kenri I leave her in your care. Red you will follow his orders as if they were my own without question" Ikushuka ordered and Akeno could only nod with a bit of fear as she looked at Ikushukas eyes that were in so much pain that was hidden behind so much rage.

"Now then to explain what the young master wants from you" Kenri explained that Ikushuka wanted her to be tested by Kenri further to see if she needed training in any area "once I am done with that you will be at Master Ikushukas side at all times it depends on your level of skill and loyalty if he allows you to carry any weapons though" Kenri added as he helped Akeno up from the bed.

After they left the simple room Kenri showed her to the training fields again and for the rest of the day Kenri tested her physical abilities and how well she could fight while unarmed before moving on to armed combat mostly melee weapons but in the evening he brought her over to the shooting range where the four security guards were waiting for them.

On a table to the side of the range Akeno found various fire arms ranging from simple pistols and Sub machine guns to assault rifles and shotguns with ammo and magazines for all of the guns on the next table.

At her questioning gaze Kenri simply picked up a simple glock-17 with a magazine and placed both in Akenos hands "I wish to confirm if you know the basics of how to use at least some of these weapons" Kenri simply explained before taking a step back.

Akeno racked the slide of the pistol and kept it open before she went over to one of the shooting stalls on the range once there she inserted the magazine and released the slide turning off the safety and took aim at one of the black metal manikins.

Akeno emptied the entire magazine without missing a single target but with the pistol now empty she looked towards Kenri with absolute confusion "I take it you do not remember that you were capable of this?" Kenri asked and Akeno simply nodded.

For the next two hours Kenri had Akeno fire almost every single gun that they had but she was the most comfortable with a Japanese type-89 assault rifle and one of the pistols that turned out to be a Austrian glock-34 with a long slide.

Kenri talked with the four security guards for a while as he allowed Akeno to rest and drink something but once he was done with that he took a black weapon case from one of the men and motioned for Akeno to follow him so she did.

Kenri went back to the mansion and a few minutes later they were standing before Ikushukas room once more but this time the butler didn´t knock instead he went into the room so Akeno followed him.

The room was empty but Kenri walked over to the first door and entered the study where Ikushuka was busy with reading something until he noticed the old butler and Akeno.

"How did she do?" Ikushuka asked not even looking up from the book he was reading as Kenri set the weapons case down on one of the tables of to the side "the young miss performed every task I gave her without problems. I do have to add that she is a well trained marksman with the shooting skills of a trained veteran soldier however she does not remember why" the old butler explained.

Ikushuka snapped the book shut and placed it on a pile of other books before he got up from his chair and approached Akeno "so she can fulfill the role I have planned for her?" Ikushuka asked and the old butler nodded in response.

"Good to know you already prepared the weapons for her then?" Ikushuka asked and Kenri nodded again pointing with his flat hand to the black weapon case on the table "good now I just need a matching outfit and I´m all set. You can rest for the rest of the evening Red Kenri please get her something to eat can´t have her collapse in hunger when I need her" Ikushuka added as he took the weapon case and moved it into the bedroom.

The old butler left with a bow while Ikushuka unlocked the second door and placed the weapon case inside before locking the door again but Akeno caught a glimpse of some kind of second bedroom with a wooden cross standing against the wall before the door was closed again.

"Maybe I will have to reward you and show you this room at a later time but for now get some rest and take a bath before you eat I had one of the maids prepare some night clothes for you" Ikushuka explained once he saw Akenos questioning look on her face.

Akeno didn´t complain and took a shower before she relaxed in the warm water of the bath once more her muscles thanking her for the comfort but a few minutes later she got out again and got dressed in the night clothes that was a rather simple black pajama except that it made her look like a cat and of course there were the cat ears but no tail.

Akeno ate her meal before both she and Ikushuka went to get some sleep but Akeno just couldn´t shake the feeling that she knew Ikushuka from somewhere but from where? That was the question she kept asking herself until she fell asleep.

The next morning Akeno was awoken by Ikushuka talking with someone over the phone but she only caught pieces of the conversation about some kind of auction that was supposed to happen soon or something like that.

A few minutes later Ikushuka hung up but for some reason he yelled something and threw the phone across the room until it shattered against the wall.

Akeno actually had to dodge the flying phone thanking her reflexes as the wall had a dent in it by the phone that was now lying in pieces on the floor "Breakfast is waiting for you over there with your outfit for the day after you are done with eating you are going to wait here until one of my maids comes to get you" Ikushuka simply ordered but his voice still held anger in it so Akeno simply nodded as Ikushuka picked up the black weapon case from yesterday before leaving the room.

´What was that all about?` Akeno thought as she got dressed in the same outfit from yesterday except that it had been washed before she started eating her breakfast that consisted of several sandwiches and some fried eggs along with a cup of tea.

Akeno didn´t have to wait that long only a few minutes after she was done with her meal a girl with short brown hair and green eyes wearing a maid uniform arrived and guided Akeno down a few hallways until they entered a room that was right across the hallway from the dressing room.

"I thank you Koshio for bringing her here. Now then as I understand it Master you need an outfit for her so that she may protect you but at the same time still looks like one of your obedient pets is that correct?" asked a woman with gray hair and yellow eyes wearing a simple red shirt and black skirt that went down to her knees while around her neck hung a measuring tape used by fashion designers.

"That's right she has already proven herself to Kenri and I do not wish for such potential to be wasted by breaking her mind and body" Ikushuka replied as he was sitting on a black leather couch with a table before it that had several rolls of fabric on them mainly in the colors red, black and silver.

Ikushuka watched as the old woman walked over to a large table with several papers lying on it before sorting through them and a moment later the woman showed Ikushuka one of the papers "This should work it shows enough skin to make her look as if she is my pet but at the same time she can also hide her weapons should she need them to defend me" Ikushuka simply said and the old Woman smiled at that.

"Koshio be a dear and get the girls measurements for me so I can get started by when do you need this outfit and how many should I make for you Master Ikushuka?" the old woman asked as Ikushuka got up from the couch.

"Make five for now you already know what lining I want you to use and what color for which part of the outfit. Oh and do send Red back to my room once you are done with her measurements would you" Ikushuka simply replied leaving the room.

"Well then Red get undressed so we can get started" the old woman spoke a bit too happy as she picked up a clip board and approached Akeno together with Koshio with a smile on their faces but as Akeno tried to leave the room she discovered that the door had been locked as the old fashion designer and Koshio closed in on her.


	13. An Unclear Past

**Well got nothing to say so just enjoy the chapter everyone ;)  
Thanks go out to Killroy122496 for his help with the chapter and story **

**Not knowing about your past will cause problems in your future**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: An Unclear Past**

Onboard a modern gray stealth frigate stood a Caucasian Japanese Male with short black hair and blackish brown eyes. He was wearing a dark black jacket while underneath was a naval white uniform shirt, a black captain´s cap on top of his head, black formal pants, and black formal shoes.

"Sir we have picked up a transmission from Admiral Akagawa" one of his crewmen reported handing a sheet of paper to the man who started to read it but as he read his face twisted into a wide grin that almost seemed to split his face in half.

The man grabbed a microphone and sat down in his chair on the bridge "Listen up everyone this is the captain speaking we have just received a new mission from our admiral. We will be joined by four other ships of our fleet and head towards a location where we are to capture a Red Crow that is all" the captain explained before he looked towards the crew on the bridge.

"Change course. Full speed ahead we got no time to waste" the captain hollered after he stood up from his chair "Yes Captain Kabuto everyone replied before the ship started to pick up speed and changed course and an hour later they were joined by four more of the modern stealth frigates in gray.

On the Pirate Island:

Akeno had to stay over four hours with Koshio and the old fashion designer who introduced herself as Miss Dezai after they took her measurements the two got to work with Koshio handling most of the things Miss Dezai needed.

And before Akeno knew what was going on her body was covered by various materials they even measured her head and how long her legs were before she was finally allowed to get dressed in her normal outfit again and leave as both Koshio and Miss Dezai continued to work feverishly.

Akeno simply strolled down the hallways of the building until she reached Ikushukas room so she knocked but after she got no answer she entered the room only to find that Ikushuka was nowhere in sight and after she checked the other two rooms she didn´t find him either.

That is until she heard the main door open again and as she whirled around she found a man in a white suit that reminded her more of a beached whale than anything else with four guards standing at the door behind him.

"You there where is that no good son of mine?" the man in the white suit hollered "I do not know" Akeno replied but the man in the white suit gave some kind of signal and two of the guards at his side rushed towards Akeno.

Akeno dodged out of the way as the first tried to grab her and the second she simply grabbed his arm before throwing him over her shoulder before slamming him into the floor but in the next instant the first one tried to grab her again but this time Akeno deflected his arms to the sides before punching him ten time in the chest and belly before he dropped to the floor gasping for air.

But a moment later Akeno saw the remaining two guards pull out their guns both being armed with a German HK-416 "You are a pet of my son but why were you able to defeat two of my guards I will never know" the man in the white suit mumbled as the two guards Akeno had fought with got up behind her groaning in pain.

"Restrain her and keep her here until I find that son of mine" the man in the white suit ordered as the two guards that were not aiming their guns at Akeno grabbed one of her arms each forcing them on her back in a police hold before dragging her over to the bed and handcuffing her to one of the bedposts.

The man in the white suit left the room with three of his guards following him while one of the men with his assault rifle sat down on a couch near the glass window setting down his assault rifle on the ground.

It was about five minutes later that the man in the white suit returned with Ikushuka, Kenri and his group of three guards the fourth that had been watching Akeno stood up from the couch and joined the other three guards as Ikushuka walked straight towards Akeno.

Ikushuka grabbed Akeno by the hair causing her to grit her teeth in pain as he looked straight into her eyes "is it true that you fought two of those guards?" Ikushuka hissed in anger pointing towards the four guards.

Akeno could only weakly nod as she tried to avoid Ikushukas gaze but with a sigh Ikushuka released her hair causing her head to drop a bit before she frightfully looked at Ikushuka that stood with his back turned towards her.

"I´m very sorry about these incidents father little Red didn´t know who you were and since I told her to keep an eye on the room she attacked once your two guards did" Ikushuka simply said as the man in the white suit was scratching his bearded chin.

"You know what you have to do. You will tell me what that girl is supposed to be to you since you obviously did not break her will as of yet" the man in the white suit replied handing something to Ikushuka before leaving the room with his four guards leaving Ikushuka and Kenri alone with Akeno.

Ikushuka wasn´t happy that was for sure as Akeno could easily see the anger in his eyes but it seemed to be only partly directed at her as he handed what looked like two black keys to Kenri "tie her to the usual place I have dinner with my father to attend to for now" Ikushuka simply ordered before leaving the room as well.

Kenri sighed before he approached Akeno and undid one of the handcuffs on her wrists but closed them once she stood up keeping her arms behind her back and approached the door that had been kept locked so far.

The old butler opened the door and pushed Akeno through it almost causing her to fall before closing the door behind him and flipping a switch to reveal the entire room, all walls and the floor of the room were built out of the same black stone.

On one side Akeno saw the bed with a red mattress but the bed was made out of black Iron and had various chains hanging from it along with several leather cuffs, right under the bed was a red carpet, along the other three walls were various shelves and drawers and the last wall was kept mostly empty or at least it looked like that to Akeno.

Kenri simply approached the empty wall and did something as a moment later a part of the wall turned around to reveal a wooden cross that was padded with red leather "You did so well until now" Kenri sighed as he went over to the wooden cross and took something from a small chest that stood beside it before approaching Akeno.

Kenri wrapped simple brown leather cuffs around Akenos ankles, thighs, upper arms and wrists after he removed the handcuffs before pushing her towards the wooden cross with her facing towards the wooden cross Kenri grabbed her arms and a moment later they were spread apart over her head and a moment later Kenri did the same with her legs.

With Akeno completely immobilized Kenri took a step back before he seemed to rummage through one of the shelves until he found what he was looking for and a moment later Akeno could no longer see anything other than darkness and before she could say another word Kenri pushed some kind of plastic stick between her lips and teeth securing it behind her head.

Kenri didn´t leave the room but he seemed to do something as he walked around a few more time before he sat down somewhere close to the door Akeno knew what probably was going to happen but for now she would endure it no matter what they did to her.

Onboard a Mogami light cruiser one day later:

Nomad was happy to be back with his squad and two of the girls but for now he was simply keeping watch on the bridge that is until the radio sparked to life so he went to the radio room.

"This is AS-two what is it HQ?" Nomad asked as he picked up the headset "We have information about the Island you might want to hear" Shirayuri replied from the other end "Alright what you got for us HQ?" Nomad asked keeping up the charade of being a radio operator of a blue mermaid task force.

"We have reports of at least eleven other ships that are heading towards the same locations as you are AS-two there are two groups one of five modern frigates and a group of six older ships with five battleships and one aircraft carrier" Shirayuri reported and Nomad wrote that part down.

"Understood HQ should we make contact with either fleet we will withdraw immediately" Nomad replied before he turned off the radio again and went back to the bridge to keep watch until everyone woke up in the morning again.

Back on the pirate Island five hours after Nomad had radio contact with Shirayuri:

Akenos entire body hurt Ikushuka had returned about an hour after Kenri tied her to the wooden cross and had started as he called it punishing her for what she did wrong.

He started by whipping her with a whip that was strong enough to tear apart Akenos clothes and once he was done with that he started spanking her before moving on to other methods of punishing her.

Ikushuka had continued for over four hours and had left her tied up on the wooden cross for the rest of the night by now Akeno had no idea what time it was but a while later she heard the door to the room open and someone gasp before Akeno felt someone undo her restraints.

But with the restraints no longer holding her body Akeno collapsed to the ground in exhaustion until someone caught her and removed both the blindfold and bit gag.

Akeno saw the familiar face of someone that looked like Angel but as her vision began to clear up she could see a maid with dark golden hair and brown eyes looking down at her.

"Come on I´m here to help you get cleaned up before you have to meet master Ikushuka" the girl whispered soothingly as she helped Akeno to stand up and walk into the bath.

The girl helped Akeno to get washed and bathed before she helped her dry off and get dressed but as soon as they entered the changing room Akeno got a surprise as Ikushuka was leaning against the wall of the room.

"Morning Shizu and Red" Ikushuka greeted making Akeno flinch back as he passed them "get her ready in the outfit prepared and do try to hide what you have to" Ikushuka added before leaving the changing room with a strange look of guilt in his eyes when he looked at Akeno.

The girl named Shizu brought Akeno over to a bench before she brought two baskets over and got Akeno dressed in a pair of black panties with a garter belt and black leggings to go with it but for some reason Shizu handed two holsters that went around her thighs.

A few minutes later Akeno was fully dressed in her new outfit that was more of a dress it was made out of crimson and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant gothic Lolita with uneven twin tails once Shizu was done with her hair and on Akenos head she now wore a big silver net bow to hold her hair. She also was wearing the black collar with the red gem on a chain around her neck.

(The outfit is basically the outfit Kurumi Tokisaki is wearing from date a live)

Shizu wasn´t done with her yet as she took out what must be makeup and got to work on covering up the angry red streaks on Akenos back and shoulders and by now Akeno could walk on her own again but Shizu stayed close to her as they returned to the bedroom.

"A job well done Shizu you may leave now" Kenri simply said as the two girls entered the room and a moment after Shizu left the room Ikushuka emerged from the study.

"Well Red I´m sorry but with the old man watching I had no other choice" Ikushuka whispered into her ear as he walked by her before taking a black weapon case from his butlers hands.

"I´m sure you noticed that your outfit has two holsters well after what you did yesterday you have my trust" Ikushuka simply said as he held the weapons case towards Akeno until she took hold of it.

"Kenri will show you to the kitchen to get something to eat once you are ready and after that you will spend the rest of the day at my side" Ikushuka explained before he left the room.

Akeno for her part was really confused but for now she opened the weapon case on the bed and found two glock-34s with long slides and barrels inside along with several magazines that were in a tactical belt holster with four extra magazines per belt.

Both pistols were a simple black color with one magazine already in the weapons and without a moment of hesitation Akeno took both pistols and holstered them under her dress the two magazine belts fit right over the holsters with two magazines hanging on the side and the other two facing the back and front of her thighs.

"Miss Red I should inform you that Master Oleg is not on good terms with his father please keep that in mind if they speak with each other" Kenri whispered to her as they left the room together but Akeno didn´t reply instead she pretended that the old butler had not said a single word.

Kenri showed her to the kitchen where a large breakfast was waiting for Akeno and once she felt she had eaten enough Kenri brought her to Ikushukas office but with Akeno barely having anything to do Kenri had her help out by getting drinks for the guests that visited Ikushuka over the rest of the day.

The day went by like that with Ikushuka meeting over fifty people and by the end of it all Akeno could no longer stand the smell of some of the drinks she had to bring the guests with almost every single one eyeing her like she was some piece of meat.

Ikushuka seemed pleased by her performance and after he sorted through some paperwork he went with Akeno and Kenri following him to the dining room only to find the man in the white suit sitting at the table smoking a cigar while drinking some kind of golden brown liquid.

"I see you have made it clear to her who her master is as for what you told me about her purpose I will allow it as long as she does not cause any trouble" the man in the white suit spoke sounding really bored as he blew a gray cloud of smoke into the air while looking at Ikushuka.

"I understand father I already made sure that she" but before Ikushuka could say another word Akeno pushed him to the side "what do you think you are doing?" Ikushuka yelled from the ground only to notice that some liquid had landed on his face and when he took a closer look at Akeno he knew what it was.

Akeno had shielded him from a throwing knife that someone had tried to kill him with but in order to protect him she not only pushed him aside but took the hit from the knife itself it only grazed her on her left shoulder to deflect it away from him but she was still bleeding.

"Master should I hunt the assailant down?" Akeno asked her voice ice cold stunning almost everyone present but Ikushuka recovered the fastest "hunt her down but do not kill her yet get her to me alive first" Ikushuka simply ordered and the next moment Akeno was gone.

"You trained her well I see now why you did not break her as of yet" the man in the white suit spoke as he locked towards the open door before he casually started to eat his dinner as if nothing just happened.

Akeno didn´t know why she protected Ikushuka the man that had kept her as his slave and tortured her but the moment she saw the blade being thrown she acted without thinking twice about it but now she was chasing the assassin down that was trying to get down to the shore of the Island.

Akeno had already drawn one of her pistols and kept it at her side but for some reason the cloak wearing figure stopped running at the edge of the forest where a vehicle waited for her but as the figure tried to get in Akeno opened fire.

Not on the person in the cloak but rather at the driver and after that the tires of the car but before the cloaked figure was able to run Akeno was already on them delivering a vicious kick to their backs before pinning the person to the ground.

"Seems you did not learn your lesson" Akeno hissed in anger before she used her pistol to knock the person out cold and with her primary target down Akeno decided to check on the car.

On the driver seat she found a man in civilian clothing that looked like he was a fishermen or something like that but after she checked she found that he was already dead.

So Akeno grabbed the cloaked figure and started to head back and at the entrance Kenri greeted her showing her the way down a stairway until they went through an iron door and entered what looked like a medieval dungeon and after Kenri opened one of the cells Akeno simply walked in with Kenri following her.

Kenri pulled the door shut and locked it as Akeno dropped the cloaked person on the ground before turning towards the old butler "she had an accomplice that tried to get her away by car however I shoot and killed him before I was able to subdue this one" Akeno explained as Kenri took a look at her wounded shoulder only to find that the wound was almost gone already however that might be possible but he still wrapped a bandage around it just to make sure it didn´t get infected.

"You did well in defending the young Master we are to keep an eye on her until the young master can join us along with his father" Kenri simply replied before he walked towards the cloaked figure on the ground and a moment later the person in the cloak was chained to the wall by her wrists.

Kenri showed Akeno to set of chairs by the wall and like that they sat down to wait but a few minutes later Akeno decided to clean her pistol with Kenri simply watching the chained up figure but Akeno already knew who it was after all she remembered that golden hair and those hate filled ocean blue eyes all too well.

It was about an hour before the door to the cell opened again and both Ikushuka and his father entered the room both Kenri and Akeno gave them a simple bow but a moment later everyone focused their attention at the cloaked figure.

"Red remove the cloak and Kenri bring a bucket of water to wake her up" Oleg simply ordered and so the two got to work with Kenri disappearing into another door and Akeno pulling off the brown cloak only to reveal none other than Angel.

Angel looked a bit worse for wear as her skin was pretty pale and she seemed exhausted overall but that was the moment Kenri returned with a simple steel bucket and with a simple nod from Oleg he turned it upside down right above Angel who woke up with a shriek and tried to run only for the chains on her wrists to stop her dead in her tracks.

Thank you Kenri and Red please stay nearby in case I might need you" Oleg simply ordered and both Akeno and the old butler took a step back until they were hidden by the shadows once more.

"Angel you disappoint me at first I thought you would do anything to get my approval but now I have to deal with you and your rebellious attitude yet again" Oleg growled as Angel looked around the room in fear as she seemed to realize where she was.

"Seems I failed" Angel sighed as she hung her head in defeat "Who do you work for?" Oleg asked but in the next instant Akeno was right in front of Angel with one of her pistols keeping Angels jaw open and a moment later Akeno yanked something out of her mouth before moving her pistol away as well.

"A poisoned tooth master as I think you wish to interrogate her a bit longer correct?" asked Akeno showing the fake tooth to Oleg and inside was a simple glass capsule with a liquid.

Oleg could only nod as Akeno went back to the shadows again as Oleg and his father returned their attention to Angel "If you are ready to die for your employer than that would mean he holds your loyalty as well" Oleg hissed as he made a simple hand gesture towards Kenri who disappeared into the other room again with Akeno.

Kenri needed Akenos help with carrying a black chest into the other room that was locked but after they set it down before Angel her eyes went wide in fear and her entire body started trembling.

"Oh you do remember what this is after all" Olegs face was twisted into a mask of pure cold fury as he unlocked the black chest inside it were ten several syringes with various liquids and each syringe was in a different color as well.

"Red, keep her still don´t want to waste one of these now do we?" Olegs grin was maniacal and absolutely terrifying to look at but Akeno obeyed and grabbed Angel's ankles to keep her from moving as Oleg picked up a blue syringe before approaching Angel.

Angel tried to trash around to get away but Akeno got annoyed by that and pulled out a knife from somewhere placing the edge right against Angels thigh and with that Angel stayed still as Oleg injected the syringe into her elbow.

"Thank you Red you may release her now" Oleg ordered so Akeno removed her knife and got back up as Angel seemed to get restless really fast as her breathing became very rapid, her pupils got really wide and her entire face seemed to turn red and that was the moment Akeno realized what Oleg had probably injected Angel with an aphrodisiac or some similar drug that heightened you senses.

"Kenri you know how to continue from here. Red you are coming with me" Oleg simply ordered as he left the room with Akeno while Kenri and Oleg´s father stayed in the cell with Angel.

Oleg walked back in the direction of his room with Akeno following him but a moment before they would have walked into the hallway to his bedroom he walked into another room off to the side so Akeno followed him.

The room was a simple office room with a table and a computer on it and a few chairs standing around the room with an old couch that stood right before a massive window and Oleg simply collapsed on it with a sigh.

"Red sit down with me I just want to take a break from all this bullshit for right now" Oleg mumbled so Akeno sat down beside him but a moment later Oleg laid down with his head resting on Akenos lap.

"I know what I did to you was not right and it was painful for you even if you have been trained to resist torture. But for now it is enough for me that you are just here as you remind me of a very dear friend from my childhood" Oleg mumbled as his eyes closed and for now Akeno simply let him get some rest and a few minutes later Akeno did the same by closing her eyes and leaning back against the couch.


	14. Path down to Hell

**You are probably wondering where I get the time to write so much its rather simple I have been sick for the last ten days and with me having nothing else to do than lying around I had some time on my hands.**

 **Anyaway thanks for Killroy122496 with the help on this chapter**

 **The road to hell is paved with good intentions**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Path down to Hell**

On the high seas just outside a massive storm front three ships were moving as a group two aircraft carriers and a battleship of Japanese design those ships are IJN Battleship Haruna and Carriers Shoukaku and Zuikaku.

Onboard the battleships bridge stood a Caucasian Japanese Male with short black hair with having graying silver white on both sides of his hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wears a white and red wolf kabuki mask with a silver grey mouth guard piece, orange haori with a old faded white scarf around his neck and a black hood while underneath is a grey and brown flat jacket, grey kimono shirt, dark brown samurai/Shinobi hakama trousers, a brown robotic prosthetic arm on his left arm, and black Jika-tabi Shinobi sandals.

The young man looked towards the storm front before he took an old golden locket he had hidden underneath his scarf and inside the locket was the only picture he still had of himself and the one girl he had ever seen as his one true friend but due to her and her family moving away from Tokyo.

"Just where did you go Akeno?" he whispered sadly as the wind started to blow around the bridge of his ship he noticed that someone was trying to contact him over radio so he picked up his headset and turned on a voice modulator in his mask before connecting the headset to the radio.

"This is Wolf what is it" the young man asked in a deep mechanical voice as someone else connected to him over the radio "This is Apollyon we are approaching the Island once we attack you are to patrol the surrounding area and attack and capture anything that might try to escape understood?" asked the male voice of Apollyon.

"Yeah yeah I know the plan just let me do my job and you do yours" Wolf replied but a moment later the voice of a young girl spoke up again "Still didn´t find anything about your lost friend Genichiro?" asked the girl.

The young man sighed at that turning off his voice modulator "Yeah I was unable to find anything I did find out where her Uncle is living but even he has disappeared from the planet before I was able to talk with him you know that much Riya" the young man called Genichiro replied with a small tear falling from his eyes.

"If we can get our hands on this Red crow and she is the real deal we just might find something so don´t give up" Riya added before the connection was lost but onboard the H-44 Dönitz a girl cursed at herself for some reason that no one but her knew of even as her fleet continued to plow through the rough waves of the storm they were sailing through.

Back with Mitsuko, Kishiko and the rest of B-company:

They had been following the strange ship for several days by now but by now they needed to resupply with fuel but for whatever reason the strange ship didn´t stop at all and headed straight into a massive storm while Mitsuko and Kishiko were busy refueling their two cruisers from a tanker Shirayuri had send their way.

They still were able to see where the unknown ship was going as Sweetwater and Nomad had planted a GPS transmitter onboard that was powerful enough to show them the ships location as long as they were in the two hundred kilometer radius.

Claire had called in a few times over radio and told them that Shirayuri had started training like mad and at one point even asked Claire for help with her training that did surprise everyone onboard the cruisers a bit but for now they concentrated on catching up with the unknown ship.

On the Pirate Island in the early evening hours:

Akeno and Oleg had slept for most of the following day and no one disturbed them however when they did wake up there was a warm lunch waiting for them on the desk in the office room.

Oleg and Akeno ate their meals and after they were done with eating they both went back to Olegs room mainly for Oleg to get a shower and a change of clothes while Akeno checked over her two pistols while she waited for him in the bedroom.

Oleg took quite a while to get ready but when he did emerge from the bath he was wearing a simple white suit with a black tie and a red rose in his breast pocket "We have a gathering to attend to Red just follow me and only speak to anyone if you have my permission understood?" Oleg asked as he made sure Akenos outfit was good to go.

"I understand however I am with you at this gathering to protect you correct?" asked Akeno as they were about to leave the room "Yes that is correct but your cover is that you are one of my pets so play the part you know" Oleg replied before the two left the bedroom towards Olegs office.

But instead of staying in his office Oleg walked into the elevator Hanin had used to bring Akeno and the other two girls up here however Akeno did not question why they were going down there.

But once the elevator doors opened Akeno saw a lot of activity with various men moving bound girls down to the pier before putting them onboard one of the transfer boats and moving them over to a part of the other pier that had even more Luxus ships docked at it by now.

Oleg simply walked down the pier and every single person that was there saluted him with the exception of some of the bound girls that were glaring at him but at the end of the pier waited Kenri in a simple black military RHIB boat and once Oleg and Akeno were onboard Kenri drove the boat rather slowly over to the other pier before stopping the engine and tying the boat to the pier.

Oleg climbed up the ladder before he helped Akeno up to the pier and right behind them Kenri climbed up before the group of three walked towards the luxurious restaurant that was pretty loud as a lot of people were inside.

Oleg went through a door with Akeno but Kenri stayed behind and a moment later Oleg and Akeno stood behind a black curtain and someone handed a ear mounted microphone to Oleg.

"I have to give a speech before the auction can really begin just stay hidden behind the curtain until I join the rest of the crowd" Oleg explained and Akeno stepped away to the side allowing her time to do something she was not able to do as of yet.

Oleg rambled on for about ten minutes and in that time Akeno was able to not only take off the collar around her neck but also mess around with its internals mainly the electric shock function the collar had but that had been disabled now before she put it back around her neck.

Oleg walked down the side of the stage and Akeno seemed to simply appear at his side as soon as he reached the normal floor of the restaurant Oleg was greeted by various men mostly in business suits but each one of them had some kind of bracelet on their person with a number.

Oleg and Akeno almost made it to an elevated table that was off to the side of the restaurant until someone grabbed Akeno causing her to yelp in pain and Oleg to turn around before sighing "Brother please get you hands of off Red otherwise I might be forced to allow her to free herself" Olegs voice definitely held displeasure as he spoke to the slightly taller teenager with short gray hair.

"Oh your new pet something special then relax she can spend some time with me and I will return her good as new" the teen said his voice sounding so slimy it almost Akeno to gag.

"No either release her now or I will give her permission to take matters into her own hands" Oleg replied but the older teen did not release Akeno so Oleg looked directly into Akenos eyes and gave a nod to her.

Before the older brother knew what happened he was lying on the ground with the wind knocked out of her and Akeno simply joined Oleg at the table with Kenri "You got to be kidding me" the older brother mumbled as he got up from the ground dusting off his jacket before disappearing into the crowd.

From the elevated table Akeno could see that a swimming platform took up most of the deepest part of the cavern and that was where the bound girls were all brought before being shoved into cages.

"The auction will soon start Master Ikushuka" Kenri reported handing both him and Akeno a menu of the restaurant that had the name the Free Seamen they both ordered something but just after their meals arrived several lights turned on that illuminated the entire swimming platform.

And on the platform was a Podium with a massive screen hanging right above the stage and a man in a simple gray suit took the stage "Good evening Gentleman we welcome you to our yearly auction of rare pets. We have provided each one of you with a tablet to view information about the various pets on sale today so be sure to check over them if there is one pet you wish to get" the man spoke into a microphone.

Akeno watched as five bound girls were lead on the stage and the man telling some story about how the girls had been trained and various other things before the screen showed who had placed a bid on the girl and a simple number before the sold girls were moved away from the stage but as the sixth girl was lead on stage Akeno couldn´t take it anymore as she placed her fork and knife down and got up.

"Red where are you going?" asked Oleg but as Akeno turned around her eyes became similar to those of a cat but her red eyes also started to glow "Doing what I should have done the moment I arrived at this restaurant with you" Akenos ice cold voice replied and in the next instant she had summoned her AK-74 to her hands.

Akeno opened fire on the guests without warning and only two minutes later the entire restaurant was filled with dead bodies of course various guards tried to stop Akeno but they were killed just like the rest of the guests.

Akeno made her way over to the stage and released some of the girls from their bindings before she moved deeper into the training facilities of the slave camp no matter where she went she found various rooms and those that were busy with taking a break in those rooms didn´t live for much longer with a few exceptions mainly those that Akeno knew had no other choice than be part of the slave trade or those that were to be sold as slaves.

At one point Akeno arrived before a door that had the symbol for Bio hazard in yellow and black upon it and right before the door Akeno found a room full of hazmat suits so without thinking twice she put one on before picking up her assault rifle again and walking through the doors.

But as soon as she was through the disinfection room Akeno wished she had never entered this room it was a long hallway with four laboratories that were separated from each other and at the very end of the hall was a completely black cube like room.

The first thing Akeno did was make sure no one would be able to leave this place if they decided to run before she silently killed all of the guards and hiding their bodies out of sight before she made her way to the black cube.

She got in without trouble but as soon as she saw what was inside Akeno almost threw up as in various glass capsules were girls some alive but most of them dead and the skin of those that died was cracked in several places with blood pouring out of their eyes, mouths and almost everywhere else where the skin had cracked open.

Akeno did not hesitate any longer she aimed her rifle and started killing every single one of the men that were wearing hazmat suits until only one of them was left alive but he must be the one who was keeping things going down here so Akeno kept him alive for now.

"What is it you are creating down here?" Akeno growled at the scientist that was on the ground but after he didn´t answer Akeno shot him in the knee at point blank range causing him to scream.

"We were tasked with creating Bio chemical weapons that could be used in the future" the scientist gritted out holding his bleeding knee but that was the moment Akeno spotted one girl that she recognized immediately.

Angels eyes were bloodshot and her entire body looked as if it was decaying Akeno closed her eyes with tears of rage running down her face she turned back to the scientist and grabbed him before throwing him towards a wall were various ampoules stood on a table.

"Death would be a mercy for you so I shall give you a taste of your own medicine" Akeno hissed before slicing apart the hazmat suit of the scientist with Asuramarus blade the effect was immediate as the scientist started gagging for air before clawing at his own skin before collapsing to the ground bleeding from his mouth before he laid still.

With the last scientist dead Akeno stood before another task but before she did anything Akeno talked with Asuramaru "there is no way for you to save any of the girls they are already dying as we speak the least you can do is to finally end their suffering" Asuramaru simply said before Akeno was back in the underground laboratory.

With determination in her eyes Akeno went from girl to girl and if they were alive she thrusted her blade into their hearts and each girl she killed went with a smile on their face until Akeno came to Angel.

"I have to thank you for getting me out of this but on the other hand you are also the one who got me into this mess" Angel coughed blood for a moment before settling down again "With my belongings you will find a silver medallion that has a skull and two blades upon it. Take it as a thank you for releasing me and the others from this suffering" Angel added before closing her eyes.

Akeno simply nodded before she ended Angel in the same way she had done with the other girls but before she left the laboratory she took the medallion Angel told her about and all of the research data and copied everything before destroying and burning all of the original files while the copy was stored in Asuramarus realm for safekeeping.

With the laboratory destroyed Akeno left leaving the hazmat suit where she found it but before she left she took Asuramarus blade again and pointed it straight at the ceiling above her.

"No one will ever find this cursed place" Akeno seethed before the ceiling of the tunnel started to cave in burying the entrance to the laboratory so that no one would be able to find it ever again and just to be sure that no one would even try to find it Akeno continued to collapse the ceiling until she was near the training rooms again.

Akeno continued to walk but even though she knew she had done the right thing she still felt terrible but before she could walk back into the cave with the restaurant she was pulled by her arm into a side room.

Akeno had her gun trained on her attacker only to find Kenri and Oleg before her "You did me a favor with what you did I made sure that no one involved got away so before you leave at least tell me your name so I may help you in the future if I can" Oleg simple said confusing Akeno completely.

"This slave trade was build up by my father and his son but after my mother married that man he took his time to get me ready to take over this place and with my mother dead he had no one standing in his way anymore" Oleg continued to explain as Kenri kept an eye on the door.

"I will not keep this place open any longer and in the future I will make it my goal to destroy any organization that tries to replace it" Oleg swore with his left fist over his heart before he looked at Akeno again.

"I already know you disabled that collar but if I am to help you at any point in time use this to contact me" Oleg added handing a simple silver box with a red rose on it to Akeno "this is goodbye if we do meet in the future you will have my help no matter what it may be" Oleg turned around and his butler walked with him down the hall.

"Wait" Akeno yelled causing Oleg and Kenri to stop walking "I will tell you my name but it will probably just cause you more pain" Akeno took a deep breath before her hair returned to its natural light orange brown and her eyes turned a deep ocean blue.

"I see so it was you after all" Oleg sighed as Akenos hair and eyes turned red once more "you should get going Akeno there is a warship that arrived a few minutes after you started shooting up the place" Oleg continued to walk down the hall with Kenri giving Akeno a bow before following his master.

Akeno went back to the harbor only to find every single of the girls that had been kept as slave onboard the various Luxus ships but one of the older girls spotted Akeno and approached with two other girls that were the two students from the Admiral Spee.

Akeno slung her rifle over her shoulder with the small silver box and gave the three girls a small smile "You already have the situation under control I see take care of everyone I made sure no one that had something to do with this survived" Akeno simply said before walking right past the three girls.

Akeno took the black RHIB boat and headed out of the cave only to find her ship the Tsukuba waiting for her however the sky was turning a dark black overhead as she got onboard she used a crane to get the RHIB boat onboard and after that she went to the bridge.

By the time Akeno started to move away from the Island it had started to rain heavily but the rain was comforting to Akeno right now as she sat on the roof of her bridge after she left her rifle and the silver box inside the bridge.

But a few minutes later Akeno heard some kind of whistling noise and a moment later massive columns of water were thrown skywards all around the Tsukuba but by then Akeno had already spotted what had caused it as there just on the horizon were three German battleships that fired another salvo at her.

Akeno had started turning away even before the ships fired but that was the moment an idea came to her mind Akeno turned off all of her lights onboard her ship and headed at full speed into the storm at first the three battleships followed her but soon after they lost her as Akeno used the massive waves to hide from their sight and radar.

Akeno was still tense for about another hour before she checked her position and headed out of the storm revealing the dark black night sky above and a moment after Akeno knew where to go.

Akeno changed course and went to half speed to give her engines a bit of a rest as they were almost running at full speed the entire time she had been in the storm and thanks to Asuramarus power her outfit was dry a moment later.

Just outside of Akenos radar range was a Japanese floatplane that spotted the Tsukuba and sends the information about her position and heading back to a fleet of one Kongo class battleship and two aircraft carriers.

Akeno had no idea what was coming for her as she reduced her speed a bit further as the sea was really peaceful but about an hour later Akeno heard some kind of deep humming noise and her radar was telling her that about seventy two contacts were heading towards her with over three hundred kilometers per hour.

And as Akeno got on the roof of her bridge she knew what those contacts and the deep humming sound were as the stars were hidden by the mass of aircraft that were approaching her Akeno increased her speed to maximum and turned towards the aircraft and a few minutes later all of her anti aircraft guns started firing.

Akeno managed to take down some of the attacking aircrafts but in the end the Tsukuba took numerous rocket and bomb hits and even a torpedo hit to the stern that caused one of her propellers to be destroyed.

But instead of finishing her off the planes turned away and a moment later the radio came on but Akeno couldn´t answer it even if she wanted to as one of the rocket attacks had hit the bridge the explosion caused all of the windows to shatter and all of the glass to become shrapnel that hit Akeno in numerous areas of her body.

Onboard the Haruna a young man that went by the name Genichiro Nomura was confused he attacked the ship Riya told her about but with the ship dead in the water Genichiro tried to radio them but got no answer on the way towards the unknown ship the planes of the Zuikaku returned and landed without problems however about fifteen had been shoot down by the unknown ship.

Genichiro was also worried according to Riya the Red crow they had been chasing had escaped but what if the ship he had just attacked was the one the Red crow used to escape for now he concentrated on keeping an eye on the radar and the reports from the scout plane that was still keeping an eye on the unknown ship.

It took him about two and a half hours before he arrived at the location of the unknown ship that was still dead in the water the ship reminded Genichiro of his own battleship but the different turrets and torpedoes told him otherwise he called out to the ship via light signals and radio but got no answer at all.

So he decided to put on his mask and board the unknown ship by pulling alongside it with the Haruna and from the deck of his ship he was easily able to land onboard the unknown ship but as he got up as saw that most of the ship was covered by black sooth from the rocket and bomb attacks on the ship but there was no one around and that was what caused Genichiro to start running towards the bridge of the ship.

It took him a few minutes but when he arrived on the bridge he almost wished he hadn´t the entire bridge floor was covered by glass shards but the ones that were near the ruder wheel were covered in crimson red blood and on the ground in front of the ruder wheel was a girl.

But not just any girl she was wearing a beautiful dress made out of red and black frills but it were the half open eyes of the girl that had Genichiro run to her side in worry and fear as he remembered those beautiful ocean blue eyes all too well.

Genichiro got to work on checking over Akenos wounds and he realized that the worst of her wounds were centered on her forearms, chest and belly that all had glass shards of various sizes sticking out of her skin but with every glass shard Genichiro removed his worry only grew but after he was done with an area he bandaged it thoroughly before moving to the next injuries.

Genichiro was done after over thirty minutes of taking care of the wounds on Akenos body but just to be save he brought her back onboard his ship the Haruna before he connected the Haruna to the Tsukuba and started towing the damaged ship behind him.

Genichiro knew he had to tell this to everyone as he sat in his room on a chair while Akeno was lying in a bed covered only by a simple blanket Genichiro was still worried so he had decided to hook Akeno up to a heart rate monitor and gave her some pain killers before his satellite phone started ringing.

With a defeated sigh Genichiro picked up the phone only to hear various voices discussing something until it went dead silent "Genichiro did you intercept the unknown ship?" Riya asked causing Genichiro to sigh before looking at Akeno again.

"Yes I intercepted the ship however the Red crow we were chasing is someone I know quite well" Genichiro replied but without giving anyone a chance to reply he continued "she was injured during my attack however I did manage to get her stitched up but once she is awake she will be really pissed at me unless we can repair her ship" Genichiro added getting only silence in return as his fleet continued to head home while towing a badly damaged ship with them.


	15. Old and New Friends?

**Hey there everyone got another chapter for you all**

 **Life is a bit bumpy right now so the next chapter will take me a bit to write I do hope you can wait for that long ;)**

 **Big thank you goes out to Killroy122496 for his help with this chapter and the story in general**

 **May the seas of blood lead to peace one day**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Old and New Friends?**

On the high sea a fleet of thirteen warships meet up with each other the formation consisted of IJN Battleship Haruna, German Battleships Bismarck and Tirpitz, Project Ship H44 Dönitz, Yamato class battleship IJN Yamamoto and IJN Hiroshima, U.S.S Montana, HMS Vanguard and Battleship Richelieu.

Right in the middle of the formation were another five ships but these were the aircraft carriers Shoukaku, Zuikaku, Shinano and the U.S.S Enterprise there was another ship in the formation however it was being towed by the Haruna and that was the ship all of the other captains of the various ships had gathered on.

"Now then Wolf we are all here why did you have us all come here?" Riya Nomura asked as she sat down with everyone else and removed her mask before placing it on the table before her everyone else doing the same with their various masks.

"Some of you already know about some of what I am about to tell you but you need to know it regardless" Genichiro Nomura took a deep breath before he continued "we were informed by our friend Saint that a Red crow had been captured by a group of pirates but by the time we arrived at the hideout our crow had left the nest leaving a real mess behind" Genichiro explained as a screen on the wall behind him turned on displaying various gruesome pictures.

"We learned that our Red crow had single handedly destroyed the entire slave camp and rescued anyone imprisoned there however we had to withdraw as the ghosts of the sea came to the Island as well but by that time I was already attacking the Red crow that used a ship we have never seen before to escape" Genichiro got various strange questioning looks for that but he continued without delay.

"During my attack on the ship I accidently wounded the person that was our target however as soon as I saw her I got the surprise of a lifetime" Genichiro did something on a keyboard on the table before him and the images on the screen changed showing him and three other girls all of them at the young age of six or seven years old.

"What do these girls have to do with everything?" Aria asked before anyone else could say a word "The girl with brown orange hair that is leaning against me is the very same person I have been looking for but aside from that she is also the Red Crow I do not know how far her training has come however I do know that she is highly skilled in combat and has excellent control over her ship as she was able to shoot down twenty of my airplanes before her ship was disabled" Genichiro answered before bringing up another picture.

This picture showed a young girl with ruby red hair that was lying in a bed both of her arms covered in bandages and from underneath the blanket you were able to see even more bandages wrapped around her body.

"If you know her what is the name of this mysterious girl then? Because it would seem that I might know her as well" Ava Nomura added her tone hard as steel causing a few heads to turn towards her before looking back to Genichiro.

"Everyone I do not know how she became a Red crow one of us but the name I know from my younger years is Akeno Misaki oldest daughter of the Misariutski Naval Corporation one of the most powerful and well known companies on the planet today" Genichiros explanation caused utter silence to fall over the room as what he just told them sunk in.

Ava Nomura was the first to recover as she picked up her mask and walked towards Genichiro "Where is she Genichiro?" Ava asked her voice just barely above a whisper so that only Genichiro was able to hear it.

"She is in my room resting as of now it seems she is the same person you knew during your childhood then?" Genichiro asked getting a nod of Ava´s head as answer.

"For now we all are heading home for the time being until our guest wakes up and can answer some" however Riya was interrupted by a rusty alarm that started blaring through the entire ship but before anyone could ask Genichiro what was going on he was already running down the hall of his ship with Ava hot on his heels together with Riya.

A few moments later they stood before the open door of a room and Genichiro was already inside but it wasn´t what was in the room that worried him no it was the fact that the bed of the room was empty when someone was supposed to be resting here.

"Riya give everyone a call, Akeno escaped please help me find her again" Genichiro spoke before walking very fast out of the room Ava following him only a moment later as Riya got to work on contacting everyone but just as she was done with that the world turned a dark gray with a black sky.

"What is it you want this time Muramasa?" Riya asked a Caucasian female Japanese with long silver pink hair, pointed ears, and golden-brown eyes walked out of a completely black Japanese mansion she was wearing a white and black robe toga dress, red and white roses going down from the top to the bottom of her hair, and snow white geta sandals.

"I am here to warn you do not trust the girl no matter what you do" the female demon called Muramasa replied before Riya was back onboard the battleship Haruna ´what was Muramasa talking about?´ Riya thought as she started to walk around the ship.

Akeno was not sure where she was or who had patched her up but for now none of that mattered as Asuramaru had warned her that someone with a power similar to her own was onboard this unknown ship so after she allowed her injuries to heal a bit longer she made a run for it.

But as soon as she was out of the door and had started running an alarm was triggered and a few moments later she could already hear the sound of running feet coming towards her so she started running in the other direction as fast as she could.

Akeno was able to avoid being seen by anyone at least until she was already on deck but the moment she walked outside she was stunned she was onboard a Japanese battleship that was towing her damaged Tsukuba but all around them were another twelve ships.

Akeno shook her head to get focused again before she started running towards the aft of the battleship but unknown to her someone saw her from the bridge of the battleship and said something into a radio.

Akeno almost made it to the aft of the ship before she threw herself to the side as a bullet crashed into the ground where she had been a second ago but before Akeno could get up and start running again she heard several more guns being loaded behind her and as she turned around she came face to face with seven other people that seemed barely older than her but were a bit shorter except for a few of them but none of their faces were visible as they were all covered by various masks of either demons or animals.

But all of them had some kind of rifle aimed at Akeno that is until someone walked up to them from behind and stopped for a moment as he saw Akeno but as his hands moved up to his wolf kabuki mask Akeno noticed how most of the people lowered their weapons as another one of the group removed their mask.

As soon as the silver grey dragon kabuki mask and red and white wolf kabuki mask had been removed Akeno remembered both underneath but for some reason her vision got very blurry as she felt really dizzy and she would have landed on the ground if not for the two who she had almost forgotten about to catch her.

"Hey there Emma and Sekiro been a while huh" Akeno smiled as she tried her hardest to stay awake but a moment later darkness took over her vision as she passed out again while her old friend Sekiro was holding her in his arms with Emma by their side.

Genichiro Nomura was known to be a usually quiet person that did not talk all that much especially when it came to his past but everyone who saw him holding this red haired girl in his arms with Ava right beside him knew he cared a lot about this girl but just how much was unclear to them.

After Genichiro brought Akeno back to his room and tucked her in he and Ava told everyone that they would be taking care of her until they arrived at their base and no one had an issue with that except for a certain girl with long snowy white hair in a loose French braid however she did not say a word about it.

Back on the Island with Shirayuri and Claire:

Claire had been surprised when Shirayuri had asked to train her but after a while it became clear to Claire just how lackluster Shirayuri had been trained sure she was fitter than most people but when it came to hand to hand combat and marksman ship she was even worse than Akeno and her two sisters when they started with her.

That meant that Claire mainly trained Shirayuri in those two areas before moving on to other kinds of training but none the less Shirayuri never complained even once and even if Claire gave her the day off she always found Shirayuri training in some kind of manner be that he tacking apart pistols or assault rifles.

Claire also noticed that Shirayuri was trying to learn anything that had something to do with the Akai Senchō, their ships and way of life Shirayuri had come a long way since she came to Claire to start training that was for sure but her obsession with anything that had something to do with the Akai senchō sometimes got on Claires nerves.

That's why Claire was really thankful that Mitsuko and Kishiko would be returning together with the five men of B-company in about two days as they had lost sight of the unknown ship and even with their GPS transmitter they were unable to find the ship again as they had to sail around a massive storm.

Right now Shirayuri was reading something in her room after she ate dinner with Claire and Claire was watching the early evening sky from the terrace while drinking a beer but as she was taking another sip from her beer she noticed that a ship was approaching the Island.

Claire decided to take a closer look at the ship with her binoculars only to see that it was a cruiser the exact same one that Akeno was in command of but this one wad different as it had no flag but a moment later Claire heard someone walk down the stairs and opened the front door.

As Claire turned around she saw how Shirayuri walked out of the door with a look in her eyes that seemed as if she was deeply lost in thought but just to be safe Claire followed Shirayuri and like that they both went down to the ship bunker where the cruiser had stopped at a pier and silently waited.

Shirayuri walked towards the cruiser without even looking around once and got onboard but as Claire tried to do the same she was unable to move once she was close to the ship but as soon as she tried to walk backwards she was able to move once more.

´Ok then just what is up with creepy ghost ships and young girls?´ Claire thought as she tried to see where Shirayuri had gone but she didn´t see anything so Claire decided to wait for now.

Shirayuri had gone onboard the cruiser and walked straight to the captain's quarters the room may be dusty but there was something in this room that Shirayuri wanted and after she rummaged around for a few minutes she found what she was looking for.

A simple black wooden chest and inside the chest Shirayuri found a black Katana with a red edge and hand guard together with a ruby red scabbard but as she tried to lift it out of the box her eyes closed and she passed out.

Claire had seen a lot of stuff during her life both in and out of the military but a cruiser that started to glow with black and red symbols all over its hull was defiantly something Claire had not ever seen before but that was what was happening right now as the cruiser Shirayuri had boarded wad glowing for several minutes before the light died down once more.

Onboard the cruiser Shirayuri was fighting against several black human shaped creatures but what was weird was the fact that the cruiser was moving on a crimson red sea with a purple sky but after several minutes of fighting later Shirayuri was the only person left onboard the cruiser.

Just as Shirayuri was able to catch her breath she noticed how the cruiser stopped at a concrete pier besides another cruiser but this one was a lot larger and only had three turrets but that was all about Shirayuri could see of the other ship but the person wearing a black red uniform that seemed to be waiting for Shirayuri on the pier was something familiar to Shirayuri in this strange place.

"Fukushui what is this?" Shirayuri asked confused as she walked down to the pier "this is part of what you have to learn and learn of who you really are" Fukushui answered before turning around and walking into the jungle that was still covered in white fog.

Shirayuri followed him until they walked through a village and up a staircase until they stood on the top of a mountain but they could barely see anything "This place was once full of life and something so very close to paradise but now there is no one left that remembers that time" Fukushui spoke as the wind blew around them.

"But there are four of you that can now learn from the mistakes that were committed in the past and avenge our clan if you so desire" Fukushui added before turning towards Shirayuri again but behind him three other girls appeared but they were still only silhouettes hidden by the fog.

"Shirayuri Tosa that is the name you currently have however you know you are adopted what if I told you that your real family has been closer to you than you might have thought" Fukushui spoke with a sad smile on his face.

The three figures stepped forward revealing Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko in very similar outfits mainly the long sleeved black and red captain's jacket that was hanging over their shoulders and otherwise their outfits were similar to a school uniform except that Akenos skirt was a dark red while her shirt was pitch black with a tactical vest in the same colors over it with ammo pouches with magazines for her two rifles as well as magazines for her pistols and on her back she had her Ak-74 and her Spas-12 shotgun right beside it while on her thighs just under the skirt she had her two M1911s in their holsters.

Mitsukos outfit consisted of a brown shirt, brown trousers and a tactical vest with magazine pouches in the same color with her CheyTac Intervention sniper rifle and her CZ-805 sub machine gun hanging over her back while her browning high power pistol was in its holster on her right side of her belt.

Kishikos outfit was mostly a very dark red with a lot of silver thrown into the mix but unlike her two sisters her captain´s jacket also had a large hood that was covering her head while underneath the jacket she wore a long-sleeved t-shirt and a simple gray skirt with silver knee socks but over her knees she had some knee pads in black over her back rested her Dragunov and her AKU-74 while at her side she had her modified M-9 berretta pistol in a holster on her belt.

But all three girls held simple Katana in their left hand with the only difference being that the handles of the blades were the same color as their hair "Shirayuri we will not force you to confront the truth but it would be the best for you and us" Akenos voice was gentle and felt so familiar to Shirayuri as she looked at the three girls before looking towards Fukushui again.

"You must have noticed it by now but the blade you found onboard that ship is the twin to this one" Fukushui spoke as Akeno had drawn her blade holding it in front of her and true to Fukushuis words the blade in Akenos hands was the exact same one Shirayuri had found onboard the cruiser.

Shirayuri drew her own blade but that was the moment Shirayuri started to feel dizzy but before she could fall Mitsuko caught her and kept her from falling "You will learn who your real family is in a bit for now rest" Akeno whispered after she returned her blade to its scabbard before it disappeared in a cloud of blade red smoke.

Shirayuri´s eyes closed and Mitsuko gently placed her down on the ground before turning towards Fukushui again "You are not ready to learn the truth of the past either however I do need to speak with your older sister for a while as she is in the presence of several other Akai Senchō that do not know of their full power" Fukushui explained and a moment later he was alone with Akeno on the mountain.

"You already know what it is you might need to do in case they prove themselves unworthy of their power correct?" Fukushui asked as Akeno looked at her hands and a moment later Asuramarus blade appeared "I know of the duty that comes with this blade however one of the people I am with seems to have a similar power to my own" Akeno replied as she looked into the distance.

"Once you know of their goals for the future you may make your decision, I will not interfere with it" Fukushui added before he disappeared leaving Akeno alone on the mountain that is until she as well descended the mountain until she disappeared in the fog.

The fleet of the Rogue Akai Senchō:

The thirteen warships continued their way through the ocean that was relatively peaceful for the most part as only a few white clouds were in the sky but even thought the weather was pretty good the mood of everyone onboard their ships was a bit tense.

Saint had called them a few hours after they had to search for Akeno but what Saint had told them was unsettling to say the least for some reason the Ghosts of the Sea were a lot more active in the last few days than they have ever been in recent years.

Saint also told them that she would contact them as soon as she learned anything new about why the Ghosts of the Sea had become so active again but what also worried Riya was the fact that someone named Takanaka Tosa had contacted them after they had attacked the slave camp only for him to deliver them the location of some supply depots that they had raided before the entire fleet meet up again with Wolf and his three ships.

Except that Wolf was towing a damaged battle cruiser behind his battleship and the Captain of the damaged ship was onboard the Haruna as well but so far the girl had shown no sign of waking up again since she had tried to run until they cornered her on the stern of the Haruna.

Riya didn´t know why but every time she saw the red haired girl called Akeno lying in that bed she felt as if she knew her from somewhere but in the next instant Muramasa´s warning stopped her from thinking about that any longer until she returned her attention to what she had been doing before.

Over the next two weeks Genichiro and Ava were the two that almost constantly stayed at Akenos side to make sure she was healing alright but after the first week Akenos wounds had almost completely healed except for three scars two of them on her forearms and the third starting just above her right eye before going over her nose and ending right underneath her right eye.

But even with those scars Genichiro couldn´t stop his hand from going through Akenos hair whenever he sat at the side of her bed with a small smile on his face but in the evening just as they were about to arrive at their hideout Akeno woke up again but Genichiro was busy on the bridge as the fleet started to move into port.

Of course by the time all ships had successfully stopped at their piers there was a group of people waiting for everyone but for now Genichiro had to explain what was up with the damaged ship and in that time Akeno got fed up with just lying around and started doing some simple exercises as she called them.

"So what you are telling me is that not only did you find someone that has the same powers as you but that same person is the one that Genichiro has been looking for ever since he joined up with us?" asked a Caucasian Japanese male with long black hair in a loose ponytail, full grown black beard, huge scar across his right eye which is milky white along with the whole right side of his face being burned, his left eye being a golden sulfuric yellow, and a tattoo of a red and black dragon on his left eye.

He wears a silver white dragon knight helmet with the visor in the middle being a bright midnight black diamond crest, a midnight black scarf around his neck, a dark brown trench coat while underneath is a white naval undershirt, black Kevlar vest, black Kevlar gloves on his hands, dark naval blue Kevlar trousers, and brown combat boots.

This man was known to all of them as Isoroku Nomura or Overlord or old man as some of the younger ones called him "So Genichiro finally found his crush isn´t that nice?" asked a Caucasian Russian male with short silver grey hair with the sides being fairly trimmed, a scar going across his left eye, and dark brown eyes.

He was wearing a dark forest green Spetsnaz combat helmet combined with a welding mask, a dark black ski mask over his face, and a dark black trench coat while underneath is a dark black combat shirt, dark grey combat vest, black Kevlar gloves on his hands, dark black Kevlar pants, and dark brown combat boots.

This man was known to them all as Kazimir Zhukov but most of them just called him Strife "even though I am happy for you kid, I really am but I still want to talk to her before we do anything else" Strife added looking directly at Genichiro.

"Fine she is still onboard my ship but she is injured so please try to tone it down a bit will you?"Genichiro asked as he turned around and started walking towards his ship with Strife and Ava following him.

Akeno had sweat running down her forehead as she balanced on her hands while standing upside down and like that she was doing pushups in the middle of the room without leaning against anything but a few minutes later Akeno heard someone walking towards the room but she just continued with her workout.

That is until the door to the room was literally kicked open by a man wearing a dark forest green Spetsnaz combat helmet combined with a welding mask, a dark black ski mask over his face, and a dark black trench coat while underneath is a dark black combat shirt, dark grey combat vest, black Kevlar gloves on his hands, dark black Kevlar pants, and dark brown combat boots.

Akeno immediately jumped to her feet and took a defensive stance keeping her eyes on the unknown man "Seems you woke up that makes my job a whole lot easier" the man mumbled before he tried to punch Akeno.

Akeno would have none of that as she rolled to the side before facing the man again who turned towards her a second later "nice reflexes there Kid" the man mumbled but Akeno had enough and called the outfit Oleg had made for her together with the two pistols to go with it causing the man to stare at her.

"Whoever you are you better explain before I put a nine millimeter slug through your brain" Akeno growled leveling both of her pistols at the unknown man who in response leveled an AN-94 assault rifle at her without hesitation.

"Dammit Strife I told you to go easy on her didn´t" Genichiro ranted but stopped as soon as he took in the scene before him with one of his mentors aiming his gun at his friend from his childhood who had in turn two pistols aimed at his mentor while wearing the same dress Genichiro had found her in onboard her ship.

Genichiro needed a few minutes to understand what was going on but even in that time neither Akeno nor the man called Strife lowered their weapon that is until Genichiro literally face palmed with a sigh "please put the guns down alright Akeno?" Genichiro asked but Akeno made no move to do so that is until Genichiro walked over to the man called Strife.

"Fine you win Kid but I will still want some answers from her mainly from where she got those guns and how the heck her clothes changed from one second to the other" Strife mumbled slowly lowering his assault rifle and in response Akeno did the same with her two pistols until they both holstered their weapons.

"Akeno if you could please explain" Genichiro started but that was the moment Akeno fell down on the bed with a sigh "will do that but then you will have to do the same Sekiro" Akeno replied while looking towards Genichiro and Strife.


	16. Learning about the Past

**Well that took longer than I expected but because of your patience I got two chapters for you this time that will change a few things in the story but do tell me how I did with that part as I never really tried writing something like that  
**

 **Big Thank you goes to Killroy122496 for beta reading both chapters and his help with the various OCs**

 **Enjoy the chapter everyone ;)**

 **War knows no Countries**

 **Chapter 15: Learning about the Past**

Akeno, Genichiro, Ava and Strife sat down together in the room since Sekiro and Ava wanted Akeno to get some more rest as her muscles had grown a bit weak over the time she had been recovering from her injuries.

With Akeno back in the bed Genichiro, Ava and Strife sitting on some chairs around the room but all of them were looking towards Akeno and they had questions they wanted answers to but the same was true for Akeno.

"Alright we all have questions so we should each take turns asking a question alright?" Akeno asked breaking the silence in the room and Genichiro and Ava nodded at that with Strife simply replying with a simple "Alright".

"So how did you change your outfit like that" Strife asked without a second thought but Akeno had to sigh at that "to be honest I think that it is part of my powers as an Akai senchō same thing with my weapons but other than that I got nothing" Akeno explained.

"Now my turn Sekiro what actually is going on with that name everyone calls you by?" Akeno asked getting a sheepish laugh from Sekiro before he replied "Well all of us took some sort of fake identity due to all of us having some not so favorable run ins with the law but it also allowed us to throw of most of our pursuers" Sekiro explained.

Emma seemed to notice something on Akenos back as she was still wearing the red black dress with an open back "hey Akeno I don´t know why but what is up with the black wing like tattoos on your back?" Emma asked getting the attention of both Sekiro and Strife but as they took a look only Sekiro was able to see the two wings that looked like tattoos.

Akeno looked at them all with a raised eyebrow before she remembered from where the wings had come but before she could say anything Strife did instead "You Kids seems to see something that I don´t unless I´m just really drunk which isn´t the case right now" Strife mumbled as he sat back down on his chair.

Emma, Sekiro and Akeno exchanged a glance before Akeno explained that the wings on her back were the result of her training to use the powers of a demon that had served the Akai senchō clan and that was probably the reason only those that were descendants of the clan were able to see the mark.

"So what exactly does this mark have to do with the power you are trying to learn?" Emma asked with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"The short version is that the mark is a sign to identify the person who has been given the task of judging if someone is worthy or not of the true powers of an Akai senchō" Akeno explained with her eyes closed.

That caused the other three people in the room to stay silent that is until another voice cut the silence "So you are the other half that Muramasa told me to worry about" Riya simply said as she leaned against the doorframe.

"So you do have a way to talk to that little sister of mine, she still angry about me having no choice in having myself sealed away in a blade due to the paranoia of some humans?" asked Akeno but her voice sounded a lot more mature and her eyes turned a sinister red.

"I don´t really know she only talks to me when she feels like it" Riya replied as she took a seat in the room as well looking towards Akeno sitting in her bed.

"I see so that is something we have to work on as well in the time I´m staying here don´t we" Akeno mumbled as she stared at the ceiling of the room as her eyes stopped glowing.

The five of them talked about the true powers of the Akai senchō for a while longer until Akeno actually fell asleep as Genichiro, Ava and Riya were talking about how they would be able to fix Akenos ship as it was still a design they had never seen and therefore had no idea how to fix the damage Geniciro´s air attack caused to the ship.

"That girl really is something else you better make sure she doesn´t run away on you even if you have to put a collar on her and keep her by the leash" Strife whispered into Genichiros ear as his head started turning really red for some reason as he remembered a rather innocent activity he did in his younger years.

"It isn´t anything like that" Genichiro yelled his head as red as a tomato before stomping away towards his bridge as Ava, Riya and Strife giggled before the door to Akenos room.

The group of three returned to the dining hall to meet up with everyone of course Genichiro did join them a while later but didn´t say a word throughout the entire meal and once everyone was done with eating Isoroku Nomura made an announcement.

"Well we did get a lot of supplies thanks to everyone´s efforts but there is still something we need to discuss mainly the person that you attacked Genichiro. I understand that she is an old friend of you and Ava and that you really care about her but from what Strife told me of his meeting with her she is hiding a lot of things from us" Isoroku started but that was the moment Riya cut him off.

"It is true that she has a lot to hide from us but that comes with the role she holds in the clans hierarchy as she is the wielder of the twin blade that holds the sister of none other than Muramasa" Riyas explanation causing complete silence to fall over the room.

"Her blade and my own are basically two sides of the same coin. With my blade I can mark someone as a candidate to become a true Akai senchō but only her blade can truly grant this to happen or take all of it away including the memories the person has about the Clan" Riya continued to explain as everyone hung their hands as they realized just in what kind of situation they found themselves.

"But from what Strife told me she is only here because she found a few old friends from her childhood again so we can´t say what she will do once she does leave us" Isoroku mumbled but at that moment someone started laughing.

It was a simple happy laughter that seemed to come from the harbor and echoed over the entire base for several minutes and from the windows of the dining hall they were able to stop what looked like an absolutely massive black bird flying through the early evening sky.

Riya was the first to leave the room with no one noticing her leave and a few minutes later she arrived at the harbor to find exactly what she had expected as she had drawn her blade with a silver white hilt and midnight black blade with a blood red dragon on the blade.

On the highest point of the Yamamotos bridge tower stood a girl clad in a beautiful dress of Red Orange and black frills but on her back were two midnight black bird like wings except for some reason it looked as if dark gray ash was falling from the feathers but disappeared just as they were about to hit the ground.

Riya had only one way to describe this being "A fallen Angel" whispered Riya only for her to once more find herself in the world colored with a dark gray with a black sky "Not exactly but my sister has always been the one who far too easily allows their hosts to learn about her powers" Muramasa mumbled as she looked towards the distant black horizon.

"I understand that you two are sisters but why do you seem so full of anger all the time Muramasa?" Riya asked but that was the moment she heard the sound of flapping wings and a moment later none other than Akeno landed on top of the old Japanese mansion.

Muramasa glared up at the girl as the two wings disappeared from Akenos back but it were the eyes that Riya noticed immediately they were no longer just a simple glowing blood red no they were almost the same color as Akenos hair a light ruby red but for some reason they seemed very cold almost emotionless to Riya.

"So you have already fully bonded with your new host dear sister of mine" hissed Muramasa as Akeno simply jumped down from the roof to the ground without making even the slightest of noises.

"As a matter of fact yes I did the girls thirst for power and knowledge is only surpassed by her hatred" Asuramaru replied as Akeno allowed her to take over for the moment.

"And yet, there seems to be a different reason that you chose her as your new host isn´t that right?" Muramasa asked as Akenos eyes narrowed dangerously "Do not even go there sister you will not find what you are searching for" Asuramaru warned as the two wings appeared again but this time they looked as if they were on fire.

"Farewell for now sister once my host is truly awake I will be sure to complete your bond until then I wish you farewell" Akeno gave a slight bow before she flew off into the black sky until she completely disappeared into the darkness.

"You will learn soon enough leave now for I have some thinking to do" mumbled Muramasa before Riya found herself lying on the ground in the harbor of their base "Damn demons and their freaking powers" Riya mumbled as she got up returning her blade to its scabbard on her side before walking back to her room to get some rest as it was completely dark at this point.

But unknown to any of them Akeno was moving from ship to ship and as she did so a deep crimson red glow would surround her for several minutes until she moved on to the next ship where the same thing happened again and again until she returned to the room on the Haruna and fell asleep the moment she was close to the bed.

Akeno may seem to be fast asleep but in reality she was once more on the red sea with the purple sky surrounded by the various ships she had just visited a few minutes ago "Well the sooner I start the earlier I´m finished" mumbled Akeno looking towards the various ships from the Tsukubas bow.

The next day saw everyone a lot more active as training for most of the younger boys and girls was started once more to further their knowledge of how to survive in the world by giving them the skills of seasoned veteran soldiers that had went through hell and back.

To no one's surprise Genichiro did not join them for training but stayed onboard his ship but by the time lunch rolled around Riya decided to see what he was up to as she walked through the corridors of the ship she heard muffled laughter and someone talking in Genichiros room.

Riya walked through the door without knocking only to stop dead in her tracks at what she saw Akeno was on the ground on all fours in a simple gray t-shirt and short sports shorts but that wasn´t why Riyas face was turning a dark shade of red.

No it were the dog like ears and fluffy gray red tail Akeno had along with a very old worn black collar that was around her neck that was what had Riya turn towards Genichiro who was sitting on a chair by his desk staring blankly at Riya.

That is until Riya started spluttering something before she pointed a finger at Genichiro "You dam perv I always told you to not take Strife´s advice seriously" Riya screamed drawing her blade as Akeno literally jumped over towards Genichiro in a defensive stance confusing Riya even more that is until she noticed a very distinct growling sound coming from Akeno who had narrowed her eyes at Riya.

"Down girl" Genichiro yelled a bit loud but it had the desired effect he wanted Akeno let out a soft whimper before simply lying down on the soft carpet of the room as Genichiro sighed "Riya I swear I have no idea why but for some reason Akeno has been acting like an affectionate puppy ever since I was able to wake her up" Genichiro explained with closed eyes as he was petting Akenos head who leaned into it with a content smile.

"Then what´s up with the collar?" asked Riya still red-faced silently glaring at Akeno as she lowered her blade to her side.

"Well that part I can explain as soon as she was awake she started sniffing around almost like a dog until she found that old collar in my desk I don´t even remember why I had it in there honestly" Genichiro replied as Akeno closed her eyes rubbing her head against his leg.

"I might have an idea why she is doing that but I´m not one hundred percent sure about it" Riya mumbled before she sat down and explained that Muramasa told her that with the full powers of an Akai senchō also came the effect of having certain animal traits added to your body depending on which type of ship you used as your flag ship of a larger fleet.

It made some strange sense to Genichiro and by the time the two left Akeno was lazily sleeping on the carpet on the floor with her tail lying by her side of course Akeno knew exactly what was going on during the time she had spent in the other realm looking at everything the rogue Akai senchō ever did with their fleet.

But just as she had wanted to return back to the normal world she found herself in what looked like an underground submarine bunker with various submarines mostly medium sized German designs and a few Japanese ones as well but there had been a group of ten or maybe twelve absolutely massive submarines Akeno had never seen before.

The submarine fleet reacted to her presence and as soon as Akeno returned to the normal world she couldn´t help it as with every new ship type you created a bond you would be acting like the animal most people of the old clan associated the ship type with in case of the submarines that was the wolf even if Akeno acted a bit more friendly towards Genichiro.

Riya and Genichiro ate breakfast before returning to the Haruna with Genichiro carrying a tray with some food on it as Akeno was probably hungry by now Riya did knock on the door but no one answered them so the two went inside only to find Akeno with one hand on the black collar around her neck and looking at them for one moment before her entire face turned the same color as her hair and she tried to hide under the blanket of the bed.

Genichiro set the tray with the food down on the table before approaching the bed again "come on Akeno it isn´t that bad I actually found it pretty adorable how you acted" Genichiro tried to calm his childhood friend down who glared at him and Riya from underneath the blanket with just her face being visible.

"That´s not it and you know it" mumbled Akeno who tried to look everywhere but at Genichiro who was chuckling a bit causing Akeno to pout even more.

It took Riya and Genichiro another thirty minutes before Akeno got out from under the blanket but only after the two swore to her that they would never tell another soul about what had happened.

Just like Genichiro had thought Akeno was hungry and while she ate the three of them talked a bit more and Akeno told them that she would not take away the powers of anyone that had them as she had spend last night to look at everything they had ever done with their ships.

That of course meant that Akeno would be staying with them until she was done with granting everyone the full powers of a true Akai senchō seeing as none of them were aside from them being able to command massive steel giants or war with just a simple thought.

Genichiro actually left at one point as Strife wanted something from him leaving Akeno alone with Riya "So what will actually happen when you grant someone the true power of the old clan?" Riya asked sipping some lemonade she got from a freezer.

Akeno thought about that for a moment before she started grinning with an innocent smile "Well depending on which ship you have bonded with first you will have something similar happen to you as what happened with me today of course if you bonded with several types of ships you will go through each bond once more" Akeno explained getting a simple nod from Riya.

"But in your case I also have to complete the bond to that little sister of mine" Akeno added her voice sounding a lot more mature again and before Riya knew what was going on she found herself standing on her feet blocking a sinister looking red Katana with her own as sparks flew through the air.

"Try to keep up will you" Akeno giggled as she pushed Riya away from her only for Akeno to turn around and run out of the room.

Riya needed a moment longer to understand what had just happened but now she was angry no she wasn´t just angry she was furious and with that furry she was running after Akeno to strike her down.

Akeno kept ahead of Riya until they were on deck and their clash of blades started even though Riya thought she would easily gain the upper hand she quickly found herself losing to Akeno who either sidestepped or redirected Riyas attacks with casual ease.

Of course their fight did not go unnoticed by everyone else on the base but they knew better than to get between them as one quick look from Akenos eyes had them freeze in place.

Riya and Akeno continued their fight until they both stood onboard the Dönitz "It seems this will be a lot easier than I thought" Akeno mumbled as she dodged another strike of Riyas blade.

´Let´s get this over with´ Akeno thought with a grimace of pain as Riyas blade was redirected by her own but instead it cut right into Akenos shoulder and only when the red warm blood of Akeno landed on her face did Riya realize what she had done as she let go of her blade as Akeno fell to the ground.

"Shit no" Riya cursed but as she tried to take a step she could no longer move a muscle as Akeno got up again and with a scream of pain pulled out Riyas blade from her shoulder and approached Riya with slow steps even as her blood flowed down her right arm coating her own blade and clothes.

"You succeeded take what is yours and learn in the future my friend" Akeno told Riya as Riya took hold of her blade once more only for her to collapse to the ground her eyes closed with Akeno looking at her.

Akeno managed to use Asuramarus blade and powers to clean up both her blood and heal her badly injured shoulder before anyone else arrived to see what had happened.

Of course she had to explain what had happened but before she went to bed to rest she granted both Emma and Sekiro the true powers of an Akai senchō that however did cause them both to grow Lion ears and tails and to snuggle with Akeno who had no other choice as to look after her three old childhood friends as they got accustomed to their new powers.

Akeno continued with this and got to know everyone on base a lot better but a few of them almost did not even need her help as they had somehow learned the necessary steps on their own however Akeno did have to give them a mark that was a simple symbol of a black anchor that stood before two crossed red Katanas.

But only those that had the powers of an Akai senchō or a candidate was able to see the symbol at all to others it looked as if the skin on their right shoulder had never been disturbed in the first place.

Riya took over three days to wake up again and by the end of the week Akeno was done with granting everyone their true powers but during the entire time she had a strange feeling every time she was with Sekiro she felt as if her entire body heated up uncontrollably and she was barely able to stay calm during conversations with him.

Emma and Riya simply watched with Emma having a knowing smile on her face while Riya seemed to be envious or something close to it however as much as Akeno wanted to she was unable to leave yet as the Tsukuba took another two weeks to get completely repaired.

A few things happened in those two weeks mainly Akeno talked with Emma about why she felt so confused every time she saw Sekiro and Sekiro had a near death experience as he accidently walked into Riyas room when she was in the process of changing clothes after a shower and had only her panties on.

Akeno knew why she felt so confused but she still wasn´t sure what to do about it as she walked into a private office where the man behind the desk who called her here introduced himself as Isoroku Nomura "I understand my boys and girls now have access to their full power thanks to you is that about right?" the bearded man asked as he walked over to a cupboard mounted on the wall.

Akeno looked around the room aside from a book shelf and the desk there wasn´t really anything in the room aside from the cupboard Nomura was standing at "Well that is part of my duty as one of the Seraphs of the Akai senchō clan after all" Akeno replied with a neutral expression on her face.

Nomura seemed to have found what he was looking for and picked up two glasses in his hands before approaching Akeno "Is that right?" he mumbled offering one of the glasses to Akeno who took it "Then I guess I have to thank you for doing at least that much maybe we will see each other in the future and work together" he added before raising his glass and after Akeno did the same he emptied it in one go so Akeno followed suit without as much as even a twitching eyebrow.

Nomura simply nodded as Akeno tried to return the glass to him but he walked over to a table with two couches and sat down "Sit with me there are a few things I need to talk with you about" Nomura explained so Akeno sat down and placed the glass on the table.

The two of them talked about what Akeno would be doing once she left them and Akeno was able to put his worries to rest that she wouldn´t report their position to the blue mermaids and without Akeno really noticing it Nomura refilled her glass a couple of times and she emptied it as they started talking about what they had experienced in their lives.

Of course at some point Akeno started to feel a bit light headed so Nomura gave Genichiro and Riya a call and a few minutes later Genichiro had to deal with a drunk Akeno who was clinging to him like an affectionate cat and when Riya complained about that Akeno suddenly had a fox tail and ears to go with it.

Genichiro and Riya somehow managed to get Akeno back to the Haruna but as they tried to leave Akeno suddenly grabbed both of their arms "Akeno let go" Riya mumbled annoyed but the glare Akeno gave her stopped her dead in her tracks.

"You like Sekiro as well donchu you?" asked Akeno with a slight slurring of her words causing Riyas face to go tomato red in an instant as Sekiro looked from one girl to the other "I know because I actually like you and him a lot as well not just in a big brother or sister way like Marlowe or Claire but as someone much much more" Akeno whispered with half closed eyes.

"SO I don´t wantchu two to leave and all three of us to spend the night together if that is ochay" added Akeno slightly getting up only to almost fall over until Riya caught her "So you´re telling me you like the two of us and you are okay with sharing?" asked Riya in the quietest whisper possible and Akeno simply gave her a wide smile with a nod of her head.

Riya had to sigh at this before she looked at Genichiro "Gen no Sekiro how do you feel about this?" Riya asked as Akeno looked from her to Sekiro and back.

Sekiro had no idea what he should do here with two girls who obviously had a crush on him deciding that they both loved him and wanted to know how he felt about them in return but before he could decide fate or better yet karma seemed to want in on the fun as Aria literally ran through the door hitting Sekiro in the back of the head with it and knocking him out.

And with three girls now in the room and a knocked out boy on the ground none of them knew how to handle this awkward situation at least they managed to get Sekiro into his own bed that was a bit too large for one person but as Riya tried to leave she noticed that Akeno had snuck under the covers with Sekiro just wearing what looked like a black red two piece swimsuit.

"That girl has no brakes it would seem" Muramasa whispered to Riya who angrily looked at Akeno for a moment only for her to turn around and lock the door to the room and undress as well before getting into bed with the other two with Akeno lying on the right side of Sekiro and Riya lying on the other as the two girls drifted off to sleep with Akeno still having her fox ears and tail and Riya having her lion ears and tail.


	17. Love and War

**Well her is the next chapter for all of you don´t have anything else to say here ;)**

 **Chapter 16: Love and War**

Sekiro peacefully slept the entire night but like every morning he woke up well before dawn but for some reason both of his arms would not respond to his commands to move.

The second thing he noticed was that something extremely fluffy and warm was hugging him from both sides and that whatever it was it was breathing that was the moment he remember last night, Akeno and Riya asked him how he felt about them completely out of the blue.

At that moment Sekiro decided to open his eyes only to go chalk white as he felt as if all of the blood drained from his body as on his right arm he found Akeno with fox ears and her tail lying on his shorts and on his left arm he found none other than Riya who had lion ears and her tail was twisted around his left leg.

Sekiro took a very, very deep breath before starring straight up at the ceiling of the room to think and not look at the two still sleeping girls, sure he had some kind of feelings for them both he respected both girls but was there more to it than just simple friendship why had he been so obsessed with finding Akeno for two years of his life after he left his family.

But the more he tried to think about it the more he realized that not only did he like both of them but he also found them both very hot as he had seen Riya almost completely naked on accident and Akeno decided to go for a swim a few days ago in a bikini that fit her very well and did a great job of showing off her trained toned body.

But as he was trying to get rid of the massive blush on his face he noticed someone giggling to both of his sides "Seems we were found out" whisper Akeno with a giggle "Seems like it but his face is just so cute when he is embarrassed" Riya replied but that was just too much for Sekiro to handle as he got up very fast while Riya and Akeno got tangled in the sheets.

Sekiro looked at the tangled mess on his bed until both girls landed on the ground with a yelp and short scream "I swear you two" mumbled Sekiro only to stop dead as he looked at the two girls.

Akeno was only wearing her undergarments as was Riya and while Akeno had a pair of red and black panties and bra while Riya wore a simple black pair of panties and bra.

"You like the view?" asked Akeno leaning forward on all fours only to get a slap on the butt from Riya who was lying half on the bed now "Slow down there missy before I have to tie you up" Riya mumbled red faced but Akeno simply laughed at that until she noticed Riya still glaring at her.

The two girls started to play fight on his bed until Riya was able to pin Akeno down with her hands over her head "You two mind explaining to me what is going on and why you are in my room and bed!" Sekiro yelled as both girls froze completely before looking at him.

Riya got off of Akeno and both girls sat down on the edge of the bed "well Aria knocked you out with a door last night and Akeno and I stayed with you because we were worried you know" Riya explained with a blush on her face as Sekiro was busy scratching his head.

"Well while you were sleeping we two talked about how we felt about you and each other and we confirmed that if you are not interested we are happy to get together" Akeno added before placing her head on Riyas shoulder causing both Riya and Sekiro to blush badly.

Sekiro felt as if his brain had just fried itself but the moment he realized that both Riya and Akeno were trying their hardest not to break out laughing he realized what was up "So even if I´m not interested you two will get together but if I am you two will share me or what?" he asked and both girl looked at each other once before giving him a nod.

Riya and Akeno got up and both girls placed their hands on his shoulders "We both realized we love you" Akeno started with a cute blush on her face "And even though Asuramaru and Muramasa don´t like each other" Riya added "We decided that we love you" both girls said as one as they gave him a kiss on both of his cheeks at the same time causing his brain to go complete [Sekiro has stopped working please wait for it to be rebooted] all the while Riya and Akeno were busy giggling to themselves as they got dressed.

By the time Sekiro had finally returned to the world of the living Akeno and Riya had both got dressed and brought breakfast for all three of them with Akeno and Riya feeding each other small pieces of vegetables until they noticed he was finally aware again of where he was.

Sekiro sat down on a chair with a sigh hiding his face behind his hands "You two do know that Akeno will be leaving tomorrow right?" he mumbled into his hands but Akeno and Riya barely exchanged a look at that "We know that" Riya replied before she continued to eat.

"But we already have a solution to that problem that is as long as we both" the rest of that sentence was not understandable to either Riya or Sekiro as Akeno suddenly looked ready to explode in embarrassment judging by how red she was right now.

Riya had to sigh at that as she rubbed Akenos back to calm her down as Sekiro was a bit confused again but joined Riya by rubbing Akenos head being mindful to avoid the fox ears until she calmed down again.

Riya knew exactly what Akeno was so upset about they had talked about this for a long time in the realm they shared with their personal demons there was a way to still be together with each other over long distances the thing is to do so the both of them needed Sekiro to mark them and they had to mark him in return.

It´s just that the process of how he had to mark them was really embarrassing they only needed some of their blood to draw a symbol on his body to mark him but he had to do a bit more sure he needed to do the same with his blood but he also had to make them submit to bond with them so they could be aware of each other's position at all times when they were near each other and if they wanted to create gates to get together for some time alone when the opportunity presented itself for them.

Back with Mitsuko and Kishiko:

The two cruisers together with B-company returned to the training Island over the last two weeks but to their surprise there were two ships waiting at the Island for them one was the same class of cruiser Akeno used but the other was a massive US-aircraft carrier that was anchored outside of the ship bunker.

Claire greeted them at the pier after they stopped the two cruisers and disembarked "So I heard that Bloomer girl was training with you how is that been going?" Nomad asked carrying two green duffel bags with each hand.

Claire seemed to think about that for a moment before she sighed "Well she is just like Akeno she just eats everything up I teach her. But I can´t get rid of the feeling that she is trying really hard to learn who her real family is" Claire explained as they walked towards the mansion.

Mitsuko and Kishiko were the first to enter the mansion only to stop dead in their tracks there sitting at the couch table was their older sister her hair was a bit shorter and in a ponytail but it was her natural brown orange.

"Big sis" yelled Mitsuko and Kishiko before rushing towards the girl and tackling her to the ground that ended with all three girls landing on the floor with a loud crash.

Claire sighed again as Mitsuko and Kishiko were giggling happily "Sorry girls that isn´t Akeno" Claire spoke up getting a confused stare from the two younger girls "Please tell me what just happened" mumbled the girl that looked almost exactly like Akeno except for her auburn brown eyes.

At that moment Mitsuko and Kishiko realized that it was actually Shirayuri that was lying on the ground "Sorry" mumbled Mitsuko as she and her sister helped Shirayuri to sit up again "Its fine" Shirayuri replied with a small smile towards the two girls.

Claire decided to talk with Nomad and Redford about some stuff while everyone else was busy with getting settled back in "It really can´t be just a coincidence that she looks so much like Akeno" Nomad mumbled as he looked towards the group of three girls.

Redford and Claire agreed with him without saying a word "Well good thing I decided to give an old friend of mine a call and send him a little something" Claire explained to them that she had taken blood samples from each girl during their training to make sure they were not sick and to make sure they had some extra blood at hand just in case one of them got badly injured.

Those blood samples she had sent to one of her old friends under the context that she found the blood on a crime scene and needed to know who it belonged to meaning a DNA search worldwide.

The rest of the day everyone spend doing whatever they wanted what did surprise Redford and the others was that Mitsuko, Kishiko and Shirayuri went to train for a while on the shooting range with their various weapons and that was another thing just like Akeno, Shirayuri had chosen a Russian AK-107 along with an under barrel breach shotgun together with a MP-443 Grach pistol and a PP-2000 Submachine gun.

They left the three girls to their own devices they knew better than anyone that they would not misuse the weapons entrusted to them so Claire and Redford's squad decided to have some BBQ along with some bear as they just talked about anything that came to mind.

Back at the Rabaul base:

Akeno and Riya took over two hours to explain the entire bonding ritual to Sekiro and with his consent they had already marked him with their symbols but the next part was a bit uncomfortable for all three of them Asuramaru told Akeno that Sekiro had to defeat both her and Riya in combat in order for him to even start the marking process.

This meant that the three of them retreated to one of the numerous training hangars that the base had and locked themselves in allowing no one else to enter as they talked about how to do this.

Riya would fight with Akeno at first to weaken both girls before Sekiro joined the fight and defeated them before he marked them both with a symbol drawn with his blood that had to be in the middle of their chest just below their throat.

Akeno and Riya both had drawn their demon blades and were ready to get started Sekiro stood off to the side a bit worried as the girls were using blades that would cut apart flesh and bone if it connected with either as Sekiro had seen footage of how Akeno killed several people with her blade on the slave camp Island.

Both girls stared each other down before they seemed to vanish and a split second later they viciously clashed blades numerous times neither of them giving the other any room to breathe for a second as every opening no matter how small was used.

After the initial clash Akeno started a hit and run tactic by circling Riya who in response simply stood completely still and deflected or redirected each of Akenos attack and only counter attacked if Akeno had a hole in her guard.

Both Riya and Akeno continued to fight for well over two hours with neither of them showing any signs of getting tired however both girls had been successful in cutting apart their clothing over the course of the battle instead of each other's skin how that was possible Sekiro had no idea about.

Akeno had actually started using Asuramarus power during most of the fight as the pitch black wings had appeared on her back allowing her to move even faster but Riya responded in kind by moving just as fast as Akeno.

Another thirty minutes went by before both girls started to look really tired if their breathing and posture were any indication Riya was barely able to stand without using her blade to stand upright while Akeno was on one knee while she tried to get up again using her blade as a support as well.

Sekiro knew this was the moment he had to join the fight and drew his own Katana from his belt as Akeno got up again on unsteady feet raising her blade along with Riya both girls taking a basic stance in their own fighting styles.

Akeno had her blade on the left side of her body with the tip pointing right towards Riya while Riya had her blade right in front of her body with the blade raised towards Akeno.

Both girls charged towards each other but just as their blades were about to meet each other once more another blade knocked both of their blades out of their hands and the last thing both girls saw was the bright gleaming silver blade with a red dragon decal on the katana before they both were thrown to the ground as their blades landed several meters away from them.

Riya had been knocked out by the impact with the ground but Akeno still tried to get to her blade as Sekiro had his back turned towards her but just as she was about to grab her blade a hand grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away and a moment later Akeno found both of her hands restrained behind her back as she lay helpless on the ground.

Sekiro took a simple silver dagger from his belt and cut his index and drew a simple heart on Riyas chest before he did the same thing with Akeno for a moment it seemed as if nothing happened but then Akeno felt a searing pain from her chest and couldn´t help but to cry out in pain as Riya woke up again from the pain as the simple heart changed form in an instant.

The heart got a bit smaller but it now had a chain that went around the neck of both girls that faded a moment later leaving only the small heart visible on their skin as both girls collapsed to the ground sweating and breathing heavy and fast.

"Well that was a thing" mumbled Sekiro as he helped Riya to sit up while leaning against the wall but as he tried to untie Akeno she moved away every time so he just picked her up and set her down beside Riya.

Both girls were dead tired so Sekiro decided to get a little something for them to eat from the mess hall as they had plenty of water to drink with Riya helping Akeno drink as the girl literally couldn´t lift a finger anymore even if she wanted to.

Sekiro returned a few minutes later with a few sandwiches only to find Riya making out with the still tied up Akeno as both girls had dark red blushes on their faces "Sekiro please help us" whimpered Riya as Akeno had the same begging look on her face.

Asuramaru had warned them about this if the bond was completed Sekiro would have to make both girls submit to him right after he completed the bonding mark by kissing his own mark but they didn´t do that so they both were now facing the consequences as the chain around their neck was visible with a slight pink glow coming from the small heart on their chest.

Sekiro made sure to lock the doors before he helped both girls to the shower room and while both girls started to undress each other he dragged a simple brown suitcase into the showers before he got rid of his shirt and pants leaving him in a simple pair of swimming trunks.

Akeno and Riya joined him in the showers a moment later in their own swimsuits with Akeno wearing the same red black bikini and Riya wearing a bikini in a simple silver but both girls had their animal traits visible on their bodies.

It was a good thing that the three had chosen a training hangar a bit further away from the rest of the base as the various sounds of pleasure that came from the showers were not something anyone would be able to easily forget.

But two girls had actually followed Sekiro, Akeno and Riya all the way out here as they wanted to confirm something for themselves but now the two of them had a different goal in mind as they slowly went into the training hall but instead of entering the main training room they ducked into a maintenance room.

And a moment later the two of them were crawling through the ventilation shafts towards the showers but even before they could see what was going on the sounds alone were enough to cause both girls to blush furiously.

Shirone Nomura and Ava Nomura had been suspicious of how much time Akeno, Riya and Sekiro spent together and now one of their worst fears came true as they looked into the shower room where Sekiro was busy with teasing Riya while Akeno had her hands tied up over her head to one of the old steel showers.

Ava and Shirone felt a stabbing pain in their hearts but the scene before them was still worth it as Sekiro and Riya now started pleasuring the still tied up and gagged Akeno but not before too long both Ava and Shirone decided to get going as the three in the showers seemed way too much into it to even notice the time.

In the middle of the Coral Sea a fleet of twelve battleships, three aircraft carriers and one battlecruiser was busy with hunting a pretty large group of pirates who foolishly thought they had escaped the fleet earlier but had lead them straight back to the pirate hideout.

And now the pirates were regretting every decision in their miserable lives as all thirteen warships opened fire along with the three carriers launching numerous aircraft that attacked anything that tried to get away from the hideout.

It was only ten minutes later that all guns fell silent as only a few more planes were circling over the devastated pirate base as three girls watched from their ships at the destruction they brought upon those pirates without the slightest hint of regret to see.

But unknown to them there was someone else watching them from a distance as a small fleet of one Iowa-class battleship, one O-class Battlecruiser and two Alaska class cruisers continued to shadow the much larger fleet.

Onboard the O-class Battlecruiser a Caucasian German-American male with short dark brown hair combed back with both sides trimmed in a buzz cut and gray color eyes put down his binoculars to write something down before he continued to watch the unknown fleet of ships.

He was wearing a black balaclava over his face with a white skull/specter insignia in the middle, a olive drab coat with a grey and black scarf around his neck while underneath is a white undershirt, black fingerless gloves on his hands, a large black container attached to his belt as well as having additional ammo pouches, olive green and black camo pants, black mountain combat boots.

Over his shoulder rested a massive Barrett M82 Sniper Rifle with a suppressor along with a MP5 sub machine gun with suppressor, USP pistol with suppressor and right next to his pistols holster he had a Karambit Knife.

This young teenager was known to his friends as Ernst Rommel and those enemies that managed to survive called him Specter as he excelled in not being seen by his enemies even after he killed his target.

´So these are the people known as Kronika, Lancer and Saber are they?` Ernst thought as he continued to observe the large battleship force continue on as if nothing had happened that is until Ernst noticed that his radio had picked up a message.

"To the unknown fleet shadowing us, inform us of your intentions and who holds your loyalty." The message simply read making Ernst grin a bit before he responded.

"I do not stand with any country as there are none left that would even remember the country my ancestors created along with a Clan that has been forgotten to the depths of the sea." Ernst replied but didn´t get an answer for several minutes.

"We wish to speak with whoever you follow as we only know if we can trust you once we do." The answer was simple and at the same time it was a bit troubling as Ernst now had to contact Isoroku Nomura to set up a meeting with whoever was commanding the large battleship fleet.

Rabaul Base three days later:

Sekiro, Akeno and Riya were glad that they were done with the bonding marks and everything else that came with it as Sekiro had shown a pretty wild side of him to the two girls who willingly submitted to him.

But as much fun as it had been for all three of them it also was very embarrassing as Akeno liked to get tied up and ordered around as long as it was someone she trusted and Riya, well Riya simply loved doing so with Sekiro either joining her or having both girls follow his orders which they gladly did without complaint.

So it was with heavy hearts that the three of them woke up in the same bed in Akenos room onboard the Tsukuba after a rather tame night compared to what they did during the bonding ritual "So today you´re already leaving" mumbled Riya as Sekiro pulled both girls into an embrace.

Akeno didn´t reply to that but someone knocking on the door caused them all to sit up straight as if they had been struck by lightning "Who is it?" Akeno called but instead of an answer the door opened just a crack and something was placed on the ground before the door closed again.

Akeno looked confused towards her two lovers but got up from the bed and walked towards whatever was lying on the ground but as she picked up the simple white letter and turned it around Akeno immediately knew what this was as only one person knew of this symbol that was drawn right in the middle of the letter.

Without a second of hesitation Akeno tore open the letter and started to read but was confused by it a bit as there was simple message telling her to meet someone on the top of the mountain of the base as soon as possible "So what is up with the letter?" asked Riya still lying in bed looking towards Akeno.

Akeno placed the letter on her table before she started to get dressed in her normal combat gear but what did alarm Sekiro and Riya was the fact that Akeno also took her assault rifle along with her shotgun and two pistols "I need to meet with someone that knows something about a Cousin of mine who I thought had died years ago" Akeno explained but before she could leave the room Sekiro pulled her into a short but deep kiss.

"You better get back safely unless you want me to punish you again" Sekiro whispered into Akenos ear as their lips separated from each other but that little warning was answered with a smile by Akeno.

"I will see you two later alright" Akeno called back as she was already running down the hall of her ship and a moment later she was running into the forest but instead of staying on the ground she took to the trees and covered a lot more ground that way.

Akeno arrived a few minutes later on top of the mountain only to find nothing that is until she noticed something lying on a stone nearby was a simple picture until one look was all Akeno needed but before she could even aim her AK she found someone taking a hold of it for a moment before it left her hands and a black glock-17 was aimed at her forehead along with a knife that was pressed against the side of her neck.

Akeno could barely see a young woman with long silver hair that had a long braid on each side of her face with green bows at the ends and electric blue eyes.

She was wearing a pink and dark blue French maid dress with long sleeves, a white apron over the dress with frills, white cotton gloves on her hands, white stockings on her legs, a white maid headband on her head and black nurse oxford shoes "Akeno Misaki correct?" asked the woman with a questioning look.

"Depends on who´s asking" Akeno replied as she tried to figure out a way to not die at the hands of this combat maid but the knife pressing a bit more into the side of her neck had her focus back on the maid "If you are then there is something I am to deliver to you. Do not try to reach for any of your weapons or I will defend myself" the Maid warned as she removed the blade that disappeared into her uniforms sleeve but kept the pistol aimed at Akeno,

A moment later Akeno had a simple brown folder sitting before her on the ground but the first page was all she needed to read as her eyes burned with anger and vengeance "Where is this piece of shit?" Akeno hissed but instead of an answer the maid did something and before Akeno knew what was happening the ground came up to meet her as she fell, slowly her vision went completely black the maid had placed something into her bag pack and left without saying another word.


	18. Path to the Future

**Well got chapter 17 done for you guys and not much to say other than enjoy the chapter**

 **big thank you goes out for Killroy122496 for his help with the chapter and allowing me to use his OCs  
**

 **Friends of the past can from one day to the other become your worst enemy**

 **Chapter 17: Path to the Future**

On a small Island on top of a mountain near the maritime country known as Japan stood a simple mansion that was home to three young adults and one even younger girl but right now one of them was delivering a message to someone the girl dearly wished to see again.

In the large master bedroom a young girl stirred awake as her heterochromia eyes opened her left eye being a silver gray and her right eye being a golden yellow.

This girl was known to her friends as Anastasia a Caucasian Armenian-Japanese female with long curly silver white hair in a hime cut with blood red streaks going down from the middle all the way to the end tips of her hair

She started to get dressed but left a red and white Okami wolf mask and a silver crown with a red ruby in the center lying on a table nearby before she put on her old tribal Armenian black dress with a silver rose decal on both sides before she put a black shawl and hood around her neck.

Over the dress she placed a blood red and silver white robe clasping a midnight black obi belt around her waist before she puts on black fingerless Kevlar combat gloves on both hands and a red, white and black tribal vest. Around her neck she had an old silver and golden locket necklace with an old faded picture of her father and mother.

With her normal clothes on she took a black Kevlar vest and a pair of old brown tribal mountain boots and put them on as well before she slung her K-3 assault rifle and her Katana in its snow white scabbard over her back before she holstered her MP-443 Grach pistol in its leg holster that rested on her thigh.

Like that the girl went to get breakfast that was already waiting for her together with a young butler in the sunlit dining room "Good morning Miss Anastasia I hope your night was restful even with the news Sakuya brought to you a few days ago?" the butler asked as Anastasia sat down at the table.

Anastasia remembered that moment pretty well when Sakuya her head maid and assassin told her that the Rabaul base had gotten a visitor that might interest her and with only one look at the picture Anastasia knew who the girl was as she had been one of the few people who knew her real identity before she went into hiding.

She had ordered Sakuya to deliver a message to her old cousin Akeno so they could meet in the future "Yes I slept pretty well Bruce, even with the knowledge that an old ally and cousin of mine is still alive" Anastasia answered as she started to eat.

The butler nodded at that and once the girl was done with eating she and Bruce headed out of the house to start their usual workout routine together with someone else who teased Anastasia for being so cute before all three started on training their various skills.

Back at the Rabaul base:

Akeno hated a lot of things but losing to a combat maid was one of the things she had no idea about how to feel about as she woke up about an hour later with a slight headache and the culprit for her getting knocked out was a thin silver needle like dart that was stuck in Akenos right upper arm.

After she removed it she pocketed it in a handkerchief and headed back to base only to find almost everyone waiting near the pier that her fully repaired ship was at "Well it was a fun time while you were here with us Akeno but make sure to give us a call sometime alright?" Isoroku Nomura simply said before shaking hands with Akeno.

After that everyone else said their goodbyes with Riya and Sekiro being the last ones but before they could say anything Akeno kissed Riya right on the lips causing everyone else to look at them with a completely blank expression except for Sekiro and two other girls who simply grinned as both girls separated their lips again.

"You better stay safe you hear me" Riya whispered a bit out of breath "You as well but we can always get together when we want to" Akeno replied in a whisper before the both of them hugged each other tightly.

Akeno turned to Sekiro who got the same treat as Riya with everyone looking at them blankly except for Riya and the same two girls "Well until we see each other again" Sekiro mumbled as Akeno rested her head on his chest as they both embraced each other and a moment later Riya joined them in the hug as well.

"Stay safe you two I can no longer imagine my life without either of you" Akeno whispered as Riya and Sekiro had to smile at that as they separated from each other and followed Akeno towards her ship but stopped just short of the gangway.

Akeno turned around and gave a simple two finger salute towards everyone with a grin before she walked onboard and a moment later the gangway was moved away from the ship that was untied from the pier and started moving out of the harbor with the assistance of a tugboat.

Riya and Sekiro continued to watch Akenos ship leave until it disappeared beyond the horizon but as they turned around both of their faces went ash gray as everyone had a teasing glimmering in their eyes that was barely hidden with a small smile but before everyone could start bombarding them with questions Isoroku interrupted them.

"We don´t have time to interrogate them right now we are expecting some guests that will arrive along with Specter so get moving" Isoroku hollered and everyone quickly dispersed as a massive battleship fleet was coming ever closer to the Rabaul base.

Akeno noticed a rather large force of ships heading towards her as she left the harbor so she turned away as soon as the harbor was beyond the horizon and for several hours she didn´t encounter anything as she sailed back towards the old base of the Akai senchō.

Around three hours later Akeno noticed that her radio had intercepted a transmission so she picked up her headset and listened to the message but what she heard almost had her blood freeze in her veins.

"To the unknown battlecruiser stop your engines immediately and prepare to be boarded for an inspection" was the simple message and a moment later Akeno found four surface contacts closing in on her position at over thirty knots.

"What to do, what to do?" mumbled Akeno as she slowed her ship down a bit as four Arleigh Burke-class Destroyers with yellow stripes on their super structure came closer with every minute but another radio message interrupted Akeno from coming up with a plan.

"Unknown battlecruiser stop your engines now or we will be forced to attack" was the simple message but something snapped into place in Akenos mind at that moment.

Akeno raised her head to the sky and started laughing not just a simple happy laugh but a completely insane cackling came from her lips until she looked towards the approaching modern destroyers "You want a fight well you just found one" Akeno hissed in anger as she drew her Katana from its sheath and climbed up to the bridge roof even as her ship slowed down even more making it look as if she stopped her engines.

On the bridge of one of the modern destroyers a lookout reported that the unknown ship had slowed down even more and that it was coming to a complete halt "Good prepare the boarding party but be careful we have no idea what nation this ship and its crew are from" the captain called over radio.

"Sir there seems to be someone on the bridge roof of the unknown vessel" the lookout reported as the captain approached and picked up his own binoculars "Sir Raid squads one trough five are ready to board the unknown vessel" another crewmen reported and the captain gave the order for them to head out before he took a look at what the lookout had reported to him.

What he saw was beautiful and terrifying at the same time there on the ship stood a girl that couldn´t be older than fourteen or fifteen wearing a dress made out of red and black frills with both of her hands resting on a sheathed Katana but a second later she looked at him.

Now the girl was in a combat uniform with some kind of gun in her hands with another strapped to her bag pack but before the captain could even report that to the raid squads his entire vision suddenly cracked into a million different images of light.

As the captain lowered his binoculars he jumped backwards as the window he had looked out of was cracked with a single bullet right were his face was just a moment ago "Call the raid squads unknown ship is hostile they fired on our bridge with some kind of rifle" the captain gasped out as he slowly got back on his feet before slumping down in his command chair.

Akeno watched as the five small inflatable boats came closer and closer but at that moment she noticed another two contacts coming directly from her twelve O´clock and one look gave her all the information she needed as another two destroyers joined the other four in the attempt to stop her ship.

"Well they sure aren´t dumb but they don´t even realize what they got themselves into" Akeno mumbled as she prepared her two front turrets to fire while she did the same with her two rear turrets that started aiming at the closest destroyer.

The Tsukuba started speeding up very fast easily outrunning the five small boats of the raid squads but a moment later Akeno fired at the two ships ahead of her and on one of the four that was following her.

"Unknown battlecruiser cease fire otherwise we will be forced to sink you to defend ourselves" came the radio message making Akeno grin as she turned on her microphone.

"To those who forgot the past how does it feel to know you are facing an enemy you have no hope of defeating?" Akeno asked getting only silence in return for several seconds "What are you talking about?" the question came a full minute later.

"It matters not if you remember for me and many others still remember what has occurred so many moons ago. You are just the first to face my wrath" Akeno replied increasing her speed even further before she turned and fired a full salvo hitting one of the chasing destroyers with three shells near the rear of the ship.

After that the destroyers returned fire with a vengeance as the damaged one fell back rapidly but even with five ships firing at the Tsukuba not one of them came even close to hitting the ship but a moment later from the remaining five destroyers flames erupted towards the sky as several missiles and torpedoes were fired skywards.

Akeno fired two more full salvos at the pursuing destroyers before she launched torpedoes from the starboard side and turned away from the missile barrage that crashed into the sea around her ship a few seconds later.

Of course now the rocket dropped torpedoes were the biggest threat but an idea came to Akeno at that moment she allowed the torpedoes to come very close before she closed her eyes and concentrated and just as the torpedoes were about to impact her ship's hull they detonated all at the same time without causing any damage to the ship.

Akeno used that moment to have some of her backboard stabilization compartments deflooded making her ship tilt in the water as if it was taking on water due to the torpedoes the ship slowly came to a complete halt over the next few minutes.

Of course the five raid squads took some time to arrive as they had been left behind and had been unable to match the larger ships in terms of speed but as soon as one of them even so much as tried to board the unknown battlecruiser they got the surprise of their lifetime.

They found no one no matter where they searched and with five ten man squads searching the entire ship they only found one person but this person stood at the bow of the ship right now looking towards the distant horizon.

Two squads had found the girl and now had every possible escape route blocked "Turn around with your hands in the air" the squad leader yelled but the girl didn´t react in the slightest "I´m warning you do it now" the same man yelled again as four of his soldiers started to slowly approach the girl with their underbarrel tasers raised.

But just as they were close enough the girl turned her head and looked at them with a rather bored expression on her face "Did you just try to tell me to do something?" Akeno asked with a raised eyebrow pulling off her headset as the two squads looked at her with a glare.

"Whatever missy you are coming with us either" but before the guy could even say another word he was staring down the barrel of a gun that the girl was suddenly holding in one hand while in the other hand she held the same gun aimed at another one of his squad mates "You are going to leave before I decide to wipe your existence from the face of this planet" Akeno hissed allowing Asuramarus power to course through her freely.

But instead of a response one of the four that had approached her fired his taser but before the metal darts could reach her something swatted them out of the air and as everyone realized that the girl was still standing did they notice the two midnight black wings on her back and the gray ash that was falling from them.

"This is your last warning leave my ship now and be on your way or I will destroy you" Akeno hissed her eyes glowing a fiery orange red as she still kept her two m1911s aimed at the head of the two men in front of her.

None of them said a word yet Akeno had enough and with her thumbs she pulled back the hammers on her pistols causing the other eighteen men to raise their guns as well "drop them now!" one of them yelled but Akeno did not respond in the slightest.

The situation was very tense with Akeno holding two men at gun point while another eighteen were aiming their weapons at her in return no matter how this situation would end it would get messy either way or that´s what everyone thought until something flashed in the distance and a second later the girl collapsed to her knees holding her left shoulder as she dropped one of her pistols and screamed in pain.

There inside the flesh of her shoulder was something that looked like a small dagger made out of silver metal but for some reason the blood around the dagger was not flowing instead it looked as if it was trying to remove the blade "Hold still, dammit get a Medic down here!" the Squad leader yelled but a moment later the dagger was gone again and the girl stopped struggling.

"So he is alive after all if you are here" growled Akeno as she got to her feet her bloody left arm hanging useless at her side as she glared into the distance "Leave now I will buy you time until you escape" Akeno added before her wings flapped once carrying her high into the sky away from her ship and the rest of the modern destroyers.

This time the raid squads actually did exactly that as they left the unknown ship and headed back to their own destroyers but just as they turned away the entire sky turned pitch black before a mushroom like explosion of silver and red was seen in the distance as two old foes engaged each other in battle once more.

Akeno knew exactly who it had been that attacked her she had talked with Asuramaru about the servants of someone who was supposed to be dead but with this enemy here there was no doubt in her mind "The cursed Prince lives" Akeno hissed in anger as she had to avoid several blows of silver cross like daggers that attacked her.

It took her a while of dodging and blocking the daggers to find their origin from where they were guided but the closer she got to that person the more damage her body took it may have been just glancing blows but against this kind of opponent that would prove to be fatal if she wasn´t careful enough.

On the shore of a small patch of land stood a boy no a young man dressed in a metal gray German submarine coat with a simple black uniform underneath with black hair and gray eyes but it were the over thirty silver daggers that seemed to float behind him in the air "So glad you could make it Seraph" the young man spat the words out as if they were poison on his tongue.

Akeno didn´t respond as she landed about ten meters away from him both of her blades resting in her hands ready to strike "So what brings you here Suigin that master of yours still alive after all is he?" asked Akeno but the young man called Suigin didn´t even so much as twitch at that.

Instead he went through his hair with his right hand with a sigh "We both know the answer to that question, but what you don´t know is that you are being used Seraph of Asura" he replied grabbing something from inside his coat and threw it towards Akeno who simply let it fall into the sand before her feet.

Akeno raised an eyebrow at that as she easily recognized the small silver locket that was lying in the sand before her "I do not wish for us to be enemies Asuramaru for the old times' sake but we have to put on a show for my master before I can allow you to leave" Suigin added after Akeno pocketed the small silver locket.

There were no further words exchanged as Suigin´s daggers surged forward like a tidal wave only to be meet by a wall of crimson black flames but even though he blocked the fire wave Suigin did not find his prey on the other side until a moment later he knew what he had to do to survive as all thirty daggers created a round shield right above him.

And only a fraction of a second later the air was violently ripped apart by the sound of an explosion that was so powerful that even seismologist on the other side of the planet were able to record the seismic echo of the attack Akeno had just unleashed upon Suigin who had simply defended against it but was unable to follow Akeno as she returned to her ship and continued on her way.

The hidden mansion close to Japan three days later:

Anastasia was glad that Sakuya had returned to her side but she was also a bit worried as Bruce had told her about some kind of incident on the high sea that caused the entire world to shake it had been very noticeable from where they were.

Sure Japan was used to earthquakes but this one carried something else with it mainly the very familiar demon powers and its source that was coming closer to the mansion with every minute that passed.

Onboard the Tsukuba two hours after the battle against Suigin:

Akeno was exhausted not only was every muscle in her body and injury screaming at her to rest but she felt emotionally drained as well as the short conversation and battle with Suigin had brought up some very old memories of Asuramaru.

And due to the strong bond that Akeno had with Asuramaru she now felt the same conflicted emotions that her bonded demon could no longer feel as she had given up on them a long time ago "You proved yourself worthy as the seraph of Asura for now rest my girl and once we speak with that old cousin of yours a lot of things will become clear to you" Asuramaru spoke to Akeno over their bond as Akeno was dragging herself to her room.

As soon as she was close to her bed she collapsed onto it and was out like a light even as the two wing like tattoos on her back started to changed as several crimson black chains seemed to crawl all over her skin from the tip of her fingers down to her toes until the only parts the chains ignored and left alone were her face and her chest as they got no further than the symbol Sekiro had placed on her chest with his own blood.

But Asuramaru was sure of something else by now it was no coincidence that Sekiro, Akeno and Riya had such strong feelings for each other "Sparda it is your essence that has brought these three together. I can´t wait for the day we meet each other again" whispered Asuramaru to the purple sky as she sat on the terrace of an old Japanese temple slowly taking a sip from her small flat cup.

Onboard a modern Luxus liner:

Suigin had a very bad day at least for now he would be able to relax and recover or that is what he wanted to do but as soon as he walked from the rear ship bay towards his room he was stopped by two children both of them girls.

The first girl was a fourteen year old Caucasian Japanese-American female with long wavy pink hair and onyx black eyes.

She was wearing a ghost white Kitsune mask with a black metal mouth guard piece, a light blue and white kimono with dark blue trim and white designs, a blue mob cap on the top of her head while in the front of cap is a hitaikakushi with a red ghost insignia, and a white veil attached to the back of the cap, white hakama trousers, and dark black shoes with blue ribbons attached on top of the shoes.

The second girl was a fifteen year old Japanese Native American female with tanned skin, long chocolate blackish brown hair, and sapphire blue eyes.

She was wearing a skull grim reaper mask with red glowing eyes in the eye sockets, a black metal mouth guard piece, two white angelic feathery wings on her back, and a old black cloak with a hood wrapped around her body while underneath is a black naval undershirt, black Kevlar gloves on both hands, black camo trousers, and black combat naval boots.

Suigin wasn´t surprised to find the two of them here "You seem to have found who our master is looking for if your clothes are anything to go by" the first girl spoke her voice alone causing the room to get a lot colder.

Suigin grinned at that "Why hello there Reaper and Revenant" he mumbled lighting himself a cigarette "Yeah I encountered the one our master is hunting but she proved to be too powerful for me to capture" he added blowing a gray cloud of smoke into the air.

The girl called Revenant sighed at that and handed a simple letter to Suigin who took it without a word "Our master has seen your battle against the Seraph and is sending you Spirit to assist you the information in the letter gives you the location of the facility you are to bring the Seraph to once you have captured her" Revenant explained before the two girls walked down the stairs to the internal dock and got onboard a small motor boat that cast of as soon as they had boarded.

Suigin crushed the burning cigarette in his hand with a snarl "Great now I have to work with that nut job well until she arrives here I can recover and train a little bit that attack she used was new maybe something created on the spot but it came way to close for comfort" Suigin grumbled as he allowed the illusion hiding his broken body to fall apart revealing the damage he really took from fighting against Asuras Seraph.

The waters near Japan:

The Tsukuba had continued on its way towards the island nation even though the captain of the ship had been busy with recovering from a large scale battle against an old ally of the female demon that bonded with her but now the ship was slowing down as it entered a massive lagoon with a pretty big mountain on the largest Island while all of the smaller islands seemed completely normal Akeno knew that someone or rather something was keeping an eye on her as she entered the Lagoon.

Akeno stopped her ship at the small wooden pier of the largest island that was just long enough for her ship but on the pier waited an all too familiar person the combat maid that had delivered the message and other information about her cousin Anastasia Solis Numen and what she had to endure during the time the two of them had been apart from each other.

"I welcome you to our humble abode Miss Misaki Akeno" the maid spoke with a bow as Akeno jumped down to the pier from her ship "My name is Sakuya Cunningham and I will be showing you to the young miss but before that" Sakuya didn´t move at all but her instincts screaming at her were not enough for Akeno to completely dodge the young butler that was suddenly behind her.

Akeno winced as she was barely able to move her left arm anymore as the old man had done something with that one simple hit he got in on her "You have to forgive us for this treatment but we have to make sure that you are no threat to the young Miss" the old butler said and in the next instant he was upon Akeno again.

Akeno was able to dodge most of his strikes that is until he managed to hit her in the right thigh and she crashed down to the ground a second later and a moment later everything went black with the last thing she felt being that someone gently picked her up from the ground and started to move.


	19. Relics of the Past

**Hey there everyone got nothing to say honestly aside from enjoy chapter 18**

 **Also thanks goes out to Killroy122496 for his help with the chapter**

 **We never know what tommorow will bring**

 **Chapter 18 Relics of the Past**

Akeno knew that the two that attacked her were taking her somewhere but right now she was onboard the Tsukuba again as it sailed the red seas with a purple sky that is until she found the ship she was looking for anchored near a small island.

Fukushui was standing on the small beach looking out towards the distant horizon he didn´t react in the slightest when Akeno walked up to him and stood right next to him without a word.

"You found a part of your past again haven´t you?" Fukushui softly asked without turning his head towards her.

Akeno had to sigh at that before she answered "Yes my cousin Anastasia Solis Numen contacted me and wished for us to meet". She replied as Fukushui nodded in response.

"Then you also know what it is that the two of you need to do before you leave again correct?" Fukushui asked his eyes burning with worry but also determination.

Akeno nodded as she looked at Fukushui "The both of us knew ever since we last meet what we would have to do once we meet again but then I was left thinking that she died a few weeks before we went on that fateful trip" Akeno spoke the last part with a few tears falling from her eyes that started glaring out at the distant horizon.

Fukushui nodded at that and Akeno started walking back to her ship "Remember to return to the place you found your ships at once you are done" Fukushui added as Akeno boarded her ship again and sailed away leaving Fukushui and his ship to disappear in the white fog once more.

Anastasia was happy to know that her cousin Akeno had arrived but what she was not happy about was how her maid Sakuya and her butler Bruce had greeted her as the two of them had arrived at the mansion on top of the mountain with the unconscious Akeno being carried by Bruce while Sakuya was carrying a simple green bag pack and duffel bag.

Bruce left Akeno in one of the guest rooms on a bed and once Sakuya placed the duffel and bag pack in the same room Anastasia told them to leave her alone with Akeno.

Anastasia sat down on the bed Akeno was lying on and looked at her cousin of course she noticed just how much she had changed over the five and a half years they had not seen each other.

She was a lot fitter and stronger judging by the toned muscles Akeno had but even that was nothing compared to the hair that once had been a simple orange brown was now replaced by long ruby red hair that went just about halfway down her back.

Of course Anastasia knew what the reason behind the hair changing colors was as Akeno was wearing a military style combat outfit and in the duffel bag Anastasia found an AK together with a shotgun and two pistols as well as a tactical magazine rig holding ammo for all of them.

Anastasia also took a look at the ship Akeno had arrived with seeing this kind of ship once more filled her with a longing to return to the sea herself but she knew better than that as long as that Uncle and older brother of hers were alive she could not risk her own safety.

"Even if we complete the Seraph pact now it will still take you and the others a lot longer to find a way to get rid of both of them" Anastasia whispered as she headed back inside and grabbed a snack and something to drink from the kitchen before she returned to the room Akeno was resting in.

Anastasia spent the rest of the day simply reading a few books she got from her own room while she waited for her cousin to wake up again from the nerve and muscle stunning technique Bruce had used on Akeno to knock her out.

Anastasia must have nodded off at some point as she found herself lying on the carpet of the room with a simple blanket covering her but as her vision cleared up she found the bed empty and someone humming an unfamiliar tune behind her while something made out of metal was moved around as well.

Anastasia turned around slowly but she relaxed as she found her cousin Akeno sitting on the ground while working on her rifle while the shotgun was strapped to the bag pack and the pistols were back in their holsters that were around Akenos thighs and partly hidden by her skirt.

"Seems you woke up Anna" Akeno suddenly spoke up without even turning her head around before she placed the parts of her rifle on the ground before her and turned around to look at Anastasia with a small smile on her face.

Anastasia had to smile at that as well before the both of them hugged each other of course as she was hugging her cousin Anastasia noticed two things one Akeno was wearing some sort of black red leather collar around her neck and two she had some kind of heart shaped mark on her chest but for now she didn´t care about those.

The two girls sat back down with Akeno picking up the parts of her rifle again and started to reassemble it while Anastasia was just watching until Akeno had the rifle back together and reloaded it once without the magazine before she pulled the trigger getting a low pitched "Click" from the gun before she put the magazine in and turned the safety on.

"Akeno I know it has been a while and I´m sorry for how my Maid and Butler treated you when you arrived" Anastasia spoke but Akeno just waved her off.

"No harm done Anna reminds me of my Special Forces combat instructor when she first arrived to be honest" Akeno replied with a small grin on her face before the two of them talked about how they spent the last five years they had not seen each other until it was time for dinner.

During dinner Akeno was introduced to the combat maid Sakuya as well as the butler Bruce and the guard Artak who also was responsible for training Anastasia and apparently some sort of big brother figure judging by the way he kept teasing Anastasia all the time throughout dinner.

Of course after dinner the two girls decided to leave the others alone and after Akeno got her two bags with her guns from the guest room Anastasia showed her to her own room where they continued to talk about the time they had been apart and before the two of them knew it they had both fallen asleep on the comfy but pretty large bed.

The night went past peacefully until the sky slowly turned orange on the horizon again of course Artak was the one who decided to wake up the two girls what he didn´t expect though was both of them lying in the same bed with Anastasia actually cuddling with Akeno.

Artak couldn´t pass this up and snapped several pictures with his phone to embarrass Anastasia later with before he closed the door to the room again as he didn´t want to wake the two girls up as of yet.

It was over two hours later before either Akeno or Anastasia started to wake up as Akeno had another training session with Asuramaru in their shared realm but it was Anastasia who was the first of the two to actually get up from the comfy bed to get a shower.

Akeno woke up by the sound of the shower turning on but she simply stayed in bed that is until Anastasia walked out of the bathroom fully dressed "Get up you lazy butt since we got something to do before I can let you leave her you know" Anastasia half yelled and Akeno decided right there it was to much of a hassle to argue this early in the morning.

So Akeno took a shower as well and got dressed in a simple black red T-shirt with matching sport shorts under a black red skirt and her black combat boots before she put on her two leg holsters with her pistols but left her bag pack with the two larger guns in Anastasias room and the two of them left the room to go grab a bite to eat for breakfast.

Breakfast was eaten in almost complete silence with only Akeno and Anastasia sitting at the table with the Maid Sakuya cleaning something in the next room over but even with their stomachs now full it didn´t make what they had to do any easier as Anastasia showed Akeno to an old underground cave that had two tall obsidian black stone towers in the middle that stood to either side of a large circle with various old Japanese symbols.

Both of the stone towers had three black chains that had shackles at their ends lying in the middle of the strange circle with the symbols the entire thing looked like some sort of ancient ritual ground.

And that was exactly what it was as Akeno stood on ones side of the circle with Anastasia standing on the other end with the two stone pillars creating a gate between the two of them.

Anastasia took a deep breath of the cold air of the cave the air that left her lungs transforming into white fog that dissipated immediately "We both know what I have to do but do you know what it is you have to do Akeno?" Anastasia asked drawing her blade from its snow white scabbard.

Akeno took a moment to look at Anastasias blade it was a Katana with a curved red dragon blade and midnight black hilt "I know what it is you have to do as for my part I have to resist for as long as I can" Akeno replied drawing both of her own blades the abyss black blade with the red edge and Asuramarus blade the blood edge with its sinister neon green edge.

No words were needed anymore as the two of them began a vicious blade battle with neither of the two of them giving the other even one second to rest exploiting every error either one of them made.

Akeno may have the advantage at first with two blades against Anastasia who was only using one but before long Anastasia had managed to disarm Akeno of one of her blades that was now lying in the small river that surrounded the two stone towers as well as the symbol on the ground.

Akeno had to admit Anastasia was not someone you could be lax with in a fight as her left arm was slightly bleeding from several shallow cuts Anastasia had landed slowly weakening her grip on her blade bit by bit until Anastasia was able to rip it out of her hand.

Anastasia actually tried the same tactic with Akenos other blade but that made it all the more easier for Akeno to land several strikes on Anastasia with her own blade, they both exchanged several more blows that caused nothing more than a few close calls on Akenos body before they both backed away from each other.

"You are definitely strong Akeno but it is time I ended this so I can continue with what I have to do" Anastasias voice was very calm even if her breathing was a bit uneven at the moment.

Before Akeno even knew what was happening Anastasia seemed to disappear and even though Akeno was able to block several of Anastasias strikes she was never able to retaliate as Anastasia seemed to disappear after each attack she made.

It was only five minutes later before Akeno dropped to one knee as she used Blood edge to not collapse to the ground completely as her body sported numerous new bleeding cuts with most of her outfit cut to pieces "Never knew you played this dirty Anna" hissed Akeno in pain as she glared towards the stone circle where Anastasia was standing as if nothing had happened.

Instead of responding to that Anastasia raised her blade again and before Akeno could even blink Anastasia was behind her swinging her blade in a downward ark to strike at her back.

Akeno barely turned to the side to get her own blade in the way but the force Anastasia had put into the strike was enough to throw Akeno all the way to the middle of the stone circle where she landed with a resounding crash as her blade was torn out of her hand as it was flung into the air until it fell again embedding itself blade first into the stone right between Akeno and Anastasia.

Akeno barely had the strength left to turn her head upwards only to see Anastasia approaching her slowly "You fought well but you have much to learn once more after I´m done with this" whispered Anastasia before she sheathed her Katana and drew a different blade from a dark brown scabbard with diamonds encrusted from top to bottom.

It was a Khopesh Sickle sword with a blood red and midnight black hilt and silver blade but before Akeno could even try and say a word Anastasia pulled her to her feet and dragged her to the middle of the circle before securing the black shackles around her wrists, ankles and thighs before she took a step away.

Akeno noticed as something seemed to come to life in the cave as the chains were slowly pulled taut until Akeno was no longer standing on the ground as she was hovering about half a meter above it.

Anastasia had a strange look in her eyes as she approached Akeno again but without a word Anastasia stabbed the sickle swords blade right into Akenos chest.

Anastasia did not let go of the blade until she saw the life drain out of Akenos eyes only then did she remove the blade placing it on the ground as the chains lifted Akenos bleeding body even higher as the circle and its symbols started glowing under Anastasias feet.

Anastasia took a very deep breath as she closed her eyes with her hands resting on the bloodied blade before she started to speak in a clear voice

" **Let Ashes and Blood flow. Have Bone and Life be burned"**

" **Your Duty has yet to End Servant of Owari. You shall rise to my call once more"**

" **Under the contract established by old I hereby pledge to you"**

" **Be the embodiment of my Wrath on earth. Tear the skies above asunder with my anger as your Wings"**

" **Until I allow you to rest once more you are to Serve as the Blade that Destroy my Enemies"**

" **SO I command of you"**

Anastasia took a very deep breath again as the entire cave was lighting up with black and red symbols and pictures.

" **Rise to my Call Seraph of Asura!"** Anastasia yelled as the entire cave started shacking violently before everything in the cave was completely engulfed in darkness.

Akeno was not sure how much time had passed but when she opened her eyes again she found herself in the air above a city that was nothing more than ruins now "You have gained a power that only you will be able to wield" the voice of an old man spoke before another slightly higher voice added "But with this power comes a duty. A duty to judge if this world is truly worth existing" before Akeno found the person that just spoke to her she noticed that she was falling.

But right as she was about to hit the ground everything fell into darkness once more before Akeno found herself back in the cave but what was different was the fact that she wasn´t dead and that she could feel a very old but very familiar power running through her entire body again similar to liquid fire if she had to describe it.

But what was a bit annoying was the fact that the shackles from before were still on her body even if she was lying on the ground right now "Welcome back sleepyhead" someone mumbled to Akenos right.

There leaning against one of the two stone towers was Anastasia her eyes bloodshot and tired "Well I better get you out of those so we can get a new set of clothes on you" Anastasia grinned tiredly as Akeno looked down at her own body only to find that she was in only her black and red underwear with pieces of her outfit lying all around her on the ground.

Anastasia removed the shackles from Akenos body before helping her up but she had to assist Akeno with walking as she felt as if her legs were made out of jelly or something similar.

The walk back to the mansion was silent until the two of them walked into Anastasias room and Akeno slumped down on the ground leaning against the side of the bed "That really was something else" mumbled Akeno as she placed her hand on her chest right where Anastasia had stabbed her but there was nothing there anymore aside from the heart shaped mark Sekiro had made with his own blood.

Anastasia had to agree with her cousin on that the moment her blade had pierced Akenos heart was the point she almost screwed it all up if she hadn´t completed the incantation in time Akeno would have run rampant until the power of the Seraph destroyed her entire body.

But that didn´t happen and now Akeno was one of the beings that would help her in the future of course for now the two of them changed to some casual clothes to wear before they both sat down and started inspecting their respective blades as the battle was more than just dangerous.

But despite everything they had done during the battle none of their blades showed any sign of having the slightest damage done to them so they simply cleaned their blades in comfortable silence that is until Sakuya came to the room to remind Anastasia of her training with Artak but with Anastasia gone Akeno didn´t really know what to do.

That is until Sakuya offered to train with her for a bit which Akeno gladly accepted but had the strange feeling she would be regretting this choice very soon if the sinister smile on the Maids face was anything to go by.

At the Training Island with Claire and the others:

Three weeks had gone by that Shirayuri, Mitsuko and Kishiko used to the fullest to train anything Claire or the other men of B-company were able to teach them.

Claire was still waiting on the results of the blood tests she had sent to her old friend in the states but for now she would concentrate on what she had to do right now as the entire training camp was alive with men in simple gray uniforms moving supplies from the supply bunkers onboard the four ships that they had at their disposal.

The aircraft carrier was full to the roof with most of the planes tied down on the flight deck and covered by tarps as they needed one of the hangars to move some of the heavier vehicles such as the tanks and other military vehicles that had been moved from their garages.

Of course it really helped that the carriers only quarters were in the command tower that doubled as a bridge meaning that the entire rest of the ship that was not needed for the engines or the fuel bunkers was available to be used but it also made the ship the most valuable target as well.

They only had three cruisers two Mogami-class light cruisers and one Ibuki-class heavy cruiser to escort the much larger Lexington class the Saratoga aircraft carrier that Shirayuri had brought with her after she first had been able to command her own cruiser.

The loading crews also had another two freighters with them as well as a Tanker that were already full to the roof with even more supplies while the Tanker was actually just there to take most of the fuel reserves that the Island had as only a certain amount could be stored here safely without someone watching over everything.

Claire and Redford had been busy as well with directing the loading crews along with the rest of the ship crews but they would e here for at least another day seeing as they still didn´t load some of the civilian cars onboard the carrier but that would happen tonight meaning they would be able to finally set sail in the morning hours of the next day.

The three girls were still training even with everything else going on around them of course Mitsuko and Kishiko were still worried for their older sister as no matter where Claire and the guys tried to find anything they always came up empty which was really weird as there seemed to be no trail left when it came to Akenos disappearance.

By the time Claire and the other five men of B-company were busy with eating dinner did the three girls even bother to return to the mansion with their clothes a complete mess and their bodies completely exhausted but none of them really cared about that as the three girls got cleaned up before eating dinner with everyone else.

After dinner the three teenage girls went to sleep while Claire and the other five stayed up a bit longer as Claire had something to show them "What exactly are we looking at here Sis?" Marlowe asked as Claire showed them pictures of several burning buildings as well as sinking ships.

"What I´m showing you guys here are pictures taken of known slave rings and their fleets but over the last few weeks someone has been destroying all of it even rescuing the abducted people but leaving none of the slave traders alive" Claire explained as another picture came up this one was pretty dark but there was a massive shape in the water.

"This was taken about a day ago I also confirmed with one of my old friends that several large submarines of unknown affiliation have been moving around the world with no one even bothering to stop them" Claire continued as a clear blueprint of a massive submarine was displayed on the screen.

"This is what is known as a Project 941 or Akula type of submarine but you guys probably only heard of it as a soviet Typhoon class of submarine the largest submarine class to ever be built by a nation and also one of the most destructive ones as it is capable of carrying up to twenty SS-N-20 Sturgeon ballistic missiles" Claire explained and over several hours the six of them discussed what they would be able to do against someone who had access to these kinds of weapons.

By the time the sun started rising on the horizon a fleet of three transport ships, one Aircraft carrier and three cruisers was already well on its way towards an old island that had been hidden from the world for nearly two thousand years.

It took them over two weeks to arrive but by then everyone was just thankful no one tried to attack them thanks to Shirayuri getting the convoy a fake designation and travel path that would hold up if a Blue Mermaid patrol radioed them.

Onboard a modern Luxus Yacht:

There was nothing suspicious about the small Luxus ship aside from the fact that the surrounding harbor had various battleships, one cruiser, and two aircraft carriers tied to the piers that were being resupplied at the moment.

But onboard the Luxus yacht were only two people a sixteen years old Japanese-American female with ghost white albino skin, long silver blue hair, and silver blue eyes. She was wearing a black Shinigami mask with a silver hood attached to the kimono, a silver yukata kimono with a white haori over the kimono, a silver obi belt around the waist, golden hakama trousers, and golden brown geta sandals.  
The other person onboard was a sixteen year old Caucasian German-American boy with shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a Stetson cowboy hat atop his head, a brown leather mask covering the lower half of his face, black clothes under a brown leather vest, brown leather gauntlets along with a poncho around his shoulders and various bandoliers that are wrapped around his waist, upper arms, and his hat, holsters are strapped to on his thighs, and black leather cowboy boots.

The girl went by the name Hikari Tsuki and the boy was called by the name Erron Black but before they could even continue to talk a screen mounted on the wall turned on except aside from a terrace with someone sitting on a beach chair there was nothing to see.

The two teenagers got down on one knee with a bowed head before a simple male voice spoke up "Hunter and Shinigami I have a mission for the two of you. There is someone who has become a Seraph I need you to find them and bring them to me" the person simply told them before the screen turned black again.

Back with the convoy:

The three cruisers were the only ships that entered the deeper part of the underground harbor that already had several massive submarines close to the exit of the harbor while the Aircraft carrier and three transport ships docked in the harbor to unload everything they had onboard under the watchful eye of Claire and the rest of B-company.

With their cruisers safely stored in the dry dock Shirayuri, Mitsuko and Kishiko were shown through a lot of clean gray concrete hallways with several steel doors leading to other rooms until they took an elevator that went up until they were in the middle of a heavily guarded building but each of the guards saluted the three as they passed by.

From the building they took a simple Humvee to find a rather small Japanese village where once the jungle had covered everything but they continued to drive until they noticed the distinct sound of a loud engine coming closer to them very fast along with the familiar sound of screaming tires.

A moment later a red metallic cabriole sports car passed them before it suddenly did a one eighty turn and came to a stop before the largest modern mansion of the entire town.

The co-driver door was thrown open and a young man jumped out of the car as if the devil was after his ass but the driver stayed in the car that is until Shirayuri stopped the Humvee right beside the young man.

"Are you alright there?" Shirayuri asked as she got out of the Humvee with Mitsuko and Kishiko.

"Yeah I will be alright only my pride that is in pieces" replied the boy before he got up and dusted off his black German submarine coat.

But before any of the four could say another word the driver of the car came around the front of the sports car "Eat that Ikushuka I told you I could" but that was the moment Akeno saw Mitsuko and Kishiko and they saw her as well.


	20. Those we lose to Time

**Hello everyone due to real life it took me a while to get this chapter to you I am not sure how often I can update this in the future as my job is getting really hectic for the next motnhs to come  
**

 **Anyway enjoy the chapter regardless of that ;)**

 **Big thank you goes out to my beta Killroy122496 who helps me greatly with the story and every chapter ;)**

 **Those closest to you are the ones who hurt you the most once they leave you**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Those we lose to Time**

Akeno was really surprised by the fact that Shirayuri and her two sisters were here but that surprise only lasted so long before the three sisters hugged each other with Shirayuri and Oleg standing nearby with a small smile on their faces.

After several minutes of Akeno hugging with her two sisters the group went into the house that was more of a mansion as it looked small from the front but opened up into a building that was built into the small mountain.

Over the next few hours Akeno told her sisters what she has been up to over the last couple of months that she had been missing of course the fact that she had a boy and girlfriend she kept to herself and after Akeno was done with explaining what she had been up to it was Oleg who told them that he was the one who had been hunting pirates and attacking their bases with his submarine fleet.

But there had been a problem as many of those Oleg had rescued had nowhere to go as their homes had been destroyed and their families killed but just as Oleg had been ready to give up Akeno had contacted him and in exchange for him helping her Akeno guided his fleet with the freed prisoners to this paradise.

And Akeno had stood true to her word as around the large mansion a small village was being built of course with Oleg also taking anything of value from the slave camps and selling everything on the black market they were able to afford to contact several old Friends of Claire and the rest of B-company.

These old friends now lived on the Island as well creating a ragtag group of soldiers that formed a defense force for the small town that was rapidly growing larger and larger as Oleg maybe here with three of his largest submarines but he had several more that were busy with continuing his crusade against illegal slavery saving anyone they were able to before bringing them to the Island if they had nowhere else to go.

Shirayuri, Mitsuko and Kishiko were very impressed by everything Akeno and Oleg told them and over the course of dinner they shared their own stories of what they had been up to as well which meant that all five of the young teenagers stayed up way past midnight before they started to fall asleep one after the other with Akeno being the last one to fall asleep even if she felt as if something had been watching her ever since she came to the Island again.

In Japan in one of the few remaining natural coastal towns:

Underneath a massive Sakura tree rested a fifteen year old girl with a book lying on her lap those in the unknown simply knew her as Kaguya no Fujiwara but those closest to the girl know her as Eirin no Houraisan von Hratchouhi.

Eirin is an Armenian-Japanese with Greek and Arabic descent. She has Caucasian skin, long silver white hair turning a midnight black right at the middle to the end tips of her hair tied into a large ponytail-braid with purple gradient at the top of her hair.

Her heterochromia eyes with her left eye being a blood red and her right eye being an onyx black. She wears a pink yukata kimono with many white bows going down the center of the kimono, a long dark burgundy skirt decorated in yellow with bamboo and flower shapes along with a white ribbon in the center of her skirt.

A silver and golden necklace that holds a golden hourglass in the center was hanging around her neck, and brown geta sandals were on her feet but even if her eyes were closed and she seemed to be asleep one look at her face told you that she was anything but peacefully sleeping the day away.

Eirin had endured many things that even those closest to her only had a vague idea about but one of the things that she had always been capable of was to see events of the future mostly just simple things like the face of a person or a place but this time it was so much more.

Eirin was flying in the skies above a massive naval battle with a superior force attacking a much smaller fleet but just as it looked like the massive fleet had won a pillar of black and red light rose into the sky from one of the ships at the very front of the small fleet.

All ships stopped firing but as the pillar of light got smaller and smaller every single of the ships of the small fleet started glowing in the same eerie dark lights until the entire small fleet was a mass of black and red ships on the ocean.

The massive fleet hesitated for a while longer but it was the smaller fleet that made the first move as two of the battleships at the very front fired red glowing shells towards the massive fleet.

The effect was frightening to see as the ship that was hit simply seemed to partly disintegrate as both of the forward triple gun turrets and part of the bow of the massive battleship were no longer where they had been a moment ago but somehow none of the crewmen onboard had died from the attack.

The massive fleet seemed to hesitate after that attack but the smaller fleet made no move either that is until what looked like a massive dark bird landed on the destroyed bow of the battleship.

Eirin saw the angel's lips move as several crewmen surrounded her with various guns until the captain of the ship showed himself and talked with the fallen angel but that was the moment Eirin realized why she was having this vision so she took a very close look at the fallen angel from all angels she could get.

It was only a few minutes that the angel talked with the captain but a moment later a girl that looked very similar to the fallen angel was brought on deck but one of the crewmen had the bright idea to take the new girl as a hostage which was what sealed his fate as the fallen angel disappeared only to reappear right behind the poor sap with the girl behind the angel and the seamen on the ground with a dark black Katana by his neck that had a neon green edge.

But that was the moment Eirin woke up again but one thing was certain whoever the fallen angel was she was not someone who had survived to this day "You chose a new candidate Asuramaru and now my sister gave her blessing to this person as well" Eirin spoke as the wind started to blow away some of the fallen Sakura petals as she got up from the ground.

Eirin looked out over the vast ocean under the cliff she was on before a small smile formed on her lips "We shall meet soon Seraph of Asura" Eirin whispered as the wind blew all of the Sakura petals over the edge of the cliff until they started to fall into the blue ocean sea.

Back at Kakureta Island:

Akeno was really glad for the quiet time out she was having with her two sisters and two friends but even if they were able to relax they did not allow their training to go to waste as they kept up with their own routines and exercises.

Oleg stayed with the four girls for about a week before he went to sea again with the rest of his submarine fleet while Akeno helped Shirayuri to fly an aircraft and how to control the rest of the massive swarm of aircraft onboard the Saratoga.

It was another week before the four girls learned of something even more shocking as Claire was contacted by her old friend from the states with the results of the blood DNA-tests.

The blood of Akeno and Shirayuri was a positive match with over 95 percent meaning that they were basically twins the four girls really needed a break to process this information but in the end it made some weird sense as Akeno had found their parents crying in the kitchen back home one evening with a simple letter on the table of course the five year old Akeno had no idea what was written in it except their parents told her that a distant cousin had died in a car accident

With the emotional drama mostly over the four girls enjoyed their time together for another three days but Shirayuri, Mitsuko and Kishiko didn´t really have an idea what to do now until thanks to Akeno they now had a new mission of sorts.

Fukushui had shown something to Akeno that he was unwilling to share with the rest of them for some reason but now the girls were going out to sea again but not to seek revenge not just yet but instead they would be traveling around the world to find what remains of the old great fleet of the Akai senchō clan.

It took another day before two light and two heavy cruisers along with one battlecruiser and one aircraft carrier set sail from the ship bunkers of Kakureta Island several of the rescued would be slaves watched from the harbor as the fleet of six ships sailed towards the horizon until they disappeared beyond it.

Even with the four girls gone the Kakureta Island and its small village continued to grow larger over the next few months along with the group of soldiers that swore to protect this paradise with everything they had but it soon became apparent that they needed to restore another part of the Island chain to working order.

Akeno and her now three sisters had been keeping very busy as they sought out the old bases of their Clan most of them were nothing more than crumbling ruins at this point but no matter which size the base was they always found at least five ships in each one.

Over the seven months they had been travelling their fleet grew from four cruisers, one battlecruiser and one aircraft carrier to a massive fleet that totaled twenty four heavy cruisers, twenty two light cruisers, fifteen battlecruisers, ten battleships, eight aircraft carriers, fifty destroyers and Fourty submarines.

Most of the ships they found had to return to Kakureta Island for extensive repairs and rearming but with the ships they also found tons of supplies for each of the ship classes that were picked up by Claire the rest of B-company and their friends moving everything they could back to Kakureta Island.

Of course the journey was not always quiet as the four sisters encountered several other ships both civilian, military and student vessels and a few pirates that were dealt with swiftly by Mitsuko and Kishiko.

It was the middle of the eight month the four had been on the sea but there was something Shirayuri, Mitsuko and Kishiko had been wondering about as Akeno seemed to walk a bit funny a few times after the light onboard her ship stayed on into the early morning hours during the second month and several times after that.

The answer was given to them in a bit of a blunt way as Shirayuri had snuck onboard the Tsukuba and found Akeno in her room with another girl and a boy with Akeno having her head on the lap of the boy with the boy gently caressing the long ruby red hair but both Akeno and the unknown girl were wearing matching collars around their necks with a simple name tag hanging from the front of it.

Akeno was a bit embarrassed but introduced her three sisters to her girlfriend and boyfriend and also how they were even able to be here with her of course the rest made some sense to Shirayuri of course the three sisters decided to have a very serious talk with Sekiro and Riya before the rest of the day was spent with everyone teasing Akeno and her getting back at them twice as bad but it was a wonderful day spent with family and lovers.

In the early morning Sekiro and Riya told Akeno why they had actually came to her as they had been given a letter with a seal from Isoroku Nomura that was directly addressed to her.

Akeno thanked them but as soon as she read the first sentence Akeno froze "He can´t how did he even" Akeno stuttered as she collapsed to her knees her hand shacking as she started crying violently.

It took Sekiro and Riya a long time to calm Akeno down even the slightest bit but before they could even ask anything Akeno went into the hangar of the Tsukuba "Aki please wait" Sekiro yelled as he grabbed Akeno by her right arm before pulling her into a hug "Whatever it is that is troubling you please tell us so we can help you" he spoke soothingly while patting Akenos back gently.

Riya joined the two of them in the hug until Akeno spoke up "I´m sorry you two but I need to see him again before he is gone" Akeno mumbled before smiling at her two lovers sadly and climbing into the futuristic jet aircraft and taking off towards the setting sun.

It was actually Kishiko who explained to them from whom the letter was as she easily recognized the seal on the letter even though it was broken the five teenagers sat down together and Kishiko and Mitsuko told them about their family.

The Misaki family came to be after the mother of Akeno took her husband's name but Akeno was born before that as her mother was married to a young doctor and her mother´s surname was taken by her first husband Misariutski but when Akeno was just one year old her father died in a car accident but due to the marriage being a political power grab Akenos mother never loved her husband.

But Akenos grandfather realized what he had done and left his daughter alone to chose to live her life how she wanted to but by the time Akeno was seven years old she wanted to know who her real father was as she looked nothing like her mother´s current husband and finally she found her answers at her grandfather´s house.

It had been a big mess with Akeno refusing to go home with her mother and stepfather she even stayed for over three years with her grandfather before they became a family again of course Akeno would return many times to visit her grandfather after that and even brought Mitsuko and Kishiko along with her if their parents allowed it but their parents never went with them to visit.

"Due to our parents behavior Grandpa Ikoruma chose Onee-Chan as his sole heir leaving everything to her once he would pass on" Mitsuko explained "So that letter was probably from your grandfather then" Sekiro mumbled and a few hours later Sekiro and Riya returned to their own ships leaving Shirayuri, Mitsuko and Kishiko alone.

Over the Atlantic Ocean:

Akeno had tears in her eyes but she did not care about that she continued to fly at over three thousand kilometers per hour towards Japan and landed only fifty minutes later at a private airfield near Tokyo where a very familiar sports car was waiting for her.

Akeno thanked the butler for the car keys and the ground crew who took care of her aircraft that was moved into a hangar and a moment later Akeno was driving down the empty streets of the outskirts of Tokyo until she arrived at a massive old Japanese mansion.

Akeno parked the car in front of the gate but before she got out she took a ceremonial blade from the backseat of the car and clasped it to her belt before she walked towards the mansion.

There were four guards in black suits that stood at the gate who stopped her "Who are you?" one of them asked but Akeno just looked at them with growing anger in her eyes that is until a maid arrived at the gate who recognized the weapon at Akenos side.

"Young Miss it is an honor and pleasure to see you here again" the maid spoke startling the four guards who looked at Akeno with disbelieve in their eyes "It has been a while Madam Shizu" Akeno replied with a slight bow before the maid guided Akeno towards a room that overlooked the bay of Tokyo.

Shisu left Akeno in front of the room and a moment later Akeno was on her knees before pulling the traditional sliding door to the side revealing a large room with a doctor and a nurse standing over a bed with a mountain of a man lying in it.

The old man took one look towards Akeno before giving the doctor and nurse a hand signal who immediately moved out of the room "I see you are alive after all my Heir" the man's voice was still strong despite his body looking so frail due to his age "That is good to know come closer it has been a long time since I saw you last" the man spoke again.

Akeno got up from the floor and closed the door behind her before walking to his bed and a moment later she embraced the old man gently "I´m sorry grandpa Ikoruma" Akeno whispered over her sobbing as the old man gently moved his massive hand through her hair "It is alright little Hellcat at least you are here now" Ikoruma spoke.

They both stayed like that for a few minutes until Akeno stopped crying "Listen Akeno I know you are not very keen on being my heir so I made sure to leave the company in the hands of close friends to manage but even so there is something I need to give you before I can die" Ikoruma spoke before he got up which caused the doctor and nurse to run into the room but Ikoruma started walking down the hallways swiftly with Akeno right behind him.

Until the two of them arrived in the large garden with a lake in the middle "Akeno give me your blade" Ikoruma simply said and Akeno did not hesitate to draw the ceremonial blade from her side handing it to Ikoruma.

Ikoruma placed the blade on a simple looking flat stone but a moment later several stones rose from underneath the water's surface creating a path to a ancient Japanese sailing statue "Take what is rightfully yours daughter of my own daughter Raika Misariutski" Ikoruma spoke and Akeno got up almost in a trance and walked on the stones in the lake until she stood in front of the ships statue.

Right at the foot of the ships statue was a rectangular black box that opened a moment later inside the box was something wrapped in black cloth with a golden dragon on the cloth itself Akeno picked up the cloth without problems but as soon as she did an ice cold shiver went down her spine.

Ikoruma nodded as Akeno made it back to him but before Akeno could ask what that had been all about Ikoruma wrapped Akenos blade in a red and black cape before walking back to the rectangular box and placed the bundle inside along with returning back to Akeno as the statue and stones disappeared into the abyss of the lake once more.

Ikoruma sighed before looking at Akeno with a weary smile "What you are holding right now are the two items that belonged to me a long time ago they identify you as my heir and what I just did is place your own ceremonial items in the time capsule so you may chose an heir in the future" Ikoruma explained until he started coughing badly collapsing to his knees.

Akeno was by his side immediately but he simply smiled at her sadly "You have to show yourself to the rest of the family wearing the two items I handed to you right after I have passed away" Ikoruma spoke but held up his hand to stop Akeno from saying anything.

"Please I already knew my time in this plane would soon be up so I ask of you stay with me during the last few hours" he simply said before Akeno helped him over to their favorite spot a bench that was encircled by trees with red petals.

Akeno leaned against Ikorumas massive body with the black cloth on her lap the two of them stayed like that for several minutes until the sun started to rise upon the horizon again "Akeno of all the things in my life that I did I´m glad to have been part of your life" Ikoruma mumbled as his eyes were only half open "I am grateful as well Grandpa Ikoruma for the years we spent together and so many other things you did for me" Ikoruma laughed a bit at that.

"I remember it so well when I suddenly found you in my personal study all those years ago crying your eyes out and you just had to drink the sake I left there the previous evening didn´t you?" Ikoruma laughed as Akeno blushed in embarrassment but she was smiling as well.

The sun was just high enough for the light to fall through the petals of the trees around them but as they continued to talk about the time they spent together Ikoruma sighed again "I guess it is time for me to go but before I do promise me one thing my little hellcat" Ikoruma asked and Akeno silently nodded "Find Altessa for me I know that she disappeared all those years ago but I know she still lives" Ikoruma explained as he placed a silver black pocket watch around Akenos neck before leaning his back against one of the trees and closing his eyes.

Akeno stayed by his side with her head lying on his chest until his heart finally stopped beating completely "Goodbye grandpa Ikoru I will find Tessa for you even if it takes me my whole life" Akeno whispered as she started bawling her eyes out but no one dared to get close to her as a group of fifty men waited in one of the large conference rooms with their sons, daughters and wives waiting in another room.

Akeno needed over an hour to stop crying her eyes out and another three to calm down enough to leave her grandfathers side "May you rest in peace" Akeno whispered as she unraveled the black cloth that was a cape that she slung over her back while she carried the black scabbard with its black gold Katana in her left hand.

Akeno walked back to the main house and was greeted by none other than Shizumi "The rest of the family are waiting in the large festival room for your arrival" Shizumi simply explained but Akeno simply nodded without a word before walking down one of the hallways.

Shizumi had known this day would come eventually but she still did not like it as Ikorumas personal doctor confirmed his death and some of the guards helped him and the nurse to place his body in a casket that stayed in the garden.

Akeno could already hear the muted conversations going on in the other room but before she could enter someone screeched at her "How dare you wear the clothes of" the annoying teenage brat did not get any further as Akeno kicked him right through the door where he sailed through the air for several meters before crashing into and right through one of the outside walls.

Everyone present in the room looked at the boy who now was lying on the ground outside his clothes more than just dirty before their attention shifted back towards the door where Akeno stood her eyes promising death upon anyone who disrespected her again.

One by one every single person in the room got on one knee and bowed their heads of course the brat still had not learned his lesson "What are all of you doing bowing to this child!" he yelled only for Akeno to cross the room in an instant her blade ready to be drawn to spill his blood.

The fear in the boys eyes was glorious "Kuranheddo please wait" someone spoke up and an older man in a traditional black and white robe stepped forward from the crowd "I apologies for my nephews behavior towards you" he spoke as he got down on his knees and bowed his head until it was lying against the ground.

Akeno nodded at that "You better teach a useless brat like him a thing or two and if I ever hear him disrespecting anyone in this family like that again I will personally take care of him" Akeno spoke her voice sounding more like that of a snake "I understand perfectly Misariutski Aikara-Sama" he added before grabbing the young boy by his collar and dragging him out of the room.

Over the next hour every single person in the room made the same vow with her "I accept and will follow you whatever you decide to do Misariutski Aikara-Sama" but once it was finally over Akeno retreated to her grandfathers study drinking the sake Shizumi left for her on the massive desk "We will see each other again Grandpa Ikoru but for now I will do what I know is right" Akeno continued to drink remembering the time she spent in the mansion until she fell asleep in front of the glass sliding door that lead to the terrace overlooking the entire estate with its various buildings.

* * *

 **Now then if you wish to help me a bit with the story I´m sure all of you spotted the ammount of Ships the four sisters found.**

 **Only problem is I only have names for a few of them only ten of the ships have a name so far so if you have an idea for a ship that should be part of their fleet send me a PM or leave a review ;)**


	21. Flames of Vengeance

**Good day everyone got not much to say other than the usual ;)**

 **Big thank you goes out to Killroy122496 for his help**

 **The mistakes of the past will always come back to haunt you**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Flames of Vengeance**

The sea was peaceful until it meet the shore of Kakureta Island but the peaceful sea was disturbed as something very fast passed only a few meters above its surface leaving a trail of water behind even if you would have been able to see what caused it you would not believe your eyes.

Just a few meters above the ocean surface was an aircraft flying at over nine hundred kilometers per hour but just a moment later the darkness of the night was partly gone as several massive lights turned on illuminating a runway with a very well hidden airport in the mouth of a massive cave.

The aircraft slowed down even further before dropping its landing gear and started to slowly descent towards the runway until the rear wheels touched the ground and a moment later the front wheel came down as well and a parachute was deployed at the rear of the aircraft to slow it down even further until it came to a complete stop and was hooked up to a small vehicle that towed the aircraft into one of the airports hangars.

The pilot of the aircraft looked around there were several more aircrafts sitting in and in front of the hangars but towards the rear of the airport cave she saw three massive aircrafts with two transport planes and one that seemed oddly familiar to the pilot for some reason.

Finally the plane stopped moving in a hangar and the small towing vehicle made a quick exit and while the pilot was getting out of the cockpit the doors of the hangar closed but thanks to the overhead lights the pilot got out of the plane without problems.

The pilot was a lot smaller than an adult person but many of the people working at the airport knew the reason after all it is not every day that a sixteen year old girl was the owner of a massive Island that no one had known about until they were told and sworn to secrecy.

Akeno was glad to be finally be back home even if she still was mourning the death of her grandfather over ten days ago she had spent an entire week in Tokyo to watch over everything and even took part in the funeral of course the media showed up but Akeno had made it very clear to the guards what was to be done to those who tried to intrude on the funeral without an invitation.

Akeno did not cried as Ikorumas body was burned to ash she simply stood at the front of the Misariutski family with her grandfathers blade on the ground with her hands resting on the hilt fittingly enough it had started raining as soon as the convoy of vehicles arrived at the cemetery.

Many had been crying but Akeno had shed enough tears due to the funeral being a family affair Akeno also meet a lot of the wives, daughters and sons of the men that had sworn their loyalty to Akeno on the day that Ikoruma had died.

Akeno had done her very best to restrain herself through the whole thing and once the burial was over she walked out of the cemetery but someone just had to get in her way as a group of policemen were waiting for her near her car together with the same teenage brat and some of his friends.

The brat pointed at Akeno before yelling "That´s her she is the one who stole my car" but that was the last mistake he would be making in his life if Akeno had anything to say about this.

The brat was smiling smugly at Akeno but as soon as she reached the group every single policeman stepped to the side allowing her to walk to her car but before she could get in the brat did something very stupid as he drew a gun from under his coat and tried to fire it at Akeno.

The word being tried as one moment he was aiming his gun at Akeno and in the next Akeno was right in front of him with her blade drawn it took the boy another few seconds to realize that Akeno had cut off his right hand with a single swing of the midnight blue black blade.

The policemen arrested the boy on the spot and after Akeno cleaned her blade she simply left in her car with no one even remotely trying to stop her.

Akeno had continued to drive around the city until she arrived at the old racetrack her grandfather owned together with a lot of expensive sports cars both modern ones and classics of the old times but even here Akeno felt like she would start crying again.

Akeno also meet with Rex and his three mechanics that had only one job keep all of the cars stored here in tip top shape they of course knew who Akeno was and left her some space as she walked through the massive car collection but in the end she only left her own sports car with them before she started to walk back towards the mansion.

Using the old forest shortcut Akeno took just over an hour to arrive at the mansion but what she found caused her blood to start boiling in an instant there was a group of ten young women in business suits that were screaming their heads off at the guards to let them through to inspect the property.

The guards of course knew who Akeno was by now and that she hated these kinds of vultures like the plague as several people had tried to buy something that was on the property or belonged to her grandfather "I see you have returned Misariutski Aikara-Sama" one of the guards spoke up causing the group of women to fall silent.

Six of the women recognized the emblem and sword Akeno had on her person and beat a fast retreat but four of the woman seemed to either have balls of steel or were just suicidal "I demand you allow us to enter the mansion for inspection" a woman in a red suit almost hollered but Akeno simply walked by the group without a word.

But the moment the woman in the red suit tried to grab Akeno by the shoulder her hand was roughly intercepted by one of the guards "NO one is allowed to touch Misariutski Aikara-Sama and for the last time this property will never be for sale!" the guard yelled so loud it sounded like thunder.

The woman snorted at that but a second later she felt ice cold steel at her neck "I will only say this once" Akeno hissed pressing her blade harder against the woman´s neck "Leave and never return for there will be no mercy from me should I see any of you here ever again" Akeno added withdrawing her blade at lightning fast speed before walking into the courtyard while the guards closed the door behind her blocking the way as they had been doing before.

The four women had left very quickly after that and Akeno had gotten on working through all of the legal papers with her grandfathers lawyer and once they were done Akeno had went to sleep.

On the next day Akeno had called Claire who told her that they had managed to restore an underground airport on Kakureta Island during the time she and her sisters had been gone and that her three sisters had returned to the Island as well with their fleet.

Akeno thanked Claire for the information and promised to get back home as soon as possible before hanging up Akeno had spent the rest of the day going through Ikorumas study but in the end there were only so many things Akeno took with her but one of the things was the original blue prints of the estate as she wanted to build one exactly like it on Kakureta Island.

Akeno had left Tokyo on the same way she had arrived but this time she was brought there with a convoy of over ten vehicles as escorts for the limousine Akeno was in and of course it was a bit awkward to get stared at by the bodyguards when she got into her plane until she was finally airborne and flying towards Kakureta Island.

Akeno was finally done with changing out of her flight suit and back into her casual clothes and as she left the hangar through a side door she found her three sisters waiting for her with a car.

Of course Akeno couldn´t hide anything from Mitsuko and Kishiko even if she had tried to but she somehow managed to stay quiet until they arrived at the mansion and sat down together in Akenos room where she told them everything that happened but now it was Akeno who comforted her two younger sisters as they cried over the loss of their grandfather and even Shirayuri shed a few tears despite her never knowing Ikoruma aside from the things that were public knowledge.

The four sisters took their time to properly mourn for their dead grandfather which was of course noticed by many of the villagers and the soldiers who showed them their sympathy.

The four sisters spent every day with each other until Akeno got a visit by her two lovers who stayed with them as well right after Akeno told them what had happened.

Over two weeks went by before the four sisters managed to somehow live with the fact that another one of their dearly loved family members had passed away even if it had been very peaceful this time at least.

Rabaul Base a day before Akeno returned to Kakureta Island:

Although the group of three girls had only been with them for a short while the relationship to everyone was straight up business no pleasure sure it was a good thing they were here with their fleet of twelve battleships, three aircraft carriers and one Battlecruiser.

The three girls had simply introduced themselves as Kronika, Lancer and Saber and the only reason they had contacted them was so they could learn the location of someone they referred to as Seraph of Asura but none of them had any idea what they were talking about but thanks to Saint the three girls found some clues about the only person that would be able to give someone the powers of a Seraph.

Right now only two of the girls were at the base as Kronika had gotten onboard her Battlecruiser and had set sail with her fleet to follow up on the clue Saint had provided them with while Lancer and Saber paid Saint back so to speak.

Kronika had heard stories about the person that was able to complete a Seraphs power but it also came with several risks involved both of them in fact causing death and destruction if even the slightest thing went wrong during the ritual.

Kronika had already been searching for almost an entire week but so far there had been nothing absolutely nothing even though the clue Saint got them was from a reliable source but that was the moment lady luck seemed to smile at Kronika during the early evening of the eight day as she detected a very strange ship on the horizon that was leading a group of two massive battleships that looked similar to a Yamato-class battleship but a bit longer, there were three aircraft carriers as well and around the carriers and battleships were another ten cruisers together with a group of fifteen destroyers.

But as soon as Kronika decided to shadow the fleet her radio came alive with a very aggressive warning "Unknown vessel identify yourself otherwise we will sink you without mercy" came the voice of a girl over the radio but the sheer anger and hatred in the girls voice gave Kronika pause.

That is until a column of water was thrown skywards right in front of the bow of the battlecruiser as thunder seemed to roar in the distance "This is the last warning identify yourself or we will open fire once more" came the radio message causing Kronika to grab her headset as fast as she could.

"This is Alena Miyafuji Captain of the U.S.S Hawaii a battlecruiser along with my ship I have U.S.S Lexington, U.S.S Wisconsin, U.S.S New Jersey, U.S.S Illinois, and U.S.S Kentucky serving as my escorts I do not wish to engage you Akai senchō" Kronika almost yelled into her microphone but the radio stayed silent for several minutes with nothing happening at all.

That is until the radio came to life again "We hear you Alena if you are the same as us then we will not engage however do not try and stop us from executing the task we have been given by our ancestors" was the simple message Kronika got.

Kronika had no idea how to respond to that until she remembered something Tomoe had told her about during a night before she had set sail, there were blades of the Akai senchō clan that supposedly carried the memories of the dead to this day but only those of the true bloodline were able to bond with these blades and learn what truly happened all that time ago.

"I understand but I have to ask you. Is one of you the person that has become a Seraph?" Kronika asked but only the static of the radio answered her "Who has told you about that?" was the simple question but behind those few words was so much rage that Kronika could barely believe it.

"I was asked by Kiyohime Tsukuyomi to find the newest Seraph and speak with the person who granted this person the destructive power once more" Kronika replied but as she waited for an answer she noticed that the lead ship of the unknown fleet was falling behind the rest of the fleet that was slowing down as well.

"Let us talk in person you never know who else might be listening in on these transmissions" was the simple radio call as the strange ship that looked similar to a Kongo class battleship stopped near a small sandbank.

Kronika decided to head to the sandbank as well with her battlecruiser but as she stopped her ship she saw someone standing at the edge of the water but the aura of this person gave Kronika the chills as the person was filled with so much rage and anger.

But despite that Kronika went down to the person who turned around and seemed surprised for a moment by Kronika´s blindfolded eyes "So you are the one the very few who know you call Kronika" the girl spoke her voice lacking all emotions but Alena noticed how the girl was suppressing them with all of her might.

Alena simply nodded at that but now that she was able to fully concentrate her senses on the person before her she had to gasp at what they told her not only was this girl a Seraph but she also had the blood of a very old demon running through her veins.

"You wish to meet with the person who gave me the powers of a Seraph why is that?" the girl asked as she turned her head back around to look towards the ocean.

Alena had to sigh at that "Does the name Amaterasu mean anything to you?" asked Alena only for her to be forced to dodge backwards as a vicious slash of a red Katana passed through the air where she had been only a second ago.

Alena had drawn her own blade Sento ready to attack or defend however neither of them made any move to attack the other until the unknown girl sheathed her blade at her side again "You have my interest however I will not tell you where the person is that has granted me the Seraphs powers" the unknown girl spoke as she started to walk towards her ship again.

But the unknown girl stopped walking right beside Alena "If Kiyohime Tsukuyomi can tell me which Seraph I am then I will tell you where the person who gave me those powers is" the girl whispered to Alena before slowly walking away.

"Wait" Alena yelled causing the unknown girl to stop from climbing onboard her ship "At least tell me your name" Alena asked as she looked directly at the unknown girl who sighed but seemed to think about it.

"My name when I my mother was still alive was Misariutski Aikara. But that name is worthless to me" the girl responded before climbing back onboard her ship and sailing away without another word.

Alena returned to her own ship and headed back towards Rabaul base to meet up with Lance and Saber as they had to contact Kiyohime Tsukuyomi as soon as possible as what Alena had just learned might turn this hidden war into a completely new direction.

Onboard the Tsukuba:

Akeno was sitting on the roof of her bridge she had picked up the two massive battleships from one of the oldest Misariutski shipyards that were hidden rather close to where Akeno knew the Rabaul base was and with both ships at sea Akeno had meet up with the rest of her fleet again.

In total there were four fleets that were moving around the world's ocean but the only purpose those fleets had been one and nothing else since the day Fukushui had shown the four sisters what he had been hiding.

Destroy those who dared to call themselves protectors of the seas and anyone who was allied or even affiliated with them.

Akeno and Shirayuri had started planning on what to do immediately and after they informed Mitsuko and Kishiko about everything they happily agreed but as of now their ships were still getting into position.

What Fukushui had shown them was the most disturbing and horrifying thing any of the four could even try and dream of. They had watched through Fukushuis eyes as their clan their ancestors had been mercilessly killed. They had to helplessly watch as young men and women were stabbed and shoot to death in the streets or how the old people were forced to jump off a cliff to their deaths.

But what had been the last straw for all of them was when they saw how these vile creatures burned several buildings full of infants and young children to the ground with the trapped children inside burning alive.

Everyone in the village had been really confused by how the four started acting especially Claire and the other five of B-company but before they left Akeno had told them what they were about to do and why they were going to do it.

They had not tried to stop them for they knew there would be hell to pay if they tried and so the villagers and soldiers had watched as the massive fleet started to assemble in the waters around the Island until the time the four sisters had left the island.

In the woods at the foot of Mount Fuji:

If you knew the location then a very old Traditional Japanese Shrine would greet you but the only way to know of its existence and to visit was to be invited to the place otherwise you wouldn´t even be able to find it.

The shrine was home to a group of five young girls with their mother and one young man that had sworn to give up his life to protect them if necessary but one of the girls had the bad habit of sneaking out and by the time anyone noticed that she was gone it was already too late.

The four girls and mother were busy with eating dinner however a very familiar black white circle appeared in the hallway and from it stepped Eirin no Houraisan but the look on her face was not a peaceful one as it usually was.

"What ails you my daughter?" asked Minako Hakurei as Eirin sat down at the table "I had a vision but it was so much more I saw a vicious naval battle between two fleets one much larger than the other" Eirin explained before taking a sip of her tea "however the reason I saw this was because of one person that was leading the smaller fleet. This person has the powers of a Seraph and a ancient demon inside of her" but before Eirin could continue to explain what she saw someone landed on the grass right outside of the terrace door.

The seventeen year old Caucasian Japanese-American male had long raven black hair with silver streaks going through the middle of it, a long scar went through his left eye down to his nose ending on his right cheek, his heterochromia eyes were focused solely on the group at the table his left eye was a blood red and his right eye was an azure blue with both being slitted.

He was wearing a azure dragon kabuki mask that hung on the side of his head, a black and white trench coat with a long tail on the right side, there is a brassard on the left bicep of the coat, which also has white ornate scrollwork sewn into the left side of the upper back, and a white sash going across his left shoulder connecting to his right hip while underneath is a white muscle shirt with a red and blue serpentine dragon emblem on the right side of the shirt, black fingerless gloves are on both of his hands and black and red cargo pants are on his legs with a belt around the waist having a skull buckle in the center and black combat boots.

Minako was surprised by his presence "Kaiju what brings you here?" she softly asked "I bring news from the outside and a message from one of our old allies" Kaiju explained simply.

But before he continued to speak he took a simple looking black scroll from under his clothes and handed it to Eirin "The message is simple. The world will be swallowed whole by the storm of rage that is soon to be unleashed due to the bloody past" Kaiju spoke but the entire group knew that it meant that very dark times were heading their way.

Back onboard the Tsukuba a day later

Akeno was still trying her hardest to figure out what that strange girl Alena had asked of her but before she could continue to think about she noticed something on the horizon "Now what do we have here?" mumbled Akeno as she spotted a group of ships.

There were seven ships in total six ships in a diamond formation around the seventh ship but one of the things these ships had in common was the flag in red white and blue flying from their masts on the aft of their decks.

The radio came to life but Akeno didn´t care in the slightest for what they had to say as right on the main flag mast was a flag Akeno wanted to burn more than anything else.

The blue mermaid holding the world on its hands on a completely white background along with the blue anchor behind the mermaid caused Akeno to turn all of her fleet´s cannons towards the seven ships who still tried to talk her out of it "Disappear" Akeno hissed in rage as all ships of her fleet followed her command.

The peaceful evening was destroyed as any gun that was able to hit the seven ships was fired from the smallest 100cm destroyer cannons to the main massive 51cm guns of the two battleships but after the first salve the remaining four ships started taking evasive maneuvers in an attempt to escape their doom.

Akeno however showed no mercy as she first disabled the ships and if another tried to help the damaged one she would take it out without mercy that way Akeno destroyed another three ships of course all four ships tried their best to fight back as they launched airdropped torpedoes and missiles at Akenos ships however one of the things Haggard and Sweetwater were able to repair was one of the most deadliest anti ship weapons ever created.

After all who was crazy enough to mount an electro-magnetic pulse shield on a ship that allowed it to disable any modern weapon before it ever came close to harming the ship.

Well as it turns out every ship aside from destroyers and the smaller submarines had this type of weapon integrated into their design from the very beginning but as great of a weapon as it was it still had its limits mainly the time it needed to recharge after use.

But with the last ship sunk Akeno calmed somewhat down but as she started to turn away with her fleet she felt the itch to fire upon the life rafts that were scattered around the sinking or sunken ships but she stopped herself as she would not be any different from those she had sworn to hunt.

The world was sent into complete chaos not even two weeks later as any ship that tried to set sail for the open sea was attacked and sunk regardless of how many escorts were sent out with them even worse there was no negotiating with the unknown fleet and no weapon in the world was able to even scratch the paint on those ships.

The world watched in horror as the worlds military tried to stop them without any success for over six months however as quickly as the unknown fleet had appeared just as fast did it disappear or so it seemed to everyone.

But during the rebuilding efforts of the various maritime nations there was a simple announcement made by an unknown source over the worldwide satellite network.

"The false protectors will bleed until the truth is uncovered for the world to see"

Was the simple message but no matter who tried to decode this rather simple message no one was able to truly find what it meant as the world was recovering from its latest global crisis.


	22. Cleansing Flames

**Hello everyone I am not dead yet and neither is this story ;)**

 **To explain I had not a lot of time to write simply because my job was taking up more and more of my free time and I have been slightly distracted by writing another story that I might publish at some point when I feel like it**

 **Until then enjoy the story, big thank you goes out to Killroy122496 as always as he helps me immensly with this story ;)**

 **Trying to protect everything will only end in more heartache at the end when you ultimately fall**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Cleansing Flames**

Akeno Misaki and her three sisters had done many things in their lives despite only being sixteen and seventeen years of age but as of right now they were aimlessly drifting around the ocean of the world.

Akeno and Mitsuko had decided to meet up again as did Shirayuri and Kishiko so they could hunt down the now much larger groups of ships that started to set sail from the various maritime nations of the world.

So far they had sunk over eighty modern escort ships while also damaging over two hundred student ships of various classes and that wasn´t even taking into account the sheer havoc they caused two months earlier as they had send out their entire fleet to close any sea routes all over the world.

That of course got the attention of the world's military who desperately tried to destroy them and their fleets to open up trade between the various nations again without success.

Six months that was how long their supplies had held out before they had to withdraw most of their resource intense ships meaning that mainly submarines, cruisers, Battlecruisers, destroyers and a few aircraft carriers were the only things still deployed in their fleets but something worried Shirayuri, Mitsuko and Kishiko.

Akeno had become someone completely different over the six months they held the world hostage no longer was she the caring older sister no she was now a mere shadow of her former self as she was easily angered and lashed out viciously several times and no matter what they did Akeno always seemed to be so full of anger and hate.

Akeno was also the only one of the four sisters who was still mercilessly attacking any ship that crossed her path be it instructor or student ship even several transport ships were sunk by her submarines except she never killed anyone that was the thing they were confused about but for now they decided to leave her to her own devices.

Over a month went by before Akeno realized that none of her three sisters had made any contact with her so she called up Nomad on Kakureta Island only to learn that the ships of her sister had returned to port without them onboard and several of the ships badly damaged.

Akeno was beyond furious but thanks to her training she calmed down enough to start searching for whoever dared to attack her sisters and only two days later Akeno found a fleet of mainly battleships and aircraft carriers in total there were thirty six ships but with her much smaller fleet of just three Battlecruiser, three heavy and three light cruisers, five destroyers as well as ten submarines she decided against engaging that fleet however just she tried to turn away one of the light cruisers in the back of the formation was hit right on the aft causing its rudder to yam.

Akeno knew immediately what had happened so in order to buy time she laid a smokescreen to cover the damaged light cruiser before she ordered all of her submarines to conduct a torpedo attack on the pursuing fleet.

But just as the submarines came into range the radio came to life on Akenos bridge "To the captain of the fleet of the past do not attack or we might be forced to execute one of the hostages".

Akeno was confused by the message that is until her mind shut down as she heard the voice of Mitsuko scream out in pain but only a second later her entire mind was consumed by rage and something even more sinister as the skin on her arms cracked and several red glowing lines of blood became visible.

From Akenos back two massive midnight black wings stretched out to the sides as she took to the air flying directly towards the unknown fleet without caring about what might happen to her own fleet.

Akeno saw someone standing on the deck of one of the aircraft carriers and immediately dived towards the person only for her to fly into something and before she had any chance of stopping she crashed into the metal wall of the command tower with a grunt of pain as Akeno crumpled to the ground.

"That might have been a bit too much Eirin" mumbled Hatsuki Yakumo as she looked at the dust cloud that was caused by whatever had tried to attack them crashing into the command tower.

"You still are hoping that it is not as bad as it is Reimu but I already saw how far gone she is unlike the three others" Eirin replied with a sad sigh walking up from behind Hatsuki who mumbled something as the dust cloud was split right down the middle.

Eirin had to gulp at what she saw while Hatsuki simply looked sadly at what was once a good friend of hers.

Akenos wings seemed to be burning at the lowers parts as ash constantly rained down on the ground but it was the cracked skin that caused Hatsuki to gasp as the cracks had spread everywhere not just on the arms but every part of skin that was visible on Akeno was cracked with the glowing blood red lines.

But her eyes were the worst they didn´t even look demonic or human they were a complete black abyss that seemed endless "We have to do this fast everyone do not give her any room to breathe until we can get her into that cell" Eirin yelled as a fire tornado engulfed Akeno completely.

Akeno thought she had seen the group of five girls somewhere before as they felt so familiar but before she could even waste another second on that thought she had to move.

She barely dodged the massive flame tornado that would have otherwise engulfed her completely but now she was facing a group of four girls two in front of her and two standing behind her but the two before her looked very familiar to her.

The first girl seemed to be a fifteen year old Caucasian Japanese female with long chocolate brown hair with a large red ribbon in the middle of her hair and chocolate brown eyes.

She was wearing a red and white Kitsune kabuki mask, red and white kosode robe, white shrine maiden sleeves with the shoulders exposed and red lotus flowers on her arm sleeves, a black obi belt was tied around the waist, red hakama trousers, and brown geta sandals but what worried Akeno were the two Katanas that the girl was holding in her hands both with silver steel curved blades, black hilts, hand guards, and scabbards that hung from her belt.

The second girl that stood in front of Akeno was a sixteen year old Caucasian Japanese female with long snow white hair and ruby red eyes.

She was wearing a black Kitsune kabuki mask, a snow white kosode robe, black and white shrine maiden sleeves with the shoulders exposed, a black obi belt was around her waist as well, black hakama trousers, and black geta sandals.

But the weapon in her hand was a Katana with a black steel blade, black hilt, hand guard and scabbard that was slung over her back but before Akeno could take a look at the other two girls she had to raise her own blade to deflect a vicious strike from a curved jade green steel blade that was on the end of a Naginata.

And even before Akeno could recover from the previous strike that rattled her bones she had to dodge to the side as a massive Odachi with a long silver curved blade would have cut her in two otherwise.

Akeno tried her best to cause as much damage as possible on her four opponents but just when she was trying to get a hit in on one of them, one of the other three intercepted her strike while the remaining two tried to strike Akeno.

It was over three hours before Akeno finally seemed to have gained some ground as two of the girls had been knocked out and thrown into the water by her but the remaining two proved to be very difficult opponents to fight as the two began to throw some kind of papers at her.

But before Akeno even knew what was going on she could no longer move a muscle as she stood there ready to strike the girl with the Naginata down but in the next instant Akenos entire vision was consumed by crimson red and pale blue ghostly flames as she screamed in pain.

Reimu and Sanae Hakurei watched the flame cage carefully as they still heard the pained wailing of the girl trapped within but just as the screams started to die down the entire cage exploded into a million pieces and in the middle of the burning sealing charms stood Akeno her clothes slightly burned along with her left arm and right leg.

But before the three of them got a chance to attack each other again someone else spoke up "That is quite enough" Eirin yelled but Akeno dashed forward regardless and tried to cut down Reimu only for Akeno to fall into a black portal that dropped her onto the flight deck from high above with a resounding crash as the air was forced from her lungs.

Eirin had to sigh as she looked at the girl lying on the damaged flight deck but even though the girl tried to get up her body would no longer move an inch "Kaiju if you would" Eirin said as the young man walked up to the girl still trying to get up and grabbed her wrist.

Kaiju continued to tighten his grip until the girl let go of her blade that Kaiju flung away from her before releasing her arm and taking a step away from her but just as Reimu and Sanae got to work on setting up another fire cage the girl managed to get one knee up while resting her entire body on it.

But the next thing the girl said chilled them all to the bone

"Let Ashes and Blood Flow as Life and Flesh burns in my flames. My Duty has yet to come to an end. I shall rise as many times as I´m called by the contractor. Therefore I swear upon my oath. I shall bring an end to all things" Akeno spoke her voice ice cold as the sun was blocked out and black storm clouds gathered in the sky above them.

And a moment later Akeno was engulfed in a black smoke cloud and only seconds later the cloud dispersed again revealing Akeno her old burned clothes gone along with all of her injuries but what had changed was that her skin had turned an ash gray.

Her body was covered in a skintight black bodysuit while over her shoulders rested a crimson red coat and around her waist was a crimson red skirt but when she opened her eyes they were no longer the black abyss from before but instead her eyes were of a terrifying deep crimson red that was matched by her hair and the blade resting in her right hand once more.

The blade alone gave off a sinister feeling to everyone present but for some reason it was Kaiju who took the first step towards Akeno but the next thing that happened confused all of them.

Kaiju collapsed to his knees holding his chest as if he was in pain before he was struck by white lightning that came from the sky but a moment later Akeno saw something very different stand up from where Kaiju just stood.

A white feathery humanoid demon with a single large raven black angel wing on his back, long silver hair, and emerald green slitted eyes. He wears a suit of silver black, a demonic helmet with angelic like ornaments on both sides of the helmet over his head, black and silver knight armor with black angelic gauntlets, a silver cross in the middle of his armor chest piece, and silver demonic greaves along with a long red cape around his neck.

But before Akeno could even think about this new development this person looked at his hands and took a deep breath of air before throwing his head back and laughing loudly "Oh it has been so long since I had to deal with one of you damned Seraphs" the person that had been Kaiju hollered as something engulfed both of his arms.

A moment later this thing had a pair of white and black demonic angelic gauntlets with five sharp claws at the fingertips around his hands and greaves with talons at the toe sections around his legs.

Akeno barely managed to get out of the way as a massive maw of a shadowy beast being snapped shut where she had been standing a moment before but in the next instant Kaiju was on her and struck her with his claws that were barely blocked by Akenos blade.

Kaiju actually managed to grab Akeno by her throat as she had to dodge another shadow beast's maw and the two of them flew off of the ship towards an Island where Kaiju threw her into the ground creating a small crater in the solid rock.

Akeno barely felt the impact of her crashing into the ground but a moment later she saw Kaiju draw another weapon as the gauntlets disappeared this weapon looked similar to a sword that is if the swords looked like molten lava as both blades have a crooked curve all along which connects the handle that takes the form of a claw grabbing the blade.

But before Akeno knew it she had to dodge the two lava blades that swung at her connected to Kaiju by burning red chains that caused the sand beach to turn to glass while other parts were turned into lava itself which forced Akeno to take flight with her wings otherwise she would be burned alive even with her Seraph power healing her.

But just as she was about to reach Kaiju he called another weapon to his hands this one a menacing black scythe with a silver blade which Kaiju used to force Akeno back to the ground until some kind of silver black mist started to surround Kaiju.

A metallic gray guitar that had three separate scythe blades that can interconnect with one another formed a guitar that was now in Kaijus hands and it dawned on Akeno who she was dealing with as Asuramaru had warned her about this one particular demon "Damn you Lucifer" Akeno yelled as Kaiju pulled on the strings of the guitar.

Akeno had to destroy a seemingly endless onslaught of different kinds of weapons made out of the most ridiculous amounts of metals but at some point Kaiju stopped with his onslaught only for Akeno to collapse to her knees and as she looked down she saw it right there in the right side of her chest was a blade but it was completely made out of ice.

"This has been the most fun I had in ages come on you can´t be done already" Lucifer yelled as Akeno tried to remove the ice blade from her chest only for a black mace to strike her right in the head causing her to fly into the jungle until she crashed against a solid stone wall.

But before her body could even start to fall Akeno screamed in agony as her hands and shoulders were pinned to the stone wall by long silver daggers keeping her in place as Lucifer slowly walked towards her.

"Come on is that really all you got" mumbled Lucifer throwing another two daggers that pinned Akenos thighs to the stone causing her to scream in agony again but Lucifer simply pulled out the daggers a moment later allowing Akeno to drop to the ground.

Just as Akeno was about to pass out from the pain she saw how the five girls from before landed in the clearing and looked at her in worry but before they were even close her entire world fell into darkness.

Eirin, Reimu, Sanae, Yuki and Tsukiko had thought this situation couldn´t get any worse from the moment Akeno had transformed into her seraph form but of course Kaiju just had to be nobody else than the fallen angel Lucifer who had thoroughly and brutally defeated Akeno.

The five girls were onboard the Nagatsuki a Shinano Class Aircraft Carrier and in the largest hangar floated a fire cage and inside was Akeno the wounds Lucifer had inflicted had healed almost instantly but that wasn´t the reason Akeno was still in that cage.

They had to move her back to Japan to Mount Fuji so they could begin to get rid of the corruption that took hold of her but until they arrived they had to make sure that Akeno would not be able to do anything.

At the Rabaul base three days after Lucifer defeated Akeno:

Sekiro and Riya had a bad feeling ever since Akeno and her three sisters had started their worldwide attack over seven months ago they had tried to contact Akeno without any success.

But now they were more than just worried as they both felt a searing pain from time to time but they both knew what it meant Akeno was in a lot of pain that was the reason Riya and Sekiro were onboard the Dönitz that was heading straight towards Japan and only a day later they started driving towards Mount Fuji as they felt drawn towards it thanks to the bond they shared with Akeno.

But when they arrived at the foot of Mount Fuji the feeling completely disappeared as if Akeno had disappeared from this world "Just where did that girl go?" mumbled Riya as she and Sekiro were busy with searching the entire forest that is until Riya felt something, it was just for an instant but it felt very similar to Asuramarus power and only a moment later she found what had caused it.

In the middle of a clearing sat a young man before a stone altar but that was not the reason why Riya and Sekiro had drawn their blades no it was the two very familiar blades that rested on the stone altar as they belonged to none other than Akeno.

The young man stood up from his praying position and looked surprised at Sekiro and Riya as if they were not supposed to be here "Excuse me but I do not believe we have met before" the young man spoke his voice holding a certain edge to it.

Riya nodded to Sekiro who took a simple step forward "We have not met before but the two blades on that altar belong to the one person we hold closest to our hearts" Sekiro replied causing the young man to flinch back at the harshness in Sekiro´s voice.

The young man nodded at that relaxing his stance so Sekiro and Riya did the same but held their blades at the ready "Then you may follow me I will show you to the one who can explain everything to you. By the way the name´s Kaiju" Kaiju added before walking deeper into the forest until they arrived at a small wooden shack.

Kaiju entered the wooden shack and sat down at a small table with what looked like a simple glass ball resting on a red cushion "May I ask your names so I may know who I have the pleasure of meeting?" asked Kaiju with a small smile as Riya and Sekiro leaned against the entrance door.

Sekiro nodded to Riya as a silent message passed between them "You have not earned my trust therefore you shall only know me as, the one armed Wolf and this is Apollyon" Sekiro replied only giving Kaiju their codenames.

Kaiju nodded in understanding before turning towards the glass ball on the cushion that started to glow slightly before the voice of a girl was heard in the room "What is it Kaiju we told you to keep watch on the altar didn´t we?" asked the voice but Kaiju merely chuckled "I know my duties well Miss Hakurei but there are two people here that are very close to the person who owns the two blades on that altar" Kaiju explained getting only silence in return.

Kaiju waited a moment before the same voice spoke up again "Are they with you in the same room?" the voice asked and Kaiju confirmed that answer "I see does one of them go by the name Apollyon or Wolf?" the voice asked causing Kaiju to grin "Yes in fact those are the names they gave me when I asked them" Kaiju replied getting a heavy sigh from the other end.

Kaiju gave a small smile towards Riya and Sekiro before the glass ball shined a bit brighter before going back to normal "Hand these to them both and show them the way to the entrance" the girl simply added before the glass ball stopped glowing and two small gems appeared on the table.

One was a pure snow white gem while the other was a pitch black with graying sliver lines on it "These two will allow you to see the one who will explain everything to you" Kaiju simply explained as he handed the two gems to Sekiro and Riya before getting up from the ground.

Kaiju showed them the way deep into the forest until they arrived at what looked like a mountain path "From here on you have to go on your own as I have my duties on this side simply follow the path and you will find who you are looking for" Kaiju explained as Riya and Sekiro looked at the path ahead but as they turned towards Kaiju again to ask him something he was already gone.

Riya and Sekiro shrugged their shoulders at that before pulling on their respective masks and walking down the path ahead of them, it wasn´t a very steep path but at some point they felt as if they had walked through a door from a very cold room into a very warm one.

And instead of them being on the hill path they found themselves climbing the stairs towards a grant Japanese shrine but even though the shrine was beautiful both Sekiro and Riya now could clearly feel the pain their bonded mate was going through causing them both to fly up the staircase.

But at the top of the stairs they found someone waiting for them in the middle of the courtyard "It is an honor to meet the both of you Sekiro and Riya Nomura" the girl that almost looked like Anastasia but Sekiro cared very little about that "WHERE IS SHE?" Sekiro seethed in anger causing the girls smile to fall.

The girl waved a hand towards Sekiro and Riya for them to follow her so they did the girl showed them the way to a smaller temple that was sitting right before a waterfall but the girl walked into the shrine and led them down a staircase until they arrived before a pitch black door.

The girl stopped and turned towards Riya and Sekiro "Whatever you see in that room do not interfere for if we do not do this you will lose the one you love" the girl simply said before shoving the doors open.

But the moment the door was opened even the slightest crack Sekiro and Riya heard an ear piercing scream from the chamber causing them to run towards the small balcony but what they saw had them almost jump down into the chamber.

In the middle of the chamber were four girls chanting something as an older woman was standing before what looked like a sphere of blue white and crimson red flames but that wasn´t what Riya and Sekiro interested.

It was the person that was trapped within the sphere of flames as it was none other than Akeno but the longer they watched the more they wanted to interfere until the girl spoke up again "What you are seeing is a purification ritual. The girl you know as Akeno and her three sisters have been influenced by the grudges and hatred of the dead members of the clan" but before Sekiro could ask anything he girl continued to explain "Akeno realized this was happening early on and in order for her to protect her sisters she took on the curse almost completely on her own" the girl spoke with sadness but also some pride in her voice.

Sekiro could only nod dumbly at that as he starred at the fire sphere again as another hear wrenching scream came from within "It will take the shrine maidens another two days to complete the ritual you are more than welcome to stay with me during this time" the girl explained as she guided Sekiro and Riya back to the surface and into one of the sleeping quarters of the shrine.

Even if they both knew that Akeno was safe both Sekiro and Riya couldn´t help but wonder, Why did any of this have to happen.


	23. Consequences of one's Actions

**Well I got another chapter for you all hope you enjoy.**

 **Life is really crazy for me at the moment with my job demanding even more time than I´m sometimes comfortable with but that is just how life goes sometimes ;)**

 **Big thank you goes out to my Beta Killroy122496 for his help with the story ;)**

 **There is always something in the past that will cost you in the future**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Consequences of one's Actions**

The massive port of the San Francisco naval academy had seen its fair share of things but now it was the gathering port for a special task force that was created for one purpose and one only.

It has been over ten months by now since an absolutely massive fleet had taken control of all of the international shipping routes forcing the world's navies to stay in port or risk their ships getting sunk without any way to speak with whoever was in command of the enemy fleet.

About three months ago the worldwide blockade had ended with most of the largest ships of the unknown fleet disappearing but the ocean was still not safe again as although the unknown fleet had become smaller they were now even harder to stop from ruthlessly attacking lone vessels on the high seas.

The worlds Security Council had come to the decision to build a mighty task force fleet to combat the unknown fleet which many had started to call the fleet of the rising sun as the only thing each ship of this fleet had was the same flag that had a blood red sun on a white background.

So far the port had a total of twenty ships at the piers with a few in the dry docks that were undergoing repairs, there was a group of five heavy Baltimore-class cruisers with three Cleveland- Light cruisers at one pier with four Ognewoi-class destroyers as well as two Gearing-class destroyers sitting close to the harbor exit and two Implacable Aircraft carriers sitting in the Richardson bay.

But there was not a single battleship in sight in the port but from the open ocean another group of ships was steaming at full speed towards the harbor, in the very front was a group of five Daring-class destroyers and right behind them came a group of three La Galissonniere-class cruisers in the middle of the fleet was a group of four battleships and two more light aircraft carriers and at the far back was another group of three Cleveland light cruisers along with five Gearing-class destroyers and another ten Fletcher-class destroyers covering the flanks of the fleet.

The first battleship was none other than the Yamato together with two Iowa class battleships following to either side of her but the last ship that sailed before the two aircraft carriers was different from all of them.

Not only was it absolutely massive but it was longer and wider than any of the other battleships it looked similar to a Montana-class except the turrets were different as each turret only held two guns but were absolutely massive.

The ship was a joined project of two schools where the plans of the two largest battle ships had been combined to form this naval giant which had been named the Yonaga.

The Yonagas armament consisted of four double barreled 51cm/45 Type 98 Cannons along with ten double barreled 127cm secondary turrets that were backed up by a staggering amount of 40mm bofors and other anti aircraft artillery guns of various calibers.

On the bridge of the Yonaga were only a group of five the navigation officer behind the rudder wheel along with two lookouts and of course the captain who was a Caucasian Japanese Male with short blackish brown hair in a buzz cut and sky blue eyes.

He was wearing an old naval grayish blue Admiral uniform shirt with a golden dragon sash across the middle, on his hands are grayish black combat gloves, black trouser jeans around his legs, and grey combat boots on his feet.

This seventeen year old man was Aito Nagisa Misaki the captain of the Yonaga who had been called upon as the only person qualified to act as fleet commander for the new task force.

Right beside Aito stood a Caucasian Arabic female with long fiery red hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing an old Japanese naval blue sailor girl shirt with a white handkerchief across the neck that has an anchor in the middle, a white skirt and blue short like stockings underneath the skirt, and naval blue combat boots.

This girl was seventeen year old Levinia Nilofer Munetani who acted as the deputy captain of Aito "Captain we have conformation to enter the port from the port authorities" Levinia reported as she looked up from her tablet.

Aito simply nodded at that "Good radio room message to all ships of the fleet. Begin operations of securing the fleet in the harbor" Aito ordered and over three hours later all of the ships had entered the harbor and had been stopped at their assigned piers.

Aito and Levinia left the Yonaga shortly after confirming that nothing went wrong when they pulled into port on the pier the two were greeted by two young men waiting near a car.

The first was a sixteen year old Caucasian Japanese male with short brown hair in a ponytail and oceanic blue eyes. He wears a dark blue naval shirt, brown trouser jeans with a silver chain on the side, a black and red biker glove on his left hand, and brown padded boots.

This was Kaito Akemi Misaki the younger brother of Aito and captain of the Yamato along with his deputy captain, the also sixteen year old Kuroshio Umiko Munetani.

Kuroshio is a Caucasian Japanese male with short black hair with a white Admiral cap on top of his head and red eyes. He wears an old Japanese white naval officer uniform shirt with a green dragon satchel on the side of his shirt, grey trousers jeans, and grayish black combat boots.

Kaito nodded to his brother before they all got into a simple green US army Willys jeep with Aito driving and his younger brother on the co-driver seat and their two deputy captains in the back.

As they drove out of the harbor Kaito continued to look around the harbor at the huge mass of ships that lay at anchor "You know big bro this might be the largest fleet you will ever command as I heard there will be another group meeting us once we set sail" Kaito spoke as they drove along the coast.

Aito had to sigh at that "You might be right little bro but desperate times call for desperate measures and the Rising sun fleet is still out there causing god knows what damage" Aito replied only for Levinia to speak up "But the only damage this fleet so far has caused is material damage sure there were a few light wounded crewmembers but they so far haven´t killed anyone".

Kuroshio nodded at that before looking towards the port as well "But even so the damage this fleet can cause is freaking the Security Council out that's the reason we all are here to stop them from causing any more damage as they cannot be reasoned with".

As much as Kaito knew that it was true he still couldn´t shake the strange feeling that something else was going on at the same time but for now they had to see what the Navy ordered them to do.

Hidden shrine on Mount Fuji same day:

Sekiro and Riya had stayed over a week with the shrine maidens it had only been two days ago when the other five emerged from the underground chamber but Akeno was not with them but they explained that Akeno still needed some time alone to recover.

Of course one of the shrine maidens brought something to eat to the small temple that stood before the waterfall but other than that there was nothing but today was different as Reimu had brought them to the shrine in the early evening.

What greeted them was a strange sight as Akeno was sitting on the terrace of the temple facing the setting sun but her clothes were different as she was wearing a traditional white Kimono with a black obi like belt around her middle with silver birds on it.

Reimu gave them a simple bow before she left towards the main shrine once more while Riya and Sekiro slowly walked into the small temple until they were right behind their lover.

Akeno had noticed them as soon as they arrived with Reimu but now was not the time for regrets "Hey there Sekiro and Riya sorry we have to meet under these circumstances" Akeno spoke her voice barely above a whisper and yet it sounded as if she was dead tired.

But the moment Akeno turned towards her two lovers they had to gasp at what they saw Akenos face had always been spared from the rough training Claire and the rest of B-company put her through but now it looked as if half of her face was completely burned.

Akeno smiled sadly at the look her two lovers were giving her "I know it looks very bad right now but with my powers slowly returning and the water here I will heal until there is no trace left" Akeno explained but a moment later the three of them were hugging each other just to show that they were there for each other no matter what happened.

It took Akeno over four days before all of her wounds had completely healed thanks to Asuramarus power and the water of the temple but in this time Akeno and her three sisters decided what to do next.

No longer would they sail on their own but Shirayuri decided to share her plans with her sisters as well and at first Akeno was absolutely against it but with a bit of convincing she finally caved in as well.

Riya and Sekiro were still not fully convinced that Akeno was ok as she still was easily angered but the moment the four Misaki sisters got onboard their ships again Akeno became the most relaxed person they had ever seen.

As the group of ships started heading away from Japan none of them noticed how on top of a cliff stood a single person watching as the small fleet headed out into open water.

The young women was a Caucasian Japanese female with long silver white and raven black hair in a hime cut and chocolate brown eyes. She wears a long sleeved red and white shirt with a silver moon on the left sleeve, a bright golden sun on the right sleeve, and many white and black bows in the shape of stars going down the center of the shirt, a golden and silver obi belt around the waist with a white diamond in the middle, red and white hakama trousers with jade green beads all around the trousers and decorated in yellow stripes with bamboo and flower shapes, long white cotton socks underneath the trousers and on both legs, and brown geta sandals.

"You have shown your worth to me Misariutski Aikara may you choose those that will bring the clan to its former glory with you once more" the woman spoke as the ships disappeared on the horizon "Now then I should pay a visit to those girls as well seeing as they helped me with this so much" the woman grinned a bit as she started to make her way towards Mount Fuji.

On the way the woman saw someone leaning against a tree that stood at the side of the road "How many times does this make Kaguya?" asked the Caucasian Japanese female with long silver hair which is tied into a large braid going all the way down her back and dark grey eyes. She wears a red nurse cap atop of her head, a blue and red yukata kimono which is covered with constellation patterns, a black obi belt around her waist, and dark black geta sandals.

Kaguya simply smile at the other woman "It has been a while since we have been here so just let me have some more time to speak with them Yukari" Kaguya simply replied getting a sigh from the woman "Then I shall accompany you" the woman simply added before following Kaguya towards Mount Fuji.

Akeno, Mitsuko and Kishiko had started their attacks on any ship they came across once more getting a lot of attention but this gave Shirayuri the chance she needed as she closed in on a student fleet of five ships with an escort of three blue mermaid frigates.

Thanks to the small size of her submarine she was able to approach undetected and once she was close enough she surfaced but only to throw a life raft overboard before getting into it and the submarine diving away.

Shirayuri's outfit was less than good looking as she had been awake for over four days and had drank and eaten the absolute bare minimum of what her body needed "seems I need to activate it again" mumbled Shirayuri as she flipped a small switch on a yellow box that was badly beaten up with several wires pocking out.

The yellow box was an S.O.S. radio transmitter and only a few minutes later Shirayuri turned it off again but she could easily hear the sound of the approaching ships coming closer until the exhaustion finally caught up with her and she passed out.

Onboard the Frigate Sashima:

Captain Mai Sakamoto had been very anxious about this patrol as they had gotten several reports that the rising sun fleet was on the offensive again but that was the moment one of the student vessels radioed in.

"This is destroyer Fubuki we have a S.O.S beacon signal not too far away from us requesting permission for a rescue operation" was the simple message Mai nodded towards her bridge crew "To all student ships we are now on a search and rescue mission for shipwrecked crew. Follow the Fubuki as they have the signal" Mai simply ordered and a few minutes later the fleet was following the small destroyer that had picked up a lot of speed.

But only a minute later another message came over the radio "Instructor the signal is breaking up the transmitter might be damaged" was the simple message from the Fubuki "Understood Fubuki continue with your search we will launch a drone to aid the search" Mai simply replied.

With the help of the drones infrared camera they were able to locate the lone life raft but when they finally arrived at the location the situation looked bad as the students of the Fubuki had launched one of their skippers and had found a survivor on the life raft.

The girl was dehydrated and didn´t look very well feed overall and the condition of the life raft also gave several more questions but before they could even continue to think about anything a report came in "Madam we lost the drone that was on patrol but before it went down we got this image" the drone operator explained handing a tablet to Mai.

Mai froze for a moment as there on the picture was a group of ships but not just any ships as the flag was none other than that of the rising sun fleet "get us moving away from them immediately but do not inform the students as of yet" Mai simply ordered and only seconds later the entire patrol fleet turned away.

The night was nerve wracking for Mai Sakamoto as the rising sun fleet almost found them but somehow they barely managed to avoid them unfortunately just as Mai went to sleep her cabin phone started ringing "What is it?" Mai asked exhausted.

"Sorry to bother you captain but the rescued girl has woken up and told us what happened to her" came the simple reply "Explain" Mai simply replied and so the medical officer on the other end did "Apparently she was captured by pirates that is until the rising sun fleet attacked and destroyed the pirates. But their captain seemed to have no use for her so they threw her overboard with the life raft and enough water and food for several days that was over a week ago" that caused Mai to gasp.

"Apparently the radio beacon was damaged and the girl spent days on trying to fix it but the most important thing is she is an exchange student of the Yokosuka naval academy meaning she is a student of the same school as our current students" the medical officer explained.

Mai simply nodded silently at that "After she has recovered ask her about which stations she manned on her ship before assigning her to one of our ships" Mai simply ordered before hanging up and falling into an exhausted slumber.

Back with Akeno and the rest of the fleet:

Akeno could not explain it in words but the only times she was truly at peace was when she was either with her two lovers or like now onboard her battlecruiser the Tsukuba.

She had been following the small patrol fleet that had picked up Shirayuri just to scare them a bit until she turned away from them allowing them to easily escape into the night.

"I hope you find something useful for us sis until you call me though I will just do what we have been doing" Akeno grinned as she picked up a radar contact of four not too far away from her and not even an hour later the serene silence of the ocean was destroyed by large caliber naval gun fire.

Back with Shirayuri a week later:

Shirayuri had to give credit where it was due the medic onboard the Fubuki was a terrifying girl despite her small size as she barely reached Shirayuris chest but right now she was onboard the frigate Sashima probably to answer some questions.

She had been waiting on one of the conference rooms of the frigate but with no one here she started to play around for a bit as there was a lone computer sitting nearby "Now let´s see what I can get from you" Whispered Shirayuri as she went over to the computer and opened up the side of it.

A few minutes later Shirayuri was sitting at the table again with no one the wiser that she had ever moved from that spot "Good God what is taking them so long I know they are slow but this is just annoying at this point" grumbled Shirayuri as another hour had went by with no one here to talk with her.

Shirayuri had finally enough of simply sitting around so she started doing some simple exercises well simple if you had the training she and her sisters went through but just as she got started the door opened with two women in simple white naval uniforms staring at Shirayuri doing pushups while standing on her hands.

Shirayuri simply went into a roll before jumping to her feet like a spring before stopping in a perfect salute "Good to see you up and about Miss Ashino please take a seat so we can begin" the woman who stood behind the first simply said so they all sat down "Now then Miss Ashino we know that you are a transfer student of the Yokosuka naval academy but there is no information to which school you where transferred to and neither is there anything about the ship that you were assigned to" the woman with the tablet simply began.

Shirayuri had to grin at that as it was all part of her plan "The reason for that is simple as I was transferred to an active recon patrol ship and our job was it to shadow the activities of the Rising sun fleet without getting detected but that failed miserably when pirates attacked us and killed most of my crew" Shirayuri explained gritting her teeth the moment she mentioned what happened to her fake crew.

The two women exchanged a look before they continued "By what you just told is it seems you were the captain of this special intelligence ship is that correct?" the second woman who was obviously the captain asked.

Shirayuri simply nodded at that "That is correct sadly all of the information we gathered went up in smoke when the rising sun fleet attacked my ship but they only attacked due to the pirates attacking first" at that moment Shirayuri stopped for a moment to scratch the side of her head "The strange thing was however that no matter what kind of modern weapon the pirates used the rising sun fleet did not take any damage whatsoever although we have the confirmed detonation of the warheads of the missiles and torpedoes" Shirayuri added.

The second women tipped something on her tablet while the other looked straight at Shirayuri "What happened to the pirates after your ship was disabled by the rising sun fleet?" she simply asked causing Shirayuri to grimace for a moment "The pirates were stupid enough to not only attack the rising sun fleet but the moment that girl came onboard it was a pure massacre" Shirayuri shivered a bit at that before taking a deep breath.

Shirayuri told them how a single person wiped out a group of over fifty pirates with ease leaving none of them alive aside from her and the rest of the story she had built around how she ended up in the life raft with a defect radio beacon.

They seemed to believe her for now and that was all that mattered to her right now the two women talked for a moment with each other before coming to a decision "Ashino Yamagi we have another group of ships joining up with us in several days you are to take command of the light cruiser Agano and meet up with the rest of a larger task force to hunt down the rising sun fleet that is all" the Captain simply said before leaving the room while the deputy captain got a few things in order for Shirayuri to take command of the light cruiser as well as report to her fake superior which was just a way for Shirayuri to talk with Akeno about how things were going.

Shirayuri spent a few days onboard the Sashima until the second group of ships joined up with them in total there were now five modern frigates, ten destroyers of various classes, two light and three heavy cruisers and one Shoukaku aircraft carrier.

Shirayuri had taken command of the Agano and had started getting to know her crew even if it wasn´t going to be for long but all the time she was commanding the Agano she continued with her real mission collecting as much information about the Blue mermaids from their servers as possible which was really easy as she had full access to everything and if something was locked away she took an even greater interest in it until she had unearthed so many dark secrets that she almost wanted to sink every single frigate in the convoy.

It had been over two months since she came onboard the Agano and became its captain but by now Shirayuri had no need to be here any longer as she had enough dirt on the blue mermaids and all of the access she could ever want when it came to their networks so she called Akeno over their secure bond giving her sister the location, heading and the exact number of ships in the fleet.

With Akeno onboard the Tsukuba:

Shirayuri had done wonders during the time with the Blumers unearthing so many dark secrets you might as well call them terrorists but for now Akeno had another task to complete attack the patrol fleet before it meet up with the rest of the task force and get Shirayuri away from them.

The enemy fleet was large and thanks to Shirayuris information Akeno knew exactly which ships she needed the enemy fleet had no battleships, submarines or battlecruisers therefore Akeno assembled a fleet of five battlecruisers, five heavy and five light cruisers, twenty destroyers as well as a group of twenty submarines and to top it all off she had two Taihou aircraft carriers.

And this mighty fleet was steaming at full speed towards the oblivious patrol fleet with Akeno simply waiting onboard the Tsukuba as she started to formulate a plan of attack.

The moment her fleet came within a hundred kilometers of the patrol fleet ten of her ships split off with the two aircraft carriers, three destroyers, three submarines and one light and one heavy cruiser as escorts while the rest of the fleet continued towards the patrol fleet.

The first strike would be carried out by the submarines and attack aircraft to scatter the patrol fleet and once Akeno found the Agano she would isolate it and attack with the Tsukuba while the rest of her ships kept the rest of the patrol fleet at bay.

An hour later with the patrol fleet:

Shirayuri knew that Akeno was close by but it still surprised her when over seventeen submarines attacked the patrol fleet along with over one hundred and fifty aircraft attacking any of the ships that was foolish enough to split away from the main force.

Shirayuri had ordered the Agano to constantly change course to avoid the submarine torpedoes but due to that her ship had fallen behind the rest of the fleet that was now getting attacked by a strong fleet of four battle cruisers, four light and heavy cruisers as well as a group of seventeen destroyers.

Of course her crew wanted to help the patrol fleet but Shirayuri got another report a moment later from the radar room "Enemy battlecruiser approaching us from our ten O´clock" was the simple message before the entire ship started shacking as Akeno turned broadside opening up with all of her guns.

Shirayuri gave simple commands to evade the fire but only a few minutes later the entire ship shuddered again and a report came from the engine room "This is the engine room we received a direct hit to our boilers we are dead in the water" came the panicked voice through the voice pipe.

Shirayuri contacted the Sashima but they couldn´t help them either of course the guns on the Agano continued to fire but with Akeno now right behind them they could only fire the one turret which was destroyed a few minutes later.

The torpedoes had been fired off already and with their rear mounted turret disabled Akeno had no problem to come onboard the cruiser to look for her sister so they could leave as Akeno had to suppress the strong urge to destroy the entire patrol fleet.


	24. Stalker

**Hello everyone it has been a while the reason for me taking this long to finish this chapter is simple**

 **I recently got a new job and the new hours are a bit hard to get used to but that will pass with time**

 **Anyway you are not here for any of that so I hope you enjoy the chapter ;)**

 **Those who believe to know everything are the ones who know nothing**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Stalker**

Akeno had been very surprised when the Agano actually started to engage the Tsukuba but without any support from the rest of their fleet the light cruiser was easy pickings for the battlecruiser.

To hide her face Akeno was wearing a simple yellow tiger mask with black stripes and her outfit had changed accordingly as she was now wearing a simple traditional light yellow black battle robe that went down covering her knees but hidden in her thigh holsters she had her two 1911s and over her back she had both of her blades.

Akeno simply started walking towards the bridge but that was the moment a group of fifteen girls came up on deck and froze the moment they saw Akeno "Who are you and how did you get onboard?" one of the students asked but the fear in her voice was so easy to hear.

Akeno for her part almost felt bad for them but she had to keep her emotions in check unless she wanted to paint the deck of this cruiser with innocent blood "Who I am is of no interest or concern to you. What you should be asking is why I am onboard shouldn´t it?" Akeno asked slowly drawing Tsukuba´s blade from her back its orange black blade causing several of the girls to take a step back.

Akeno started to slowly walk forward again and right through the group of students that parted before her like the sea with none of them even trying to stop her in any way even as she walked further none of the crewmembers she encountered tried anything to stop Akeno.

Akeno took things slowly on purpose but the moment she tried to get through the door to the bridge her instincts kicked in and she jumped back barely dodging a rifle bullet that was fired right through the door but the problem was that the bridge had a step staircase leading up and Akenos jump caused her to fall down the stairs.

Her body may be able to heal quickly but Akeno still felt pain and right now she was getting very pissed off as she returned Tsukuba to its scabbard before reaching under her skirt and drawing both of her pistols attaching the pistol bayonets as she did before taking a deep breath.

On the bridge the deputy captain loaded the rifle after firing through the door of the bridge as the crew had been ordered to stay at their stations due to an intruder onboard "You think that got her?" the girl asked Shirayuri who was also holding a rifle "I don´t" but before Shirayuri could fully reply the door of the bridge was torn of it hinges barely missing the deputy captain and weapons chief before crashing against the outer wall.

Everyone aside from Shirayuri was looking at the mangled door while they completely missed how Akeno walked into the bridge aiming both of her pistols at the two students holding guns "I did warn you what would happen didn´t I" mumbled Akeno more to herself but it caused all of the students on the bridge to look at her.

But one of the armed students was dumb enough to raise her gun only for Akeno to move faster than the normal human eye could see placing one of her pistol bayonets right under the girls chin with the pistol barrel right on her nose "You wish to die little girl?" Akeno hissed easily seeing the panic in the girl's eyes.

But in the next moment Akeno had her second pistol aimed at the other student who was armed with a rifle "I´m only here to finish something I had forgotten about so do not even try to stop me if your life means anything to you" Akeno warned easily keeping both of her guns trained on the two students.

Shirayuri knew exactly what Akeno meant even if the students had not the slightest idea due to the mask Akeno was wearing but Shirayuri could easily see how hard her sisters was stopping herself from simply killing the lot of them.

Shirayuri and Akeno had talked about how they were going to make the Blue Mermaids believe Shirayuri was gone after all if Akeno simply kidnapped her they would hunt her down relentlessly but there was a second option which meant that Akeno had to play her part.

Shirayuri stood on the outside of the bridge but with the door open she could still listen in on what was going on with the students and her sister but unlike the other armed students Shirayuri had a simple pistol on her belt as well which was already loaded with a magazine of special rubber bullets.

The moment Shirayuri heard the sound of a rifle and pistol firing in the bridge she shot to her feet with the pistol aimed towards the bridge but what she saw wasn´t what they had planned Akeno was bleeding from a wound on the left side of her head with parts of the mask blown to pieces and one of the bridge windows shattered.

What also caught Shirayuris attention was one of the students lying on the ground holding her bleeding shoulder with a rifle lying on the ground near her "I warned you damn it" Akeno hissed her rage causing her voice to sound slightly inhuman.

The moment Akeno saw her sister she had to grin under her mask "Found you damn assassin" Akeno hissed before raising both of her pistols aiming right for Shirayuri who knew exactly what she had to do.

Akeno fired first with a salvo of six shots that Shirayuri barely dodged but as she did so she fired three times as well forcing Akeno to dodge as well with Akeno hiding behind the rudder wheel "Oh this is going to be fun" Akeno whispered before she heard running feet getting further away and a moment later she saw the door to the bridge slowly fall closed.

Akeno cursed something under her breath before giving chase however she looked at the wounded student just as she was about to leave through the door "I´m sorry none of this should have happened" Akeno spoke just barely above a whisper before she ran after Shirayuri leaving a group of confused and scared students on the bridge.

Akeno chased Shirayuri around the ship for about ten minutes before Shirayuri tried to get away on one of the skippers that were stored on the aircraft deck of the light cruiser but Akeno put a stop to that plan by shooting the launch control for the skippers.

"You really are a pain in the ass you know that" Shirayuri yelled as she was hiding behind one of the five skippers but Akeno didn´t respond in the slightest to that instead she moved down the stairs again until she was underneath the launch units and there just happened to be a very convenient rope that was hanging over the edge.

Shirayuri tried her hardest to find her sister only for something to hit her in the side of her head causing her to crash against the skipper she had been hiding behind "My job is to hunt those tainted by this world nothing more nothing less" Akeno spoke kicking Shirayuris gun out of her reach before raising her right pistol "and you just so happen to see something you weren´t supposed to" Akeno added as Shirayuri staggered to her feet.

Shirayuri stood near the edge of the Skipper platform with Akeno blocking any route of escape "Well I had a good run but there is always someone who will be better than you" Shirayuri grinned towards the darkened sky but as she looked towards her sister again Akeno had not moved even slightly.

Shirayuri knew what would be next in their little plan so she reached behind her back only for Akeno to tighten her grip on her pistol pulling the trigger halfway but Shirayuri continued her movement simply pulling a black flash drive from her back pocket that she threw towards Akeno who caught it out of midair with her free hand "You might find something interesting on there" Shirayuri grinned but in the next instant she had a blade in hand.

The blade was thrown and in the same moment Akeno fired out of reflex hitting Shirayuri right in the chest with the blade embedding itself in Akenos left shoulder while Shirayuri dropped over to the side of the ship into the sea below with Akeno hissing in pain she walked towards the edge to look down into the sea but she saw nothing.

But as she turned around she came face to face with three armed students that were shocked at what Akeno had done but in the next instant they aimed their guns at Akeno "I´m warning you I will kill you as I did with that bitch so chose wisely" Akeno growled but a fourth students stepped forward "Why did you kill her" the girl yelled.

Judging by the girl's uniform she was the deputy captain meaning she had been working closely with Shirayuri "Take a look at what´s on there before you try anything stupid I´m going to get this patched up" Akeno growled dropping the black flash drive into the deputy captains hands before pushing past the group without any of them trying to stop her.

Akeno went back onboard the Tsukuba while the rest of her fleet was still busy with engaging the patrol fleet the throwing knife hadn´t reached very deep but it still hurt like a bitch "Sorry about that but it sure made that scene a lot more believable" Shirayuri spoke up already wearing her usual clothes as Akeno entered her own room.

Shirayuri helped Akeno with bandaging the wound on Akenos shoulder before she got started on the wound on Akenos head but in that case there were some fragments of the mask in the wound that took a bit of time to remove before she bandaged that wound as well.

Akeno had made sure the Tsukuba had started to head away from the light cruiser as soon as she had made sure Shirayuri had been onboard but something wasn´t right as her carrier fleet had a ship trailing behind it with the submarine watching it ready to attack if necessary but it still worried her to no end as the ship had always kept its distance from her carriers but the reason for it doing so was completely unknown.

It took a bit longer for the rest of Akenos battle fleet to join up with the Tsukuba but two of the heavy cruisers as well as one of the Battlecruisers were slightly damaged and three of the destroyers had some very light damage while all of the submarines had no damage whatsoever.

With the battle fleet together once more they started heading towards home and about three hours later they joined up again with the carrier fleet that had lost none of their planes during the initial attack on the blumer task force but there was still the matter of the lone vessel following them at a distance.

For now though the two sisters decided to go to bed as Akeno was completely exhausted by commanding the fleet during battle while Shirayuri was just glad that she was finally back with one of her sisters and that she was away from the dammed Blue Mermaids even if her little trip had revealed a lot of dark secrets to them that they could take advantage of in the future but for now they needed their rest.

On the bridge of the Admiral Spee:

The moment they had spotted a ship of the rising sun fleet their decision was clear after all they followed their captain without much question as she had proven to them that she cared but as she called it they were a family but where she had gotten that idea from none of them really knew.

Right now the captain was taking a stroll around the ship to make sure everything was alright with the crew that is until the sun went down "Captain on deck" hollered a pretty light-skinned young girl with light blonde hair that has one section braided with pieces of hair hanging on the right and blue eyes who was named Wilhelmina Braunschweig Ingenohl Friedeburg bust most of the crew simply called her Inge or Deputy captain.

She was wearing the black Wilhelmshaven Maritime High School uniform for officers "At ease" replied the captain of the ship with a quick salute.

She has onyx black hair and emerald green eyes while she was wearing a black and red Kriegsmarine naval shirt with a red and white scarf around her neck, black fingerless gloves on both of her hands, a short red and white naval skirt, a gray and white flower-print stockings on both legs, and black combat naval boots.

Everyone on the bridge dropped the salute and went back to what they had been doing before "What´s the situation with the Rising sun fleet?" asked Kaida Blackthorn the captain of the Admiral Spee "The carriers and their escorts meet up with a much larger battle fleet and now they have thirty seven surface ships as well as an unconfirmed number of submarines shadowing them" Moeka China reported after locking up from a tablet pc.

Kaida nodded at that before turning towards the bridge window again to take a look at the rising sun fleet as it sailed towards the setting sun "Captain if I may ask?" called the helmsmen who got a simple nod from Kaida "Why is it you are that interested In the rising sun fleet?" asked Mashiro as she slightly corrected their course.

Kaida simply nodded at that again "I haven´t told you about that did I" Kaida mumbled before looking back towards the horizon "To tell you the truth I have a very strong feeling that an old friend of mine is in command of that fleet or at least has something to do with it" Kaida explained but as she turned around all of them looked a bit confused at the least.

Kaida had to try her hardest to suppress her laughter with little to no success "I understand your confusion just make sure we have some night patrols going for the next couple of days understood?" Kaida ordered after she calmed down again and without a question their Quartermaster Thea Kreutzer left the bridge to inform everyone.

Onboard the Tsukuba the next evening:

Shirayuri was glad to be back with her own fleet but no matter what she tried Akeno just wouldn´t wake up that is until a few minutes ago when she stumbled like a zombie into the kitchen and had started preparing something for dinner.

The amount of food on the table caused Shirayuri to go wide eyed but only an hour later all of it was gone with most of it being eaten by Akeno who had a goofy grin on her face as Shirayuri cleaned the table.

After dinner the two of them just relaxed for a while until Akeno noticed that the unknown ship had come a lot closer over the night Shirayuri seemed to have noticed it as well "So what are we gonna do about our little stalker?" Shirayuri asked as Akeno got changed into a black shirt and skirt with black knee socks and black combat boots.

The next thing Akeno pulled out of her wardrobe were two shoulder holsters "Simple I will take one of our subs and board it to see what they want" Akeno answered as she took a simple black jacket and face mask out of her wardrobe before putting them on.

Shirayuri nodded at that "I will have half of our submarines stay near the ship just in case you need to threaten them" Shirayuri added as Akeno nodded before closing her eyes.

This had always been a strange thing for the four sisters whenever they decided to take a different ship out to sea the animal ears and tail on their bodies would change so now Akeno had two red gray wolf ears and a tail in the same color on her body before she took two of her pistols with silencers as well as her suppressed shotgun that she slung over her back while a simple ammo pouch that went on her belt where she already had the magazines for her pistols.

Akeno hugged Shirayuri before they separated again and Akeno left towards the aft of the ship picking up a radio with an ear piece on the way from the storage room while Shirayuri headed to the bridge.

At the aft of the Tsukuba Akeno found one of the German Type IX submarines waiting for her and with a quick jump Akeno was onboard the submarine and after a quick check the submarine dived away towards the unknown ship that had been following their fleet for several days now.

Shirayuri watched as Akeno dived away with the submarine that slowed down underwater to get behind the fleet and meet up with the unknown ship.

It took Akeno several hours until she was where she wanted to be the unknown ship turned out to be a German Deutschland class panzerschiffe or pocket battleship as some would call it but the moment Akeno tried to get a closer look the entire ship went dark as all of her lights were turned off.

Akeno decided to not take the risk right now and followed the pocket battleship for another two hours that was the moment Akeno decided to get as close as she could with her submarine and surfaced but just enough so she could get out of the command tower and over the side into a small craft.

Akeno approached the ship slowly and as soon as she was close enough she turned off her engine and took hold of a grappling hook that she threw towards the aft of the ship where it stayed and with the rope Akeno slowly pulled her small boat towards the ship until she was close enough and tied the rope to the boat so it wouldn´t drift away.

With the rope Akeno climbed onboard the ship unseen by anyone she made her way through the super structure towards the bridge only for all of the lights onboard to turn back on in an instant blinding Akeno for a few seconds.

By the time Akenos vision cleared up she found that small groups of two or three girls were standing around the ship and with her hiding behind a massive search light she listened to a group talking about something.

"Why do you think our captain decided to have a night guard all of a sudden?" asked the first girl "No idea really but with us following that unknown fleet it makes some sense" the other girl replied giving Akeno all the info she needed as she continued on her way towards the bridge.

Akeno had to hide several times from one of the patrols and the closer she got to the bridge the more patrols seemed to be moving around causing Akeno to get slightly frustrated until she finally was just above the bridge and through an open door Akeno could listen to what was going on inside.

The bridge crew talked about what their captain wanted with the Rising sun fleet which confused Akeno a bit until she remembered the flag that all of their ships had to honor the clan before the conversation turned to simple gossip about what was going on onboard causing Akeno to sigh slightly as she decided to wait for a bit longer.

At some point someone entered the bridge and a few moments later several pairs of footsteps walked away so Akeno decided to take a quick look there were only two girls on the bridge one who looked like the deputy captain and the helmsmen behind the rudder wheel.

But just as Akeno pulled her head back up something illuminated her for just a second before someone yelled "Alarm Feind an bord" and an alarm started blaring throughout the entire ship.

Akeno started running towards the aft of the ship as fast as she could just for a patrol to spot her on the way cutting off her escape route "Shit" Akeno cursed as she ran the other way and for several minutes the crew chased Akeno around until Akeno hid in a room somewhere in the middle of the ship.

Whatever was in the room Akeno didn´t care as she looked around for a way out and right there on one of the walls was an airway that connected to the upper deck so Akeno removed the cover and climbed inside replacing the air vent cover before slowly climbing upwards.

Akeno took things very slowly but just as she looked down through another vent cover that showed her a simple changing room her heart froze for just a second as the vent was guarded by three students.

That is until two of them left for some reason causing Akeno to grin dropping without a sound Akeno got behind the student and with a simple move Akeno drew her pistol and fired.

The student hissed in pain as the simple tranquilizer dart hit her on the neck before she dropped to the ground only for Akeno to catch her and slowly place her down.

After she made sure the student was sitting on a chair while leaning against the wall she took a quick look out of the door before slowly moving towards an outside door only for said door to slowly open.

Akenos training kicked in and she moved up a dark ladder waiting for the students to move on from her hiding spot and only a few seconds later a group of five officers walked by the ladder but Akeno stayed still until their voices faded down the hallway.

Akeno went down again and out of the door it had started to lightly rain outside but that didn´t bother her so she continued towards her small boat but just as she arrived at the torpedo launchers several flood lights turned on blinding Akeno who hid behind an anti aircraft mount.

"Surrender now you are surrounded there is no way to escape for you" yelled someone over the sound of the rain as Akeno tried to see anything through the bright light only for it to suddenly shut off confusing Akeno until she heard the very familiar sound of guns being loaded nearby.

Akeno slowly looked behind her only to find a group of fifteen girls standing in a half circle around her, all of them armed with old MP40s while a few of them were holding K98s.

Just to make sure Akeno looked back towards the ship only to find the same scene there with students aiming guns at her "If you have any weapons drop them now we do not want this to escalate" the same voice yelled over the rain.

Akeno gritted her teeth before sending a simple radio message to her sister to not attack before she slowly took hold of her two pistols and placed them on the ground along with her shotgun "Step away from your weapons with your hands raised and get down on your knees" the voice yelled this time so Akeno complied.

But the moment she was about five meters away from her guns something hit her between her shoulders causing her to gasp in pain as she collapsed only for her arms to be roughly pulled on her back and restrained before she was roughly pulled up by her shoulders.

"Get her to the brig I will inform the captain" the voice from before simply said as Akeno was hauled to her feet being pushed towards a door and after that the group went down several staircases and doors until they had reached a door with several metal bars apart of the door frame bringing Akeno inside while locking the door behind them which upon her eyes was a simple room that had nothing in it other than a bed, a toilet behind a door, a window with metal bars to prevent escape, and a sink.

Akeno was pushed towards the bed were she landed and just as she got up again she saw the group of students who had escorted her to the brig open the solid steel door to the room and lock it behind them leaving her in an almost completely dark room

With no other option right now Akeno laid down on the bed with her back resting against the wall it wasn´t that her bindings were impossible to get out of or even uncomfortable she just didn´t want to right now as even if her hands were free she had no way out of the cell so she would play along for now.

On the bridge of the ship:

Kaida had been informed by Minna that the crew had captured the armed intruder and locked her in the brig for now "I will deal with her in the morning for now have everyone get some rest I will take over the bridge with Thea in two hours for the rest of the night" Kaida simply ordered before Minna left the room to carry out her orders.


	25. Darkness of the Dawn

**Well then I have been gone for longer than I expected**

 **Honestly my motivation to write had hit rock bottom really hard at some point so the lesson for me is probably that I need to learn to pace myself a bit when writting in the future ;)**

 **Big thank you goes to Killroy122496 as usual for his great help**

 **Anyway that is all from me I will try and update this as much as I can in the future but life is just like the ocean it can be peaceful but in an instant it can become pretty wild**

 **Even the brightest light casts a shadow**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Darkness of the Dawn**

Akeno had tried to stay awake through the night but the usual sounds of a ship together with the sea outside caused her to drift off to sleep eventually that is until a loud banging noise woke her up once more.

Akeno however didn't open her eyes instead she pretended to be still asleep "Seems she is still asleep just leave it and get back to your post" the voice of someone said as something like a metal shutter was opened near the door before it was closed again.

Akeno waited a bit longer until she finally heard the sound of someone walking away from her cell "Finally" mumbled Akeno as she sat up on the bed to test her restraints "Seems they used standard handcuffs shouldn't be much of a challenge" Akeno muttered to herself as she reached down to her right boot before pulling something out from the sole [Amateurs] Akeno thought as she got to work.

It took about twenty seconds for Akeno to remove the handcuffs from her wrists but she kept them nearby in case someone came to the cell [Seems they left some food for me probably a bad idea to eat it though] Akeno thought as she saw a simple meal sitting on a metal tablet near the door.

Overall the cell wasn't that bad but it also had nothing Akeno could use to help her escape [So I have to wait for them to get me] Akeno thought as she sat back down on the bed.

It was about noon which gave Akeno enough time to work a bit on the handcuffs before finally someone walked into the room next to her cell "Get her to the conference room and keep an eye on her" a voice that sounded familiar to Akeno ordered as the cell was unlocked.

Two students entered the cell with another two standing at the door but none of them were armed with a gun they did however have batons as well as a Taser on their belts "Get up already we don't have all day" one of them barked at Akeno who raised an eyebrow at them not that they could see that as Akeno was still wearing her black ski mask.

It seemed as though the students were annoyed as the two in the cell grabbed Akeno to pull her to her feet before pushing her forwards with the other two walking in front of Akeno.

Like that the group made their way deeper into the ship but even though Akeno wanted to escape she saw the armed students standing guard in pairs near any exit she could have used to do so.

It took them another few minutes until they arrived at a doubled door which was a bit uncommon for ships to have and behind those doors was a large conference room where a group of students was waiting for them however unlike the four surrounding Akeno they were wearing different uniforms.

"Thanks you four we got it from here" a rather tall blonde called to them as they simply pushed Akeno into one of the nearest chairs before turning around to walk out of the room closing the doors behind them.

Akeno took a closer look at the group of four students but only one of them got Akenos attention as the girl had onyx black hair and emerald green eyes as those eyes seemed so very familiar to her as well as another one but Akeno just couldn't remember where she might have seen the two of them before today.

Kaida kept a close eye on the red eyed girl but other than her eyes she couldn't see much due to the ski mask the girl was still wearing "Hello this isn't exactly the way I wanted to meet with you to be honest but I couldn't risk my ship and crew to get into contact with someone like you" Kaida spoke getting the girls attention.

Akeno for her part had expected the usual cursing and insults she usually got whenever someone knew she was part of the Rising sun fleet but this girl sounded actually happy that she could speak with her for whatever reason that might be.

"I can see you are questioning why I'm the one talking with you and not someone higher up of mine who would gladly imprison you for the rest of your life" Kaida had to smirk a bit as the girl was still mostly focused on what she was saying but even with that she still kept an eye on the other three girls in the room.

Kaida leaned back in her chair before she rested her chin on her folded hands "Well to answer you I want to meet the person who is in charge of the Rising sun fleet to make a deal so to speak" Kaida explained confusing Akeno quite a bit with that request.

Akeno kept her gaze on the black haired girl for several seconds before she sighed "What reason would you have to seek that person and before you get any ideas I'm just a hired gun" Akeno answered getting a simple nod from the black haired girl.

"That is more than what we could hope for seeing as you can speak with them even if you are just a hired gun you can give them my request for a meeting" the girl replied without even hesitating for a second.

Akeno started thinking quickly about reasons why this girl would want to meet with the leader of the rising sun fleet even if she was doing exactly that but Akeno couldn't allow them to know that just yet until she had found a way to escape from them in case they tried to use her as a hostage or something.

"I do have a way to communicate with that person but she won't be very happy about the fact that I got captured. If I'm very unlucky she will just kill me along with the rest of you by simply sinking this ship" Akenos voice was lanced with quite a bit of fear even if it was just a bluff it worked as it was supposed to.

Kaida looked at the girl with narrowed eyes as she tried if that fear had any foundation sadly Kaida saw that that fear was genuine making this a very precarious situation as on one part she wanted to meet with whoever was leading the Rising sun fleet but on the other she had to make sure none of her crew were injured or even worse killed.

After looking towards her friends however Kaida managed to come to a decision "We will take that risk so what is it you need to contact your employer?" Kaida asked as Akeno took a deep breath before sighing deeply.

Akeno just couldn't figure out why this girl was so adamant about meeting with the leader of the Rising sun fleet despite what Akeno just told them "You want to meet with that person so badly but just why is that?" Akeno asked as she leaned slightly forward.

To hear the mercenary ask that question was a bit of a surprise to Kaida but she recovered quick enough to not show it "I wish to speak with that person for two reasons" Kaida replied while raising her right hand showing Akeno one finger "First I wish to join the Rising sun fleet along with my ship and crew" that alone hit a lot harder than Akeno thought it would have while Kaida raised a second finger "And the second reason is that I want to confirm if an old friend of mine is part of the Rising sun fleet" Kaida added but Akeno barely understood that part as her mind was running a mile a second right now.

For several minutes it was silent in the room as Akeno tried her hardest to puzzle together the reason why an entire ship full of Blue Mermaid students wanted to betray everything and everyone they had trained most of their lives for [This makes no sense unless] Akeno thought as she took a look from one girl to the next before returning her eyes back to the black haired girl.

What she saw from all four of the girls was the same they were determined to do this whether Akeno helped them or not but she was their best option right now to accomplish what they wanted to do.

Akeno smirked a little bit before she broke out into full blown laughter she was laughing so hard that she fell off of the chair before she started rolling around on the ground laughing her head off "I think you broke her captain" Mina mumbled as she looked towards the end of the table where the girl was laughing her head off while the four students had no idea why she was doing so.

With Shirayuri onboard the Tsukuba:

She didn't hear from Akeno after last night that she had told Shirayuri to not attack the ship following them but why Akeno had done so was unknown to Shirayuri sure they didn't attack just anything and anyone due to them crossing paths with them but there must be something that Akeno wanted to find out if she ordered Shirayuri to back off for now.

Shirayuri had kept the battle fleet on course for home even with the lone ship still following the fleet the next morning but despite that the hours seemed to be crawling by at a snail's pace for Shirayuri that is until it was the middle of the day when the radio came to life.

"This is the captain of the Graf Spee Kaida Blackthorn. We have captured the mercenary you sent to infiltrate our ship. We would like to meet with you on neutral ground to speak with you about the safe return of your mercenary as well as something else if you have a meeting location in mind please tell us"

Was the simple message but it confused Shirayuri greatly until she thought about it for a moment, sure Akeno could tell them that she was the commander of the large fleet but if she had been captured as this Kaida claimed then she might have made something like this up.

"I swear that girl is a real trouble magnet sometimes" Shirayuri sighed as she took a look at the local area the fleet was moving through and only a bit later she found what she was looking for a small wild Island that was on the way so Shirayuri sent the Graf Spee the coordinates.

Later that day the Tsukuba as well as two light cruisers and two destroyers split off from the main part of the fleet to head to a small Island where they stopped and threw anchor while they waited which wasn't all that long as the sun was still high in the sky by the time the Graf Spee arrived near the Island.

A few minutes later Shirayuri saw two small crafts head towards the Island so she took a closer look with her binoculars in the first boat was a group of four officers while the second boat had three normal students as well as a fourth person that was in the rear if the small craft.

Shirayuri had changed her outfit to match her sister's appearance from the time she boarded the Agano to get Shirayuri away from the Blue Mermaids task force with the difference being in color of her mask as it was a light yellow with light brown stripes.

Shirayuri waited patiently for the two small crafts to get to the shore but even then she waited a bit longer by hiding in a few trees nearby as the seven students started looking around at the beach.

Shirayuri watched them a bit longer before she made her move and a moment later Shirayuri was standing several meters behind the group of seven students with Akeno lying on the ground near Shirayuri.

None of the students made any move however so Shirayuri spoke up "Well you are the ones who wanted this meeting what do you want?" she asked as she kept her eyes on the group even as Akeno sat up from the ground.

Kaida had been the only one who noticed the strange woman? Or Girl? grab their captive before moving several meters away, whoever that was really had some power that only confirmed Kaidas theories "Yes well to tell you the truth we wanted to speak with you seeing as my crew and I are in a difficult situation right now" Kaida started but the girl seemed to barely react to that.

Shirayuri had heard from several Blue Mermaid students that some vessels apparently had gone rogue by attacking their Instructors or something like that but no one really knew what might be the cause for it "And am I correct by thinking that you and your ship have gone rogue then?" Shirayuri asked the answer already apparent on the faces of five of the seven students.

Kaida had hoped that she could get a real conversation started with this girl but she already knew about the fact that the Graff Spee was no longer a student ship but a rogue vessel with no affiliation to any country "Yes that is part of what I want to speak with you about as well as something else that can wait for later" Kaida explained as the girl with the mask drew a simple combat knife from somewhere before she crouched down.

Shirayuri cut off the rope from Akenos ankles before she looked at the handcuffs only for Akeno to open them without any effort before they dropped them to the ground "You really have a knack for finding trouble don't you?" Shirayuri whispered to Akeno as they both stood up with Akeno standing a bit behind Shirayuri.

With Akeno now able to move again Shirayuri learned that in fact the students wanted to join up with their fleet which apparently was named the Rising sun fleet after their worldwide blockade over ten months ago "Before I decide about your request to join my fleet I have to ask. What has caused you to turn your back on the Blue Mermaids and everything you have learned so far?" Shirayuri asked noticing the scowls on their faces immediately as did Akeno.

Kaida had no idea how that girl knew so much about what her and her crew wanted to do but her question had hit a sore point "If I am to answer that question I will have to ask one of my own in return if that would be alright?" Kaida struggled with her emotions quite a bit at that point and it was obvious to everyone present.

Akeno as well as Shirayuri knew that they had struck a mine with that last question but for now there was no reason to not talk with them "Ask what you want but there is a slim chance we might be unable to answer you with the full truth" Shirayuri replied getting a relived sigh from Kaida "My question is rather simple. Is a girl by the name of Misaki Akeno part of your fleet?" Kaida asked with a neutral expression on her face.

Shirayuri was stunned by this question which was nothing compared to Akeno who stared at Kaida with a blank look not that they could really see that as Akeno was still wearing her ski mask "An interesting question and to answer you I do believe that someone with a name like that is part of my fleet however I don't remember where she is operating at the moment" Shirayuri replied causing Akeno to breathe a sigh of relive

Kaida accepted that for now after all they couldn't be sure that she was trustworthy just yet "Well thanks and to answer your question most members of my crew come from very difficult family situations as well as a few who grew up on the streets so we are not blind to the ugly side of this world but the true reason we turned our backs on the Blue Mermaids is that they are the very monsters in human skin we are supposed to destroy and protect others from" Kaida explained causing Shirayuri to slightly smile under her mask.

Akeno was however the one who still wanted to know why this girl asked for her did she know that she was part of the old clan or something like that. But if she knew then she would have not asked that question but before either side could say another word Akeno noticed a radio message was being transmitted to the Graf Spee.

And a few moments later Kaida groaned at something her deputy had told her about "I'm sorry we have to cut this chat short but it would seem another rogue ship we have staying in contact with is in need of our help" Kaida explained "I see well what do you think about lending a hand to make up for your blunder?" Shirayuri asked Akeno surprising the students.

Akeno had to sigh at that but she agreed so she headed back to the Tsukuba and cast off a few moments later while the two destroyers and light cruisers stayed where they were anchored "Now then I sent her to assist this rogue ship you talked about so for now I think it would be best if you met up with my fleet so we can talk about a few details" Shirayuri explained and Kaida agreed after a short chat with the others.

Shirayuri escorted the Graf Spee back to the rest of her fleet before Kaida as well as her deputy Mina visited Shirayuri onboard the Akagi so they could talk over some of the details they left out of their conversation earlier mainly how the ship and it students would be treated for the time being.

With Akeno onboard the Tsukuba:

Akeno was a bit mad that Shirayuri took advantage of the situation like this but then again her own curiosity might have revealed who she really was but for now Akeno concentrated on her current task.

It took her a bit before she finally found the heading of the radio signal but she had a bad feeling about this whole situation right now so she got dressed in a simple combat outfit with grey black camouflage patterns covering the entire outfit as well as her AK strapped over her back and her two pistols in their holsters.

To make the situation a bit worse Akeno found she was heading directly into a mild storm but for some reason Akeno felt as if she had to meet with this ship as soon as possible and about an hour later Akenos fears came true as her radio came to life.

"This is Destroyer Harekaze we are under attack by five modern frigates we need immediate assistance" was the yelled message of a scared girl causing Akenos blood to freeze as she could hear the distant sound of cannon fire.

Akeno walked up to the bridge of the Tsukuba before sitting down in front of the rudder closing her eyes as she took hold of Asuramaru's blade "Forgive me sister but I will not allow innocent lives to be sacrificed like this" Akeno whispered before falling into deep concentration.

The Harekaze was a simple destroyer trying its hardest to get away from the five pursuing ships but with their engine at the absolute limit they had to slow down and fight if they wanted any chance of getting away from them.

On the bridge of the ship stood the captain and the rest of the bridge crew however right now the situation looked rather grim as most of the girls onboard were exhausted from being constantly on the run for the last two weeks and so far they had not received any answer from the Graff Spee that was supposed to meet with them.

"Do we have any way to get away from them without risking the engine or ship?" asked the captain Shinju China a Caucasian Japanese female with long snowy white hair and deep purple eyes. She was wearing a black and white naval girl sailor uniform shirt with a silver locket around her neck which held a picture of her and her older sister, black skirt, black stockings on her legs and white and black tennis shoes.

"We have got no answer from the Graf Spee so far and the engine will give out on us unless we slow down to half ahead so there isn't really anything we can do right now" replied Arashi Uchika a Caucasian Japanese Male with short silver grey hair and grey-blue silver eyes. He was wearing a white officer naval shirt with a golden anchor on the side pocket, black and grey naval trousers, and grey combat boots.

Shinju cursed under her breath as the modern frigates radioed them again to give up unless they wanted to get sunk but lady luck seemed to be on their side as a light storm was just to their port side of the bow "Get us into the storm I hope we can lose them in there or at least give the Graf Spee enough time to arrive" Shinju ordered as she glared at the five modern ships chasing her destroyer.

Akeno had known she might have to use this technique at some point but so soon was a bit uncomfortable for her as it was still a huge ass power drain on her but she had to use it if she wanted to rescue the rogue student ship.

The Tsukuba was glowing with dark orange lines and symbols all over its hull and super structure but only when the symbols on the bridge glowed as well did anything happen as the Tsukuba shot forward at insane speed cutting through the ocean like a hot orange blade through butter.

It only took another ten minutes for Akeno to arrive near the destroyer who had entered the storm as well but even with that the five modern ships were doing their best to sink the lone destroyer "As if I will let you" Akeno roared as the Tsukuba turned to starboard and opened fire.

But instead of normal shells the turrets spat beams of dark orange light that cut into and right through the two modern ships that had been hit leaving massive holes of melting metal behind as the remaining three frigates turned their fire towards the Tsukuba.

Not that it would have made any difference as Akeno disabled another frigate before the remaining two started firing at her ship but instead of hitting the ship or landing in the water near it the fired shells detonated in midair never even coming close to the ship.

Akeno was not in a very merciful mood right now as she fired at the first of the two remaining frigates destroying most of the upper decks as well as half of the bridge with a massive explosion erupting on the front deck as one of the beams destroyed the turret and most of its ammo cocked off.

With that ship dealt with Akeno turned her attention towards the last remaining frigate but before she could fire over two dozen explosions erupted around the Tsukuba as missiles crashed into the energy shield.

Akeno waited until the barrage ended not that a single one of the missiles or torpedoes had caused any damage to her ship but she just wanted to deal with the last ship before escorting the destroyer to the rest of the fleet.

It took about two minutes before the last missile exploded leaving a massive smoke cloud on the ocean's surface but a moment later something cut the cloud in two and the glowing orange ship emerged with all of its turrets facing the last remaining frigate.


	26. The Hunt

**Hello everyone once again onboard**

 **Big thank you goes out to Killroy122496 for his help with the chapter and story in general**

 **I don´t have anything to say other than the usual really so enjoy the chapter everyone ;)**

 ** **Forgetting the past means not learning for a better future****

 **Chapter 25: The Hunt**

Akeno had slightly hesitated before she fired at the last remaining frigate but instead of the dark orange beams only light blue ones hit the ship except of cutting the ship apart and causing it to explode it seemed as if the entire frigate was being electrocuted as blue lightning was jumping all over it.

Onboard the Harekaze most of the crew was watching the unfolding battle sure everyone was relieved that someone saved them but at the same time they started questioning just how a single ship possessed this much power as the lone battle cruiser easily sunk or heavily damaged four of the five frigates before disabling the last one after surviving a massive torpedo and missile barrage.

Shinju knew the flag that this lone battle cruiser had was the one of the Rising Sun fleet but so far she had only heard rumors about this strange fleet but the display of pure power and strength gave her the final push she needed to decide what to do in the near future she just hopped everyone else would agree with her decision.

Onboard the Tsukuba Akeno was breathing heavily as she could barely move due to the exhaustion she felt right now "Damn that is some really scary power but the exhaustion is even worse once you are done" Akeno mumbled completely exhausted as she slumped against the rudder with her back resting against it.

[I need to contact that destroyer before I pass out] Akeno thought as she reached for her headset and hailed the destroyer "This is China Shinju captain of the Harekaze who are you?" was the simple message from the destroyer which caused Akeno to smile a bit "This is battlecruiser Tsukuba I hear you Harekaze to answer you though I came instead of the Graf Spee and it was just in time as well" Akeno replied trying to keep her exhaustion from her voice.

It took a moment before the same girl talked over radio once more "Tsukuba we are thankful for you assistance but it would seem we might need your help to get to our meeting point as our engine just gave up on us" was the simple message but there was a bit of embarrassment in the girls voice for some reason.

Akeno didn't think to long about that before she changed course to pull up right behind the dead in the water Harekaze "Understood Harekaze I will rig up a tow with your ship until you manage to repair your engines" Akeno replied as she got up on unsteady feet to head to the aft of her ship.

It took Akeno and several Harekaze crew members about an hour to rig up the tow before they were finally underway but due to the Tsukuba towing the Harekaze they couldn't move at full speed that also meant that Akeno had to sail out and around the storm as the Harekaze only had its hand pumps at the moment to deal with the water that was getting into the ship.

Akeno had decided to take a nap before she passed out somewhere on her ship and by the time she woke up again the Tsukuba had almost caught up with the rest of the fleet again of course Akeno had to explain what had happened which didn't take all that long and about two hours later the Tsukuba meet up with the rest of the large fleet Akeno however went right back to sleep after she made sure they were heading back home.

The night went by without incident but in the early morning hours Akeno got a call over her satellite phone [Who could that be?] Akeno thought as only a few people knew the number of this phone but the obnoxious thing continued to ring so she picked up.

"Hello who is this?" Akeno asked still waking up.

"Hello Aikara Misariutski-sama I simply wished to inform you that something requires your personal attention at the company" the Voice of an old man answered her.

"I see I will take care of this as soon as possible good day" Akeno replied before hanging up.

Akeno knew that this day would come at some point so she went over to her wardrobe to pack a few formal attires as well as her grandfathers' blade and mantel into a simple duffel bag before she went to find her sister.

Akeno explained what was going on to Shirayuri as soon as she found her "So how long will you be gone?" Shirayuri asked with a thoughtful expression "I really have no idea about that but I hope not too long, I will take my plane and head to Tokyo later today so we can get a few things cleared up with our two new ships before then" Akeno replied and so they did exactly that.

Akeno and Shirayuri talked with Kaida and Shinju about what they wanted to do but only Kaida had an answer to that so far "Me and my crew onboard the Graf Spee wish to become part of the Rising sun Fleet to remove the Blue Mermaids from power as they have become the evil we are supposed to protect others from" Kaida simply said and for the most part Akeno was alright with that while Shirayuri still had her doubts.

As for Shinju and the Harekaze things were a bit more complicated there as the crew was completely exhausted which was understandable given the circumstances but that also meant that they had not decided whether to join the Rising Sun fleet or do something else but they still had about two weeks before the fleet would arrive back home so they still had some time to decide.

Akeno said goodbye to Shirayuri onboard the Akagi and moments later Akeno was sitting in the cockpit of her aircraft with the engines slowly coming to life as the cockpit canopy started closing.

Akeno gave Shirayuri a thumb up before pushing the throttle all the way forward causing the plane to shot forward with an unworldly roar of its engines until Akeno was climbing into the sky nothing other than two vapor trails moving through the blue sky.

Akeno flew at a more leisurely speed than the last time she had been heading towards Tokyo but that of course caused her arrival time to be late in the night which didn't really change anything as she landed on the private airport again and was driven to the mansion with a massive entourage of guards.

Akeno was glad to get some sleep but morning came all to soon as the sun woke her up from her restful slumber "Might as well get an early start on the day" mumbled Akeno as she got up to take a bath before heading to breakfast.

Breakfast was a bit strange as Akeno had never gotten used to the high class life but the meal was filling and tasted good but after the good meal Akeno headed back to her grandfathers study to get changed from her casual clothes to her traditional robes.

Akeno had never been someone for formal attire however she had to admit that the white silver robes looked good and that was before she slung the cape of her grandfather over her right shoulder which caused her right arm to be partially covered leaving her left hand free.

The last thing Akeno did was clasp her grandfathers blade to her belt completing the outfit but before she walked out of the room she closed her eyes breathing deeply she allow her eyes to return to their natural dark ocean blue while her hair stayed the light crimson red.

Akeno gracefully walked down the stone path to the front gate where she was guided to a black limousine that drove off as soon as she got in but it wasn't only the limousine but another six cars drove with them as escorts.

It was such a strange experience to Akeno as the convoy barely even stopped once during the entire drive towards a massive shipyard just outside the city where the convoy was stopped before a gate but it seemed as if the gate guard had no idea why they were here so Akeno took hold of a simple white black Kitsune mask that she placed on the right side of her head.

The guard started arguing with the massive bodyguards that arrived with seven vehicles a few moments ago but the moment the door of the limousine opened the bodyguards visibly tensed up as a beautiful young woman in a white silver robe stepped out of the vehicle but it was the black cape and the blade at her side that caused the guard to grab his radio.

Akeno slowly walked towards the gate of course she noticed at least eight guards step out of the vehicles behind her but she paid them no mind right now "Is there a problem here?" Akeno asked as the guard was feverishly talking with someone over his phone.

One of the bodyguards looked at the guard in his gate house before looking at Akeno again "Aikara Misariutski-sama my apologies we simply seem to have arrived earlier than expected" the bodyguard explained so Akeno turned around and went back to the limousine but just as she got in she heard the guard talk with the bodyguards again.

A few moments later the convoy of seven vehicles drove through the gate towards a large office building where they drove into an underground garage with the six escorts parking in one line behind the limousine with all of the bodyguards getting out of their vehicles.

Akeno waited a bit longer until one of the bodyguards approached the limousine and lightly tapped the window to give a signal, so Akeno got out of the car just in time as an elevator arrived with a group of four men in suits as well as two women wearing suits as well.

Akeno waited until the group of six started to look around the sea of black suited bodyguards until one of them saw Akeno so she decided to walk towards them however when she did the six of them bowed their heads in greeting "It is an honor to have you visit us Aikara Misariutski-sama" the oldest man of the group spoke before standing up straight again with the other five.

Akeno gave them a simple nod of her head "It is my pleasure however there is a reason I am here so if you wouldn't mind skipping the pleasantries we can get straight to business" Akeno replied with a shadow of a smile on her face.

The four men and two women understood what Akeno meant but by now only four bodyguards were still with them in the garage "Of course please right this way" one of the women showed them to the elevator and with the four bodyguards they went up and up and up until they arrived on the top floor of the building.

But instead of a massive office or something like that the top floor looked more like a Luxus suite complete with a bar as well as a complete gaming and TV setup that stood near several couches.

But instead of going to the couches the group walked towards one of the side doors which revealed a simple but still good equipped conference room with a long table that had about twenty chairs around it.

A few moments later Akeno was sitting at the head of the table and the group of six business men and women sat on both sides while the bodyguards waited outside of the door "Now then we better get started on all of this don't we?" the oldest business men spoke up and so they did exactly that.

Akeno was not very surprised that there had been countless offers by other smaller corporations to buy their way into the Misariutski Naval empire but almost every single one had been declined until only the big fish were still trying but that was only part of the meeting as Akeno also had to decide what to do with two older shipyards that were getting to old.

In the end Akeno decided to have the dockyard workers transferred to another shipyard while the old ones were to be demolished after everything useful had been moved to the new dockyard "Well there is only one other thing that we need to discuss with you Aikara Misariutski-sama" one of the women added as she got up and a moment later the room darkened and a projector turned on.

The images displayed were interesting to see as there was a massive shipyard but it seemed as if it was in the process of being dismantled but that wasn't what got Akenos attention no it was the very familiar shape of a massive battleship that rested in the dry dock "This ship was commissioned as soon as it became clear that you would be the next heir to the Misariutski clan" the woman explained.

Akeno listened to everything as the women went into the details of what made this ship so special sure it looked like a bigger and longer version of a Yamato-class battleship but even though the guns per turret were the same that could not be said about the caliber as it had increased from 460mm to 510mm while the secondary armaments had new range finders and fire directors.

Overall it was a more powerful version of a Yamato "Now then this ship is being armed as we speak however it will take at the least another two to three days before it is ready to set sail" one of the younger men explained but that was enough for Akeno.

The rest of the meeting was about more mundane affairs mainly how some of the shipyards were overloaded as to many damaged ship were to be repaired but there just wasn't enough room for all of them to get their repairs done, but there wasn't all that much she could do other than assigning the overloaded shipyards more personnel.

With everything said and done Akeno went back down to the garage of course her bodyguards were already waiting for her and after saying her goodbyes to the CEOs her grandfather assigned to manage the company the convoy of seven vehicles left the garage.

Akeno was exhausted by now even though she had gone through combat training she just wasn't a office person but just as the convoy got onto a highway Akeno noticed that the access ramp was closed behind them right away "That can't be good" Akeno sighed as she sat back down and yet again she just had to be right.

The convoy came to a halt as the entire road was blocked by white police cars and a few moments later several police riot trucks blocked the road behind the convoy as well trapping the seven vehicles in the middle.

Akeno stayed completely relaxed while the six escort vehicles stayed where they were with three vehicles in front of the limousine and two behind it "No one is to leave their vehicle unless I tell them otherwise" Akeno spoke over radio to her bodyguards but why was the police out in force like this.

But so far no one had made any sort of move or anything else they really just stopped them in the middle of the highway but just as Akeno was starting to think about giving someone a call one of the cop cars moved forward a bit and it's megaphone came on "The Passengers of the black limousine are too slowly step out of the vehicle" the simple order was with one simple look told Akeno all she needed.

If she got out of the car her bodyguards would follow suit after all these men had been training most of their life to serve the head of the Misariutski clan and if it became necessary they would lie down their life to protect the clan head.

Akeno took a deep breath before picking up the radio again "To all of you do not get out of your vehicles I will take care of this myself" Akeno warned her voice leaving no room for arguments as she opened the car door and got out.

The early evening air was a bit fresh but it didn't bother Akeno all that much to be honest as she closed the car door and started walking forward until she stood just in front of the front escort vehicle.

There was no one that said a word as the wind blew Akenos hair to the side that is until a man in a black suit walked forward from the police line "You truly are not an easy women to get a hold of you know that?" he asked his accent suggesting that he was American it also lacked any kind of respect "Either way I want to have a little chat with you so come along now so we can get this farce out of the world" he added before turning around.

But as he walked towards a simple grey Mercedes he noticed that the girl was not following him "Tsh what is taking her so long?" he mumbled but instead of moving to his car the girl approached the police blockade there were only a few words exchanged between the girl and one of the officers but whatever she had said to them it must have packed quite the punch as the Police cars started to immediately open up a path while the girl was slowly walking back towards her car.

The moment the girl got into the car the six vehicles speed away with screaming and smoking tires leaving the young man in his suit staring after the tail lights "Do you have any idea who you had us just stop?" asked one of the senior police captains his voice knocking the guy back to his senses.

But before he could say a word he saw the look on the police captains face as well as several of the officers that stood behind him they were not just angry no if he said the wrong thing he might end up on the bottom of the ocean with a new pair of very heavy shoes "We are so lucky she was in a good mood otherwise we all would have lost our jobs right now and just so you know you better pray that no news outlet catches wind of this" the police captain added before walking back to his car.

However by now the young man had recovered enough of his spine to walk right up to his car "What are you even talking about that woman was my ticket to an easy life once I" however he got no further as one of the cops dragged him back to his car only to drop him like a sack of potatoes "Listen your country may be mighty but I will tell you this as a warning. The woman we just stopped was none other than Misariutski Aikara the current head of the Misariutski clan and owner of the Misariutski Corporation" the young officer explained before walking back to his squad car and driving off with all of the other police vehicles.

Akeno had to sigh as she slumped down into the car seat as the convoy drove through the police blockade "Such a stuck up prick who the fuck did he think he is just the usual when dealing with some rich entitled Americans" Akeno growled as she calmed down a bit but not by much so she pressed a button on a remote and a mini bar opened on one side of the vehicle.

It took a bit longer until the convoy arrived at the mansion however by then Akeno had emptied almost two bottles of sake of course when she went to her room to change a hit meal was waiting for her along with a simple letter.

But the color of the letter caused Akeno to rip it open and start reading but by the time she was done with reading the letter her blood was boiling as she dropped the letter only to grab a phone "Prepare ten vehicles for my guards I will join them in a minute" Akeno simply said not even waiting for a response from the other end before hanging up.

Akeno discarded her traditional outfit on the floor instead she put on a black shirt with black shorts over black leggings together with her personal pistol on her belt as well as a black jacket with two dragons on the back one of them a sea blue while the other was a pitch black.

The last thing she added to the outfit was her grandfather's blade that rested over her back as well as a black shawl that went around her neck like that Akeno walked quickly to the entrance of the grounds to find ten vehicles with five men per vehicle and at the front stood a lone black Nissan GTR.

Akeno got into the driver seat of the GTR that roared to life a moment later as it drove down the road with the ten SUVs following the drive wasn't very long as the eleven vehicles arrived at a racetrack.

But what wasn't there was the gate that was smashed to pieces and bent out of shape on the ground causing Akeno to accelerate even more with the SUVs doing the same but four of them stopped at the gate and blocked it off.

Akeno knew what was going on some punks had decided they wanted a genuine race track for their illegal race thankfully the group on teenagers had not been able to get into the garage and steal one of her grandfathers cars.

But even so the moment she saw what looked like the leader of the group she drove right at them before throwing her car into a drift only to come to a complete stop sideways towards them with the remaining six SUVs lining up behind the black Nissan.

The teenagers were confused and slightly scared due to the Nissans entrance but the moment the driver door opened so did the doors of the six SUVs and behind this very hot young girl now stood thirty massive men each of them wearing the same black suit.

But none of the teenagers looked at them no they were all staring at the hottie that stood by the Nissan GTR but the moment she looked at the teen gang leader she slammed the driver door shut before walking forward while the thirty men behind her simply waited.

Tyrone Carsson was your average American teenager but with no family in the US he had been forced to move in with his aunt who lived in Japan the recent years had been good for him as the racing scene in Japan was even more pronounced than in the good old US.

But the moment he saw seven black vehicles pull up near his crew he knew something was up the Nissan GTR was a simple black but the six other cars were simple SUVs but the moment that girl saw him Tyrone knew that he fucked up.

The crowd parted in front of this girl her presence alone causing several teenagers to make a run for it without success but the moment she stood in front of Tyrone he saw it this girl was here for something personal "Well what is a cutie like you doing here on her own?" one of Tyrone's friends asked but no one laughed.

That is until the girl started laughing but that laughter caused hell to freeze over until she stopped "That is of no concern to you what you should be asking is if you feel lucky" Akeno replied slowly approaching the teenager who had asked her.

The moment she was about two meters away something landed in front of his feet causing him to jump backwards in fright but no one laughed as everyone realized what was lying on the ground before him "Who is in charge of your group?" the girl simply asked her eyes seemingly burning a hole into the poor sap until he pointed at Tyrone.

Akeno looked at Tyrone and a moment later she threw the object towards him and out of reflex Tyrone caught it only to realize that he was holding a simple Katana in a wooden scabbard but a moment later he saw the girl draw a terrifying black blue blade from her back pointing it directly at him "Hey now we can talk about this right? No need to cut me up kitty cat" Tyrone tried to defuse the situation only for the girl to fly towards him blade raised and ready to end him.

Tyrone barely managed to get the scabbard he was holding between himself and the girl's blade "The hell!" Tyrone yelled only for the girl to punch him right in the gut causing Tyrone to collapse to the ground gasping for air while the girl slowly approached him her blade pointed towards the ground.

Tyrone knew when he was beaten he was at least that smart but the moment he felt cold metal against his neck he feared for his life "Listen very closely" Akeno hissed into his ear pressing her blade a bit harder into his neck "You and your buddies will pack up your shit before you leave and I will only tell you this once never come back unless you have my permission" Akeno added withdrawing her blade before sheathing it on her back.

Akeno slowly walked towards her Nissan but on the way she passed by the discarded blade [I hate this but it leaves a clear message] Akeno thought as she picked up the blade and approached Tyrone's car "Keep this as a reminder" Akeno simply said as she placed the blade on the car's hood "Because if you come back here again without my personal permission and I learn of this you will rue the day your father knocked up your mother" Akeno added slowly walking towards her car again only for one of the punks to reach for something under his jacket.

Akeno for her part kept moving but the moment the guy aimed his gun even remotely in her direction he heard and saw the thirty men draw their own weapons every single one of them was armed with an assault rifle with a few of them even holding light machine guns and on every single SUV a six barreled minigun aimed at them as well.

To say Tyrone shit his pants was an understatement but somehow he got to his feet before sitting down on his car "Tell me who the hell are you?" Tyrone yelled just as the girl was about to get into her car.

Akeno hid a smile at that as she closed the car door again "Well I know who you are Tyrone Carsson but to think you don't even remember me that really hurts" Akeno replied causing Tyrone to look a bit closer at her.

Tyrone racked his brain as hard as he could but he just couldn't remember where he had seen this girl before but he came up blank causing the girl to sigh "Whatever I will probably visit you at your shop at some point maybe then you will remember" the girl added before she got into her GTR and drove off with the SUVs following her.


	27. Burning Smoke

**Hello everyone and a late happy new year to you all**

 **The holidays kept me rather busy but other than my usual thanks to Killroy122496 for his help on this story I have nothing more to say enjoy the chapter**

 **Some Rules exist to be broken**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Burning Smoke  
**

Akeno had returned to the mansion right away except before she went to sleep she gave Miss Shizu the task of finding a company to repair the gate of the racetrack but now alone in her grandfathers study Akeno was looking at an old box that stood with several others in a storage room.

There wasn't anything special about how the box looked but it was the only one that had been sealed with a wax seal "I know that you would have never agreed with this so I cut that part of my life off but you are no longer here Tou-san" Akeno whispered as she cut off the seal on the box.

Inside the box Akeno found several plastic bags but only a few of them interested her mainly the one that held a neon green flip phone and another one that held a set of keys "It has been a while since I wore this" Akeno mumbled as she laid out the plastic bags with clothes in them in a pattern.

The clothes were way too small for her now but she was pretty sure she could replicate this outfit with what she had and if not she could always buy some of them in the next few days and with that thought she drifted off to sleep.

The next day Akeno drove into the city to go shopping but for this she put on a bit of a disguise as she decided to dye her hair a simple black with several of her red strands staying their natural color.

With the clothes she wanted bought Akeno drove to the shipyard to check on how long it would take for everything to be ready only for her to learn that it would take at least a week before the ship could set sail due to some complications and on her way back Akeno checked on the gate of the racetrack only to find it completely repaired.

Her next stop was a bit further away until about an hour later she arrived at a scrap yard but instead of driving in she parked her car near several other cars before knocking on the door of the office container.

Only for the door to fly opened and a pretty fat man in a dirty blue overall to stick his head out "Who is making such a" but the question died in his throat when he saw Akeno leaning against the wall "Hey there Skip been a while I just came by to pick something up I left here" Akeno simply said and the guy disappeared without another word before he returned with a jacket over his shoulders.

With the man Akeno drove down an old asphalt road until they arrived at an old rusted garage with old tires lying all over the yard in front of it "Which one you taking Kim?" the guy asked as he unlocked the shutter before turning on an engine that rolled it up all the way.

Instead of answering Akeno walked into the garage as an old generator sputtered to life allowing the ceiling lights to illuminate a modern car shop with several cars covered by simple white cloths but everything was full of dust which wasn't that much of a problem as Akeno approached another door.

An old rusty chain kept it shut with two padlocks but as Akeno removed the first one the guy placed a hand on her shoulder "Kim you sure about taking one of these someone might still be looking for them" his voice sounded worried but Akeno simply nodded to him so he left with a sigh as she unlocked the second padlock and threw the chain to the side.

The room was pitch black but a moment later Akeno turned on the light revealing seven Luxus cars with three standing in two pairs of three on either side of the room "Even though I'm here still feels wrong without you guys" Akeno mumbled as she looked at the first three cars the first one being a metallic orange Dodge Viper, right next to it stood a dark red Dodge Charger hellcat and next to that stood a Yellow Chevrolet Camaro.

On the other side stood the other three cars the first one being a Silver Nissan Skyline, right next to it stood a metallic blue Lamborghini Aventador and right next to that stood a neon green Ford GT but the only car that was covered by a simple white cloth was the car that stood on its own at the end of the room.

Akeno took a deep breath as she approached the covered car even though she had last seen it over nine years ago but with one movement she pulled down the white cloth revealing a Red Metallic Königsegg Agera RS with a black panther on its side "It has been so long" Akeno whispered as she slowly ran her fingers over the car until she reached the driver door.

After a moment of hesitation Akeno pulled her key from her pocket to unlock the car and without hesitation she got into the driver seat as memories of her younger years came back to her she and seven others getting into illegally organized street races all over the country but then tragedy had struck the crew as one of them fucked up and died in a crash during a race he should have never taken part in.

After that the crew slowly crumbled until they all left to live a normal life but even so Akeno had made sure they got a good start as she pulled a few strings to have the police records of her friends deleted and after some number crunching with a few higher ups in the company she bought their race cars under a false name of course paying a lot more than the cars were actually worth.

But before Akeno went down memory lane any further she pulled the old flip phone from her pocket and called someone to set up an appointment to check the car over after all almost ten years of standing still could do some nasty stuff to a car even if it had been kept in a vacuum sealed room.

About an hour later Akeno guided a group of mechanics to her work shop where they got to work on the car while Akeno headed back to the city for a few days but in those days time seemed to crawl by so Akeno contacted Shirayuri, Mitsuko and Kishiko to see how they were doing.

Shirayuri was still heading back towards home while Mitsuko and Kishiko were busy with escorting supply ships to the island as the small village had grown into a small city so they had to build more homes as well as several other things and for that they needed more materials.

Akeno spent another two days at the mansion and to pass the time she made sure to train a bit more but on the third day she got a call from the mechanic team she hired to check over her car so after Akeno made sure they got paid for their excellent work she got changed into her old outfit.

The old combat boots were left open but they only looked like that as the shoe was still properly tied to her foot the black red skirt was short just barely able to cover her shorts and the red top left her belly completely exposed and the last part of her outfit was a simple worn black leather jacket with a red Wolf howling towards the silver moon.

With her civilian car safely parked in the workshop Akeno unlocked the Agera and got in closing the door behind her as she adjusted the seat a bit doing the same with the mirrors before she turned on the engine that roared to life and settle into a deep humming sound "Let's go my friends" Akeno whispered as she put on some pilot sun glasses and drove out of the scrap yard.

Tyrone Carsson had not a good week as he had been constantly thinking about who that girl back from the racetrack had been and from where she knew him but for now he looked at the first unfolding race of the evening thankfully the guy he bet on was in the lead as they made several more turns but then it happened.

Tyrone watched as the group of five cars drifted around the corner but suddenly there was a sixth car behind them and as they headed down the straight this car overtook all of the others but instead of stopping at the finish line the driver threw the car into a drift sliding right by Tyrone and his crew before gunning down the street.

But Tyrone no longer cared about the race he organized as he jumped into his own car and took off after the red sports car he just had to confirm it with his own eyes but just as he stopped at a red light he thought he had lost the trail only for the red sports car to pull up right beside him.

Now that he got a clear look at the car he saw the dark red metallic paint job and the iconic black panther that stretched down the side of the entire car but the windows were to dark to look inside but Tyrone knew what this guy wanted as his engine roared.

They both waited and just as the light turned green they both took off with Tyrone's crew trying to catch up with them as Tyrone chased the Red Panther down the roads of Tokyo of course the police noticed but they knew they couldn't do anything as their cars were to slow to catch up.

Tyrone had been keeping up with this guy as best as he could but for some reason the roads they raced down felt familiar to him as they drifted down another road with smoking screaming tires and then it hit him as he overtook the red Panther and he remembered where this race was supposed to end.

Akeno smiled as Tyrone took the lead and she allowed him sure she could outdistance him easily but he now knew the way so she just kept up with him until they entered an industrial area where she overtook him again until they both arrived at an old warehouse but instead of slowing down they both performed a drift causing their cars to face each other as they both came to a stop.

Tyrone was out of breath as he realized what he had just done but before that he had to see who the driver was of the red Panther so he swung his door open to get out but it seemed as if the driver of the other car had the same idea as the driver door was already open and a young girl with raven black hair with red strands got out.

Tyrone couldn't say a word as he looked at someone from his past but before the girl could say anything either Tyrone's crew caught up with them and surrounded the girl and her car cutting off all routes of escape for her "Boss the hell was that?" one of his guys asked completely lost about why his boss just chased down this girl like the devil possessed him.

But before Tyrone could answer that the girl by the sports car became pale "Fuck Ty we got bogies sealing off the industrial" she suddenly yelled but it took Tyrone a moment longer to understand while the girl was already back in her car "Fuck cops are trying to box us in scatter" Tyrone yelled as he got into his car so everyone else did the same.

Tyrone followed his old friend Kim so the rest did the same but just as they reached an open road the first red flashing lights approached them from behind "Fuck" Tyrone cursed as they ducked down into another warehouse just as his phone rang so he picked up "Ty you and your crew need to get out I will find you later" he heard over the phone as he watched Kim's car perform a one eighty turn heading right for the red flashing lights.

Tyrone had no idea how Kim did it but he and his crew just managed to get out of the Industrial zone before the police got their blockade up but when he and his crew arrived at his workshop he turned on the TV to get his head clear only for the news to come on with breaking news as the police tried in vain to stop an out of control super sports car in the Industrial zone.

Tyrone had to smile as he watched from a bird's eye view how Kim's car outplayed the cop cars before vanishing into the night with no one knowing where she went but he also knew what he had to do right now as he picked up his phone "Hey Thach can you do me a solid I need you to get me a case of German beer price no issue just get it to me alright thanks" Tyrone hung up before slumping down on the couch..

Thach arrived with the rest of the crew about ten minutes later with a case of German beer as well so Tyrone thanked him and paid him the money he owed before everyone started to party for about an hour but the moment that engine sound came towards them Tyrone knew she was coming so he got up and took two of the German beers from the freezer before walking outside with a smirk on his face.

There she stood leaning against her car the red metallic Agera she had won so many years ago during a race but instead of saying anything he stood next to her offering her a beer which she took without a second of hesitation "Thanks Ty" she simply said before she simply grabbed the top of the bottle and twisted the cap off even though that was not the way you were supposed to open this kind of beer but Tyrone didn't complain as he simply drank a beer with his old friend.

Over the next few hours Tyrone got several shocking revelations mainly how his old friend has always been one of the most powerful and richest persons on the planet and how she had lied about who she really was when the crew had been together "Kim I only want to know two things from you first how is everyone else doing after they quit I mean" Tyrone asked as they both sat on the roof terrace of his shop.

Akeno had to sigh at that as she took another swig of her beer "The ones still in Japan are doing well but I completely lost sight of two of them after they left the country" she answered looking at the starlit sky "Good to know and about the other thing I know you don't like to talk about this but that guy Terence what happened to him?" Tyrone asked but Akeno barely heard him as she was slowly falling into a memory.

But before Akeno lost herself in that memory she drank the rest of her beer to distract herself "He is no longer a problem that is all I will tell you Ty" Akeno answered as she slumped back in her chair and Tyrone accepted that as an answer as he knew he wouldn't get anything else out of her.

Naval base Pearl Harbor:

Aito Nagisa Misaki had been busy during the time his fleet assembled in Pearl sure by now his fleet was finally complete but it would seem as if the Rising sun fleet still found a way to make his day miserable despite the sunny day as several ships had to be repaired.

From the reports he had gotten the rising sun fleet had attacked the ships with overwhelming numbers including several aircraft carriers and submarines "Admiral we have a radio message for you its urgent" came the voice of his deputy captain over the intercom so Aito stood up before heading to the radio room.

As soon as he walked into the radio room Aito knew something happened as his younger brother as well as the two deputies were staring down on a piece of paper "What's going on?" Aito asked causing his younger brother and the two deputies to snap a quick salute in his direction.

Kaito Akemi Misaki had a frown on his face as he was clearly not happy "Well Admiral it would seem our prey is still out there hunting" Kaito explained how several Blue Mermaid patrols had been attacked and that there were still several student vessels that had gone missing over two weeks ago.

Aito read the report about the attack once more before walking over to a massive map table "They attacked here but from the reports another attack happened around this area and now they are heading" Aito mumbled as he marked several more spots on the map where attacks of the rising sun fleet had taken place over the last few months.

There was no way a single fleet could have attacked all of these patrol fleets and sure enough Aito spotted something in the reports before he drew several lines on the map "Well what do we have here it would seem we are dealing with at least two if not three fleets of the enemy" Aito sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

True enough the reports of the attacks indicated exactly that as they happened to fast after another for one single fleet to be responsible "So did high command send any other info our way" Aito asked as he looked towards his brother who was rapidly tipping something on his tablet.

Kaito looked towards his brother a moment later as he pulled up several pictures on a screen "We have a very recent report of an attack however the report stated that the patrol group was attacked by something that couldn't have been of human origin" Kaito explained but before Aito could ask what he meant Kaito enlarged a picture of a badly damaged Arleigh burke class frigate.

Kaito showed three other pictures of the same class of ship but they all were badly damaged "Uhm captain not to be rude but this kind of damage even to this extent how is it possible to carry a weapon like that onboard a ship" Kuroshio asked but a moment later Kaito pulled another set of images onto the screen.

The first was another Arleigh burke class frigate but it seemed rather undamaged compared to the other four from before "What truly frightens me is this" Kaito spoke as a video file was opened on screen.

The video quality was rather poor to say the least but you could easily make out two ships sailing in a light storm that is until one of them was hit by what looked like an orange light beam.

It was only there for a moment but the ship that was hit had part of its bridge missing along with one of the two Gatling turrets and a moment later the second ship was hit by the same orange beam that cut right through the rear of the ship most likely hitting the engine as the frigate slowed down rapidly.

A few minutes nothing seemed to happen until a blue beam of light headed straight for the camera and as soon as it hit the ship the screen went black "What you just saw was a recording one of the crewmen of the last ship took with his phone" Kaito explained.

Aito knew there was something else as he saw the way Kaito was gripping his tablet a bit harder than he had to "But what happened to the ship he was on was it badly damaged like the others" Levinia asked but Kaito pulled up the image of the undamaged frigate from before "Even though this ship has no visible external damage there is something you should see" Kaito explained before tipping away at an insane speed.

A few moments later a simple drawing of a burke class frigate appeared on the screen along with a number "In total a single frigate needs about sixteen to twenty Kilometers of cables to use all of its modern equipment" Aito explained as he showed them a picture of an unfinished Burke class frigate.

Kaito took a deep breath before he continued with his explanation "However the unknown weapon our enemy used caused those cables military grade haardware to overload completely rendering the entire ship utterly useless" Kaito explained further as he showed the interior of the frigate with partly molten wires sticking out from almost everywhere.

Kaito didn't have to say anything to get the message across "Not only can our enemy cut our ships apart like cheap toys but they also have some sort of EMP weapon" Aito sighed as he looked at the young woman who stood by his side "Sorry to interrupt Admiral this just came in" the girl said as she handed him yet another report.

But as Aito was reading his frown turned into a smile "Well seems our prey made the mistake of sticking to close to Japan and now we have a confirmed heading of one of their fleets" Aito grinned as he took a simple red pin and stabbed it into the map.

Aito stood up from his chair right after "Have every combat capable ship prepared to set sail immediately" Aito simply ordered before leaving the room and about two hours later the task force fleet set sail from Pearl Harbor towards Japan even though Japan was not their final destination.


	28. The Hunter becomes the Hunted

**Hey there everyone got another chapter for you guys**

 **I have not much to say other than the usual so enjoy the chapter**

 **Big thank you goes out to Killroy122496 for his help with this chapter and putting up with a nutjob like me**

 **Respect your enemy less you forget their strength**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: The Hunter becomes the Hunted**

Akeno spent another five days in Tokyo while she waited for the ship to get ready to set sail and in that time she spent a few days with Tyrone and his friends but she only took part in one race for Tyrone which ended with Akeno winning yet another car.

Akeno didn't really care all that much about the car so she left it for Tyrone as well as the money she won before she disappeared again however she explained Tyrone why she had to leave again or at least an edited version of it.

But today was the day the ship her grandfather had built for her was finally ready to set sail of course Akeno had to form another bond with the ship but that barely took her an hour before she was holding a midnight black Katana with a dark blue handle in her hands "So this is my ship" Akeno mumbled as she stood up from the floor of the bridge while the dock workers got ready to release the ship into the ocean.

There was no grand ceremony as the ship slowly started moving backwards the rail cars supporting it groaning in protest as the massive giant of a ship slowly picked up speed until it entered the water causing a large wave to be pushed away from its aft until the entire ship was in the water.

Akeno felt save onboard the ship as the boilers started up with a vengeance but she waited a bit longer until the ship was well clear of the shipyard and able to turn but when she finally had enough room to maneuver the four massive propellers started pushing the giant battleship forward.

The ship made a simple slow turn to port before it straightened out and started moving faster until it was moving at about thirty nine knots not that that was its maximum speed but Akeno didn't want to burn through too much fuel so she kept it at a more fuel saving speed for now.

But as soon as Japan was no longer visible beyond the horizon Akeno turned on her radio to contact her sisters, Mitsuko and Kishiko answered right away and talked with Akeno briefly about what they were up to but when Akeno tried to raise Shirayuri over radio she had no success there.

So she decided to contact the Graff Spee and with a simple message hailing the Graff Spee, Akeno immediately succeeded "This is Kaida Blackthorn am I speaking with you again Merc?" Kaida asked over the radio but she sounded exhausted "Yes it´s me I tried to contact my boss but she isn't picking up" Akeno replied but it stayed quiet for a while.

Akeno was getting tired of this really fast but before she could start yelling the radio came back to life "We were attacked" was the simple message Kaida spoke "By who and what does it have to do with my boss not answering me?" Akeno asked anger seeping into her voice.

Kaida went into a detailed explanation about how a fleet of over sixty ships attacked the small carrier fleet most of the ships had only taken small damage aside from one battlecruiser that had fallen behind and had been boarded while the rest of the fleet managed to get away thanks to the submarines causing havoc among the enemy force.

Akeno took a very, very deep breath before she picked up the headset again "The Graf Spee as well as the Harekaze will meet up with one of our commanders to head to our base while I handle the situation with my boss" Akeno simply said with barely controlled anger in her voice.

Akeno went back to the bridge to allow her anger to melt away but she didn't bottle it up for later, no she allowed her anger as a focus to commit her mind on this one task at hand "Whoever you are if you believe I will let this go you are sorely mistaken" Akeno growled as her hair returned to ruby red as did her eyes.

Back at the Hidden Islands:

Mitsuko and Kishiko had been busy with convoy escort duty but with most of the fleet lying at anchor in the bay of the massive Island they both immediately noticed what happened as thirty destroyers, twenty light and heavy cruisers, ten Battlecruisers, nine Battleships, eight Carriers as well as ten of their Submarines glowed with a very familiar dark blue glow.

Mitsuko and Kishiko watched as the ships formed up before heading towards the open ocean but as soon as the last ship passed by the last Island something happened as every single one of the ships was slowly engulfed in a massive windless storm of crimson red sakura petals but as the last petal landed on the ocean to disappear beneath the waves there was not a single ship left in sight.

With Task Force Roaring Thunder:

Admiral Aito Nagisa Misaki sat in his chair alone on the bridge of the Yonaga today was the first time they managed to strike back at the Rising sun fleet as they had intercepted a small battle fleet but despite the fact that most of the ships escaped with only minor damage they finally captured a commander of the Rising sun fleet.

But even though they managed that Aito was badly shaken when the boarding party brought the girl onboard, the girl looked like his dead sister Akeno but he saw the differences right away for one his sister would never be part of something as vile as the Rising sun fleet.

But that was something to think about at another time as the bridge phone started ringing so he picked up "Admiral are you on the bridge we have a problem" came the report from the radar room if Aito remembered the voice correctly "What's the problem?" Aito asked as he spotted something from the corner of his right eye "We have a small fleet about fifteen kilometers ahead of us we tried hailing them over radio but there is no response and none of the ships have a radar beacon to identify them" the radar operator reported.

Aito thought about this for a moment but then he hung up before dialing another number "Captain what´s going on?" someone asked from the other end "Raise the combat alert we have an unidentifiable fleet ahead of us" Aito simply replied before hanging up again.

Only a second later all ships of the task force had alarms blaring until they shut off about three minutes later "All ships report battle readiness Admiral" Levinia reported as Aito sat down in his chair again "Good have a scout plane with an escort launched from a carrier to identify the unknown fleet" Aito simply ordered and Levinia sent his orders to one of the carriers.

With Akeno on onboard the Hiriyu:

Akeno stood on the flight deck right above the bow of the ship with her eyes closed as she listened closely until a deep rumbling sound came to her ears "There you are find me so I can show you what it truly means to cross us" Akeno whispered to the wind that was full of dark red Sakura petals that kept a massive fleet hidden from the rest of the world.

Akeno watched from a bird's eye view how an old TBF avenger flew towards her decoy fleet with two F4F wildcats escorting the torpedo bomber "You are fools for believing everything you see" Akeno spoke her voice even as she waited a bit longer.

The three aircraft flew onward until they found what they were looking for underneath them was a group of ships but aside from the massive battleship in the middle of the formation there were only ten destroyer and five cruisers so they reported exactly that except what none of them noticed was the fact that the battleship was aiming its rear turret at them.

But a massive explosion ripped apart the air a second later followed by another explosion in the sky but it was too late for the three planes as their pilots tried in vain to escape the hail of deathly metal shrapnel that turned their planes into Swiss cheese.

Back onboard the Yonaga:

Aito looked at Levinia with a calm expression but the report she just gave him was anything but good "So we lost them damn it all" Aito cursed as he looked out of the bridge window but before he could give his next orders one of the lookouts gasped so he turned to look at what had him so shocked.

But Aito froze at the sight as well as right there ahead of his fleet was a massive red wall but on a closer look he saw that it was a storm of red petals and as his ship entered the storm of petals they parted but all ships slowed down to a crawl to avoid collisions due to the limited visibility.

Aito had no idea how long his fleet moved through this crimson storm but then he saw something on the water that he didn't believe his eyes so he took hold of one of the mounted observation binoculars to take a closer look and a moment later he was running down the stairs until he stood on the bow of his ship as his entire fleet came to a standstill.

There on the water stood a young woman dressed in a traditional red black Kimono if that wasn't unusual enough she also had animal ears on top of her head as well as a tail that swayed behind her in the soundless wind.

Aito had no clue what to make of this but the moment the young woman saw him she started walking towards his ship her feet the only thing that caused the silent sea to ripple lightly.

Aito waited until the woman stood only a few meters away from his ship but the look she was giving him set off all kinds of alarms in his head "Are you the Admiral in command of this fleet?" the woman no the girl asked her voice sounding so peaceful yet dangerous at the same time.

Aito had to swallow as he simply nodded his head but then the girl disappeared only to reappear right in front of him causing him to jump back and draw his sidearm out of reflex.

Neither Aito nor the girl moved in the slightest until the girl sighed "I only came to offer you a way out or this" she simply said defensively causing Aito to lower his weapon ever so slightly.

The girl nodded at that before she spoke her next words "Right now there are two choices I can offer you. The first is simple hand over the girl you captured and no one will get hurt" the girl spoke with the same peaceful voice and expression as before but Aito gripped his pistol a lot tighter.

The girl seemed to have noticed as well as she took a deep breath "Do not misunderstand me I am simply a messenger for someone who wants to sink this entire fleet for what you've done but she allowed me to speak with you first so I may find a way out of this without anyone dying" the girl tried to explain but Aito aimed his gun at her again.

This time Aito was the one who spoke "You are part of the Rising sun fleet aren't you?" he growled but the girl simply nodded at that "As a sign of goodwill she picked these men up after they crashed into the ocean" the girl spoke as a simple yellow circle of light appeared behind her only to disappear a moment later.

Aito saw a group of five pilots sitting on the deck wet to the bone but still alive "What is your answer Admiral we wish to avoid conflict but we will fight this war if that is what you chose" the girl spoke again only for a crewmen behind Aito to shot at the girl with a rifle.

Aito´s shock turned to confusion in a heartbeat as the girl opened her clenched fist dropping the bullet that was just fired at her "So you answer is like this is it?" the girl asked sadness clear in her voice "Then may you find peace with that decision" the girl added before jumping into the air thus vanishing in a tornado of petals.

Aito wanted to curse at what had just happened but before he could even turn around to berate the crewmen he heard an ominous humming and as he looked up he saw the sky blackened by the mass of aircraft that were about to attack his fleet.

With Akeno back onboard her flagship:

Akeno sighed deeply she had hoped that the commander of the fleet was a man of reason but as they saying went "The die has been cast" as the task force fleet was pummeled by bomb as well as rocket attacks by the massive air fleet Akeno had sent.

But Akeno had to give credit where it was due the fleet didn't take very long to start moving again and open fire on her planes not that it mattered all that much as most of them had already dropped their ordinance on their targets but now was the perfect chance for Akeno to attack from a different angle.

Yonaga Bridge after the air raid:

Aito was pissed as reports of wounded and damage to almost all ships of the fleet began pouring in but just as it slowed down for a moment a massive explosion ripped apart the air causing Aito to run to the bridge window.

What Aito saw was a horrifying sight as one of the Baltimore heavy cruisers that had been ahead of his ship had two massive holes blown into its side "Admiral we are under submarine attack" Levinia reported in slight panic.

Aito wasted no time "All ships anti submarine formation have all destroyers begin Anti submarine warfare launch all available aircraft we to assist them" Aito hollered just as another mighty explosion ripped a destroyer that was only slightly ahead of the Yonaga in two.

The fleet managed to coordinate quickly and soon was starting to hunt the submarines but their hunt proved rather poor results as the submarines dived deeper than normal submarines were supposed to be able to dive and several of them were actually able to escape the destroyers pursuing them as they were faster.

Aito had to groan at that as not a single one of the submarines had been sunk by his fleet and they soon lost contact with all of them as well "What is the location of the enemy surface fleet?" Aito asked as he looked at a map of the area.

Levinia joined him a moment later at the table and provided the information he had asked for "Have the ships unable for combat fall back sent a few escorts with them as well while the rest of us will chase down those bastards" Aito growled as he started giving orders over the radio.

The fleet changed formation to a diamond formation while all of badly damaged ships started to fall back with a few escort destroyers during the initial air attack the fleet had lost six destroyers as well as one heavy and one light cruiser but the worst of the attack had been concentrated on their five carriers with the Shoukaku and one of the Implacables having received heavy damage as the flight decks were out of commission until they could be repaired in port.

But for some reason none of the battleships nor the five modern escort frigates had been attacked even after the submarine attack had caused another heavy cruiser to almost get sunk while another four destroyers were beyond repair miraculously none of the sunk ships had any dead to report as the safety measures worked as intended allowing the crews to abandon ship before they had started sinking.

To no one's surprise Aito and his brother Kaito were angry not at their crews but they were angry at the ones who caused this as the fleet continued onwards now only with twenty destroyers, nine heavy cruisers, seven light cruisers, three aircraft carriers, four battleships as well as four escort frigates.

It took the fleet another two hours to get sight of the small enemy fleet but even as he ordered the carriers to strike first Aito still had a bad feeling about this for some reason as the aircraft took off one after the other to head towards the enemy.

In total over two hundred aircraft rose into the sky but as they turned towards the enemy fleet their radios suddenly started transmitting the sounds of a gentle flute of course this confused all of them until something very fast dove by the very front of the formation of aircrafts "Brave pilots this message is sent to you as well as the rest of your fleet as your last warning. Admiral hand over the girl you captured and we can peacefully go on our own ways" the voice of the girl spoke as a futuristic jet aircraft rose into the sky circling the mass of attack aircraft.

Aito had to make a decision soon as his aircrafts were getting ever closer to the point of no return but before he could reply the voice of one of the Blue Mermaids came over the radio "You claim to want peace yet all you have done is cause death and destruction wherever you went. So our answer is this. We will hunt you and your fleet down even if it is the last thing we do" the woman yelled into the radio.

But Aito knew that now there was no turning back anymore "Truly regretful to hear this but if that is your decision I shall respond in kind" the girl spoke before the flute was once again heard but the melody sounded a lot more sad and aggressive this time.

Only seconds later the attack aircraft came under attack by old Japanese Zero style fighters but even though the fighter escort did their best they were no match for the more maneuverable fighters and only thirty minutes later Aito got a report he had been dreading as not a single aircraft returned to their carriers.

Aito had slumped down in his chair after he heard the report but then he remembered something "Levinia was there any report of carriers among the enemy surface fleet?" he asked but his deputy understood what he was worried about "There was not a single sighting of a carrier amongst the enemy fleet" Levinia answer confirming Aito´s suspicions.

As an Admiral he had still a lot to learn it would seem as yet another Storm of petals appeared about fifteen kilometers starboard from his fleet but what this storm revealed caused Aito´s blood to freeze.

There on the sea sailed a fleet of twenty destroyers, fourteen light and heavy cruisers, eight Battlecruisers and eight battleships but the moment Aito saw them split up into two groups he knew what was about to be unleashed as the enemy fleet split in two right down the middle before executing a turn forming a half crescent formation, Aito cursed to high heaven as he ordered all ships to brace for impact and return fire when they were able to as the world drowned in fire and explosions.

Akeno watched from the bridge of her battleship as she opened fire on the international Blue Mermaid fleet the first salvo resulted in several hits on the enemy fleet as the battleships and frigates were the main target of the attack of her battleships and Battlecruisers while the destroyers focused their fire on the cruisers and enemy destroyers with assistance from the light and heavy cruisers.

After the third volley the enemy fleet started to return ineffective fire as most of their shots landed either short or went way off target all together but that was the moment Akeno saw the telltale smoke trails from the fleet as the remaining three frigates and three of the battleships fired their missiles at her fleet "You fought well but this isn't going to change anything" Akeno whispered as all of the Battlecruisers of her fleet started glowing with a white blue light.

Aito was watching as the missile and torpedo barrage from the frigates closed in on the enemy fleet only for a strange blue white pulse to erupt towards his fleet "What just happened?" Aito asked confused but as he looked towards the enemy fleet he saw the sky filled with exploding warheads before they even came close to striking the enemy fleet.

Aito was stunned into utter silence only for the entire ship to start shaking violently "Captain rear turrets have been badly hit they are out of action" came the report a moment later as the fleet was getting shelled to high heaven "Get the destroyers to start a smoke screen and get us out of here" Aito yelled as one of the Iowa´s was hit near the front causing the front turret to get blown to pieces with two of the three gun barrels getting thrown out of their mountings until they fell into the sea.

Akeno watched as the enemy destroyers started laying a smokescreen to cover the retreat of the fleet "As if I would allow you to do that" Akeno hissed as she ordered her submarines to split up the enemy fleet to isolate the flagship.

Aito was visibly exhausted by the lengthy battle but just as he started to hope they got away he got another report "Submarines dead ahead of us torpedoes in the water" was the simple message but with almost all of their destroyers busy covering their retreat they had almost no way of fighting back.

Due to the massive torpedo attack by the submarines Aito ordered free maneuvering to avoid losing any more ships to the enemy but that in turn caused the Yonaga to get separated from the rest of the fleet as several submarines started to relentlessly hunt down the ship.

Aito knew what this meant as the pursuing fleet cut him off from the rest of his own fleet but not a single shot was fired at the Yonaga despite the fact the ship was on its own with half of its main armament unable to fire "Just what is going on?" Aito asked as they were suddenly unable to reach anyone over radio but then something happened to the sea ahead of them.

At first there seemed to be a white blue glow that started to get brighter and brighter until something massive breached the surface causing Aito and everyone else on the bridge to gasp at what they saw in total there were sixteen ships that seemed to have appeared from the depths of the sea itself.

But if that wasn't enough the ship at the tip of the spear formation was built out of a snow white metal with blue markings running all over the ship however the gun barrels were made out of a golden material on either side of the battleship were a battlecruiser, a cruiser and five destroyers.

Aito stared at the battleship as it moved towards him but so far none of the sixteen ships had opened fire on the Yonaga except [why didn't they fire on us?] Aito asked himself as suddenly the battleship was right next to the Yonaga but neither ship fired a single shot.

Aito slowly stood up from his chair to walk out to the observation area surrounding the bridge from there he got a clear view towards the battleship and the young woman from before was standing on the roof of the bridge but a moment later an older woman with raven black hair walked up to the girl.

The girl fell down to one knee with her head bowed but the look the older woman was giving Aito was not one of kindness but of pure anger "Deal with this and if you fail you know what happens" the woman spoke to the girl but for some reason Aito understood her even over the wind and rain while the girl nodded frantically at that as the woman disappeared into the ship again.

Aito watched as the girl got up and a moment later she jumped towards the Yonaga shocking Aito as he thought she would fall but for whatever reason she did not and landed right in front of Aito.

However as she got up from her crouched position Aito saw some sort of black mark around the girls neck "I truly wish this could have gone another way but the time for regrets is now over" the girl spoke sadness clear in her voice "Will you release the girl you captured? If you do not remember that not only will she sink your entire fleet but then my own life will be forfeited as well" the girl was no longer asking she was pleading with them.

Aito carefully weighed his options "What will happen if we hand the girl over?" he asked getting a small sigh of relief from the girl "If you do and she is not harmed we will return all of those who were captured in today's battle as well as grant you a grace period of five months that we will completely withdraw from the sea" the girl explained surprising Aito a bit.

Aito knew all too well that at this moment he would never be able to defeat this enemy but this enemy was still offering him the only way out of this "Fine we have a deal how will this transfer happen?" he asked as the girl smiled at him "We have the prisoners onboard one of our carriers the ship carrying the girl as well as another ship to pick up your pilots will meet with me and the prison carrier at this location" the girl explained as she handed Aito a rolled up map.

Aito nodded as he took the map from her hands and a moment later the girl was back onboard the white blue battleship that started moving away at an unnatural speed with the rest of the small fleet following suit.

Aito knew he had made the right decision but how would the politicians take the news of his failure as those were the things plaguing his mind as he contacted his brother Kaito to take the Implacable and his own ship to meet with the enemy for a prisoner exchange.

Kaito understood why his brother had made the decision to release the girl as their fleet was just not strong enough to even fight the enemy to a standstill and hey at least the shot down airmen would return home and not to become Prisoners of war or something like that.

The Yamato and the Implacable headed towards the location Aito had told them about but what waited for them was still a surprise as the white blue battleship was a terrifying yet beautiful sight to see.

The two carriers moved closer to each other until they were close enough to allow the captured airmen to move over gangways onboard the Implacable until no one was left onboard the other carrier that disconnected from the Implacable without any warning before turning away but with that part over the white blue battleship started to approach the Yamato to retrieve the girl they captured.

Kaito´s nerves lay blank as the white blue battleship stopped about twenty meters in front of the Yamato and someone jumped onboard the Yamato so Kaito decided to greet the girl.

Kaito took a few minutes to get to the bow of his ship where the red haired girl patiently waited even though several armed crewmen were watching her every move "You must be the captain of this vessel. I do wish we could have met under different circumstances" the girl spoke clear regret in her voice.

Kaito nodded at that as he talked to someone over radio and a group of five medics walked onto the deck with a stretcher "You kept your end of the deal" Kaito was however interrupted by a gunshot that hit the girl right in the chest causing her to collapse on the deck.

Kaito stared at the crewmen who fired but a moment later another was standing by the stretcher with a blade in hand "We will kill this girl if you don't surrender right now" the guy yelled but what was about to happen would scar them for life.

The girl that had been shot dissolved into red Sakura petals that fell into the water and the white blue ship changed color instead of white and blue the entire ship was now a sinister black blue with orange symbols that seemed to pulse like a heartbeat as all of its guns turned in an instant towards the Yamato.

With Akeno onboard the flagship:

Akeno felt it as one of her paper Shinigami was destroyed but the last thing she heard through it caused her heart to almost stop "After all this you think I will allow you to walk away with what you've done" Akeno hissed as Asuramarus blade appeared on her back as she walked to the hangar of the ship.

Akeno tried her hardest to calm down but it was futile the moment she saw a crewmen put a knife to her sister´s neck "Let Ashes and Blood flow as life and flesh burns in my flames. My Duty has yet to come to an end. I shall rise as many times as I am called by the contractor. Therefore I swear upon my oath. I shall bring an end to all things" Akeno chanted as the sky was covered in storm clouds once again with red lightning crashing down into the sea around the two battleships.

Akeno welcomed the dark cloud as she felt her clothes change to the black skintight bodysuit with the red coat settling over her shoulders and the red skirt wrapping around her waist before the cloud dispersed Akeno took hold of Asuramarus blade that turned a sinister crimson red instead of the usual neon green.

Akeno took a deep breath as her skin turned ash grey once again as two black wing with red feathers unfolded from her back before catching fire at the lower edges "You will pay" Akeno whispered as her wings beat once launching her high into the sky before she was diving towards the Yamato.

Kaito Akemi Misaki had no idea why but every instinct in his body was screaming at him to run as a massive black bird dive bombed towards his ship but a moment later he felt the rush of air and a second later he heard a scream.

Kaito turned around but as soon as he did he regretted it as there over the heavily bleeding body of the crewmen stood a being he had only heard about in legends of the old ages.

The second thing he noticed was the fact that the girl on the stretcher was gone but none of the medics had been injured when this being attacked the crewmen that had threatened to kill the captured girl "Mark my words the next time you try to do something like this" however she was interrupted by a bullet hitting the deck about two meters away from her.

The being looked up at the crewmen who fired before swinging the crimson red blade from the left side of her body to the right with a small beam of light marking the way but as she rested the blade at her side again the massive turret the crewmen was standing on seemed to slowly melt until suddenly that just stopped.

The being slowly started hovering towards the crewmen who was shaking in his boots "Try something like that again and I will sink that entire fleet of yours while watching as every single one of you burns alive at my hands" the thing warned as she raised her blade again before delivering two slashes at insane speed over the guys chest leaving a simple cross mark behind.

Kaito was trying to decide whether he should fight or run as the being approached him next "We will honor our deal even if with one of you doing something like this" the being spoke its voice lacking any trace of human emotions as it spoke "But should you try and pull something like this again we will see each other again in the afterlife" she warned before flying back towards the other battleship that was already moving away from the Yamato and as soon as the being landed on the ship the ship was engulfed in a storm of crimson sakura petals that disappeared along with the ship.


	29. Time of Peace?

**Hello there enjoy the chapter everyone**

 **Thank you to Killroy122496 for his help with the story**

 ** **A long time of Peace causes most weapons to become blunt****

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Time of Peace?**

Akeno had not been happy about the fact she had to attack the fleet of ships as for some reason the Admiral and one of the captains under his command looked almost like her two dead brothers however to rescue Shirayuri she did so anyway after she failed to convince the admiral about a peaceful resolution.

Now with Shirayuri still asleep Akeno tried to calm down as the fleet was heading back home with several of the ships needing some repairs as the Blue Mermaid fleet had gotten a few hits in on Akenos fleet as well but overall Akeno lost fewer ships unlike the task force.

But that was something that was bothering Akeno quite a bit as a fleet that large was not common unless of course the worlds security council called for the creation of such a fleet to accomplish something the normal patrol groups were unable to handle.

"Seems like they finally realize what kind of threat we are huh" Akeno mumbled as she sat on the bridge roof of the Tsukuba but for whatever reason her personal battleship had yet to change back to its normal look as it was still glowing with dark orange lines and symbols although the ship itself was slowly turning back to the white steel like plating everywhere else.

Although it had been five days since the battle Akeno still couldn't let her guard down enough to even slightly relax as Shirayuri had still not woken up even though there were no injuries visible on her body and just to make sure Akeno also checked Shirayuris blood which had no foreign nor harmful substances in it leaving only one real option about what happened to her sister.

But if that was the case then it still made very little sense that Shirayuri was still asleep unless the ritual had been interrupted "Guess I will just have to wait and see" Akeno sighed as she checked on Shirayuri again before returning to her own room to get some rest as the large scale battle had taken its toll on her once again.

Onboard a Boeing 747 over Russia a week after the battle:

The plane was very important seeing as several Russian jet fighters were escorting it and you would be correct seeing as onboard was a group of state leaders and their families they all were heading towards the same destination however that being Tokyo in Japan for a conference about the ongoing crisis and threat of the Rising sun fleet.

The reason for this conference was simple seeing as about two weeks ago the Task force fleet Roaring Thunder that was sent out to defeat the Rising sun fleet had returned however not with the victory the Security Council had hoped for.

Many had been shocked by the extent of damage the fleet had taken and of course there were several ships that didn't return to port at all although the battle must have been brutal not a single sailor lost their life even with several ships getting sunk during the battle.

However neither the Admiral in command of the fleet nor his second in command had given a full report yet instead they had called for this conference where they would give their full report to the world leaders but their reason for doing so was still unknown.

In one of the first class suites rested a group of four with a young man and woman sitting on a couch as well as a girl and boy sitting on two chairs on the other side of the table that had tea as well as a few scones on it.

The young girl was the youngest of the group however she was a child of the royal family of Britain Shoukaku Yuna Cunningham of Wales is a Caucasian British-Japanese female with long silver white hair in a hime cut and heterochromia eyes with her left eye being a silver blue and her right eye being a golden amber.

She wears a golden forehead tiara with a white encrusted diamond in the center and on her forehead, a white and black ornate robe with crane wings on the sleeves, a white Kitsune kabuki mask around her neck, a long sleeved red and white shirt with pink cherry blossoms going down the center of her shirt underneath the robe, a white obi belt around her waist with a pink cherry blossom tree and a white and black crane in the middle, red and black hakama trousers decorated with white and pink sakura flowers, jade green beads, and yellow sun and white moon symbols, a white sock stocking on her left leg and a black sock stocking on her right leg underneath the trousers, and brown geta sandals.

What not many people were aware of was the fact that Shoukaku Yuna Cunningham of Wales was adopted into the royal family but with the attention of the public concentrating on the death of the previous King and Queen of England it was rather easy for the royal family to hide this fact from the world.

The boy sitting to Shoukaku's left was the seventeen year old Prince James Arthur Cunningham of Wales her older brother however unlike his parents and sister James had very little interest in politics and planned to inherit the Jonathan Wales Ship Manufacturing and Building Corporation as he had been working for a couple of years at a shipyard under a different name before returning to the royal family.

That time had been good for the young prince as he had become more and more of an embarrassment to the royal family after his parents became King and Queen his ego inflated dangerously and he hung out with the wrong kind of friends that is until he had been set straight by their grandfather John Macarthur who was the current head and owner of the Jonathan Wales Ship Manufacturing and Building Corporation.

James is a Caucasian British male with shoulder length golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wears a golden crown with a white pearl in the center and atop of his forehead, a white and red shoulder cape over his left shoulder with the British flag in the center, a black and white dress shirt, two ornate black fingerless gloves on both hands, dark black formal trouser, and steel-toed black formal shoes.

"Sister I do have to admit that your interest about this matter of the unknown fleet is a little worrisome is there a reason for this?" James asked as he slowly sipped his tea.

Shoukaku set her own cup down before looking at her older brother "I cannot truly explain it to you either brother but for whatever reason I feel like this fleet of ships is connected to my blood family" Shoukaku's answer getting the attention of their parents.

King Johnathan Williams Cunningham of Wales was a twenty seven year old Caucasian British male with shoulder length golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes.

He wears a silver crown with a blue sapphire in the center atop of his head, a dark black suit with two separate coattails, a dark black vest and white formal shirt underneath the suit, two ornate white gloves on both hands, dark black formal trouser, and black formal shoes.

"I have to agree with your brother on this Shoukaku if this strange fleet has something to do with your real family then it is understandable just try to not place your trust in the wrong people" Jonathan warned his daughter as he remembered the stormy night he found the girl in his sons room.

Queen Catherine Rose Cunningham of Wales had to giggle a bit at the antics of her children as she sipped her tea before holding the cup at eye level "I hope you will find out who your real family is but know that even if you find them you will always have a place in our hearts Shoukaku" Catherine spoke her voice soothing to the heart as Shoukaku nodded once before they returned to drinking tea with each other while talking about everything but what might wait for them at the conference.

In Tokyo twenty days after the battle:

Aito Nagisa Misaki and Kaito Akemi Misaki had been trying to rest as much as they could while also collecting all of the reports from the crews miraculously not a single person died during the battle despite the heavy damage some ships had taken while others had sunk completely.

"This is some real BS they´ve sent us into" Kaito grumbled as he tipped away on his computer trying to organize the camera footage they got from the battle "I agree with you there but I still have a bad feeling about all of this" Aito replied as he closed several open folders before stacking them in a box.

For several minutes the two brothers just worked in silence until Kaito found footage of the strange winged being onboard his ship "We better be careful with this" Kaito mumbled as he turned the screen towards Aito so he could see.

"Yes I do not know why but this whole incident feels like a set up as if someone wanted us to encounter this fleet and attack it knowing full well that we would not stand a chance" Aito mumbled as he continued to read through damage reports of the fleet until he came to the report about his own ship the Yonaga.

Aito was not surprised that his ship needed extensive repairs however on the second page of the report he found two pictures "Kaito I think you should see this" Aito mumbled as he read the report before handing it to Kaito to read.

Kaito took just over a minute to read the whole thing before he stared at the two pictures "Are they absolutely sure about these facts?" Kaito asked as he dropped the report on the desk.

Aito simply nodded at that causing Kaito to drop into his chair with a hand over his eyes "That explains why we only have a lot of wounded instead of a massive funeral huh" Kaito mumbled as he looked at the ceiling of the room.

Kaito nodded to his younger brother as he took two brown bottles from the mini fridge "Even though they warned us we still attacked and even though we did that they still held back this much" Kaito mumbled as he took the beer his brother offered him before they headed to the balcony where the two brothers stayed silent as they drank their beer while the report about the shells the enemy used sat silently on the desk.

Tokyo the day of the conference:

It had been a massive hassle for the security as the conference was to be kept quiet from the eyes of the public however somehow the organizers had managed to do exactly that.

With the politicians of over seventy countries in one room it became necessary to provide real time translation but the two people everyone else was waiting for had yet to arrive but then someone stepped forward to the podium in the middle of the massive round domelike room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please take your seats we will be explaining everything in a few moments thank you" the young man spoke before stepping away from the microphone.

The shuffling of seats and feet came to a stop about five minutes later as the young man stepped back up to the podium with another one that was wearing a traditional admiral's outfit of the Blue Mermaids.

"Admiral Aito Nagisa Misaki you have the floor" the announcer called from a raised platform behind the podium getting a simply nod from the young admiral as an answer.

"Good evening everyone I wish I was bringing back good news however that is the furthest thing from the truth" Aito spoke as the screens inlaid in the desks of every seat turned on "Three weeks ago my fleet of almost seventy ships attacked a carrier fleet" Aito explained several pictures of his fleet showing up on the screens "During this battle we managed to board a badly damaged battlecruiser and captured the captain of the ship however she was unconscious the entire time she was in our custody even though we found her unharmed" Aito explained but before he could continued someone else spoke up.

"If you will excuse me Admiral but that sounds more like you accomplished something very crucial or am I wrong?" the German president asked but Aito looked directly at her "We did manage that however what followed was the exact opposite" Aito replied as the images on the screen disappeared only to be replaced by pictures of his fleet after the battle.

Aito waited a few minutes before he continued "Not even two days after we captured the captain of the battlecruiser my fleet spotted another surface fleet that we thought might be another one of our enemies so we sent out a scout plane with an escort" Aito explained only to grit his teeth "The moment we had a visual conformation of the fleet all three planes were shot out of the sky by the main battery of an enemy battleship" Aito explained getting several shouts of disbelief from the Politicians.

Despite the noise Aito simply waited until everyone quieted down again before he continued "With the enemies position known I wanted to attack immediately but before I could give the order my fleet encountered an unnatural phenomenon" Aito explained as the massive screen behind him displayed a video now.

"This is recorded footage from the observation deck of the Yonaga please watch before you say or ask anything" Aito added as the video displayed the massive sakura petal storm that his fleet sailed into until they encountered the girl standing on the water.

Aito had expected some sort of outcry but with the silence he spoke up once again "Your eyes are not deceiving you even I can still barely believe what I saw that day despite being there" Aito spoke as the camera view changed to another that showed Aito and the girl speaking with each other with the strange Kitsunes girl still standing on the water.

"The girl I spoke to was nothing more than a messenger asking me to hand over the captain we captured so we may avoid conflict. But before I could make that choice one of my crewmen made that choice for me" Aito said as the video resumed to play.

Everyone present watched as the girl caught the rifle bullet with one hand before dropping it to the deck of the ship before she disappeared "After she was gone a massive air raid attacked my fleet badly damaging two of my carriers as well as sinking six destroyers and two cruisers" Aito paused at that as he remembered what happened right after "We also lost three more destroyers and another cruiser during a submarine attack that followed right after the air raid but we were unsuccessful in our attempts to sink the enemy submarines" as he allowed his words to sink in no one said anything so Aito gave a nod to his brother who changed the video of the air raid to several pictures of aircraft taking off from the remaining three carriers.

"With several of my ships overloaded with the rescued crewmen of the sunk ships I couldn't risk them all so I gave the order for the badly damaged ships to retreat with an escort while I would attack the enemy with the remaining ships. But as we launched towards the enemy surface fleet we got another call over radio that gave us the option to hand over the captured captain without consequences" but before he could continue the princess of Britain interrupted him.

"Admiral why would the enemy give you another chance like that as it seems to me like you had the upper hand at that point" Aito sighed at that as he knew his next few words would make a lot of people very unhappy "We did have the upper hand or so it seemed to us at the time but again the decision was made for me but this time it was one of the Blue mermaids in command of an escort frigate who made the decision over my head" Aito answered causing several groups to start talking in hushed tones.

Aito took a sip of his water before he flipped a page in his report to continue "Had I known what was about to happen I would have released the prisoner immediately but that didn´t happen and of the over two hundred aircraft that launched from my carriers not a single one returned or even came close to the enemy fleet" Aito's voice was even but what he just said caused the room to fall silent.

It stayed like that for several minutes until Aito continued "With the attack aircraft lost I was shocked of course but right as we thought we could still take them with superior numbers we were attacked by the enemies main fleet" Aito explained as Kaito pulled up the footage of how the enemy fleet seemed to appear out of the crimson sakura petal storm before taking Aito's fleet under fire.

Everyone watched as Aito and his fleet tried their best to fight back but the enemy was not just outnumbering them but they also could bring all of their guns to bear "After over two hours of shelling my fleet the enemy managed to take out the two rear turrets of the Yonaga. That was the last straw for me so I ordered the full retreat while the destroyers laid a smokescreen to cover us however we had once again done exactly what the enemy wanted as the submarines attacked us again however their only purpose was to isolate the Yonaga from the rest of the fleet" Aito had to sigh as he knew what was going to happen next.

"With the Yonaga isolated the enemy sent a smaller fleet of sixteen ships to cut us off however instead of sinking us they wanted to bargain with us but their demand had not changed at all. They wanted the captured captain and in return we would not only have the over two hundred and fifty airmen returned to us but for the next five months they would withdraw from the sea completely" that caused several people to gasp as Aito took another sip of his water.

It took a while and the announcers had to call for silence as well before Aito was able to continue "I accepted the deal due to the state my fleet was in we had no hope of beating the enemy so the prisoners of each side were handed over without incident. That is all I have to report on this matter are there any questions?" Aito asked and the screen mounted in the podium displayed the seats as well as marking the ones that wanted to ask something with red.

"Admiral I have to thank you for the report however I do have to ask how did you fail with five modern missile frigates as well as the Yonagas and Iowa's Harpoon missile system on your side" a woman that was part of the American delegation asked but in response Aito simply nodded to his brother.

The video was pulled up on screen displaying exactly what the woman asked about "We did open fire with all of the long range anti ship missiles we had at our disposal however the enemy had a way to counter them" Aito simply said as the video showed the missiles and torpedoes closing in on the enemy only for the strange blue white energy to swat them all out of the sky like bugs.

With the video gone a picture of a partly disassembled missile was shown "thanks to one of our destroyers we were able to analyze what had happened and what I'm about to tell you makes our enemy even more of a threat than they already are. The short version is the enemy has a device onboard their ships that allows them to intercept any kind of projectile that has electronic components in it by causing something similar to an Electromagnetic pulse which leads me to the conclusion that they might be in possession of outlawed weapons such as nuclear warheads and missiles to carry them all over the world" Aito's explanation caused the tension to start rising rapidly in the room.

Aito watched as several people started making calls over their phones "Admiral this question has been bothering me for a while but did you or one of your subordinates comes face to face with the commanding officer of the enemy fleet?" the American president asked his voice sounding a bit stressed.

Aito had to sigh at that as he took a step away from the podium to allow Kaito to take his place again "Hello my name is Kaito Akemi Misaki second in command of the Task force Roaring Thunder and captain of the battleship Yamato which was the second ship that was sent to oversee the prisoner transfer during which I came face to face with something I never wished to see in my life" Kaito spoke as the image of those glaring reptile like red eyes stared into his soul.

Kaito shock his head to get back to the here and now before he pulled up the video feed of how the strange being took the prisoner from them before threatening his two crewmen however as the being turned towards Kaito the video paused "The reason I am pausing this is because of the fact that all high ranking officer of the task force have been ordered to wear a hidden camera with a microphone on them at all times" Kaito explained before pulling up another video.

This one showed the ash grey face and skin of the being as well as its glaring red eyes "We will honor our deal even if with one of you doing something like this" the beings voice seemingly dropping the rooms temperature "But should you try and pull something like this again we will see each other again in the afterlife" the being said before it was suddenly gone.

The conference went on well into the night with various things being discussed including that the enemy had ships with main armament that had the same 510cm guns as the Yonaga which caused many to start looking for a way to stop the unknown fleet without them destroying the planet as the fear of nuclear weapons was still fresh in everyone's minds despite the fact that they had been outlawed over fifty years ago all over the world.

The conference came to one simple conclusion once Task Force Roaring Thunder was back up to full strength they would be further reinforced by student ships but only the fourth and third year student ships were to be called upon unless the crew was onboard a strategically important vessel but the final decision laid with the two Misaki brothers as they would be in total command over the fleet.

Due to the report Aito had given the fleet was going to be under the full command of Aito and his brother that meant that even if a Blue Mermaid was commanding a ship they still had to follow his orders or face the consequences if they disobeyed him.

Aito was however suspicious of the new orders he was given he was to use whatever means necessary to capture as many enemy commanders as possible while also capturing their ships as well but even with those orders Aito still had a strange feeling as if something was going on behind the scenes that he wasn't allowed to see.


	30. Rebuilding from the Remains

**Hello there everyone sorry that it took me this long to update**

 **But life right now is just getting crazy with the whole Corona Virus and stuff**

 **Anyway stay strong and healthy out there**

 **Big thanks to Killroy122496 for his help with the story**

* * *

 **Some fires are necessary to give birth to new life while others simply try to destroy everything in its path**

 **Chapter 29: Rebuilding from the Remains**

A Month after the naval Battle:

Akeno and Shirayuri had returned home with the entire fleet even though several ships needed some repairs which had been a sight for their sore exhausted eyes were the changes the main Island was undergoing.

Besides the massive underground Harbor and shipyards for the fleet there was now a dirt road that was leading from the beaches up towards the mountain until it disappeared into a tunnel but that wasn't the only thing as along the large beach several buildings and roads were being constructed along with smaller piers with large building equipment moving about while at the Harbor several transport ships were busy with unloading everything they had onboard only for trucks and other transport vehicles to move everything where it needed to go.

And it made sense to build near the beach to allow everyone to enjoy the sea even though several steel behemoths were lying at anchor not all that far away but with the slowly growing population there was the question of which currency was to be used as they had almost everything from German Euros to American Dollars.

Although the builders were paid the agreed amount of cash as per their contracts everyone else was a bit on the fence about this but for the most part everyone started using American dollars to start buying and selling everything.

However what had been none negotiable was the fact that some wanted to have personal weapons mainly guns except Akeno and her sisters were completely against it so only the local military as well as the small but growing city guard were allowed to have guns with the exception only during their work time otherwise they were to be stored in specified buildings.

What was also recorded was how much ammunition was handed out with the weapon and how much was returned at the end of the shift to keep track of who fired for what reason but despite these little hiccups the Island was slowly transforming into a small Island nation.

But with the growing need of more materials they somehow had to move everything here which was the reason Nomad was sitting in a room with the four Misaki sisters right now.

Nomad had been helping out a lot with the organization for the building efforts but now he needs the girls opinion about some things for the future "The main issue we are facing right now is that some of the transports that are moving supplies for us get attacked on their way and we have to find a way to deal with this fast as we already lost several companies that were willing to sell the necessary materials to us" Nomad read the report as he looked at the four girls sitting at the table with him.

Mitsuko and Kishiko had already started escorting high value transport ships during their voyage had left a lot of other transports defenseless Shirayuri seemed interested with this problem as well but as for Akeno the girl hadn't been the same since she came back with Shirayuri for some reason.

It were mostly small barely noticeable things like finishing up a meal faster than the rest of them before leaving without a word or simply disappearing for hours into the jungle it almost seemed as if Akeno was trying to stay away from everyone for some reason but none of them really knew why she was doing so.

Another thing that took some time was the fact that the crews of the Harekaze and Graf Spee were now living on the island as well sure they lived near the soldiers due to their status as part of the defense force but many citizens had a grudge due to the things that happened to them with the failures of the Blue Mermaids.

At one time there had even been a brawl in one of the seaside restaurants forcing the city guard to arrest a lot of people that had been involved that was the only time Akeno stepped in as she forced both groups to sit down with her and talk about the issue.

During the talk there was a lot of back and forth but thanks to Akeno nothing more than words flew back and forth until Shirayuri joined them to explain the reason why Blue Mermaid trainees had been allowed to even step foot on the island despite what had happened here so long ago.

In the end both parties apologized to each other but before any of the students were able to ask Akeno about what she meant she and Shirayuri had already left to have a word with the city guard captain.

By the start of the second month Shirayuri, Mitsuko and Kishiko had decided to start using large convoy escorts meaning that at least thirty transport ships were to gather before they meet up with either Mitsuko or Kishiko and their escort fleets to head to Kakureta Island.

With the start of the second month of peace Akeno called Shirayuri and Claire to her room only for them to find Akeno looking down on a map "Hey you two come in I have something to discuss with you" Akeno spoke her voice sounded determinant despite the small smile on her face.

Akeno explained the last request her grandfather had for her before he died and both Claire and Shirayuri understand why she wants to go "You sure that you want to start in Roanapur of all places?" Claire asked as she knew the town quite well from her time she had been an active black op soldier.

Akeno rolls up the map before placing it on a shelf "Yes if there is anything that might be able to help me find Altessa then it is there as I already have searched every other shithole on this planet by now" Akeno replied but with her back towards her mentor and sister they couldn´t see the anger simmering in her eyes.

Claire sure as hell isn´t happy especially after Akeno asks them to tell no one about where she is going but in the night Akeno wants to leave Claire handed her something "Just something I left behind when I was there a couple of years ago use it how you need there won't be anyone that has any use for this stuff other than you" Claire grinned as Akeno took the small package from her before disappearing into the darkness of the airfield.

Akenos flight to Thailand with an old Mig-25 was rather uneventful until she approached to land on Trat airport that is where she left the old fighter plane in one of the rundown hangars as for some reason the airport was completely deserted by human life.

With the plane safely tucked away in a hangar behind some old junk to hide it from view Akeno starts heading into town to the address Claire had given to her and a short drive with a taxi later Akeno stands at the doorstep of a lone farmhouse in the middle of nowhere.

'You really have a weird way of hiding your past Claire' Akeno thought as she pulled out a key from her jacket to open the door but unknown to her the moment she opened the door a silent alarm was triggered as well.

Akeno went into the old house looking for a certain door and after a lengthy search she found a simple wooden door in the cellar that was hidden behind several empty barrels.

Unlike the other doors this one was a sliding door that revealed a very modern looking metal door with a keypad thankfully Akeno knew the code and after typing it in the door opened while another metal door blocked the way back.

Akeno was only mildly surprised to find several desks with old computers on them along with cabinets full of paperwork standing everywhere "So it seems like a country had their fingers in some of the dirty business in this country" Akeno mumbled as she started to go through every single file that was in the room.

But even with eight hours going by Akeno found nothing about Altessa but what she did find was a lot of information about the various factions that basically ruled the city of Roanapur "Now where is that other thing Claire mentioned" Akeno mumbled as she searched the room again only to find a simple trapdoor hidden underneath a desk.

Under the trapdoor were simple ladders that lead a bit further down but with nothing useful in the room Akeno climbed down only to find herself standing in a pitch black room but thanks to Asuramarus power Akeno could easily see everything that was in the room.

Mainly the four large open spaces with only two of them being used by two vehicles that were covered by tarps "Better get some light down here before I do anything" Akeno sighed as she started looking around and a few moments later she found a generator that turned on without trouble.

Akeno was momentarily blinded by the construction lamps that turned on a second after the generator turned on but now that Akeno took a closer look around there were several things that stood out mainly that almost anything that had something written on it was in Russian not that it bothered Akeno as she was fluent in various languages due to her upbringing.

The two tarp covered objects turned out to be one old BMW that looked a bit dated but one look under the hood gave Akeno a sight to see as not a standard engine was mounted in this one but a very much up gunned version so she took a closer look at the car overall only to find that the chassis was reinforced and that the windows were of a strange thick glass.

Akeno took a while longer to organize everything as the second tarp hid several old steel boxes with guns, ammo and clothing that was stored in airless plastic bags for some reason but most of it didn´t interest Akeno as she had her own weapons and ammo as well as clothes but just to be on the safe side she took a simple M25 marksman rifle with her as well as another M1911 with both guns staying in the car as a backup.

With all of her gear stored in the car Akeno started to look for a way out only to find a simple ramp that lead up to what looked like a wall but with her enhanced sight Akeno found a simple chain mechanism that opened the door to the outside revealing the inside of the old barn that stood near the farmhouse.

The car needed a bit of an extra jolt to the battery from the generator to get it started but when the engine came to life Akeno drove quickly up the ramp and out of the barn the large ramp door closing on its own behind her.

Akeno drove down the road towards Roanapur at a simple speed despite several other vehicles overtaking her at reckless speeds at times but Akeno barely paid that any mind so to speak but the moment Akeno came close to the city itself she knew she was exactly where she wanted to be as the entire city could only be described with four words 'Rotten to the Core'.

No matter where Akeno looked as she drove through the streets there was just crime everywhere you looked "Just the kind of place I need" Akeno grinned as she gunned the engine racing down the street towards a simple bar called the Yellow Flag of all things.

But instead of parking the car at the front Akeno parked at the back of the bar where a old American muscle car stood but before she left the car Akeno made sure she had her two pistols in their holsters loaded just to be on the safe side of things.

As she left the car she saw a few cars drive away from the front with screeching tires "Now then seems I have to find someone that can help me find Balalaika" Akeno mumbled as she put on a simple black baseball cap before entering the bar.

The smell was overwhelming at first aside from the alcohol and cigar smoke amongst other things it was pretty loud the door Akeno used allowed her to take a closer look at the entire room without exposing herself.

The entire bar was full of all kinds of scum but the only ones Akeno was interested in were the two men and one women sitting at the bar counter however before she could approach them someone spoke up from behind her "Now what is a little flower like you doing in this kind of place?" a broad shouldered afro American giant of a man asked.

He is a heavily muscled African-American he was also completely bald which was a bit strange to Akeno but she didn´t say anything about the man wears a green flak-jacket, green military fatigues, US military jungle boots and was wearing a pair of sunglasses hiding his eyes from sight.

Akeno also noticed the massive silver revolver in its holster at his side "Oh you know just came here for a drink and to find out where a friend of mine might be" Akeno replied her voice being a bit to joyful.

The giant looked at her with a strange expression sure he had seen all kinds of people in this place over the years but this girl gave off a similar vibe as Balalaika and that was not a good thing in his mind as the girl was a complete unknown right now.

Akeno knew next to nothing about this man but his body alone told her that he was ex-military probably from the Vietnam wars or somewhere along that time "Well then what is the name of that friend of yours maybe I know em as well" Dutch asked in hope this girl wasn´t here to start another war between the various factions in the city.

Akeno grinned at that "Let us talk about that over a drink I´m buying and I may look like a flower but you can call me Asira for now" Akeno spoke as the giant followed her to the bar where the woman and the Japanese Businessmen had started a drinking contest.

Akeno ordered a bottle of Vodka for herself while Dutch stuck to a simple but rather good whiskey "So that friend of yours that you´re looking for got a name or maybe a picture?" Dutch asked after downing his second glass with Akeno already having five shots down.

Akeno took a simple picture from under her jacket before placing it on the table to slide it over to the giant of a man "This is all I got right now" Akeno replied before downing another two shots of Vodka while Dutch flipped the picture over.

Dutch knew this women in the picture very well although she looked several years younger than she was now but those eyes and the old soviet style uniform confirmed that this women was none other than Balalaika a very good business partner of Dutch.

Before Dutch said anything he took another glass of whiskey only to look at the girl that had already emptied half of the bottle of vodka "I do know this woman quite well in fact but why do you want to meet with her of all people?" Dutch asked as the girl set the vodka down again.

Akeno was barely even buzzed by this amount of alcohol as Asuramarus powers controlled every part of her body by now which meant she was able to accelerate certain processes including the digestion of alcohol "Well I have some lucrative business proposals from a common friend of ours to give her along with something else but I can´t talk about this with anyone else than her" Akeno added as she tapped her left index finger on the picture.

Dutch started thinking a bit about this maybe there was something in for him if this girl spoke the truth but if she was lying through her teeth then she might also be after Balalaika for something else "Just what could a girl like you offer a women like her that would even remotely interest her?" Dutch asked only for the girl to give him a shit eating grin.

Dutch waited a second as the girl pulled a simple brown paper package from somewhere before placing it over the picture "If you know where she is please gives this to her and if she is willing to meet with me here is my number" the girl explained as she placed a simple folded note on the package before downing the rest of the bottle of Vodka in one go without even blinking in the slightest.

Akeno paid for the drink she and Dutch had as well as all of the booze the other two had guzzled down during their contest before she left the bar through the back door leaving the four people of Lagoon company behind in the yellow flag while she drove to a rather expensive hotel in the upper districts of the city to get a room.

Dutch and his crew returned to their office to sleep of their night of drinking as they had no other jobs in the near future so they just relaxed but in the early morning Dutch remembered the package the girl gave to him she didn´t say anything about what might be inside but just to be on the safe side Dutch opened it.

Inside the package was a simple wooden box that was locked but it had two keyholes but that was all there was to it but on the underside was something in Russian that Dutch couldn´t read **[To a Hero that was never recognized]** Dutch didn´t have any idea what to do with this thing so he gave Balalaika a call.

Dutch had explained what had happened the last night at the Yellow flag only for Balalaika herself to interrupt him "Dutch this is really important did this girl leave anything that you were to hand to me?" the tone Balalaika used sent an ice cold shiver down Dutch´s back as it was dead serious "Yes she left me a small package along with a note with a phone number for you should I bring it to one of your men?" Dutch asked his voice even but he was sweating a lot despite the fact that it was the start of the colder months of the year.

Balalaika said nothing at all for a few moments until Dutch heard her yell something in Russian and running feet were heard in the background "Dutch keep that box close to you at all times as well as the note we will meet with you at your office in the city until then" Balalaika´s words were less of a simple request and more of a military style command.

Dutch sighed as he pushed his sunglasses back up on his face "This seems to be very important to her oh well got nothing else to do right now" Dutch mumbled as he lit a cigarette while walking back to his office.

Balalaika was nervous her men the most elite special Para troopers of the Soviet Union could easily see that but for what reason was their Kapitan acting like this earlier she had a phone call with the Lagoon company nothing unusual about that but the moment she ordered them to mobilize her commando unit they knew something was up.

The last time they had mobilized like this was when several of their comrades had been killed at the hands of two little psychos only for them to mercilessly hunt them down with one of them getting killed by them and the other being killed by a bounty hunter.

The convoy of ten vehicles drove quickly towards the Harbor until they stopped at the Black Lagoon transport company office; they only took a few minutes to set up a perimeter while Balalaika and her second in command walked up the stairs to meet with Dutch.

Dutch was smoking a simple cigarette when he noticed that Hotel Moscow drove up to his office "Seems that this is really important" Dutch mumbled as he looked at the simple wooden box sitting on the table in front of him.

A few minutes later Balalaika knocked on the door and Dutch opened it before stepping to the side to allow them to enter "Dutch is this one of the items the girl handed to you?" Balalaika asked already holding the small wooden box in her hands "Yep that it is Miss Balalaika she also handed me this small note with her phone number" Dutch replied handing Balalaika the small piece of paper.

Balalaika had only had ever seen this kind of box once before in her life in the first there had been a set of two keys with beautiful red Stars as decorations at the end of each key "Dutch I thank you for bringing this to my attention but for now I have some things to take care of" Balalaika spoke before leaving quickly and only moments later Hotel Moscow was driving away from the Lagoon company.

With Akeno two days later in the Hotel:

Akeno had been sure she had made the right choice by handing over the small package Claire gave her to that man she had made sure that he handed the small package as well as the note over to Balalaika but in the days since then nothing had happened at all.

"This sucks but I guess things work a bit differently in this town huh" Akeno mumbled as she took a shower after her usual training left her sweaty as all hell but unknown to Akeno three black Mercedes Benz as well as a white one pulled into the underground garage of the hotel.

Akeno decided to call room service to bring a meal up to her suite and only a few minutes after she stepped out of the shower the meal arrived for her, that had been one of the first things Akeno learned never eat anything that was given to you in the slums even if you bought it there was a good chance it might kill you.

The meal was a simple steak with some rice as well as a few other things that were more decoration than anything else along with the meal Akeno found a few high class beers as the hotel staff found out she had a very harsh dislike of red wine.

With her meal over with Akeno went over a few things she learned during her stay so far the city was ruled by three mayor factions one of them being the Hong Kong Triads, The second one being the Colombian Cartel and the Third faction the Russian Mafia also known as Hotel Moscow in the city.

"So many things to consider and not all of them" but before Akeno could say anything else the air conditioning suddenly turned on at full power blowing some sort of white smoke into the room that caused Akeno to start coughing "The hell is this" Akeno growled as she tried to turn off the air conditioner.

But it was useless for some reason her vision started swaying dangerously but an instant later something was thrown through the door of her suite which caused a loud bang that stunned Akeno completely.

The next thing Akeno knew was that someone threw her to the ground but before this person could grab her hands Akeno went into a roll thus delivering a vicious roundhouse kick to the persons yaw but she was blocked by another person wearing the same strange green outfit with a gasmask covering their faces.

Despite her dizziness Akeno prepared to fight these two but just as she got into a somewhat stable position they both rushed her at the same time forcing her on the defensive with several fast paced jabs, punches, and kicks.

For some reason however Akeno felt as if she had seen this kind of fighting style before as she dodged another strong kick that would have hit her right in the stomach otherwise.

Akeno had been slowly maneuvering around the room during the fight to not get trapped by her two attackers but unknown to her another group of four people entered the room she only did notice them when all six of them descended upon her at the same time.

Akeno was able to connect a few punches here and there but suddenly Akeno felt her feet leave the ground until a heavy military boot smashed right into her midsection before she smashed into the floor with a lot of force causing her breath to leave her lungs.

With Akeno momentarily stunned four of the six descended on her to grab her legs and arms while a seventh person entered the room with something in hand.

Despite how hard she struggled Akeno felt as if she was trapped by iron shackles with how hard these people held onto her arms and legs "Who the hell" Akeno tried to yell only for one of the group to cover her mouth and nose with a cloth that smelled very strange.

Akeno knew exactly what this stuff was and resumed her attempts to get free but the more she struggled the more she breathed in the strange stuff that was in the cloth and before too long her body became very sluggish until she lay completely still.

The last thing Akeno saw before her consciousness drifted to black was the group of seven people standing above her talking about something in Russian but then only darkness greeted Akeno despite her attempts to get the drug out of her system as fast as possible.


	31. A Daughter of Mother of Russia

**Big thank you to Killroy122496 for his help with this story**

 **And a thank you to all of you who are putting up with my dodgy uploads but I learned the hard way that you have to find a balance with everything in life**

 **I hope you will continue to have as much fun reading the story as I´m having while writing it for you**

 **Even the most hateful person is deserving of love**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: A Daughter of Mother of Russia**

Balalaika and a squad of her men had tracked down where the strange girl was staying of course they came in numbers and as soon as the hotel staff saw her they told her which room it was exactly and on which floor it was located on.

At first two of her men flooded the room with a simple gas while another two entered the room to subdue the girl only for the girl to not only be still on her feet but also able to fight back against two of Balalaikas men that is until another four entered the room.

With six men they finally managed to subdue the girl with another heavy dose of sleeping drugs "Kapitan they have the package and are moving down to the garage the interrogation room is also set up at the office" her sergeant reported while he waited with Balalaika near the white Mercedes in the garage under the hotel.

A few moments later a cargo elevator arrived in the garage with the seven soldiers stepping out while one of them was carrying a simple black duffel bag on his back "Return to base we have what we came for" Balalaika simply ordered and a few minutes later four Mercedes drove out of the garage back towards the port of Roanapur.

By the time the four cars stopped they had driven into a rather hidden part of the port where a simple European villa stood near the coast hidden by a lot of trees with Balalaikas soldiers keeping a watchful eye out for anything.

The four Mercedes drove directly towards the garage of the villa and drove right into a large open hangar like building that was connected to the villa "Sergeant move the girl and prepare everything I might need for her interrogation" Balalaika ordered as the cars stopped side by side "Yes Kapitan I shall do as you've ordered I will inform you once she wakes up" the Sergeant replied as two men followed him into the underground area of the villa with one of them carrying the duffel bag from the hotel.

Akeno had started to slowly regain a bit of her awareness after she felt whatever vehicle she was in stopped of course the conversation in the car was so muffled that she couldn't understand a word they were saying while at the moment she felt that whatever she was in was lifted she knew they wanted her for something.

So Akeno patiently waited as whoever was carrying her walked for a while until she was dropped on the ground but no sound left Akenos mouth "Tie her to the chair and make sure she won't be able to move" the voice of a man with a heavy Russian accent said as two others replied to him in Russian.

A few seconds went by until Akeno heard a zipper open before someone grabbed her tied up arms to pull her up before dropping her on what felt like a metal chair or something similar to it as they untied her arms and legs only for leather restraints to close around her ankles, thighs, wrists, shoulders and one large belt even moving around her belly before a door was closed nearby.

'They sure know what they are doing' Akeno thought as she very carefully tested her restraints for a bit but her body was barely responding as whatever drug they had used to knock her out seemed to interfere with her body even though she was awake.

But with nothing else to do Akeno decided to simply wait but even though she had been careful to only move very slowly someone had been watching her closely through a camera that was mounted in a corner of the room "She is definitely trained but by who and why is she trying to speak with me" Balalaika mumbled as she smoked her usual cigar while watching the girl in her cell.

Akeno feigned to be still asleep as ever so slowly her body burned whatever drug they had forced her to inhale but it was slow going almost as if the dose had been much higher than usual which was most likely the case as Akeno had started to develop a immunity to certain things that might harm her body.

But this kind of drug was not like the others Akeno had known about and due to that she also had no idea of what it actually did to her body as even though her movements were small they caused the poison to change over time.

Balalaika took several phone calls over the next three hours to get her hands on all and any information about this girl but to her great displeasure there had only been the name she had given to the hotel which was obviously fake but other than that there was nothing which irk her a lot as normal people always left a trail of information about them during their life.

But no matter where her men were looking for her there was just a complete lack of information about this girl and the only lead Balalaika had was the name Dutch gave her as well as the two small wooden boxes that sat on her desk but before Balalaika could continue to think about that the phone on her desk started ringing "What is it?" Balalaika asked as she took her cigar into her free hand.

"Kapitan it would seem the girl is awake now as I have seen her move around quite a bit in the last five minutes" her sergeant answered from the other end making Balalaika grin a bit "Understood sergeant I will be down in a few moments to start her interrogation that is all" Balalaika replied before hanging up.

With her cigar slightly smoking from her mouth and the two wooden boxes in her pocket Balalaika made her way down the stairs to the basement of the building until she arrived in a simple concrete hallway with several metal doors to either side but she was only interested in the one that was guarded by her sergeant.

Without a word he saluted her before opening the door he was standing in front of, inside the room two more of her men stood armed with their old and trusted AK-74s at the ready not that they really needed them as the only other occupant of the room was tied down by leather belts to a metal chair.

The moment the door opened Balalaika noticed that the girls head turned ever so slightly towards them even though the girl could not see anything at the moment due to the sack still covering her head.

'Good she is awake then we can get some answers' Balalaika thought as she walked to the wall with the only window above her allowing the shadows to hide her from view along with her sergeant while one of her men was standing behind the girl with the other sitting in front of her.

Akeno knew that at the very least three or even four people had entered the room she had been tied up in but due to whatever covered her head she had no idea where they stood in the room not that she could do much in her current situation anyway.

But before Akeno could continue to think about any of that a rough male voice spoke up with a heavy Russian accent "We will get straight to the point. Who are you and what is your objective in this city?" the voice asked but before Akeno could answer something was placed against the back of her head which was probably a gun of sorts.

Akeno had to giggle at that before taking a deep breath "A Mentor of mine told me there was someone in this city that could help me find what I was looking for. As for who I am well I'm just another dead person still walking on the face of the earth as I still have something to do here" Akeno replied while keeping her voice even.

Balalaika was not unnerved in the slightest by the girls answer but it wasn't exactly much that she had told them so she took the cigar from her mouth and nodded to her soldiers that stood by the chair with the girl on it.

The corporal standing behind the girl holstered his weapon before ripping off the sack covering the girls head now that they got a good look at her eyes they noticed it very fast she was not just a normal girl behind those blood red eyes slumbered a strange sort of hunger or something similar to it.

Balalaika had seen that sort of look in this town countless times before but the look in this girls eyes was different it wasn't the thirst for neither blood nor power no it was something else entirely but what it was she just didn't know.

Balalaika decided to speak up now as the girl clearly misunderstood her position "Well then would you tell us what it is you might be looking for that you came all the way to the city of the living dead?" Balalaika asked as she took a deep drag of her cigar once more.

The girls eyes turned towards Balalaika with a small smile on the girls lips and her eyes seemed to light up when she saw Balalaika "Ah yes Kapitan Sofiya Pavlovena you are just the" but not another word left Akenos mouth as something hit the side of her head hard enough to sent her along with the chair she was sitting on to go for a short flight before she painfully crashed to the ground.

Akenos head was ringing from the hit she just tock but the first thing she noticed after getting her vision to clear up was two things first the woman who had been standing in the shadow stood now right above Akeno and the second was that this woman had some sort of gun aimed directly at her head "Who told you that name?" the woman seethed as the gun didn't move an inch.

Akeno knew that that might have been the wrong thing to say but she wasn't dead yet "My mentor who trained me for most of my life gave me access to a lot of information about this city before I came here one of those things being who leads this city and the most powerful leaders of the underground" Akeno answered slowly to not aggravate the woman keeping a gun on her head.

Balalaika hated the fact that someone from the outside knew her real name but maybe this could work to her advantage "What is the name of your mentor?" she asked while moving the gun right to the girl's forehead.

Akeno kept her eye contact with the woman standing above her before she answered "The name of my Mentor is Former Major Chief Petty Officer Claire Marlowe during her active time she went by" but at that moment the woman started laughing it sounded a bit weird to see this woman ready to kill her now laughing her head off for some reason.

Akeno just stayed silent even though she just now noticed that something warm was running down the side of her head as the woman in the red business suit continued to laugh her head off for another two minutes "Ah so you are sent by her or are you here for something else?" Balalaika asked as she looked down at the girl before giving a simple hand signal to her soldiers who picked up the girl with the chair before putting her upright again.

Akeno grit her teeth when they picked her up but after closing her eyes for a moment she looked at the woman again "I only came here because I have already searched every other hellhole on this planet for information about someone" Akeno answered as some of her blood started running down her cheek.

The woman looked at her with narrowed eyes before she gave another signal to her men who left the room without a word closing the door as they left "Now then since it is Claire who sent you here I will help you but in return you will help me as well" Balalaika spoke up about a minute after her men left the room.

Akeno simply nodded at that "Well as interesting as this conversation has been I would say we discuss the details during breakfast tomorrow of course I insist you stay the night but not in this room" Balalaika added as she opened the restraints on Akenos body to allow her to move again.

But for whatever reason Akeno felt very weak on her feet when she got up from the chair causing Balalaika to raise an eyebrow that is until Akeno followed her out of the door and into the villa while Akeno noticed the soldiers standing guard everywhere until Balalaika left her alone in a room.

All in all it wasn't that bad but for now Akeno had to take care of her injured head thankfully the bath had everything she needed it was just a shallow cut so after cleaning it she placed a simple bandage over it after she cleaned her face off the blood that had almost dried.

With that taken care off Akeno went to sleep as the moon was already high in the sky but even though her body was resting her spirit was still wide awake as she was still learning about the various powers her clan had at their disposal during their prime.

Akeno knew that today was going to be very interesting after all after breakfast she would have a few names of people to ask a few questions but for now Akeno decided to take a short shower before taking off the bandage as the wound had already healed by now.

Just as Akeno was changing someone knocked on the door "Who is it?" Akeno asked as she put on her simple dark grey shirt "Miss Balalaika wants you to eat breakfast with you I'm just here to escort you there" the voice of someone answered as Akeno pulled up her dark grey combat trousers before putting on her combat boots.

Before she went to the door Akeno grabbed a simple field jacket in the same dark grey as the rest of her outfit "Well lead the way then" Akeno grinned as she stepped out of the room to follow the broad shouldered man to a simple winter garden.

Balalaika was sitting at the table with a narrow cigar in her mouth "Ah good morning I hope you had a good rest but let us eat before we discuss business" Balalaika greeted Akeno and during the meal not a single word was said by either of them.

Akeno still kept up her guard after all she was surrounded by war veterans who wouldn't even blink when they killed anyone "So I know that the name you gave the hotel is fake but for now I will use it so Asira what is it that you are looking for?" Balalaika asked as she prepared another cigar.

Akeno explained that a very close friend of hers had disappeared about ten years ago and ever since she had been looking in the worst kinds of places for any information on her whereabouts "So what is in for me if I decide to help you with this?" Balalaika asked as she took a deep drag of her cigar.

Akeno hid her grin at that "We all want something Miss Balalaika but whatever it is I will do my utmost to give it to you and your men" Akeno answered as she looked at the sky through the glass window "To be honest with you there has been a shortage of suppliers that have in stock what my men need maybe we can start there and after you get us a part of that as a sample we can discuss the rest does that sound agreeable to you?" Balalaika asked as Akeno thought about that for a moment.

Akeno knew what Balalaika most likely wanted but that shouldn't be much of a problem for her "That is more than alright I will only need a list of things you require before I can get to work Miss Balalaika" Akeno answer causing Balalaika to grin as they both got up from the table.

Balalaika handed a simple briefcase to Akeno once they entered Balalaikas office "This is a list of everything we would need should you be able to acquire at least part of them we will be more than grateful to give you some names that should help in your search" Balalaika added as Akeno was about to leave the office.

Soon after Akeno was back at the hotel to get something from her car and not even an hour later she was making calls at a rapid pace while two laptops as well as a lot of paperwork that was strewn all over the bed and floor of the room.

Akeno worked for two days straight before she had a list of things she had been able to acquire for Balalaika sure there were only a few things that were still missing from the list but as Akeno was driving towards Balalaikas office most of the stuff was being prepared for pickup in a port not all that far away.

Of course Balalaika was a bit surprised not that she showed it that Akeno had already been able to get her hands on most of the things that even the Rippoff church had been unable to provide for her men not that she was complaining "I will have to move everything in several smaller shipments as the ships I have at hand cannot load everything onboard at once however once they arrive I will need somewhere I can leave everything" Akeno explained as she had five I-400 submarines already being loaded with every that would fit into their hangars.

Balalaika nodded at that before picking up her phone to call someone it only took about two calls before Balalaika had two warehouses near an old dockyard that were a bit away from everything however they still needed to inspect everything before the freight came in.

Akeno as well as an entire squad of Balalaikas soldiers headed to the dockyard just outside Roanapur and overall it didn't looked all that bad the dock was wide enough that two of Akenos submarines could be unloaded at the same time however before that could happen they would need to clear the two warehouses as they were still full with a lot of old vehicles and just garbage.

It took Akeno and the soldiers about three days to clean out the two warehouses but instead of getting rid of everything the Russian soldiers actually used the old vehicles to build a compound that was cut off from the outside making it a whole lot easier to defend.

Not even two days later the first part of the shipment arrived at the dockyard it did surprise Balalaika that the ships were submarines but with only the first load Balalaika and her men had once again access to their old military equipment but the following deliveries proved to Balalaika that Akeno was able to keep her word as several vehicles arrived with the second shipment as well as some things that no normal crime syndicate would ever need.

Akeno did not care what Balalaika had planned with all the stuff she brought them no she had something to take care off as the list Balalaika gave her was quite long so Akeno started right away but even though Akeno searched for over six weeks and just about everywhere in this rotten town she still only found one thing that being a picture of Altessa before she was sold to someone but after that the trail went cold of course the people responsible did not life much longer after that as Akeno went on a manhunt in an attempt to get anything about the buyer.

Before Akeno left the town of the living dead she thanked Balalaika for her help but after Akeno left Balalaika had a lot to think about as Akeno had caused some very old painful memories to resurface to the old military Kapitan as she sat in her office with a bottle of Russian vodka as she looked at a picture of herself with a young girl by her side "I hope you are well wherever you are my little Snow Wolf" Balalaika whispered to the empty room as she took another gulp of the vodka.

Akeno had wasted no time as she got back to the airfield without problems and only a short while later she was already flying back towards Kakureta island but about halfway there Akeno noticed some strange chatter on the radio so she tried to listen as closely as she could while slightly changing the frequency.

"Uni...airc...spon..." at that moment Akeno saw two radar contacts that were closing in on her as the message became clearer "I repeat unidentified aircraft respond or we will shoot you down" Akeno knew that she must have entered some sort of military airspace but she was flying above open ocean so there shouldn't be anything, unless.

The same message repeated itself once again and by now Akeno was able to see the two American F-14 Tomcats flying side by side with her "This is SRS-25 what can I help you with" Akeno called over radio changing her voice to sound a bit older "SRS-25 you are flying in restricted airspace we will have to speak with you directly. If you do not comply we will be forced to shoot you down" came the reply over radio.

Akeno cursed silently but then an idea came to her "This is SRS-25 I won't be able to do that as there is nowhere to land for me" Akeno explained but got no response but a moment later the two F-14s that had been flying side by side with her pulled back to get behind her "This is your last warning SRS-25 change your heading due south or we will shoot you down" they warned again.

Akeno had enough of this bullshit as she turned on her weapons systems, the second she was locked onto by the two fighters behind her she dropped her speed while pulling up sharply causing both of her pursuers to fly by "Hope you enjoy you bastards" Akeno seethed as she opened up the throttle shooting into the sky like a rocket while the fighters performed a turn below her to get back on her six.

Akeno knew all too well what the flaws of her aircraft were but with modern tech they had been able to upgrade the old Mig-25 to a point where most of the massive MiGs shortcomings were dealt with as Akeno waited until her pursuers were almost in range to lock on to her again "I will see you in hell" Akeno whispered as she killed her throttle for barely a second as she pulled up a bit further causing the plane to stall even faster and a moment later she pushed the throttle up to full causing her aircraft to face the two F-14s in an instant.

Akeno locked onto one of them with two missiles while she opened fire with her guns on the other and as she was descending she passed by the two now burning and mostly destroyed jets but instead of waiting around Akeno leveled out her plane before pushing the throttle to the absolute limit causing her plane to increase its speed until she was flying at almost Mach 3 while she ignored the radio chatter altogether.

By the time Akeno arrived at Kakureta island she was running low on fuel as she had burned up a lot during her flight and even with the extended fuel capacity she was pushing it into the red thankfully she landed without problems before heading to the villa she and her sisters lived in to get some rest.

The following days were a blur to Akeno as everything happened too fast as Shirayuri arrived with a massive convoy of ships and with Akeno she processed all of the paperwork that included right after that Shirayuri needed Akeno for various other things that had to do with some new building projects.

Before Akeno even realized it over eight months went by in which the small city expanded to a rather large city it was nothing compared to Tokyo or Washington DC as only small factories had been built so far along with everything else a modern town needed including a school, hospital and a few other things.

Akeno was glad to get her mind off of everything at least for a while but the moment she had any sort of free time she remembered the anger and hatred she still held for the Blue Mermaids and those that massacred her clan all those years ago.

Of course Akeno hid her anger whenever someone else was around but with both Mitsuko and Kishiko still protecting the convoys there was barely anything that stopped her from going out to sea once more to hunt those who call themselves protectors of the seas.


	32. Wrath of a Lost Soul

**Good day everyone sadly I have some private problems at the moment which means I do not know how much time I can spend on writing this story but I will complete it in time**

 **Big thanks to Killroy122496**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Wrath of a Lost Soul**

Akeno made sure that the Tsukuba as well as five heavy cruisers, five light cruisers, ten submarines and fifteen destroyers were ready to go before she set sail again but unknown to Akeno her sister Shirayuri set sail with her own fleet of two fast battleships, two battlecruisers, ten cruisers and twenty destroyers to follow Akeno from a safe distance.

Akeno had kept it well hidden what she had been planning as only a few ships left port at a time to avoid arousing suspicion but Shirayuri had seen the hatred in Akenos eyes ever since she returned from Roanapur and unfortunately neither Riya nor Sekiro had been able to visit as they were busy with something.

Shirayuri followed Akeno until they had almost sailed all the way to Germany but instead of heading for the country Akeno engaged any ship she came across be it civilian or Blue Mermaid that tried to head into the North Atlantic Ocean.

Shirayuri only ever saw the aftermath of Akenos battles not that they could be called that as Akeno used some sort of strange power to quite literally cut apart the ships she encountered but even with so many ships getting sunk there never were any dead only lightly wounded sailors in their life boats that were waiting to be rescued.

For over two months Akeno rampaged throughout the North Atlantic Ocean before moving into the Russian Arctic ocean with Shirayuri following her at a safe distance but just as another day gave way to night Shirayuri noticed something strange on her surface radar as it told her that about fifteen ships were heading her way but with a simple change of her course Shirayuri avoided them completely.

Akeno was glad that she had decided to go out to sea again despite the fact that she knew that the unknown fleet was still out there hunting her and her sisters so far she had already sunk another fifty ships she also had attacked several civilian transport ships that had the misfortune to cross her path.

Thanks to the cold weather Akeno had mostly commanded her fleet from inside the bridge of the Tsukuba but the few times she went out to get some fresh air the cold air had helped a bit to clear her mind "Even after all these years it still hurts so much huh" Akeno mumbled as she looked at a picture that was inside a silver pocket watch.

The picture was of Akeno with her two sisters Mitsuko and Kishiko and their two brothers before they had boarded that fateful cruise ship that killed her parents and two brothers "Even now I want to believe that they are still alive somewhere after all no one ever found them" Akeno whispered to the wind as she clutched the pocket watch to her heart as a few small tears fell from her eyes.

Unknown to Akeno she was being constantly watched since even if she knew there was nothing she could do against a satellite in orbit but as it was she simply continued to search for anything that she could attack.

Shirayuri had a bad feeling she just didn't know why but before she could continue to think about any of that the very familiar whistling and thundering of naval artillery came to her ears causing her to order her surface ships to take evasive action.

But even though her ships were able to dodge several salvos Shirayuri was completely unable to find from where the enemy was firing from as yet another salvo landed in the water without scoring any hits on any of her ships "Let´s see how you handle this then" Shirayuri grinned as all of her cruisers and battlecruisers launched seaplanes to find the enemy.

Onboard the Tsukuba two hours later:

Akeno had no idea why but for some reason karma seemed to be out for her head as her fleet encountered a group of two battleships, three cruisers as well as twenty destroyers and to make matters worse one of the battleships was none other than the Musashi.

No warning was given they just opened fire on Akenos fleet of course Akeno wasted no time with scattering the fleet to avoid enemy fire easier while her submarines got into position but just as Akeno saw five destroyers and one of their cruisers get hit by her submarine fired torpedoes did she notice something else.

Due to the training she had been doing with Fukushui and Asuramaru in which Akeno was able to use her entire fleet as an extension of her own senses which worked in her favor as she had two other groups of ships on her radar but only one of them was familiar to Akeno.

Akeno changed the heading of her fleet to turn away from the unknown fleet that attacked her of course the ships of that fleet started chasing Akeno not that they were able to hit any of her ships while doing so as the submarines made sure they had to constantly change course and speed during their pursuit.

Akeno was thankful that one of her sisters was nearby but it would seem that the second fleet she had detected was attacking her sister's fleet "Well let's see if we can't change that" Akeno grinned as she increased the speed of her fleet heading straight for the enemy.

Onboard the Yonaga four hours after the battle began:

Aito Nagisa Misaki was glad that his plan worked so far instead of directly attacking the Rising sun fleet he had ordered his fleet to use their superior range and weaponry but so far they had little to no success with this strategy as their missiles were shot out of the sky before they even came close to their targets and the enemy had been constantly moving in various directions making the job of the spotter plane and gunners onboard all ships of the fleet very hard indeed.

"Admiral we have a message from the observer" Levinia informed him as she handed him a note but as he read through the report his eyes went wide "Is this confirmed information?" Aito asked only for Levinia to nod her head.

Aito groaned at that "Have the escorts on the lookout for them until they become a direct problem we will continue with our mission" Aito ordered as the Yonaga fired another full salvo along with one of the Iowa's.

This went on for almost another hour before another report arrived "Admiral it would seem like the enemy has found us we have a fleet of twenty six ship approaching us with a second fleet of at least fifteen ships following the first" Levinia informed her captain.

Aito cursed as he slammed his fist down on his chair "Order the fleet to start moving and prepare for the enemy to arrive in the next hour" Aito ordered as he got up to get some fresh air.

Within twenty minutes Aito had his entire fleet of over seventy ships moving however a large number of ships were student ships from various schools but despite that everyone knew what it was they were trying to do until just as Aito got the report of a lookout seeing the enemy fleet another report came in.

Not only was the first fleet mostly undamaged but now the third fleet of over thirty ships was heading towards the other two groups of ships in an attempt to encircle them causing Aito to curse at the heavens not that it would change anything really.

But the moment the first of the three groups came into visual range something became very clear the second group of about twenty ships was chasing the first one with their guns blazing "Order all ships to fire upon the first group only, the second group is a fleet of student ships" Aito ordered as he watched the enemy fleet from the bridge of his ship.

Onboard the Tsukuba after the task force opened fire:

Akeno grinned widely as the task force opened fire on her fleet "Let us see how you like the fire of your own" Akeno grinned like a true madman as she drew Asuramarus blade from her back.

Only moments later all of the ships of her fleet were glowing with dark red symbols all over their hulls as they turned directly towards the task force while speeding up to almost fifty knots with Akeno standing on the roof of the Tsukubas bridge.

Aito was completely stumped by the reckless maneuver the enemy just pulled but even though all of his ships were firing everything they had at the enemy not a single shell or missile hit them as any ship that was about to get hit was suddenly covered by a dark red sphere that disintegrated all of the shells fired at them.

What was even worse was that the enemy was firing back but not with simple shells or missiles no the enemy was firing red beams all over the place causing serious damage to several ships as the beams just melted straight through the armored plating.

But just as Aito thought the enemy was going to wipe them out the fleet stopped firing completely before executing a turn to port until all of a sudden all of the ships with the weird symbols speed up to insane speeds and only minutes later not a single ship of the Rising sun fleet was to be seen anywhere aside from the rough waves of the seas that remained behind.

But before Aito could even try to understand what had just happened he was violently returned to the fact that the second fleet was now attacking his Task force "What the hell I had enough of this fire upon anything that is firing on us but do try to fire only to disable" Aito hollered his orders as the combat capable ships of his fleet engaged the new enemy while the damaged ships pulled back.

Akeno had been laughing for a while when she saw that everything went just as she had planned it as the Task force was now stuck with fighting against the rogue student ships while Akenos fleet was sailing along without worries.

Akeno contacted her sister and after a short discussion Shirayuri started heading back home while leaving the two fast battleships with Akeno after they loaded some new torpedoes onboard the submarines and with that out of the way Shirayuri turned her fleet around to head back towards Kakureta Island.

Akeno kept a low profile in the following week to catch any information about the task force so she could decide what to do next apparently she didn't cause that much damage but with the information that one of the rogue student ships had escaped Akeno decided to head from the European north sea back into the north Atlantic.

Unknown to Shirayuri her fleet was being pursued by two modern submarines that were part of the special operations group of Task Force Roaring Thunder they had been following her for over a week by now.

The reason for that was simple the submarines had two missions the first one being collecting as much information about the Rising sun fleet as they possibly could while the second one was to capture any commanding officers of the enemy fleet for questioning but that was part of the reason why the two submarines were still following the Rising sun fleet.

They had trouble locating the flag ship of the fleet where they guessed the enemy commander was going to be but just as the sun started lowering on the horizon the two submarines found their prey what had been more than just weird for them was to not see any other person move around on any of the other ships during the entire time they had observed the fleet.

With their target located two full squads of elite soldiers prepared themselves as their submarine started to get ahead of their target, the plan was pretty simple the two squads would be boarding the enemy flag ship and after capturing the officers onboard they would withdraw immediately.

The first part of the plan went without a hitch as the soldiers went into a large open area with two mini submarines that were mounted on the hull of the submarine waiting for them all soldiers knew what they had to do as they checked their diving equipment one last time before the room was flooded soon after.

With both squads holding onto the mini submarines they were released from the submarine and only a few minutes later something massive passed right over their heads but thanks to the mini submarines they were able to keep up with the surface ship.

The soldiers wasted no time as they silently surfaced one after the other with two already securing the grappling hooks they had fired onboard and not even five minutes later two ten men squads stood on the aft of a Japanese style battlecruiser "Squads Alpha and Bravo are onboard beginning our search" one of the squad leader's radioed but got no reply.

Squad Alpha was heading straight for the ventilation system of the ship but on the way they didn't encounter a single living soul which worried the soldiers a lot as they feared it might be an ambush but they found what they were looking for "Alright masks on before you get that stuff in there" the squad leader ordered and only moments later all of the soldiers had pulled their gas masks over their faces.

After that they pulled out six simple looking smoke grenades and after they pulled the pins out they threw them into the ventilation system where the strange gas started to spread rapidly that is until suddenly the entire system started working in reverse blowing the gas straight out of the ship instead of spreading it around.

Shirayuri had a strange feeling ever since she had left Akeno to head back to Kakureta island and just as she went to bed today that strange feeling had her lie awake several hours after sundown but now it would seem that someone had boarded her ship "Now that just won't do" Shirayuri mumbled as she changed from her night clothes into her preferred combat outfit.

There wasn't all that much to it just a simple shirt with combat trousers and a combat jacket over which she was wearing a tactical rig that held her pistol together with the magazines for her two other weapons with everything in a light grey white camouflage pattern while her feet were covered by black leather combat boots.

Right at the back of her waist secured to her belt Shirayuri had her PP-2000 while her AK-107 was resting in her hands as she loaded the magazine before pulling the charging handle on the side to load it "Now then I better turn off the lights" Shirayuri mumbled as the entire ship went pitch black and just to be on the safe side Shirayuri also reversed the ventilation system before shutting it off completely a few minutes later.

A few minutes later Shirayuri felt an unknown presence in the hallway before her door so she hid inside her closet while keeping an eye on the door but at first nothing happened until the door was flung open and four soldiers rushed into the room and without hesitation they fired several times at the bed where Shirayuri had been lying a few minutes ago.

Shirayuri saw that it wasn't normal ammo these guys were using as the bed sheets were punctured by several darts with feathers at the back "Sir our target is not here we sure we have the right ship?" one of them asked over the radio but in that moment Shirayuri decided to act.

The first thing she did was take a flashbang from her belt before she crouched down slowly and a second later she threw the flashbang into the room not even a second later the grenade exploded stunning the five men inside the room.

Shirayuri wasted no time as she kicked open the closet door and opened fire in short concentrated bursts until she saw the five men collapse to the ground but now there was the matter of the other five standing in the hallway.

Shirayuri decided to go with a different approach this time as she primed a smoke grenade and threw it into the hallway with the hallway covered in thick smoke Shirayuri ran right into the smoke cloud and down the hallway with a few wild shots almost hitting her until she turned a corner.

Instead of attacking the now prepared five soldiers Shirayuri decided to go after the second group and lo and behold they stood in the hallway that lead to the aircraft catapult on the aft of her ship but for now Shirayuri watched them as they slowly moved from corner to corner.

However unlike Shirayuri the soldiers had to completely rely on their NVGs to see anything while Shirayuri had no trouble seeing everything as if it was the middle of the day for her.

But the moment the soldiers walked out on deck Shirayuri opened fire again while slamming the bulkhead shut behind her before she ran down another hallway towards one of the backup range finders that was located right above the flight deck before Shirayuri climbed up the stairs she loaded a fresh mag into her Ak to make sure she could take out as many of them as possible with her next attack.

On the flight deck the remaining seven soldiers were trying their hardest to get a beat on the enemy that had attacked them thankfully whatever weapon their enemy was using it was not firing lethal ammunition.

But it did pack enough of a punch to break bones and injure you despite the plate carriers each of the soldiers was wearing over their uniforms but for now they had to locate the enemy and take them down before all of them were combat ineffective but without warning two of the soldiers fired at something high up on the smokestack of the ship which was answered by a short burst of wild return fire before it became quiet again "Think you guys hit em?" the squad leader asked the two who opened fire but they both just shrugged their shoulders.

Shirayuri cursed at herself she had become cocky and now she was paying the price as two shots of the soldiers had grazed her right shoulder it wasn't that bad to be honest but it was still distracting as the darts that didn't hit her had shattered above her head showering her with tiny glass pieces almost like a frag grenade.

Thankfully that didn't cause anymore injuries but for some reason Shirayuri felt as if the world was swaying from side to side "Better take a sec to catch my breath" Shirayuri mumbled as she had headed straight for the main radar room of her ship.

Shirayuri took a few minutes to get her vision to clear up before she started to look around for the soldiers again sure she wasn't shooting to kill and neither were they if the strange darts were any indication but that meant they were trying to capture her alive most likely to interrogate her.

But before Shirayuri worried anymore about that she rolled to the side to avoid the darts that were fired at her "We have you surrounded surrender now" Shirayuri heard someone yell but before she could even decide that she was forced to move yet again.

Shirayuri did her best to get away from them and hide to get her blurry vision under control but they kept up with her until Shirayuri ran out on deck but the moment she was outside a much louder gun fired but thankfully missed her except due to the fact that she dodged she was off balance and the enemy used that moment to hit her with several of the darts before she crashed to the deck of her ship.

Only moments later two of the masked soldiers approached her only to lower their weapons "Check her for anymore weapons before we leave here we have overstayed our welcome" the squad leader ordered but Shirayuri had already allowed her weapons to disappear let them believe they went overboard.

After they searched her the two soldiers handcuffed her while pulling a black sack over her head and like that they picked her up before climbing down a ladder at the side of the ship until they stood on something most likely a submarine or something similar but before Shirayuri could think about that any further something was injected into her bloodstream that caused her to pass out only a few seconds later.


	33. Dangers of the Seven Seas

**Hello everyone sorry about last time this chapter was published in an unfinished state so I had to take it down again**

 **Hope this clears up any confusion the last update might´ve caused**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Dangers of the Seven Seas**

Shirayuri wasn't all that happy but her anger was directed more at herself for getting captured by the enemy as she woke up onboard of an unfamiliar ship in a rather simple cell with two armed guards waiting before the door.

So far there has been no one that had tried to interrogate her in which that was probably just a matter of time but for now Shirayuri decided to just wait as she already knew that Mitsuko was close by with a rather large force of their own and Kishiko was heading towards Mitsuko as fast as she could with the rest of their fleet.

What worried Shirayuri quite a bit wasn't about what might happen to her but the fact that in the entire time she had been awake she had been unable to feel the presence of her twin sister Akeno at all that caused her to slightly panic as no matter where one of the four sister was they were always able to know in which direction their other three sisters where.

But ever since she got captured she had been unable to feel Akenos presence at all but for now Shirayuri decided to have some fun at the cost of whoever was unfortunate enough to be guarding her cell at the moment as the lock stood not the slightest chance after Shirayuri used her power to get her hands on a simple lock pick.

Aito Nagisa Misaki and his brother Kaito Akemi Misaki had been busy with debriefing the squad of special op soldiers and reading their reports but even though they managed to capture a commanding officer the moment Aito had ordered his ships to seize the enemy ships the entire enemy fleet had disappeared in a dark blue blizzard.

So with the last report dealt with the two brothers decided to head down to the brig to interrogate the enemy commander but the moment they arrived at the doors leading to the brig they got a surprise as the guard that sat at the door looked as if he had just come back up from a coal mine with how dirty his face and uniform was.

Add to that that the door leading to the cell block itself was lying on the ground in a million pieces and you had a very strange picture indeed "Sailor what happened here?" Kaito asked as he recovered a bit faster than his older brother "Sir the prisoner somehow managed to get out of her cell repeatedly so we tried to keep her in a different cell only for the same thing to happen but the moment two of us tried to stay inside the cell with her we had a clusterfuck on our hands sir" the guard explained with a tired sigh gesturing to the broken door on the ground.

Aito managed to recover by now and swiftly entered the cell block only to find a group of five guards sitting around a table but the outfits they had on right now reminded Kaito of a group of clowns rather than guards or even sailors "Ah admiral finally here to question the prisoner?" another guard that stood by a cell further down the hallway asked sounding very annoyed as his uniform was in a similar colorful state as the group of sailors at the table.

Aito simply nodded at that and the guard showed him the way deeper into the cell block but along the way Aito saw several more cell doors lying on the ground in pieces with a few hanging open but the locks looked as if they had melted and suddenly it seemed to get much colder as well "Just a word of warning Admiral try and keep your emotions in check that girl really knows how to push someone's buttons" the guard whispered to Aito as he opened a rather large cell door with four guards standing off to the sides slightly shivering due to the strange cold air.

The door lead into another room with two more doors with one of them leading to the observation room while the other lead into an interrogation room that had a cell connected to it and without a word Kaito walked into the observation room while Aito opened the other door.

Only to find a sleeping girl lying in a hammock that was hanging from the ceiling and that wasn't the only thing the door to the cell that was supposed to be closed was wide open and on the ground inside the cell Aito saw several chains in pieces "About damn time one of you clowns showed up" Aito heard a irritated sleepy voice say only for the girl to look at him in turn.

Aito needed a moment to regather his thoughts only for the girl to climb out of the hammock showing Aito that she was wearing nothing well aside from the playboy bunny outfit with full length tights that clung tightly to her body "Could you tell those perverts outside to give me back my normal clothes one of them took them while I was showering and only left me this getup to change into" Shirayuri grumbled as if she was badly embarrassed by wearing something like this as she covered her chest with her arms.

Aito´s mind came to a screeching halt similar to a car crash at what he was listening to before he quickly left the room while Shirayuri got back into her hammock to relax a bit more as she started humming a bit while Aito and Kaito started berating the guards outside only to learn that the girl somehow changed her outfit and the design of the room each time someone left her unobserved.

Aito almost ran back into the interrogation room only to find that it now looked as if a spa had opened up in there as the walls were no longer steel grey but instead they were covered by tropical Island plant life and trees with a massage bed standing in the middle of it all with a small table full of different bottles standing nearby.

Aito´s mind crashed for the second time that day until he heard someone laughing loudly nearby only to find their prisoner in a white school swimsuit rolling around on the ground holding her sides as she laughed her head off.

Kaito wasn't any better than his brother as he tried his hardest and failing to understand how this girl managed to do something like this in under five minutes "Oh my god my sides that look" Shirayuri gasped out before succumbing to another bought of laughter until she was completely out of breath gasping for air.

Aito honestly had enough of this but he stayed calm for now as the girl leaned her back against one of the walls "Man haven't laughed like that in a while" Shirayuri grinned but the moment she closed her eyes her entire demeanor changed as her face became hard and the moment she opened her eyes Aito thought he was looking at a wall that was threatening to crush him with how hard she glared at him.

"Admiral Aito Nagisa Misaki and his younger brother Kaito Akemi Misaki I have to say they really brought some of the best they had available not that it really matters" Shirayuri mumbled more to herself than the two young men as she got up from the ground.

Aito was baffled at what happened next as the girl was enveloped by blue white snowflakes for a moment and in the next instant she was wearing a simple sailor uniform with a skirt made out of the same colors while a long coat made out of black leather with a red inside rested over her shoulders "Admiral and Captain Misaki I can only give you this warning once. If you allow me to leave right now no one will be harmed but should you keep me here by force there will be nothing left of your fleet when they come for you" Shirayuri spoke with a voice that howled like a snow storm as the temperature in the room seemed to drop even further causing Aito to start shivering.

Aito wanted to say anything against that but that simple threat had him thinking about the first time they had captured one of them his fleet was badly damaged and lost several ships as well but despite that not a single soul was lost at sea that day "We have our orders but tell me this. Do you have a reason to cause this kind of chaos?" but the instant he asked that Aito felt his feet leave the ground until he crashed into the wall beside the door.

The impact had knocked the wind out of him to say the least but when he looked up from the ground he froze in fear the girl wasn't just glaring at him her eyes seemed to burn with blue flames at the edges as her hair had turned completely white and on top of her head she had matching fox ears with nine burning white tails moving around behind her "You dare ask why we do something like this the question you better ask yourself is this. Why have we closed our eyes to the truth?" Shirayuri didn't raise her voice any louder than before but from where she was standing ice started spreading everywhere quite rapidly.

Aito got up with a groan while he kept his eyes on the girl "Leave and do not even think about returning unless you know what has happened on the night of the crimson moon" Shirayuri added before she walked over to the cell where she laid down on the bed in which a door made out of solid ice closed in place.

Aito decided wisely to leave right as the girl started to move as the aura that surrounded her was terrifying not to mention that the steel under her feet had started forming pretty big cracks when she froze it in her anger "You alright there big bro?" Kaito asked as Aito leaned his back against the door to the interrogation room "Yeah might have a bruise from when she hit me though what did she use to hit me that fast?" Aito groaned as he touched the left side of his chest for a moment that was throbbing in pain.

Kaito was worried as well even though he was standing right next to the one way mirror he didn't see either what the girl had hit his brother with "Lets just get you to the med bay for a checkup while I start digging for what she meant by the night of the crimson moon" Aito agreed to that and while he was checked over for any serious injuries but he only had a bad bruise that would heal with time Kaito started digging.

Kaito had seen a lot of things and as a captain he had seen even more except now that he was trying to find anything about what the girl told them he only found rumors and legends of a clan that supposedly existed over a hundred years ago or something like that but there was one thing that he found that disturbed him very much.

Astrologists had documented a never before seen event of the moon changing to a dark blood red for several days before returning to normal, that had been over 90 years ago before even the blue mermaids had been established as the seas peace keepers of the world "This is ridiculous" Kaito mumbled only for him to stumble upon a site called the Blood Moon fleet.

The more he read the more he started to think it was all fake but then one of the admins of the site wrote him directly "On the first day of the blood moon a fleet vanished into a crimson sakura petal storm once this fleet returns the world shall change or end depending upon the actions we have taken in the years past" Kaito read the short message but attached to it was a small picture.

The picture was what caused Kaitos blood to freeze there on the picture was a group of four battleships they all looked like larger versions of his own ship the Yamato but the colors of each ship was what had him concerned, the first ship was made out of white metal with light blue lines with golden gun barrels, the second ship was a light yellow with dark orange lines and golden gun barrels, the third ship was a pleasant light blue with white lines and golden gun barrels.

But it was the last of the four ships that worried Kaito the most as it was made out of a dark purple almost black looking material with burning crimson red lines over its hull with the gun barrels being a dark gold color that almost looked faded altogether but before he could call his brother to tell him this another message popped up with another attachment.

Kaito wasn't sure what he expected but this was definitely not it "The fleets return marks the beginning of the trial, the fleet is commanded by a being that has the power to decide to either destroy the world or save it. So it may be allowed to change for the better however it is our actions that will decide the future of mankind" Kaito read breathlessly the only other thing that was displayed with the message was a crimson red moon on a white background.

But the moment he clicked on the attached picture another ship was shown no a fleet of ships that had been photographed from the air but the ship at the very front of the fleet was massive "This is impossible" Aito whispered as the battleship had four turrets just like the Yonaga but it was a enlarged version of the previous four Yamato style battleships and unlike the Yonaga this battleship had three guns per turret.

Kaito downloaded everything onto his private tablet before destroying any evidence he might have left behind during his search before he meet back up with his older brother "We will see what she has to say about this" Aito simply decided after his younger brother told him everything he had found out so far.

The walk back to the brig was short but when they arrived they found the guard's wearing thick overcoats designed for the night watch but when they entered the cell block it became clear why they needed them as it was absolutely freezing cold as some ice had already formed on the ceiling and some of the pipes in the hallway.

The interrogation room was in a similar state as the hallway but on the ground in the room sat the girl they had captured in a cross legged position with her hands resting on her knees and her eyes closed not being bothered by the cold in the slightest.

But the moment Kaito and his brother opened the door her eyes snapped open and glared at them "So you dared to return already just tell me what you think happened so many years ago" the girl spat as she closed her eyes again so Kaito started telling her what he found out "You are correct about some parts of the story but that is not what I wanted you to learn" Shirayuri interrupted them by holding up a hand.

Shirayuri got up from the ground to stretch for a moment before returning her attention back to the two Captains "Even if I wanted to tell you there is only one person that knows the truth about what happened back then, matter of fact you already encountered her once before when you captured me the first time" Shirayuri grinned on the inside as the two young men visibly paled at what she just told them.

Shirayuri didn't have to say anything else as the two left the room in a hurry "Even someone as high as them does not know about what happened when the moon turned crimson so many years ago" Shirayuri whispered as she sat back down to meditate a bit more to keep Mitsuko and Kishiko aware of just where she was heading.

With Mitsuko and Kishiko:

When they learned that Shirayuri somehow managed to get herself captured again by the enemy they both had hoped that their other big sister would take care of it but after they had no success with establishing contact with Akeno they prepared to head out themselves but due to a fuel shortage they were forced to ask for assistance from the one group that would help them in this situation.

So Kishiko contacted Sekiro Ashina and not even two days after setting sail with her fleet of fifty surface ships and twenty submarines they meet up with the Rogue Akai senchō fleet increasing their total numbers to match the enemy fleet and a second group of another thirty one ships commanded by Mitsuko joined them a day later.

With over a hundred vessels in their fleet it took them another two days to move into the area along the predicted route to intercept the enemy fleet and a week after they set sail one of their patrol aircrafts encountered the enemy fleet they had been searching for.

Onboard the Yonaga:

Aito Akemi Misaki was known by his crew as a gentle but firm commanding officer until as of right now he was everything but that as for over a week he and his younger brother had interrogated the enemy commander but so far she had told them squat.

Add to that that she was always messing around with everyone that got into the cell or interrogation room and you had a very exhausted captain in fact the guard rotation was now doubled so that the guards changed every four hours so they didn't go insane from all of the strange sounds that emitted from the locked cell.

Aito had just finished another three hour long attempt of interrogating the girl sadly he didn't get anything out of her this time either but just as he tried to drink his coffee in peace he was interrupted by his deputy captain Levinia "Admiral we have a priority class one message waiting for you in the radio room" she told him over the intercom.

Aito sighed at that as he got up from his chair to head to the radio room along the way every sailor gave him a short salute which he returned every time until he finally arrived at the radio room "Here you go admiral we will connect you right away" one of the operators told him as he sat down and took one of the headsets.

Aito waited a moment before the connection was established "Admiral Aito Akemi Misaki this is highly classified information directly from the worlds security council and only for your ears to hear. At fifteen hundred hours on Tuesday a satellite identified a fleet of over one hundred ships that is currently blockading any route your fleet might take to head to Japan after further investigation we have determined that it is the main fleet of the Rising sun fleet. We are also aware that due to your reports of the last battle how outmatched your fleet is should the opportunity present itself avoid conflict by any means necessary" Aito could barely believe what he was hearing right now but for some odd reason he felt as if there was more to this situation than he was told.

Aito was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that the enemy had a fleet well in excess of a hundred ships and that was only the rough estimate of course he told his brother about the message "We have no other choice than to hand her over unless we want to get our entire fleet sunk" Kaito mumbled as he continued to look for any more information about the blood moon fleet without much success as the site he had found a few days ago was nowhere to be found.

Aito decided to use one of the few drones they had available to locate the enemy fleet and only after about five hours the drone located the enemy but seeing the sheer number of ships and what kinds of ships that the drone found made Aito and his brother very glad that they had standing orders to avoid combat by any means necessary.

But just as Aito wanted to give the order to get the drone back to its ship a radio transmission was broadcasted over the open channel "To the Fleet admiral of Task Force Roaring thunder you have something we want returned we already have one of our vessels near your fleet if you value the existence of your fleet we urge you to allow the person we want to leave otherwise we will be more than happy to send all of you to the depths of the sea" the voice of the girl causing an ice cold shiver to run down the backs of everyone who heard it.

Aito gave Kaito a simple nod before picking up the radio "This is the Admiral of Task Force Roaring Thunder we have received your message and will comply with your demands as we do not wish to escalate this situation any further" Aito's words left an eerie silence on the bridge until the radio cracked back to life "We understand however we pray that you have nothing to do with the disappearance of another member of our fleet" that answer confused Aito for a bit until he saw his brother and the girl they had captured walk out on deck a few minutes later.

Just as the two of them reached the aft of the Yonaga something breached the surface as a massive submarine seemed to fly into the sky before crashing back down into the water but the girl didn't hesitate for a second as she simply jumped over the railing of the Yonaga to land onboard the submarine and as soon as she had disappeared down a hatch the submarine dived away as fast as it could which was very fast as it easily outpaced the Yonaga before disappearing from their sonar's without leaving even the slightest trace behind.

Along with the submarine the fleet they had observed with the drone disappeared in a bright blue storm of something leaving nothing behind as the Task force headed back towards America to plan their next move but as the fleet moved through the Atlantic Admiral Aito Akemi Misaki found something in his quarters that unnerved him greatly.

The last time he had seen this small locket was when his mother handed it to his sister Akeno it was a simple silver locket on a silver blue chain with the locket itself holding a small picture of the whole Misaki family with their grandfather before it had been destroyed on that fateful day.

But it was the other object that was inside the locket that unnerved Aito very much as there was a second picture inside the locket that was proudly displaying four battleships in strange colors and golden gun barrels but even with the knowledge that the Blood Moon fleet had something to do with his lost siblings not a single soul onboard knew that in the near future a great storm was to be unleashed upon the world that would shake the foundation of the status quo. as the world serpent might release its tail.


End file.
